


The Sunset of Solheim

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: Never felt like any blessing [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: "It will be fun" I said, "Let's talk about Solheim and the Great War of Old" I said, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astrals - Freeform, F/M, Human Form, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoiler... I think, no beta we die like men, well I was wrong
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 62,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Il Regno di Solheim era il gioiello di Eos. L’orgoglio dei Siderei che, da quello che sarebbe poi divenuto il loro Reame, avevano osservato la sua nascita e crescita sin dall'alba dei tempi: da quando il Nulla aveva aperto i suoi cancelli creando quella terra e la sua gente, e scegliendo infine loro Sei come guardiani di quel mondo appena nato.





	1. I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Hyperion (Original Character)  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** SAFE  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2360  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart/%22%22). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.  
> 

****

Il Regno di Solheim era il gioiello di Eos. L’orgoglio dei Siderei che, da quello che sarebbe poi divenuto il loro Reame, avevano osservato la sua nascita e crescita sin dall'alba dei tempi: da quando il Nulla aveva aperto i suoi cancelli creando quella terra e la sua gente, e scegliendo infine loro Sei come guardiani di quel mondo appena nato.

Con lo sguardo fisso e curioso sui mortali che avevano iniziato a muovere i loro primi passi per Eos, i Siderei avevano presto iniziato a mostrarsi agli occhi increduli di quelle persone. Si erano soffermati ad accogliere le loro preghiere e le richieste, li avevano aiutati e benedetti... mentre altre volte avevano lasciato che fossero gli stessi umani a trovare una soluzione senza l'intervento divino.

Avuto modo di assistere a guerre e carestie, lutti e disastri, ma avevano anche potuto ammirare piccole e grandi gioie, feste e miracoli che niente avevano a che fare con la magia. E fu proprio in quel periodo di sviluppo, di scoperte e di forte curiosità, che Solheim iniziò a brillare. Dapprima con una luce timida, ancora incerta, che fece da preludio a un bagliore sempre più vivo.

Dal cuore di quel Regno, i Sei avevano visto nascere uomini e donne le cui menti, sature di curiosità e intelligenza, avevano contribuito all’espansione delle città di tutta Eos e alla creazione di una tecnologia unica, mirata a rendere le vite di tutti più semplici. Altri mortali, invece, si erano dimostrati degli individui dall'animo coraggioso e nobile, che avevano fatto della protezione del prossimo il loro obiettivo di vita, e altrettante volte avevano al contrario assistito alla comparsa di persone guidate dalla malizia e dalla brama di potere.

Bene e male si erano alternati come il giorno e la notte in un ciclo infinito per lunghi millenni che, gli occhi dei Siderei, erano sembrati scorrere rapidi come sabbia tra le dita. Si erano susseguiti l’uno all’altro forgiando il Regno di Solheim, la cui città dall’omonimo nome spiccava per bellezza tra quelle di Eos.

Tutte le civiltà, nate sotto la luminosa guida di Solheim, sembravano essere destinate a grandi cose, e anche se lo scorrere del tempo aveva fatto diminuire le preghiere che la popolazione rivolgeva ai Siderei, questi non avevano mai smesso di vegliare su quelle terre, talvolta anche con la loro stessa persona. Infatti, pur essendo vietato dalle loro Leggi Supreme, di tanto in tanto erano gli stessi Dei ad abbandonare i loro corpi immortali per assumere un aspetto più umano.

Ad esempio, la più giovane e capricciosa tra loro, Leviathan, amava il mare e con l’anonimo aspetto di una ragazzina si tuffava spesso nelle calme acque che circondavano il Villaggio delle Cascate. Era il suo luogo preferito, sosteneva, anche se, come Bahamut era solito farle notare, sembrava in realtà particolarmente attratta dal tempio eretto in suo onore proprio in quell’arcipelago - cosa che, sempre a detta dell’Illuminato, gonfiava a dismisura il suo ego. Ramuh, invece, non riusciva a trovare gioia più grande se non quella di apparire come un saggio anziano davanti agli sguardi adoranti dei bambini che pendevano dalle sue labbra cariche di racconti.

Ma era Shiva, la cui dolcezza e compassione non conoscevano eguali, quella più incline a concedersi quella piccola libertà. Sotto le spoglie di una semplice donna dai lunghi capelli castani e gli occhi tendenti al viola - a causa della magia che risiedeva nel suo corpo -, si permetteva di attraversare le vie di Solheim e di tutte le altre città di Eos, vivendo in prima persona le gioie e i dolori di quella civiltà da lei tanto amata.

Trovava rilassante, oltre che illuminante, l’incontrare gli abitanti e porgere loro la mano come una qualsiasi mortale di buon cuore. Si interessava alle loro storie, a ciò che li rendeva felici ma anche a quello che portava tristezza nei loro animi. Erano semplici vite che per una Dea immortale duravano come l’esistenza di una farfalla, un battito d’ali che passava inosservato nell'immensità del creato. Eppure, erano state quelle stesse vite a creare dei piccoli prodigi e che avevano reso il Regno di Solheim il gioiello di Eos.

Tutto, anche il più piccolo granello di sabbia in una clessidra, era in grado di fare la differenza e Shiva aveva accettato quella consapevolezza quasi senza pensare alle conseguenze. Neanche quando queste si presentarono a lei con la stessa leggerezza di una singola e insignificante goccia d’acqua che, con il giusto raggio di sole, avrebbe dato la vita alla magia dell'arcobaleno.

Si trattava di un uomo. Un semplice mortale che, con discrezione, si era offerto silenziosamente di aiutarla. Era stato un gesto gentile, volto a dare una mano a una piccola bambina che si era allontanata troppo dai genitori e che Shiva, nella sua dolcezza e forse istinto materno, aveva preso sotto la sua ala protettiva.

«Come ti chiami, piccola?», la voce del mortale era profonda ma gradevole, e mentre si chinava per essere all'altezza della bambina, gli occhi di Shiva vennero immancabilmente attratti dei raggi del sole che, con quel movimento, avevano accarezzato con delicatezza la pelle chiara di quell'uomo, facendo brillare i suoi capelli biondi come dei fili d'oro.

«Hestia», era stata la risposta timida della bambina.

«Io sono Hyperion», le tese la mano, presentandosi con un tono leggero e amichevole. Hestia la accettò con un pizzico di esitazione, mostrandosi quasi rassicurata dai suoi modi calorosi e gioviali.

Era una scena dolce, affettuosa, che la stessa Shiva aveva osservato con un lieve sorriso prima di pronunciare un semplice: «Si è smarrita», che spezzò quel breve momento di presentazioni. Solo in quel momento l’uomo sollevò il capo per rivolgersi direttamente a lei. Era giovane e bello, il viso macchiato da delle lentiggini che formavano piccole costellazioni. Quel contatto visivo durò tuttavia solo pochi attimi, un lampo fugace come il nocciola chiaro degli occhi di quell'uomo.

«Allora dobbiamo aiutarti a ritrovare i tuoi genitori!», dichiarò solenne, «Signorina Hestia, mi concede l’autorizzazione di aiutarla?», chiese esibendosi in un inchino quasi esagerato che strappò una prima ma timida risata alla bambina. Ridacchiò anche lui, e sicuramente incoraggiato dalla reazione di Hestia, l’uomo la prese tra le braccia, caricandosela poi a cavalluccio sulle spalle senza alcuna difficoltà.

Shiva osservò la scena con un sorriso, sorpresa come sempre dal buon cuore di quelle persone. I mortali, anche dopo tutti quei secoli, continuavano a stupirla.

Trovare la famiglia di Hestia si rivelò fortunatamente facile e le espressioni sollevate, cariche di gratitudine, che i genitori della bambina rivolsero a lei e al suo inaspettato compagno, erano per la Dea preziosi come le pietre più ricche e brillanti che venivano lavorate dagli orafi.

«Bene! Abbiamo fatto la nostra buona azione quotidiana!», dichiarò Hyperion una volta rimasti soli, alzando le braccia al cielo per stiracchiarsi.

Shiva conosceva la calda carezza del sole, tiepida contro la sua pelle naturalmente fredda. Tuttavia, il calore del sorriso di quell'uomo e la sua sincera gioia per quel gesto di buon cuore, riuscirono in un solo istante a penetrare la sua pelle gelida fino a toccarle il cuore, che per tutta la sua esistenza immortale era rimasto protetto da un perenne ma dolce inverno. Neanche Ifrit, con la sua passione travolgente, era mai riuscito a spingersi così oltre.

Le venne infatti spontaneo sorridere a sua volta, muovendo delicatamente il capo per assentire all’affermazione dell'uomo.

«Vi ringrazio», rispose gentile e rispettosa, pronta a mettere da parte il suo ruolo di Dea immortale come ogni volta che metteva piede a Solheim. In quei momenti era solamente una donna come tante e non aveva bisogno di assumere il tono solenne che era solita usare nel suo ruolo di Glaciale.

«Oh, andiamo! Non ringraziarmi! E non essere così formale!», rise Hyperion, trascinando inconsciamente Shiva verso una discesa. Un ripido strapiombo che l’avrebbe sicuramente fatta precipitare in un qualcosa di ignoto, sconosciuto anche per una Dea come lei, che aveva visto la creazione di quel mondo. E, indomabili come le acque del Villaggio delle Cascate, le parole fluirono fuori dalle labbra di Shiva con naturalezza, senza neanche darle la possibilità di arginarle.

«Come desideri. Ma ripeto: ho gradito il tuo aiuto».

«Niente di che! Quindi… posso sapere il tuo nome?», chiese in tutta risposta l'uomo, presentandosi ancora con un: «Io sono Hyperion».

Shiva accettò con delicatezza la mano che l’uomo le porse, restando piacevolmente sorpresa dal calore naturale che sentì emanare da quella pelle baciata dal sole. Cercò di riscuotersi da quel breve momento di contemplazione e, guardandolo negli occhi, provò a rispondere.

«Io… sono Daya», mentì, utilizzando il nome che era solita assumere in quelle occasioni.  
Il sorriso dell’altro sembrò allargarsi. Era caldo, notò Shiva, come l’abbraccio nel quale Ifrit, il suo compagno, era solito stringerla. Al tempo stesso, tuttavia, la Glaciale non poté non trovarlo anche diverso, perché in quella familiarità non riconosceva la possessione e la passione dell'Ardente, ma solo un’immensa e sincera dolcezza, del tutto disinteressata.

«Felice di conoscerti, Daya».

In quel momento, Shiva, avrebbe dovuto capire a quali conseguenze stava andando incontro, quali Leggi dei Siderei avrebbe infranto con quel suo interesse così genuino nei confronti di Hyperion. Ma il sorriso di quell'uomo e il suo calore le avevano gremito l’animo con una semplicità talmente disarmante da renderla schiava di quelle sensazioni, nuove perfino per un essere immortale come lei.

**  
**\-----  
  


Era stato Ramuh il primo a scoprire il suo segreto e a metterla in guardia.

Il Tonante era sempre stato il più gentile tra i Siderei, quasi al pari di Shiva, e con sincera preoccupazione l’aveva pregata di porre fine ai suoi incontri clandestini con il mortale.

Era passato oltre un anno dal primo incontro della Glaciale con Hyperion, e solo poche ore dall'ultima visita della Dea a Solheim, ed era ironico come la presenza di quell’uomo nella sua vita l’avesse spinta a contare anche i singoli giorni, e non a lasciar scorrere il tempo in un ciclo infinito e ormai senza senso. Abbandonava il Regno dei Siderei sempre più spesso, riempiendosi la bocca di menzogne pur di mantenere quel segreto agli occhi di Ifrit e degli altri suoi compagni, e incontrare Ramuh quella mattina, sotto il tiepido sole che scaldava una delle piazze della città, l’aveva messa dinanzi alla dura realtà: il sogno che stava vivendo a Solheim, quelle ore strappate ai suoi doveri da Dea e passate in compagnia di Hyperion a parlare di tutto e niente, equivalevano a un numero infinito di leggi infrante. Non si trattava più di quelle piccole fughe nel mondo mortale, e che vedevano come protagonisti tutti i Siderei, si aveva a che fare con un rapporto che andava avanti da fin troppo tempo. Si parlava di sentimenti, e Ramuh li aveva riconosciuti in entrambi.

«Ti guarda come se pensasse che sia stata tu a mettere in cielo la luna e le stelle, come se dal tuo sorriso dipendesse la sua stessa esistenza», le aveva detto con delicatezza, «E il tuo stesso sguardo tradisce la presenza di queste emozioni».

Lei aveva annuito consapevole e colpevole, incapace di negare i suoi sentimenti.

«Farò ciò che è giusto», aveva risposto ma quando aveva raggiunto Hyperion ed era stata ancora abbracciata dal suo sorriso luminoso e caldo, Shiva si era sentita persa alla sola idea di spegnere quello sguardo felice mettendo la parola fine a quel rapporto.

“ _Se per lui ho messo in cielo la luna e le stelle, per me Hyperion è come il sole. Caldo e necessario per vivere_ ”, aveva pensato. Ciò che era razionale per Shiva, la Glaciale e Dea di Eos, non era giusto per Daya, la mortale che si era fatta incantare da Hyperion, un altro essere umano. Infatti, ammettere di essersi innamorata di quell’uomo era stato talmente semplice che Shiva non si era sentita spaventata da quella realizzazione, ma bensì solo dalla consapevolezza che un giorno il tempo le avrebbe portato via la fonte di quella gioia quasi immotivata.

Lei poteva fingere un lento e graduale invecchiamento, Hyperion però un giorno sarebbe morto e a lei non sarebbe rimasto altro che il ricordo di una felicità, la cui vita corrispondeva a quella di un piccolo fiammifero sotto la pioggia.

“ _Da quando amare fa così male?”_

Aveva provato quei sentimenti secoli e secoli prima per Ifrit che, con la sua passione e irruenza, il lasciarsi sempre guidare dall’istinto e non dalla ragione, l’aveva fatta sentire viva. La loro era stata una relazione forte come i ghiacci che Shiva era in grado di creare e distruttiva come le fiamme di Ifrit. Eppure, quell’amore che la Dea provava per il suo compagno di sempre non era lontanamente paragonabile a ciò che sentiva per Hyperion.

Neanche lo sconfinato affetto che legava Bahamut e Leviathan sembrava poter essere realmente comparato a ciò che Shiva provava con quel mortale. I suoi due compagni erano diversi come terra e acqua. Era la pazienza di Bahamut a placare i capricci impetuosi di Leviathan.

Caratteri contrapposti per due anime che, tuttavia, erano rimaste legate sin dall’alba dei tempi senza mai separarsi, senza mai veder appassire i loro sentimenti… ed era solamente in quella forza che Shiva riusciva in parte a riflettersi.

Si sentiva coinvolta in un modo talmente diverso da quel mortale che neanche lei riusciva a spiegare le sue stesse sensazioni, ma poteva dire che era come se la sua anima avesse trovato la sua giusta dimora, esattamente come Leviathan aveva trovato il suo rifugio in Bahamut e viceversa.

Alla fine, la scelta di Shiva si rivelò essere dettata solamente dal suo egoistico desiderio di una vita mortale: una felicità effimera che si sarebbe spenta con la morte di Hyperion. Non poteva sapere quando e come il dolore per la sicura perdita dell’uomo le avrebbe dato pace, ma quei dubbi scomparvero come per incanto durante la Festa dell'Inverno, tra le lanterne che si levavano in cielo con la preghiera di una stagione mite e non portatrice di distruzione.

Hyperion le prese le mani, stringendole tra le sue con un’emozione che quasi faticava a contenere, e con un tono impacciato ma che non mostrava incertezze, le dichiarò il suo amore… e Shiva decise senza ripensamenti che non le importava il futuro e le sue numerose incognite: non se poteva godere di quel calore nel presente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Il Nulla e i Siderei - >** So benissimo che il Nulla nei mondi di Final Fantasy porta solo cose brutte ma FFXV ci ha mostrato che dei personaggi che siamo abituati a vedere come goffi e comici possano diventare invece personaggi profondi. Sto ovviamente parlando di Gilgamesh. Quindi ho deciso di fare una lieve mutazione, e visto che Gilgamesh è legato al Nulla e lo Swordmaster è totalmente diverso dagli altri capitoli della serie… in questa fic ho adottato la concezione cristiana del Nulla, ovvero la creazione. Da qui il Nulla ha creato Eos e tutti i suoi elementi: uomini e Dei compresi. E qui ho dato la mia personale interpretazione di Siderei. Non viene specificato nella fic, ma li ho immaginati come bambole vuote all’inizio dei tempi. Esseri senza alcun potere, in attesa di mostrare la propria ‘attitudine’ e diventare quindi dei veri e propri Dei. Al termine della creazione, i Siderei hanno ricevuto/scelto i loro poteri. Bahamut è stato sicuramente il primo a palesarsi con la Luce, poi a seguire tutti gli altri. L’ultima, Leviathan, con l’acqua, per questo la definisco la più giovane.  
>  **\- Solheim - >** Ancora non ho capito se Solheim è una città, un Regno o una Civiltà. Alla fine ho deciso che il Regno di Solheim - che sorge dove un giorno ci sarà Niflheim - ha come capitale la città dall’omonimo nome e ovviamente questo crea la sua civiltà. La tecnologia di Solheim si estende fino a Lucis - come Costlemark, Steyliff e probabilmente anche Pitioss - e come detto in una guida del gioco erano molto avanzati tecnologicamente, al punto da aver creato i primi MT e le aeronavi.  
>  **\- Villaggio delle Cascate - >** Nella Solheim che ho creato, Altissia prima di diventare la bellissima città che conosciamo, era un semplice villaggio sull’acqua chiamato in quel modo.  
>  **\- Siderei - >** Non so - o non mi ricordo - se Gentiana sia o meno un vero Messaggero degli Dei o se sia solamente il modo di Shiva di nascondersi agli occhi dell’Impero. Di conseguenza in questa fic ho semplicemente dato la capacità ai Siderei di mutare il loro aspetto a piacimento.  
>  **\- Hyperion - >** Nome di uno dei Titani greci, Dio della Luce. Nonché piccolo omaggio alla spada di Seifer da Final Fantasy VIII (spada omonima che si ottiene anche nel gioco ma… dettagli).  
>  **\- Shiva - >** Per alcuni aspetti di Shiva mi sono ispirata al Dio Shiva, che viene spesso associato alla Luna (quindi è in contrapposizione con Hyperion che per lei è come il Sole).  
>  **\- Daya - >** ‘Compassione’ in hindi. Inoltre, ‘Dayalu’ era uno dei nomi con il quale era conosciuto il Dio Shiva.  
>  **\- Shiva e Ifrit - >** Li shippo da tempo immemore, forse perché sono Ghiaccio e Fuoco. E comunque vedere quel bacino di Shiva a Ifrit in FFXV mi ha fatto shippare ancora di piùXD  
>  **\- Ifrit l’Ardente - >** So che l’appellativo di Ifrit è _l’Infernale_ ma ho deciso che sarà il nome che gli verrà dato dopo la Guerra degli Dei insieme a _Il Traditore_. Quindi fino a quel punto era conosciuto come _Ifrit l’Ardente._  
>  **\- Bahamut l’Illuminato - >** Esattamente come Ifrit, anche Bahamut aveva un altro nome prima della Guerra. Ho fatto questa scelta perché i loro nomi sono di forte impatto - Bahamut con l'appellativo di Belligerante viene associato alla Guerra e Ifrit all'inferno. E visto che la storia è scritta dagli uomini immagino che abbiamo cambiato i nomi a seconda della credenza popolare. Quindi, prima della Guerra degli Dei, Bahamut era conosciuto come _L’Illuminato_.  
>  **\- Bahamut e Leviathan - >** A causa di una fic ([Questa!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10268987/chapters/22742378)) ho adottato l’headcanon che i due siano sposati. Inoltre, nel dipinto della profezia Leviathan viene raffigurata abbracciata a Bahamut ([here](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/finalfantasy/images/8/8a/FFXV_Genesis.png)), ho un po' fangirlato con Kuromi… e la loro relazione è nata, ecco!  
>  **\- Festa dell’Inverno - >** Solstizio d’Inverno (21 Dicembre).  
>  **\- Il Calendario Antico - >** Avendo nominato la Festa dell’Inverno, voglio creare un punto a parte. Nella guida viene riportata questa scritta: “ _1 E.M. - Lucis, Accordo, Tenebrae e Niflheim concordano sull'uso comune del nuovo calendario”_. Quindi, prima del calendario che conosciamo noi (quello gregoriano che viene adottato anche nel gioco), in questi Regni doveva esserci un altro tipo di classificazione, con feste e magari anche nomi dei mesi… ed è ciò che ho fatto. Non mi sono limitata alle feste, ma ho proprio creato dei calendari. Nella fic utilizzerò raramente questi nomi e nelle note, per comodità, utilizzerò il nostro calendario. Se siete curiosi... [*lascia link per tutti*](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cN0qqcDkI-VRn-JuZowYM12YKrOCp3qaksFVjjRZ_ag/edit?usp=drivesdk)


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I millenni trascorsi avevano cambiato Ifrit nel profondo, e Shiva aveva iniziato a rendersene consciamente conto solo durante gli ultimi e rari incontri che i Siderei si sentivano in obbligo di tenere nel loro palazzo. Non avevano più bisogno di incontrarsi con una frequenza costante perché i mortali avevano dimostrato di poter crescere e camminare sulle loro sole gambe in quei lunghi secoli di pace, e anche se in alcuni luoghi di Eos i Siderei venivano ancora osannati e idolatrati, in altri la loro figura aveva iniziato a venire soppressa dalla ragione e dalla forza delle scoperte tecnologiche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Hyperion (Original Character)  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2415  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.  
>  **7.** _No beta. We die like men_ (Ma se qualcuno fosse interessato a darmi una mano e betare la fic... si faccia pure avanti ç_ç)

I millenni trascorsi avevano cambiato Ifrit nel profondo, e Shiva aveva iniziato a rendersene consciamente conto solo durante gli ultimi e rari incontri che i Siderei si sentivano in obbligo di tenere nel loro palazzo. Non avevano più bisogno di incontrarsi con una frequenza costante perché i mortali avevano dimostrato di poter crescere e camminare sulle loro sole gambe in quei lunghi secoli di pace, e anche se in alcuni luoghi di Eos i Siderei venivano ancora osannati e idolatrati, in altri la loro figura aveva iniziato a venire soppressa dalla ragione e dalla forza delle scoperte tecnologiche.

«È una crescita normale», sosteneva saggiamente Ramuh, «siamo stati noi a dargli modo di imparare dai loro errori e di migliorarsi». 

«Ciò non toglie che avranno sempre bisogno di noi», aggiungeva invece Titan, con la sua solita durezza e sicurezza.    
Ifrit, al contrario, non aveva mai mostrato l’intenzione di mostrarsi di larghe vedute quando, durante quegli incontri, l’argomento si spostava immancabilmente sull’evoluzione delle vite dei mortali. Reputava quel loro atteggiamento come una mancanza di rispetto nei loro confronti.

«Li abbiamo protetti e aiutati per cosa? Venire ignorati e dimenticati non appena scoprono come accendere il fuoco da soli?», sbottava infatti, senza nascondere il suo malcontento. Il suo carattere, un tempo impetuoso ma anche maliziosamente giocoso, si era incupito e quelle parole sembravano la prova del suo mutamento. L’unica sua soddisfazione, o più che altro consolazione, sembrava risiedere nel Culto dell'Ardente, che alcuni mortali seguivano quasi con fanatismo. E Shiva, che ancora nutriva dei sentimenti per Ifrit, non poteva negare di sentirsi in colpa nei suoi confronti, né poteva in alcun modo rendere meno opprimente il tradimento verso l'Ardente. Pur parlandosi ormai raramente, lei e il suo compagno erano ancora legati l'uno all'altra, ma era come se la passione di qualche secolo prima si fosse addormentata.

L’avrebbe potuta paragonare ad un vulcano, pronto a esplodere da un momento all’altro e a portare con sé distruzione e dolore con la sua lava ardente.

Sarebbe stato inevitabile, una tragedia quasi annunciata che la Dea sperava di poter evitare. In fondo, per Ifrit l’esistenza di Hyperion sarebbe durata come la neve con l’arrivo della primavera. Probabilmente non si sarebbe mai accorto di niente, o almeno erano quelle le speranze di Shiva quando permetteva ai suoi pensieri di indugiare sul suo antico compagno e sulle conseguenze del suo atteggiamento egoistico.

In fin dei conti però, lei aveva a disposizione una sola vita mortale da passare insieme a Hyperion, un nonnulla in confronto alle infinite lune che lei e Ifrit erano destinati a trascorrere fianco a fianco.

Una carezza la distolse dai suoi pensieri e, inclinando il capo verso il calore emanato dal palmo ruvido di Hyperion, Shiva provò a scacciare via il fantasma di Ifrit. Piegò le labbra in un sorriso che sembrò specchiarsi nello stesso viso dell’uomo, steso sul prato accanto a lei.

Il cielo azzurro, macchiato di candide nuvole, si perdeva fin oltre l’orizzonte delimitato dalle montagne di Solheim che creavano una culla quasi naturale, attorno al placido laghetto che avevano scelto come meta per la giornata.

La quiete che regnava sovrana in quel luogo sembrò tuttavia venire rovinata da un ulteriore peso che andò ad aggiungersi nell’animo della Dea: quello del fantasma del tempo, che la perseguitava con crudeltà.

Erano già trascorsi tre mesi dalla Festa d’Inverno che aveva visto nascere il loro amore e si trovavano ormai alla vigilia dei Riti della Primavera, che avrebbero aperto le porte ad una stagione mite che avrebbe fatto fiorire tutta Eos.

“ _ Troppo veloce _ ”, si diceva sempre, “ _ il tempo scorre troppo velocemente _ ”.

Nessuno tra i Siderei aveva l’abilità di ghermire il tempo e di fermarlo a proprio piacimento, e mai come in quei momenti Shiva si sentiva impaurita anche solo dal susseguirsi dei giorni.

«Lo stai facendo ancora», mormorò Hyperion e la Dea, aggrottando un poco le sopracciglia, rivolse all’uomo le sue attenzioni.

«Cosa?», domandò piano, come se un tono di voce troppo alto potesse spezzare quel momento di pace.

«Ti perdi nei tuoi pensieri e… non sai cosa darei per poter sapere a cosa pensi in questi momenti!», le confidò Hyperion, muovendo il pollice in una tenera carezza sulla guancia fredda di Shiva, «Il tuo sguardo si fa distante, come se tu fossi in grado di viaggiare per mondi e mondi con i tuoi pensieri… e talvolta arrivo a temere che un giorno riuscirai ad andare troppo lontana e che io non sarò capace di raggiungerti».

Shiva rimaneva spesso sorpresa dalla sensibilità che l’uomo era solito mostrare più e più volte nei suoi confronti. Era totalmente all’oscuro della sua natura divina, eppure il suo inconscio sembrava percepire in lei quel potere, anche se non riusciva a dargli un nome. Forse erano solo semplici ma dolci chiacchiere, frasi mormorate con il solo intento di essere piccole tenerezze tra due amanti, ma era comunque sorprendente come Hyperion riuscisse ad utilizzare quelle parole con un velo di verità.

La Dea posò allora la mano su quella dell’uomo, lasciando che la sua pelle si scaldasse contro quella dell’altro.

«Non andrò da nessun’altra parte», rispose, «starò con te fino alla fine», aggiunse sincera, chiudendo gli occhi per accettare le labbra di Hyperion sulle sue.

«Sono fortunato ad averti incontrata», aggiunse, muovendo ancora la bocca contro quella di Shiva ad ogni parola, facendo scivolare poi la mano dietro la nuca della Dea per poterla avvicinare ulteriormente a sé.

«Anche io, Hyperion», soffiò lei senza esitazioni, abbracciandolo e chiudendo fuori da quella piccola bolla di felicità tutto ciò che rischiava di farla scoppiare.

  
\------  
  


La Notte delle Candele era una delle festività più antiche di tutta Eos. Persone da ogni Regno, da quello grande e ricco di Solheim a quelli che stavano lentamente crescendo sotto l’ombra del lucente gioiello di Eos, raggiungevano mari, laghi e fiumi per poter trasformare ogni singolo specchio d’acqua nell’incarnazione del cielo, con migliaia di candele a raffigurare le stelle.

Shiva aveva assistito a quel cerimoniale sin dall’alba dei tempi, quando un intero villaggio aveva riempito il mare di lumi per mostrare la via di casa a una barca di pescatori che, durante una tempesta, sembrava aver perso la rotta. Ogni candela raffigurava una preghiera per Leviathan che, alla fine, mossa dalle loro incessanti richieste e dallo sforzo di quei mortali, aveva fatto in modo che le correnti spingessero l’imbarcazione dispersa fino a casa - «Non lo faccio per aiutarli, ma perché così la smettono di assillarmi», aveva detto quella volta la Dea con un tono irritato e forse anche un pizzico imbarazzato, che aveva fatto sorridere tutti i suoi compagni.

Da quella notte, ogni anno, le persone avevano continuato ad omaggiare l’Abissale in quello stesso modo, e anche se la storia di quel villaggio di pescatori era andata persa nel tempo, quel gesto di rispetto era rimasto immutato … se non un poco romanzato con un tocco di poesia che Shiva, da quando aveva conosciuto Hyperion, non disdegnava.

Trascorrere la Notte delle Candele insieme a quell’uomo era un’esperienza che la Dea avrebbe voluto ripetere all’infinito, perché Hyperion esplodeva di vitalità alla vigilia di quella notte. Si entusiasmava alla sola idea di poter fabbricare per sé e per Shiva le candele - come tradizione voleva, anche se ormai molta gente preferiva acquistarle -, e il suo sguardo brillava quando finalmente poteva accenderle con la sua compagna e lasciarle navigare nel mare.

«È una notte magica, Daya!», aveva dichiarato solo qualche minuto prima mentre, tenendola per mano, la conduceva verso la spiaggia e Shiva, con un sorriso naturale sulle labbra, pensava che ancora una volta Hyperion avesse ragione ma non per i motivi che pensava lui. Perché per la Dea, la magia di quei momenti non riguardava i lumi galleggianti come stelle nel mare della notte, ma semplicemente sola e gioiosa presenza del suo compagno.

Trovarono uno spiazzo nell’ampia spiaggia a nord di Solheim, le cui calme acque iniziavano già a brillare con le migliaia di candele che la popolazione affidava alla corrente. 

Si concessero entrambi un attimo per osservare quello spettacolo, e prendendo le rispettive candele le accesero in uno dei numerosi falò che, sparsi lungo tutto il litorale, illuminavano l’intera spiaggia. Si avvicinarono alla riva l’uno accanto all’altra, ma prima che Shiva potesse mettere la sua candela in mare nella sua barchetta in legno, Hyperion la fermò.

«Sai… è in notti come queste che... vorrei chiederti di sposarmi».

Una terza candela, ancora spenta, era stretta nella mano libera di Hyperion. La voce dell’uomo tremava incerta, come se volesse parlare con un tono scherzoso per proteggersi dal rifiuto, eppure la Dea sentì al tempo stesso una nota decisa, come durante la Festa d’Inverno di pochi mesi prima. Totalmente impreparata a quell’innocente proposta, Shiva si sentì investita da delle sensazioni contraddittorie l’una con l’altra. Non poteva unirsi con un mortale, c’erano già tante cose che non avrebbe potuto fare con Hyperion, eppure erano lì insieme.

«Io…», esitò per la prima volta da quando aveva accettato quella relazione con tutte le sue conseguenze.

«Non devi per forza dire sì! Anzi: non devi proprio! È solo una follia! Mi sono lasciato trasportare dalla situazione! Lascia perdere, Daya! Ignorami! Sì: ignorami!», iniziò a blaterare rapidamente l’uomo e Shiva, davanti a quell’eruzione di parole, trovò impossibile non ridere. Era l’unico in grado di farla sentire in quel modo, era capace di dissipare in un solo momento ogni suo dubbio e a confermare quei forti sentimenti che facevano sentire Shiva viva.

“ _ Un battito d'ali, la vita di una farfalla _ ”, era quella la durata dell'esistenza di Hyperion… lei sentiva di volerla vivere fino in fondo.  Con l’animo più leggero e un sorriso sulle labbra, la Dea prese la terza candela dalla sua mano.   


«Se me lo chiedessi, accetterei».

La voce di Hyperion si spense lentamente mentre sul suo viso appariva un’espressione felice e sorpresa, del tutto impreparata alla risposta appena ricevuta.

«Davvero?»

«Davvero, Hyperion. Desidero sposarti. Ora».

«Ma… non abbiamo nessun testimone e…»

Shiva rise ancora. Lei era un essere immortale che aveva visto quelle terre venire create dal Nulla, aveva visto innumerevoli lune susseguirsi l’una dopo l’altra, aveva visto guerre e lunghi periodi di pace. Aveva provato amore e passione per Ifrit, affetto per gli altri suoi compagni e compassione per i mortali, ma solo con Hyperion si sentiva una donna e poteva sentire emozioni che fino a quel momento le erano state precluse dalla sua divinità.

«Mi hai chiesto di sposarti tramite la Cerimonia della Luce e non hai organizzato niente?»

«Credevo rifiutassi, Daya!», si difese lui, divertito a sua volta dalla situazione nella quale si era cacciato, «O che, nella migliore delle ipotesi, mi avresti detto: non stanotte!»

«Per me, ogni momento è quello giusto con te», rispose la Dea sorridendo.

«E i testimoni?»

«Gli Dei saranno i nostri testimoni allora», concluse Shiva in una mezza verità che, anche se avrebbe voluto ignorarla, la rendeva inquieta. Solo lei avrebbe fatto da testimone a quell’unione e sperava con tutto il cuore che nessun’altro dei suoi compagni avesse intenzione di assistere a quel momento, perché non era pronta ad affrontare le conseguenze del suo gesto.

Hyperion parve pensarci un poco prima di annuire.

«Suona bene», ammise sorridendo, senza però riuscire a nascondere l’emozione.

La Cerimonia della Luce era uno dei tanti rituali che i mortali utilizzavano per unirsi agli occhi dei Siderei, un modo per legare le loro anime in un modo romantico e spirituale.

Vicini alla riva del mare, illuminati dal falò e dalle candele che stringevano tra le dita, tennero nella stessa mano la terza candela ancora spenta. Le loro mani, incrociate sulla cera candida del lume ancora senza vita, trasmettevano emozione e nervosismo.

« _ Daya, questa candela rappresenta il mio amore per te, ed è ad essa che affido il mio cuore e la mia anima _ », esordì Hyperion dopo un momento di solenne silenzio, volto a evitare che la sua voce tremasse troppo. Tuttavia la voce, a causa dell’emozione, sembrò mancargli e fu costretto a prendere un profondo respiro prima di proseguire.

« _ Prego i Sei affinché la sua fiamma bruci come il fuoco dell'Ardente e che sia forte e indomabile come l'Immane _ ».

Shiva ascoltò le sue parole, cercando di ignorare il disagio nel sentire nominare Ifrit. Allontanò quel pensiero con decisione, determinata a non rovinare quel momento con i suoi sensi di colpa e le paure che, per quanto fondate, non erano ciò che desiderava provare in quell’istante. Egoista, bugiarda e traditrice, erano quelle le parole con le quali Shiva era solita descriversi in quegli ultimi anni. Eppure, era anche felice.

Strinse le labbra permettendo alle parole del rito di scivolare fuori dalle sue labbra dopo qualche momento di esitazione.

« _ Hyperion, questa candela rappresenta il mio amore per te, ed è ad essa che affido il mio cuore e la mia anima. Prego i Sei affinché la sua fiamma venga protetta dalla compassione della Glaciale e che cresca guidata dalla stessa saggezza del Tonante _ », esalò, incatenando lo sguardo con quello dell’uomo. Iniziarono poi a parlare insieme, portando le mani con le candele accese verso lo stoppino ancora spento dell’altra.

« _ Affidiamo questa candela all'Abissale e alle sue acque, e come la luce dell’Illuminato, in grado di dissipare anche l’oscurità, chiediamo ai Sei di illuminare il nostro cammino e di condurci sempre a casa _ », pronunciarono con calma il loro giuramento, osservando la fiammella della candela prendere vita. Si chinarono entrambi posando con delicatezza il lume sulla piccola barchetta di legno che l’avrebbe sostenuta nel suo viaggio per le correnti.

« _ Con questo gesto, io ti sposo Daya. La mia vita ti appartiene, ora e per sempre _ ».

« _ Con… questo gesto, io ti sposo Hyperion. La mia vita ti appartiene, ora e per sempre _ », rispose anche Shiva, spingendo la candela verso il mare.

La osservarono, quasi con il fiato sospeso, superare le piccole onde che si creavano in riva e una volta oltrepassato quel primo ostacolo, la Dea si voltò verso Hyperion. Lesse nei suoi occhi non solo il sollievo, ma anche una felicità infinita: un’emozione talmente genuina e forte da non trovare una descrizione. Quei sentimenti si riversarono subito anche nell’animo della Glaciale, rendendolo leggero come una piuma.

«Posso baciare la mia sposa?», domandò l’uomo a quel punto.

«Permesso concesso», rispose con un sorriso la Dea, chiudendo gli occhi e accettando le labbra di Hyperion. Neanche un’ora prima quelle stesse labbra avevano definito quella notte come magica e Shiva, ancora una volta, si sentiva pronta a dargli ragione.

Quella notte, la Notte delle Candele, era davvero magica e lei, in quell'attimo rubato alla sua vita immortale, sentiva che l'avrebbe per sempre ricordata in quel modo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Riti della Primavera - >** Riti che si svolgono nei sette giorni precedenti all’Equinozio di Primavera (13-20 Marzo).  
>  **\- Notte delle Candele e la Cerimonia della Luce - >** Festività che cade il primo di Maggio. Durante questa notte le persone devono costruire (o comprare) delle candele che, dopo l’accensione, vanno lasciate in mare o nei fiumi o in un qualsiasi specchio d’acqua. Durante questa notte le coppie di innamorati possono unirsi in matrimonio attraverso la _Cerimonia della Luce_ , tramite questo rituale la coppia si giura amore eterno mentre insieme accendono la stessa candela. In questo modo si possono definire sposati agli occhi degli Dei. Questo cerimoniale di matrimonio è ispirato al _Rito della Luce/Rito delle Candele_ che è un matrimonio spirituale. Le parole del rito sono opera mia!


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La dimora di Hyperion sorgeva nei confini estremi della città di Solheim. Era modesta ma accogliente, e dalle sue finestre si poteva ammirare non solo la grandezza della capitale del Regno ma anche la maestosità della natura che, nonostante l'industrializzazione crescente di Solheim, era ancora un tassello importante e irrinunciabile di quei luoghi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Hyperion (Original Character)  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2340  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.  
>  **7.** Revisionata da **Molang** del forum di EFP! Grazie di tutto!!

_**III.** _

 

La dimora di Hyperion sorgeva nei confini estremi della città di Solheim. Era modesta ma accogliente, e dalle sue finestre si poteva ammirare non solo la grandezza della capitale del Regno ma anche la maestosità della natura che, nonostante l'industrializzazione crescente di Solheim, era ancora un tassello importante e irrinunciabile di quei luoghi.

La luna era sorta ormai da ore e illuminava quieta i corpi nudi distesi sul letto all'interno di quella casa. I tenui raggi di quel lontano astro attraversavano la finestra aperta e si insinuavano nella stanza con discrezione, come unici e silenziosi testimoni di quella tiepida notte di festa e gioia per tutta Eos.

Shiva non era un’estranea alla Notte delle Candele e a tutti i suoi antichi riti, ma come una farfalla appena uscita dalla sua crisalide, anche lei si stava affacciando a una vita nuova. Si sentiva come una neonata, i cui occhi si aprivano per la prima volta dinanzi alle meraviglie di quel mondo.

I sentimenti della promessa d’amore eterno che lei e Hyperion si erano scambiati solo qualche ora prima sembravano quasi aver annullato la sua esperienza millenaria. Shiva aveva chiuso fuori da quelle quattro mura il suo ruolo di Glaciale, dimenticando tutte quelle Leggi Supreme che aveva infranto, perché in quella notte lei era semplicemente Daya: una donna come tante che si era lasciata stregare dalla sincerità e dalla naturalezza di quell’uomo.

Quella era la prima notte della loro nuova vita e non avrebbe permesso a quelle ombre di oscurarla, l’unico timore che sentiva di poter accettare era quello legato all’emozione per quell’unione tanto fisica quanto spirituale che avevano rimandato a causa dell’immenso romanticismo di Hyperion.

«Sono un tipo all’antica», aveva infatti spiegato qualche mese prima l’uomo con voce imbarazzata e nervosa, «voglio che… la nostra prima volta sia speciale e non un qualcosa della quale rischiamo poi di pentirci, ecco. Deve rimanerci dentro: essere davvero speciale».

Erano distesi in quella stessa stanza, l’aria fresca della primavera che accarezzava i loro corpi. Le labbra gonfie di baci e delle leggere risate che facevano tremare i loro petti, stretti in un abbraccio.

«Sei… incredibile… a volte stento a credere che tu sia reale», aveva risposto Shiva sincera, sporgendosi per baciarlo ancora e ancora, pensando ingenuamente a quando sarebbe stato il ‘momento giusto’, quello così speciale da diventare indimenticabile.

Il momento era arrivato e le mani di Hyperion la sfioravano delicate e un po’ impacciate, piene di rispetto e venerazione mentre, con le labbra vicine alle sue, le sussurrava parole d’amore. Istanti brevi come un battito di ciglia ma che, al tempo stesso, sembravano perdersi nell’eternità.

Le sembrava una favola, una di quelle che Ramuh raccontava con tenerezza ai bambini più piccoli quando scendeva nelle piazze delle città di Eos, perché tutto di quegli attimi appariva ai suoi occhi pregno di magia. Ma non quella magia che le scorreva naturale nelle vene, si trattava di un’energia nuova che reagiva solo ed esclusivamente accanto all’uomo.

Stretti l’uno all’altra, Shiva sentiva il suo corpo caldo. Era come se il calore di Hyperion fosse stato in grado di superare le sue barriere di ghiaccio, come se il suo amore potesse sconfiggere i poteri della Glaciale.

Stordita, la Dea si offrì a lui senza alcun timore, abbassando ogni difesa e volgendo all’ignoto una semplice preghiera. La richiesta di una vita completa e felice accanto a quell’uomo. Non era certa di potersi meritare quella fortuna e gioia, perché era consapevole di essere diventata una bugiarda e di aver anche tradito più e più volte la sua stessa natura e leggi. Ma anche se aveva infranto quelle regole senza alcun ripensamento né senso di colpa, pensando solo a se stessa e a quelle emozioni - che, in quegli istanti, stavano esplodendo con tutta la loro forza -, Shiva sentiva di averlo fatto solo per amore.

Hyperion era diventato la sua vita, si sentiva legata a lui al punto tale da farle provare un profondo odio per la sua natura divina. Shiva voleva essere felice, voleva continuare a sentirsi viva come in quel momento. Non aveva mai desiderato niente e nessuno come stava desiderando Hyperion, e stretta a quell’uomo consumarono per la prima volta il loro amore.

Prese un profondo respiro, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del collo di Hyperion. Strizzò gli occhi, cercando di regolarizzare il furioso battito del suo cuore quasi inutilmente. Tremava di gioia e di vita, era stata investita da un’energia calda ma innocente, un senso di leggerezza ma al tempo stesso anche di pesantezza che aveva iniziato a gravare su tutto il suo corpo… ed era fantastico.

Si baciarono ancora, scambiandosi poi sorrisi timidi ed emozionati, e tra dolci chiacchiere e altre parole cariche di tenerezza, passarono il resto della nottata a sentirsi protetti dai sentimenti appena scoperti. E infine, stesi l’uno accanto all’altro, con i corpi nudi che si sfioravano accarezzati dalla luna, Shiva rimase a osservare il sonno ghermire lentamente l’animo stanco ma felice dell'uomo.

Gli baciò la fronte facendo scorrere la mano tra i suoi chiari capelli biondi, spostandosi poi in un tocco leggero sulle sue labbra piegate in tenero sorriso.

La Dea stessa stava sorridendo, le sembrava inconcepibile anche solo l’idea di poter allontanare la sensazione di vitalità e completezza che stava continuando a crescere in lei.

Rimase a vegliarlo per ore poi, scivolando silenziosa fuori dal suo abbraccio, si costrinse a tornare nel Regno dei Siderei. Si concesse solo uno sguardo allo specchio prima di scomparire, arrivando quasi a sorprendersi nel vedere la sua immagine riflessa. Brillava di felicità. La sua espressione era rilassata ma luminosa, quasi emozionata. Nascondere quelle emozioni le sembrò un’utopia, tant’è che attraversò i cancelli del Regno dei Siderei senza neanche provare a celare la sua gioia.

Tentò ugualmente di darsi un contegno perché la sua presenza in quel luogo era necessaria, e vista la sua neonata vita matrimoniale - il solo pensiero le fece balzare il cuore in gola -, si sarebbe dovuta sforzare non poco per continuare con le sue menzogne da entrambe le parti. Tuttavia, passo dopo passo, mentre la magia di quel luogo iniziava a scorrere naturale sotto la sua pelle, Shiva non poté evitare di sentirsi travolta da una nuova sensazione. Diversa da quelle appena provate, più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa avesse mai provato nella sua lunga vita.

Si toccò il petto, ma non sentì il cuore battere furiosamente. Sentì la sua pelle bruciare, come febbricitante, e l’agitazione la costrinse ad appoggiarsi ad uno dei bianchi muri di quel palazzo divino.

“ _ Sono i sensi di colpa _ ?”, si chiese, scartando però subito l’ipotesi, “ _ Una punizione per tutti i miei peccati? _ ”

Stava forse morendo? Stava subendo le conseguenze dei suoi gesti?

Continuò a porsi domande su domande mentre il panico iniziava a scuoterla nel profondo, e neanche quando avvertì vicino a sé la presenza di Leviathan e Ramuh riuscì a calmarsi.

Rivolse ai due compagni uno sguardo disperato e quasi umiliato, sulle labbra una muta richiesta d’aiuto e un: “ _ Perdonatemi _ ”, che non sarebbe mai stato pronunciato.

Era spaventata. La gioia e la completezza del gesto d’amore che solo qualche ora prima aveva condiviso con il suo compagno sembravano solamente un lontano ricordo.

Lo sguardo di consapevole rimprovero del Tonante le fece abbassare il capo e, silenziosa, si lasciò condurre nelle sue stanze dai due.

Leviathan sembrava agitata tanto quanto lei e si muoveva come il mare in tempesta, commentando quanto la pelle della Glaciale fosse insolitamente calda, quanto fosse strano e assurdo il fatto che... fossero in grado di avvertire un’energia anomala e sconosciuta vibrare all’interno della Dea.

«Cosa significa? Che cosa hai combinato Shiva?», la attaccò l’Abissale. La sua voce aveva raggiunto un tono acuto, la preoccupazione nascosta dietro la rabbia. Tra i Sei, insieme a Ifrit, era quella col carattere più impetuoso. Ma mentre l'Ardente spesso mostrava un lato maliziosamente giocoso, lei era solita esprimere la sua personalità quasi in modo infantile e volubile, proprio come le acque che era in grado di comandare.

«Io…», esitò Shiva, incerta e terrorizzata per la prima volta nella sua lunghissima vita. Non si era mai sentita così titubante e spaventata, e la certezza di essere lei stessa l’artefice di quella che le sembrava una maledizione, iniziò ben presto ad alimentare la sua agitazione.

«Non hai mantenuto la tua promessa», constatò calmo Ramuh.

Era un’affermazione e Shiva non aveva bisogno di confermare le sue parole.

«Non riuscivo a lasciarlo», ammise.

«Lasciare cosa?», gracchiò Leviathan.

«Un mortale», spiegò il Tonante sollevando una mano per mettere a tacere il fiume di domande che l’altra Dea sembrava pronta a sputare fuori. Si chinò dinanzi alla Glaciale, portando le dita sul suo ventre nudo. La carezza del Dio, dolce e rispettosa, riuscì a donarle un po’ di sollievo in quel miscuglio di preoccupazione e terrore.

«Che cosa significa? Vecchiaccio parla, dannazione!», strillò l’Abissale, incapace di stare calma.

«Quali sono le Leggi Supreme dei Siderei?», le chiese Ramuh.

«Non sono qui per una maledetta lezione di storia!»

Il Tonante si sollevò lentamente. I suoi occhi scuri erano carichi di preoccupazione, un sentimento che sembrò specchiarsi nelle iridi chiare di Shiva.

«I contatti con i mortali sono vietati».

«Lo sappiamo, ma tutti noi andiamo ad Eos!», ribatté Leviathan.

«I mortali, in quanto esseri dotati di un’esistenza breve, hanno un dono che a noi è stato precluso dalla notte dei tempi. Il poter creare la vita», spiegò con calma, controllando parola per parola le sue dichiarazioni, «ciò che ci impedisce di creare dei legami con i mortali non riguarda la loro natura di esseri inferiori, ma ciò che il loro dono è in grado di creare quando viene a contatto con una vita immortale e divina. La loro unione è in grado di creare dell’energia pura e forte».

«Energia...», ripeté Shiva piano, incredula.

Conosceva le Leggi Supreme dei Siderei e, così come Ramuh, sapeva come quella spiegazione si sarebbe conclusa. I suoi sentimenti per Hyperion avevano tuttavia offuscato la sua mente e la ragione, facendole dimenticare ciò che sapeva da secoli: un qualcosa che non avrebbe mai e poi mai dovuto dimenticare.

«Non starai mica dicendo che Shiva aspetta un piccolo bastardo mortale?»

«Non è un bastardo», dichiarò la Glaciale senza pensarci, mentre il Tonante, insieme a lei, rispondeva con un: «Non sarà un mortale».

Per genetica, e non per fatti documentati, Ramuh lasciò intendere con la sua affermazione che probabilmente si sarebbe trattato di un Semidio. Un bambino per metà umano e per metà divinità. Era quello ciò che l’energia generata dal dono dei mortali insieme alla vita immortale dei Siderei era in grado di creare.

Shiva posò la mano sul suo ventre nudo, era caldo e quel semplice tocco poteva avvertire un qualcosa.

“ _ Un figlio... _ ”, pensò incredula, “ _ Sto aspettando un figlio da Hyperion… _ ”

Una strana gioia invase il suo petto, entrando in conflitto con una conseguenza che non poteva essere ignorata insieme a tutte le altre.

«D’accordo. Cosa facciamo?», domandò a quel punto l’Abissale, «A quest’ora tutti gli altri avranno avvertito questa… cosa».

Era quella la conseguenza che Shiva doveva affrontare suo malgrado e che stava combattendo contro quell’insana felicità che continuava a tremarle in petto.

«Le nostre leggi non ci dicono come comportarci in queste occasioni», spiegò Ramuh.

«Però sappiamo tutti cosa è successo l’ultima volta e perché questa cosa è diventata una Legge», tagliò corto Leviathan.

La Glaciale rimase sorpresa nel rendersi conto di aver totalmente rimosso quell’importante aneddoto, perché era stato Titan il primo, e unico fino a quel momento, a creare un precedente: a causare la creazione di quella Legge.

Quando ancora Eos era giovane e debole, quando ancora Solheim era un piccolo villaggio, i Siderei si permettevano di calpestare liberamente quelle terre portando magia e aiuto a tutti i mortali. Erano tempi di pace e gioia, di crescita non solo per gli uomini che stavano iniziando a muovere i primi passi verso un futuro brillante ma anche per i Sei che trovavano affascinante quel mondo.

L’Immane, tra i Siderei, era quello con il carattere più duro eppure era stato lui a commettere lo stesso errore di Shiva innamorandosi di una giovane contadina, la cui dolcezza era riuscita a smussare la ferma personalità di Titan.

Non avevano giudicato il suo amore, tuttavia erano stati costretti a rinnegarlo quando il frutto di quell’unione finì per causare la morte della donna. L’energia della vita che stava crescendo nel corpo della giovane si rivelò essere troppo forte per il fisico mortale dell’amata dell’Immane.

Era stata la sua morte a chiudere i Siderei nel loro regno e a creare quella legge: per evitare che altre vite innocenti venissero spezzate da un qualcosa che, in realtà, avrebbe dovuto portare solo gioia.

Solo in quel momento la mente di Shiva stava riportando alla luce i ricordi dolorosi di quegli istanti. Avrebbe potuto evitare di mettere se stessa e i suoi compagni in quella situazione se solo non avesse permesso ai suoi sentimenti di offuscare il suo giudizio.

«Non permetterò che… ‘ _ quella cosa _ ’ uccida Shiva», riprese l’Abissale e, istintivamente, la Dea strinse entrambe le braccia sul suo ventre, come per proteggersi dall’ira dell’altra.

«Non sappiamo ancora cosa possa comportare una gravidanza per una divinità», la riprese grave Ramuh, «il suo corpo è differente, non è debole come quello della mortale».

Leviathan schioccò la lingua, sedendosi di peso accanto a Shiva.

«Dobbiamo riunirci», proseguì il Tonante, «Shiva verrà sottoposta al nostro giudizio e prenderemo una decisione».

La Glaciale, con ancora il capo basso e le braccia strette attorno a sé, chiuse gli occhi annuendo leggermente con il capo. Non era pronta ad affrontare il giudizio degli altri, non lo era per incrociare lo sguardo con Ifrit, ma a quel punto non poteva tirarsi indietro.

«Potrà solo andare male, Shiva...», disse Leviathan dopo un breve momento di silenzio, sollevando la mano per accarezzarle delicatamente la spalla, «Non dire che non ti ho avvisata», aggiunse con tono cupo, senza nascondere né il suo disappunto né la preoccupazione.

La Dea non aveva bisogno di avvertimenti simili, perché lei stessa sapeva che a causa sua il mondo che aveva creato e amato, presto, si sarebbe trasformato in un inferno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:  
> **  
>  \- Siderei [2] -> Da questo punto in poi si inizia a delineare il perché questa fic, nonostante il mio tentativo di dare spiegazioni logiche al passato non narrato di Eos e Solheim, sia in tutto e per tutto una “What if” (nel caso vi rimando alla nota numero 2 dello specchietto ad inizio fic).  
> Ho passato un bel po’ di tempo a cercare una spiegazione al perché Shiva potesse rimanere incinta (al di là del fatto che il Dio Shiva fosse anche il Dio della Fertilità XD), e per farlo sono andata a soffermarmi su vari punti.  
> Prima su tutti la natura dei Siderei e il perché dovessero essere proprio sei. Sono stati creati dal Nulla - come citato nel primo capitolo -, che ha creato per l’appunto Sei divinità immortali. Non ne ha creati cinque o quattro, ma ha scelto questo numero ben preciso (poteva mettere, che ne so, Sylph per coprire l’elemento “vento”), e andando a curiosare sul significato del numero ho scoperto che: _“Il Sei è un numero mistico e ambivalente nel suo significato, in quanto è il numero dell’equilibrio e dell’ordine perfetto. Può ben predisporre all’unione con il divino, ma allo stesso tempo può generare confusione, turbamento e illusione.”_  
>  Quindi mi sono detta: _“Tra di loro non possono avere figli perché rischierebbe di nascere un’ulteriore divinità e spezzerebbe questo equilibrio”._  
>  Dopo aver deciso questo, la spiegazione riguardante i mortali è stata più facile da raggiungere. Come ben sappiamo l’unione tra un uomo e una donna ‘crea la vita’, e di conseguenza ho semplicemente pensato che, come nella mitologia, un Dio e un Mortale possono dare la vita a un Semidio. Solo che, in questo caso particolare, si tratta di un qualcosa di pericoloso che i Siderei hanno visto accadere solo una volta con risultati disastrosi.  
> Detto ciò, volevo parlare anche della velocità con la quale Shiva si rende conto di essere incinta. Ho fatto delle ricerche e secondo alcuni esperti gli spermatozoi possono raggiungere le Tube di Falloppio in trenta minuti. Quindi, essendo una ‘gravidanza speciale’ - lei è una Dea e il suo corpo reagisce in modo diverso da quello di una normale donna - si è resa subito conto della sua nuova condizione.  
>  **\- Siderei [3] - >** Ulteriore precisazione sul fulcro di questa storia: per me i Siderei sono degli esseri inutili che non sanno usare i loro poteri. Mi spiego, in questo periodo di storia sono ancora giovani, per l’appunto inesperti. Non sanno come agire in alcune situazioni e imparano dalle loro esperienze. Infatti sarà la Guerra degli Dei, quella che causerà la distruzione di Solheim, a farli loro malgrado maturare fino a quelli visti nel gioco. Altrimenti, non saprei come spiegarmi il: “ _Siamo degli Dei ma non sappiamo come curare la Piaga delle Stelle, creata da un altro Dio come noi. Saranno i mortali a fare il lavoro sporco per noi”._  
>  **\- Leviathan - >** Lo so che la sua caratterizzazione può sembrare strana, ma avendo deciso di renderla la più giovane del gruppo ho fatto anche in modo che, prima della sua crescita (sopracitata insieme a quella dei suoi compagni), fosse un po’... capricciosa XD che poi questo si nota anche nel gioco visto che è parecchio irritabile!  
>  **\- Titan - >** Titan è forse il membro dei Siderei meno calcolato XD io stessa a volte mi dimentico di lui XD quindi… ho deciso di dargli questo piccolo background un po’ angst perché mi serviva avere un precedente per spiegare una delle Leggi dei Siderei.


	4. IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiva amava ricordare Ifrit come durante le Celebrazioni del Sacro Fuoco.  
> Il fuoco era sempre stato un elemento portante della cultura di Eos e Ifrit si sentiva fiero e orgoglioso dinanzi a tutte le attenzioni che era solito ricevere dai mortali. Le Celebrazioni del Fuoco Sacro, ad esempio, accoglievano l’estate ed erano momenti di festa, fatti di danze e canti che si protraevano spesso anche per giorni, e Ifrit adorava fare in modo che le fiamme delle torce sacre che venivano accese in suo onore non si estinguessero neanche sotto il più violento dei venti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Hyperion (Original Character)  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2310  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.  
>  **7.** Revisionata da **Molang** del forum di EFP! Grazie di tutto!!

**** **_IV._**

Shiva amava ricordare Ifrit come durante le Celebrazioni del Sacro Fuoco.

Il fuoco era sempre stato un elemento portante della cultura di Eos e Ifrit si sentiva fiero e orgoglioso dinanzi a tutte le attenzioni che era solito ricevere dai mortali. Le Celebrazioni del Fuoco Sacro, ad esempio, accoglievano l’estate ed erano momenti di festa, fatti di danze e canti che si protraevano spesso anche per giorni, e Ifrit adorava fare in modo che le fiamme delle torce sacre che venivano accese in suo onore non si estinguessero neanche sotto il più violento dei venti.

Era il suo modo per far sentire ai mortali la sua presenza, anche se talvolta sembrava amare ancor di più il prendere in giro quelle persone facendo spegnere e riaccendere i fuochi a suo piacimento.

Era giocoso e si divertiva con quei piccoli dispetti. Per questo, quando decideva di lasciare il Regno dei Siderei alla volta di Eos, era solito assumere l’aspetto di un ragazzino dall’aspetto innocente, con la pelle colorata dal sole e brillanti occhi violacei.

«Nessuno sospetterebbe mai di un bambino», dichiarava con un sorriso che faceva spuntare delle deliziose fossette sulle guance lisce e acerbe del suo aspetto mortale, e Shiva rideva con lui: divertita dai piccoli guai che era solito creare solo per divertirsi solo per divertirsi un po’.

La Glaciale si era sempre sentita a suo agio con il suo compagno. Adorava il suo umorismo, e si sentiva protetta dal calore e dall’indole possessiva di Ifrit. Le piaceva quando le braccia forti dell’Ardente si stringevano attorno al suo corpo, quando le sue labbra andavano a posarsi calde sulla sua pelle gelida, mormorando dei: «Sei mia», tra i baci. E adorava più di tutto il suo sorriso, genuino e al tempo stesso dispettoso che, qualsiasi fosse l’aspetto che il Sidereo era solito assumere, non cambiava mai. Era il sorriso di Ifrit, e non poteva essere descritto in nessun’altro modo.

L’Ardente, inizialmente, era addirittura stato quello più entusiasta della crescita ed evoluzione del Regno di Solheim. Si era mostrato sempre estasiato dalle nuove scoperte dei mortali, curioso come non mai all’idea di poter assistere a quelle conquiste.

«Hanno imparato come imbrigliare la forza dell'acqua per creare energia! Non è fantastico?», diceva con gli occhi che brillavano, e Shiva sorrideva e annuiva, mostrandosi lei stessa sinceramente interessata a quelle scoperte.

Il tempo però non era stato generoso con lui. Solheim era cresciuta forte e ricca, e con essa la necessità di nuove scoperte che iniziarono ben presto a portare la mente umana oltre le credenze popolari: oltre la necessità di una figura divina.

Le preghiere erano diminuite, e quello sviluppo un tempo tanto amato dall’Ardente, lo aveva portato a maturare e a perdere quella scintilla di sincera malizia e giocoleria che Shiva adorava. In Ifrit erano rimasti solamente tanto risentimento verso i mortali che, secondo lui, l’avevano tradito, e quel senso di possessione verso la Glaciale che sembrava non essersi estinto. Si imponeva sulla sua compagna con passione e calore, la toccava facendola sentire desiderata e amata, ripetendole all'infinito quel: «Sei mia», che con i secoli aveva smarrito la sua sfumatura scherzosa. Di quelle due parole, ormai, rimaneva solamente il loro nudo e crudo significato di possessione.

Shiva aveva continuato a sperare in lui. Aveva creduto di poter rivedere sul suo viso il sorriso tanto amato, ma il tempo aveva ingannato anche lei, e alla fine le loro strade si erano divise pur percorrendo un percorso parallelo. E mentre la Glaciale aveva trovato un sentiero di impervia ed effimera gioia, Ifrit aveva preferito invece imboccare un cammino pieno di spine e odio.

La Dea, sinceramente, non si aspettava comprensione da parte del suo compagno, non dopo averlo tradito, ma aveva inutilmente sperato di avere almeno la possibilità di parlare. Avrebbe ammesso i suoi errori perché ormai non poteva più nasconderli, ma non avrebbe cercato il suo perdono, in quanto consapevole di non meritarsi nessuno sconto di pena. Perché se non si fosse ritrovata in quella situazione, era infatti certa che per nessuna ragione al mondo lei avrebbe mai confessato quel peccato: avrebbe tenuto per sé quel segreto, celandolo nel profondo del suo cuore fino alla fine dei tempi.

Per amore si era trasformata in un essere che lei stessa faticava a riconoscere.   
Alla fine, tuttavia, anche la più minima possibilità di dialogo si rivelò impossibile. All'Ardente era bastato un solo sguardo per lasciar cadere ogni minimo sforzo di diplomazia che gli altri suoi compagni erano disposti a utilizzare per trovare una soluzione a quella situazione, e Bahamut si sentì costretto a far fuggire Shiva dal Regno dei Siderei mentre la rabbia di Ifrit esplodeva in un inferno di fiamme, cariche di risentimento.

Shiva non aveva mai provato paura nei confronti del suo compagno, ma in quell’istante sentì chiaramente la fredda morsa del terrore artigliarle il petto, facendola stare in pena per le sorti di Hyperion, suo inconsapevole complice in quel peccato, e per la creatura ancora senza forma che presto avrebbe iniziato a crescerle in grembo. Era solo una sensazione, ma temeva di doversi aspettare il peggio.

I sentimenti di Ifrit non conoscevano vie di mezzo. Quando l’Ardente amava lo faceva con la stessa intensità del sole, e quel tradimento aveva svegliato in lui la parte più oscura della sua personalità, tenuta fino a quel momento a bada dal Culto dell’Ardente e dalle loro continue preghiere al limite del fanatismo.

Per quel motivo Shiva non ebbe quasi bisogno di avvertire i suoi pensieri per sapere cosa Ifrit stesse provando in quegli istanti, perché lei non solo gli aveva voltato le spalle esattamente come avevano fatto i mortali, ma era arrivata addirittura a macchiare il suo stesso sangue con quello inferiore della popolazione di Eos.

A causa di quello la Glaciale sapeva di non poter abbassare la guardia, e andando a rifugiarsi nella dimora del suo compagno si preparò a erigere un alto muro di ghiaccio pur di proteggere quel luogo.

Attese l’arrivo dell’alba in religioso silenzio, non sapendo che notizie attendere dagli altri Siderei, né come comportarsi in vista del risveglio di Hyperion. Pur sentendosi inerme dinanzi alla gravità dei suoi gesti, Shiva iniziò sin da subito a pensare a come comportarsi con l’uomo che era ovviamente ignaro della sua natura.

Non era certa se dirgli la verità si sarebbe rivelata o meno una mossa saggia. Hyperion si sarebbe sentito tradito dalla donna che aveva appena sposato? Oppure spaventato all’idea di aver giaciuto con una Dea? Avrebbe accettato la creatura, che Ramuh aveva definito Semidio, che presto avrebbe iniziato a crescerle in grembo?

Scosse il capo, cercando di scacciare quelle domande che, naturali, si stavano formando nella sua mente. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Shiva non sapeva come comportarsi, e non poté non rivolgere uno sguardo nostalgico ai momenti di gioia che aveva condiviso con il suo amato solo poche ore prima.

Persa nei suoi pensieri, a malapena si rese conto del risveglio di Hyperion che, raggiungendola nel piccolo salottino della dimora, si ritrovò prontamente a chiederle scusa nel vederla sussultare.

«Non volevo spaventarti, Daya», disse con calma, «sei sveglia da molto?», domandò poi, avvicinandosi per studiare il suo viso.

Shiva, incapace di mentire, annuì ma ancor prima di poter parlare e provare a spiegare la situazione con tutta la sincerità della quale disponeva, la mano di Hyperion sulla sua fronte riuscì a placarla.

«Stai male? Sei più pallida del solito», mormorò preoccupato, «magari hai preso freddo questa notte o… Daya… non ti sarai mica pentita?»

La Glaciale scosse ancora il capo, prendendo la mano dell’uomo nelle sue. La portò alla bocca, posandovi poi sopra un leggero bacio.

«Non mi sono pentita», rispose sincera, «non potrei mai».

Hyperion sembrò subito sollevato dalla sua replica e, sedendosi accanto a lei, le sorrise.

«Questo non cambia il fatto che sembri… come braccata da qualcosa», tentò di spiegarsi l’uomo.

«Ci sono cose che non ti ho potuto dire di me stessa, Hyperion», iniziò con voce calma, «cose di vitale importanza che, tuttavia, ti ho dovuto tenere nascoste».

L’uomo, improvvisamente serio, annuì. Non aprì bocca, permettendole di continuare a parlare senza tentare di fermarla.

«Alcune persone non approveranno questa unione né ciò che potrebbe nascere da essa», riprese, accarezzandogli lentamente il dorso delle mani con i pollici, «stare insieme potrebbe essere molto pericoloso e ci sono troppi segreti che non posso ancora svelarti… mi dispiace».

«Daya», il palmo caldo di Hyperion si posò sulla sua guancia, «quando mi sono innamorato di te mi sono sentito pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa pur di starti accanto. Non hai mai amato parlare di te stessa e della tua famiglia, del tuo passato o dei progetti per il futuro… e mi è sempre andato bene, perché sei tu. Ti ho scoperta piano piano e già avevo messo in conto di non riuscire a scoprire tutto di te, ma va bene. Ti amo anche per questo».

Le parole di Hyperion non riuscirono del tutto a mitigare la paura e il senso di colpa di Shiva, ma furono ugualmente in grado di donare alla Dea un po’ di pace e sicurezza. Un giorno sarebbe sicuramente stata costretta a dirgli la verità, ma in quel momento non desiderava altro se non lasciarsi andare tra le sue braccia, facendosi cullare dal suo calore e amore incondizionato.

  
  
  
  


Titan si presentò nella piccola dimora che Shiva divideva con Hyperion un mese e una settimana dopo la fuga della Dea dal Regno dei Siderei.

In quel lasso di tempo, breve ma anche infinito per la Glaciale, nulla sembrava aver intaccato la vita a Solheim. Nel Regno, così come nel resto di Eos, tutto scorreva come se non fosse accaduto niente e Shiva, per quanto avesse tentato di mantenere il controllo delle sue emozioni, si era sentita schiacciata dall’attesa e dai lenti mutamenti del suo corpo. Si trattava di piccoli cambiamenti che per una persona normale, forse, sarebbero potuti apparire come invisibili ma ai suoi occhi erano apparsi quasi considerevoli.

I fianchi si erano allargati un poco e il suo seno si era fatto più sensibile, così come il suo modo di percepire gli odori. Aveva anche iniziato ad avere delle fastidiose nausee mattutine che, grazie alla sua magia, era riuscita tuttavia a celare agli occhi di Hyperion.

Non stava male, eppure Shiva sentiva quasi di non avere più tempo a disposizione. L'attesa di notizie da parte dei suoi compagni, un segno o qualsiasi altra cosa, la stavano distruggendo pezzo dopo pezzo. Tant'è che lo stesso Hyperion si era reso conto del suo malumore, e tentava in ogni modo di risollevarle il morale - «Non sei abituata alla vita coniugale, magari», cercava di scherzare l’uomo, l’unico che riusciva sempre e comunque a strapparle una risata genuina.

Di conseguenza, quando l’Immane giunse con l'aspetto di un uomo calvo, fisico statuario che sembrava scolpito dai migliori artisti di Solheim e gli occhi tinti di un viola simile alle tonalità che il cielo assumeva al tramonto, la Glaciale avvertì il peso che stava gravando sulle sue spalle venire lentamente sollevato. Tuttavia, davanti all’espressione grave di Titan, Shiva non poté non tremare visibilmente, nascondendo con un braccio il ventre come per proteggersi.

Lo salutò con tono quieto, facendolo entrare nella modesta dimora approfittando dell'assenza di Hyperion.

«Ifrit se ne è andato», spiegò subito Titan, «Bahamut ha cercato di invitarlo alla calma e alla ragione senza alcun successo».

Parlava con voce volutamente calma, diversa da quella dura che Shiva era abituata a sentire.... ed era senza alcun’ombra di dubbio fautrice di ulteriori sciagure. La Dea stessa si impose lo stesso controllo, guardandolo negli occhi per non mostrare alcun cedimento o insicurezza.

«Dov'è ora?», gli chiese.

«Non avvertiamo più la sua presenza», rispose l’Immane, «Ramuh e Leviathan lo stanno cercando»

Shiva, dalle sue affermazioni, riuscì a raggiungere nuove conclusioni. Ifrit doveva aver trovato un modo, a loro sconosciuto, per spezzare il legame che lo vincolava agli altri Siderei. E, cosa non meno importante, il fatto che fosse in un certo senso ‘ricercato’ rendeva la sua assenza pericolosa.

«… non sei qui solo per aggiornarmi», constatò infatti.

«Avevamo già avvertito il suo astio verso i mortali. Il tuo gesto ha tuttavia contribuito a rendere reale il suo malanimo».

La Glaciale abbassò istintivamente il capo, assumendosi senza alcuna scusante le sue colpe.

«Ho condannato a morte Eos».

«Forse. Ma siamo stati creati per proteggerla, questo è il nostro compito».

«Mi dispiace», riuscì a rispondere sincera dopo qualche momento, ma ancor prima di poter ammettere di non essere tuttavia disposta a lasciare Hyperion senza alcuna difesa - perché era quello ciò che temeva che le venisse chiesto -, Titan riprese la parola.

«So meglio di chiunque altro quanto il legame con un mortale possa essere forte», disse, «questo non perdona il tuo tradimento verso le Leggi... ma lo comprendo».

La sua voce aveva un tono nostalgico e carico di dolore, quei sentimenti che nei secoli l’Immane aveva nascosto dietro la sua corazza di dura pietra. Shiva non si era mai azzardata a porgli delle domande su quella contadina e il suo triste destino, si era limitata a stargli vicino e a mostrargli tutta la gentilezza e compassione che era stata in grado di donargli.

«Ti ringrazio…», mormorò sincera, lasciando calare nella dimora un silenzio tanto innaturale quanto rassicurante.

Titan restò con lei per ore, un ulteriore scudo contro la minaccia di Ifrit, e nonostante avesse ogni diritto di farle delle domande, l’Immane sembrò prendere al contrario la decisione di tenere per sé tutti i suoi pensieri e quesiti, forse perso nei suoi stessi ricordi del passato. Shiva, però, notò ugualmente il suo sguardo indugiare più volte sul suo ventre ancora piatto, ma dal quale si avvertiva crescere un’energia a loro sconosciuta. Lei stessa si ritrovò infatti ad abbassare lo sguardo sul suo corpo e, accarezzando con mano leggera la fonte di quella forza, rivolse una muta promessa: “ _ Non importa quello che dovrò fare, ma farò di tutto per proteggerti _ ”.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Celebrazioni del Fuoco - >** Solstizio d’Estate (21 Giugno). Durante queste celebrazioni vengono accese delle pire e delle torce, e la popolazione è solita cantare e ballare attorno a queste. Una festa per esprimere la propria gioia e felicità. Per info sulle festività, ho aggiunto una seconda pagina a quella del calendario! *lascia link* -> [hehe!](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1o1pjfcM56D02sfpRRosh6ujXUkKBjnN74Gr7ZPOHlq8/edit?usp=drivesdk)  
>  **\- Ifrit [2] - >** Il carattere di Ifrit è liberamente ispirato alla creatura che gli dona il nome. Leggevo la wiki ed ho scoperto che antropologicamente l’Ifrit può essere definito un ‘trickster’ e questi spiriti del fuoco possono apparire come esseri di straordinaria bellezza che si sentono superiori alle altre creature. Assumono spesso un atteggiamento ironico e malizioso. Quindi ho creato in questo modo il suo carattere.  
>  **\- La Gravidanza di Shiva - >** Per gestire la gravidanza ho creato un calendario per contare le varie settimane e controllare in questo modo i sintomi. Ho fatto parecchie ricerche oltre ad aver chiesto consigli sia a mia madre che ad un’amica che ha avuto un figlio… ma se per caso leggete qualche errore o qualcosa che vi torna strano, non esitate a farmelo sapere!


	5. V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando Ifrit ricomparve su Eos erano trascorsi tre mesi dalla prima visita di Titan nella casa di Hyperion, e portò con sé distruzione e dolore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Hyperion (Original Character), Titan  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2555  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.  
>  **7.** Revisionata da **Molang** del forum di EFP! Grazie di tutto!!

**** **_V._**

Quando Ifrit ricomparve su Eos erano trascorsi tre mesi dalla prima visita di Titan nella casa di Hyperion, e portò con sé distruzione e dolore.

Fino a quel momento, Shiva aveva atteso il suo ritorno - o quanto meno l'arrivo di qualche novità - con crescente apprensione, ma ogni volta che l’Immane giungeva da lei, alla Dea bastava rivolgere solamente uno sguardo sul volto dell'altra divinità per sapere di dover affrontare ancora la straziante sensazione legata all’ignoto.

Le settimane si erano quindi alternate l'una all'altra, e Solheim e tutta Eos avevano continuato a prosperare nella pace e nella ricchezza, ignare della condanna che pendeva sulle loro teste. Titan, intanto, era ormai diventato una presenza quasi fissa nella dimora che la Glaciale divideva con Hyperion. Un'entità silenziosa e discreta che, nascosta agli occhi del mortale, incoraggiava spesso Shiva a svelare tutta la verità a quest'ultimo, ipotesi che la Dea aveva sempre rifiutato scuotendo il capo: «No, non ancora. È troppo presto», diceva.

Voleva proteggerlo dalla realtà e dall’incertezza del futuro, ma era consapevole che più tempo lasciava scorrere, peggiore sarebbe stato il peso delle sue rivelazioni.

Presto, inoltre, sarebbe stato impossibile nascondere la sua gravidanza e sapeva che avrebbe tentennato anche dinanzi a quel discorso, incapace di affrontarlo senza il timore delle conseguenze.

Non avevano mai parlato di ‘avere dei bambini’ e anche se entrambi avevano più volte mostrato di avere un lato materno e paterno, Shiva temeva ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere nel rivelargli la verità.

«Meglio che lo sappia da te che quando sarà troppo tardi», insisteva ogni volta Titan, e la Glaciale non poteva non annuire consapevole, perché con la gravidanza ormai avviata in quel modo, sentiva di non poter più indugiare.

Il ventre, seppur poco, aveva iniziato a gonfiarsi e in quelle ultime settimane. Aveva smesso di provare la nausea e altri piccoli disturbi - tenuti nascosti a Hyperion grazie alla magia -, e aveva al tempo stesso iniziato ad avvertire i primi veri movimenti del feto. Erano sensazioni straordinarie pure per lei e più di una volta era stata tentata dal coinvolgere il suo compagno, ma alla fine, spaventata da ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere, aveva continuato a nascondere le sue condizioni e a cercare di vivere una vita normale.

Con l’attacco di Ifrit su Solheim, la Glaciale fu costretta tuttavia ad ammettere di aver rinviato troppo a lungo il momento della verità. L’attacco avvenne durante un soleggiato pomeriggio come tanti. Hyperion era con lei e, insieme, stavano lavando le stoviglie del pranzo appena consumato. Fu questione di pochi attimi, un’esplosione che rimbombò per tutta l’aria circostante, facendo addirittura tremare le pareti, e che li costrinse a dimenticare le faccende con le quali si erano impegnati.

“ _ È tornato _ ”, si disse mentalmente Shiva, correndo fuori dalla dimora del suo compagno per volgere lo sguardo verso Solheim, restando attonita dinanzi allo spettacolo che le si presentò davanti.

Nessuno dei Siderei aveva sentito l’Ardente arrivare né preparare l’attacco, e impotenti avevano solo potuto assistere alla distruzione portata dal primo attacco sferrato dal loro compagno. Delle altissime mura di fuoco avevano iniziato a lambire i luminosi palazzi della capitale del Regno, divorandoli voraci e insaziabili. Grida strazianti di dolore avevano iniziato presto a superare il crepitio delle fiamme, lamenti che lentamente si spensero sotto il fuoco eterno di Ifrit, il cui corpo gigantesco, anche da quella distanza, sembrava essere stato avvolto da delle sinistre nubi scure che minacciose scivolavano verso terra come animate da vita propria.

Shiva, dai confini della capitale dove sorgeva la dimora di Hyperion, aveva guardato l’Ardente con occhi carichi di terrore e rimorso. Incapace di impedirgli di massacrare il cuore della città che un tempo avevano amato e considerato un gioiello.

Hyperion, intanto, mosso lui stesso dalla paura per quel gesto ai suoi occhi immotivato, la prese per un braccio reagendo più per puro istinto di sopravvivenza che per un piano di fuga prestabilito.

«Dobbiamo andare via da qui!», aveva detto con tono fermo ma spaventato, «Dobbiamo trovare un… posto sicuro!»

Non esisteva un luogo dove la rabbia di Ifrit non li avrebbe raggiunti, lo sapeva Hyperion e lo sapeva anche Shiva, ma nelle parole rimaste mute dietro le labbra dell'uomo, la Dea lesse ugualmente la sua tenacia e fiducia, insieme alla forte necessità di proteggere la donna amata fino alla fine. Lo seguì in quella disperata fuga mantenendo però lo sguardo rivolto ancora verso Solheim, dove Titan, intervenuto dopo lo scoppio dell'inferno, era stato raggiunto da Leviathan e insieme avevano ingaggiato una furiosa battaglia che portò a un’ulteriore distruzione della città.

A piedi, incapaci di reperire un altro trasporto più rapido a causa della sorpresa e del terrore, Shiva e Hyperion riuscirono a unirsi ad altri fuggiaschi e a trovare infine un rifugio all'interno di alcune grotte sulla strada per Flaminis.

Tra i pianti disperati dei superstiti e i “ _ Perché _ ?” che rimanevano senza risposta, Hyperion raggiunse Shiva, rimasta silenziosa all'ingresso della grotta. La mente della Dea era rivolta ai suoi compagni e alla battaglia che sentiva incalzare come se fosse combattuta sotto la sua stessa pelle.

«Non dovresti stare qui», le disse abbracciandola. Forse voleva rassicurarla o cercare a sua volta il supporto della moglie che, avvolgendolo a sua volta tra le braccia, lo strinse a sé.

«Lo so».

Non era quello il suo posto. Si sarebbe dovuta trovare accanto agli altri Siderei a impedire quella follia che lei stessa aveva creato con il suo egoismo, alimentandolo poi con le bugie. Chiuse gli occhi, tentando inutilmente di allontanare le immagini di distruzione e dolore che continuavano a gravarle in petto, riaprendoli solo qualche attimo dopo quando Hyperion la richiamò piano.

«Daya… gli Dei ci hanno abbandonato?», chiese senza preoccuparsi di celare la propria incertezza, e Shiva scosse piano il capo, aggrappandosi a quell’unica sicurezza.

«Non tutti, Hyperion», rispose sincera, «anche se Ifrit ha deciso di percorrere la via dell’oscurità, gli altri continueranno sulla strada della luce… e farò di tutto per proteggerti», concluse, allontanandosi dall’abbraccio dell’uomo per poterlo affrontare.

Qualcosa nel suo sguardo sembrò quasi allarmare Hyperion, tant’è che la sua voce sembrò quasi tremare nel pronunciare il suo nome. Shiva, però, alzò la mano per impedirgli di aggiungere qualsiasi cosa.

«Ricordi quando ti ho detto che non mi era possibile rivelarti alcune informazioni di vitale importanza sulla mia persona?», gli chiese, cercando di prepararlo alla verità, sperando di non spaventarlo o ferirlo.

«Certo, e ti avevo anche detto che non era un problema. Non per me», rispose prontamente Hyperion, «ma se senti la necessità di parlarne… sono qui. So che è un momento complicato e… magari, suppongo che anche tu abbia bisogno di toglierti qualche peso. Quindi… dimmi tutto», concluse con quel suo sorriso caldo e carico di fiducia che fece tremare le gambe della Glaciale. Era in grado di comportarsi in quel modo nonostante la devastazione di Solheim, il suo cuore era talmente puro e luminoso da poter mettere da parte la paura e la tensione che aleggiava nei suoi occhi chiari pur di diventare una spalla sulla quale la sua amata poteva appoggiarsi senza timore di scivolare nella disperazione.

Le venne quasi spontaneo sorridere, intenerita e incoraggiata dalla sua fiducia e forza, ciò nonostante la Dea non poteva evitare di sentirsi ugualmente incapace di affrontare per davvero quel discorso con la sincerità che Hyperion si meritava. Shiva, infatti, poté solamente tentare di aggiungere piccoli pezzi a quel mosaico, tentando in quel modo di mostrare al suo compagno il quadro completo nel modo meno traumatico possibile - anche se non era certa sarebbe stato possibile.

«Da dove provengo, esistono delle Leggi molto importanti volte a regolare la nostra esistenza», spiegò con tono controllato, dopo essersi presa una pausa, «io ho infranto molte di queste cosiddette regole».

«Sei… una ricercata?», chiese l’uomo.

«In parte», ammise la Glaciale, «ma non nel senso che intendi tu. Non ho commesso alcun crimine contro le comuni leggi mortali».

Nel non sentire nessuna risposta da parte di Hyperion, Shiva si costrinse a continuare a parlare con calcolata calma, dando tempo all’altro di assimilare ogni sua singola parola.

«Conoscerti è stata la prima Legge che ho infranto. Frequentarti è stata la seconda, seguita dall’accettare il tuo corteggiamento, innamorarmi e il continuare la relazione…», ad ogni sua parola, ad ogni sua ‘trasgressione’, lo sguardo dell’uomo sembrò lentamente incupirsi e farsi preoccupato.

La Dea si prese una pausa prima di concludere il suo discorso, nervosa e spaventata dal peso di quelle rivelazioni.

«Infine, quando ci siamo sposati e abbiamo consumato il nostro matrimonio, ho infranto una delle Leggi più importanti… ho causato tutto questo».

«Tutto questo?», ripeté Hyperion, gli occhi che corsero rapidi verso il fumo scuro che si levava da Solheim, ricollegando quasi per istinto la frase di Shiva a quei recenti avvenimenti.

«Ho tradito gli Dei», esalò lei, «ed ho tradito il mio compagno».

«Non… non sarai mica una di quelle fanatiche del Culto dell’Ardente?»

«No», rispose la Glaciale, scuotendo il capo con il fantasma di un sorriso sulle labbra, «ho tradito il compagno con… con il quale ho passato tutti i giorni della mia vita da millenni».

«… Millenni», annuì l’uomo, ricalcando le ultime parole dell’altra, «… hai detto ‘millenni’... come… ‘ _ Non ti vedo da secoli _ ’ o ‘ _ millenni-millenni _ ’?»

«Hyperion...»

«Qualcosa mi dice che sei… tremendamente seria, vero?», chiese piano, perdendo quella lieve nota di leggerezza che aveva caratterizzato la sua voce fino a quell’istante.

«Lo sono», confermò Shiva.

«B-bene…», annuì l’uomo, grattandosi la nuca, mostrandosi a disagio e confuso per quelle rivelazioni che, pezzo dopo pezzo, avevano iniziato a prendere forma davanti a lui, «Daya... credo di essere… un po’ disorientato».

«… non è quello il mio vero nome», riprese lei, chiudendo gli occhi per non affrontare quella nuova rivelazione, quella che avrebbe potuto segnare la fine di tutto, «il mio nome è Shiva, la Glaciale. Benedetta dalle Nevi».

Calò il silenzio per quell’affermazione e solo dopo qualche istante la Dea trovò la forza per alzare lo sguardo alla ricerca di quello di Hyperion. Gli occhi dell’uomo erano sgranati in un’espressione di puro stupore.

«Mi dispiace», mormorò la Glaciale sincera, ma Hyperion mosse la testa in segno di diniego, alzando una mano con il palmo aperto come se avesse ancora bisogno di un po’ di tempo per accettare le parole dell’altra.

«Sono... sposato con Shiva. La Glaciale. Una Dea», iniziò infatti dopo qualche istante, «io… sono sposato con una dei Sei... ma, siamo sposati, vero? Perché... abbiamo giurato davanti ai Siderei! Conta lo stesso come matrimonio? Intendo... tu sei una di loro!»

Shiva, sinceramente spiazzata dalla sua reazione, aggrottò la fronte. Che quello fosse il modo di Hyperion di assimilare tutte quelle notizie che avrebbero lasciato chiunque senza parole?

«Sto… divagando, vero?»

«Mi sorprende solamente che siano queste le tue reazioni», ammise la Dea, sconcertata da quanto la situazione potesse sembrare leggera nonostante la drammaticità delle ultime ore.

«Ho sempre pensato che tu fossi troppo perfetta per questo mondo», commentò Hyperion, avvicinandosi ulteriormente a lei per prenderle entrambe le mani, come se volesse con il suo tocco accertarsi della sua presenza.

«Ho… sempre pensato lo stesso io nei tuoi confronti», mormorò Shiva, chiudendo gli occhi nel sentire le labbra dell'uomo sulla fronte e le calde dita accarezzare la sua pelle fredda.

«Sei reale però…», proseguì con voce bassa, «questo…. non è un sogno… e credo di capire il… perché hai tenuto nascosta la tua… natura».

Parlava lentamente, come se stesse cercando di trovare l’equilibrio necessario per comprendere realmente le rivelazioni della Glaciale.

«Non sono mai stata sincera con te... ciò che… c’è di vero sono i miei sentimenti», ammise Shiva.

«Per… me non è cambiato niente. Ti amo lo stesso...», sussurrò lui, lasciando la Dea ancora una volta sorpresa, incapace di credere alle sue parole.

«Ifrit ha attaccato Solheim a causa mia».

«Nostra», la corresse quieto l'uomo. Shiva riaprì gli occhi, guardandolo seria. Lei lo aveva trascinato lì, non era colpa di Hyperion e non doveva assolutamente pagarne le conseguenze.

«So che… dovrei dare di matto», riprese lui ignorando lo sguardo di Shiva, «e credimi sono terrorizzato… ma sto… cercando di vedere il lato positivo. O almeno ci provo. Non saprei in che altro modo reagire visto che ho appena scoperto che mia moglie è una Dea e che Solheim è stata distrutta a causa nostra. Inoltre il tuo ex compagno, probabilmente, vuole incenerirmi con le sue stesse mani… non è un bel pensiero. Quindi sono certo che se mi lascio andare, non sarò più in grado di ragionare lucidamente e… siamo sotto attacco. Per questo… devo almeno tentare di mantenere il controllo», spiegò ammettendo le sue paure in modo un po’ confusionario ma senza vergogna.

«Non gli permetterò di avvicinarsi a te», lo rassicurò la Dea, e Hyperion non poté far altro se non annuire in silenzio, come se stesse soppesando le parole da usare in quel momento.

«Come… lo ha scoperto?», le chiese infatti, e quando Shiva non rispose, l'uomo sembrò cogliere quella reazione come l'ennesimo segreto che andava rivelato, «C'è dell'altro, vero?»

La Dea assentì, toccandosi il ventre senza riuscire a proferire parola. Non aveva mai realmente pensato a come affrontare quell’argomento, aveva sempre avuto timore di pronunciare quelle parole, e sperò che quell’atto bastasse per aiutarlo a comprendere.

Hyperion seguì il suo movimento, assumendo poi un’espressione confusa. Si prese qualche minuto per ragionare sulle implicazioni del gesto, e facendo correre lo sguardo dalla mano di Shiva al suo viso più volte, si ritrovò ad esalare un: «Credo di aver bisogno di sedermi un momento».

La Glaciale lo aiutò prontamente, facendolo appoggiare su una roccia.

Quella, constatò la Dea, le sembrava una reazione quasi più umana in confronto alle altre, ma forse era solo la somma di tutte quelle rivelazioni.

«Sei incinta», affermò, cercando però negli occhi di Shiva la conferma.

«Sì», rispose lei piano.

«Da… da quanto?», chiese, abbassando lo sguardo dal viso della Dea sul suo ventre.

«Dalla… prima notte di nozze… sono quasi diciannove settimane...», ammise.

«Quindi… sei sicura?»

«Lo... sento crescere dentro di me».

Hyperion si passò la mano tra i capelli e sul viso, ripetendo a mezza voce l’ultima frase della Dea. Non le rivolse la parola per un po’, prendendo dei lunghi respiri come se stesse cercando di riprendere il controllo del suo corpo e delle emozioni che lo avevano travolto.

«… diventerò padre!», concluse infine con un tono di voce leggermente più acuto, come se fosse quello il punto focale della confessione di Shiva, «Per i Siderei, diventerò padre! Posso continuare a dire ' _ per i Siderei _ '? Perché tu sei Shiva… e non vorrei fosse simile a qualche blasfemia...  e posso continuare a chiamarti Daya? O devo chiamarti Shiva? … Un momento… ho messo incinta la Glaciale?! Questa è blasfemia!»

La Dea, spiazzata, non riuscì a rispondere. Lo sguardo confuso di Hyperion alla notizia della sua gravidanza, i suoi dubbi su come chiamarla e le sue parole, unite alla situazione critica che stavano affrontando, la disorientavano.

«Sei… incredibile», esalò.

Hyperion la guardò con ancora gli occhi un po’ lucidi per l’emozione e la confusione, ma riuscì ugualmente a donarle un sorriso sincero per incoraggiarla. Non erano al sicuro e quel discorso era solamente il principio, l’inizio di un qualcosa che nessuno dei due sapeva esattamente come affrontare, ma almeno il primo passo era stato fatto e da quel momento in poi tutto ciò che dovevano fare era cercare di andare avanti e superare quegli ostacoli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Flaminis** - > Antico nome di Tenebrae. Dovrebbe significare ‘Sacerdote’ o ‘Sciamano’, o comunque una persona devota ad un culto XD Mi piaceva il suono più che altro XD  
>  **\- Hyperion [2] - >** Ci tengo a soffermarmi un momento sulla caratterizzazione di Hyperion. Quando ho iniziato a crearlo mi sono detta di volere un personaggio tendenzialmente buono, quel genere di persona che si può descrivere con un “così buono da risultare stupido”. Non so se ho esagerato, ma in parte mi sono ispirata anche ad alcuni lati del mio carattere che mi spingono a cercare di sdrammatizzare durante i momenti più delicati. Spero quindi di aver reso il suo atteggiamento credibile per questo primo momento.


	6. VI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La notte che calò dopo l’attacco di Ifrit a Solheim, si presentò con il sinistro colore arancio delle fiamme sul cielo scuro. L’incendio stava ancora divorando la capitale del Regno, e in lontananza tutti, perfino i mortali, potevano sentire rieccheggiare i rumori della battaglia tra gli infaticabili Siderei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Hyperion (Original Character), Tenebris Nox Flauret (Original Character), Astraea Nox Flauret (Original Character)  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2335  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.  
>  **7.** Revisionata da **Molang** del forum di EFP! Grazie di tutto!!

**** **_VI._**

La notte che calò dopo l’attacco di Ifrit a Solheim, si presentò con il sinistro colore arancio delle fiamme sul cielo scuro. L’incendio stava ancora divorando la capitale del Regno, e in lontananza tutti, perfino i mortali, potevano sentire rieccheggiare i rumori della battaglia tra gli infaticabili Siderei.

I superstiti, coloro che - come Shiva e Hyperion - non erano riusciti a partire con delle aeronavi da trasporto, si stringevano l’uno contro l’altro addosso alle pareti in pietra della grotta, e spaventati rivolgevano agli Dei tutte le loro preghiere, nella speranza che quel terrore finisse presto.

Si interrogavano su quali peccati avessero commesso per causare una tale furia, si chiedevano in che modo avrebbero potuto implorare il perdono dei Siderei, e Shiva e Hyperion, scambiandosi degli sguardi ormai consapevoli, non potevano far altro se non restare in silenzio ad affrontare sia il peso della conoscenza che quello delle loro colpe.

Avevano parlato fino a veder tramontare il sole, e anche se molti altri argomenti dovevano ancora essere trattati, Shiva si sentiva quasi più forte e sicura. Sul suo animo continuava a gravare il fardello del crimine commesso contro l’umanità e i suoi compagni - non poteva minimizzare i suoi peccati -, ma con quella ritrovata sincerità a farle forza, poteva fare in modo di proteggere gli innocenti che erano stati coinvolti in quello scontro.

La sua magia era infatti pronta a reagire a ogni minima minaccia, per quel motivo spinse il suo corpo fuori dalla grotta quando sentì la battaglia tra gli altri Siderei arrestarsi bruscamente. Hyperion, scosso dalla sua improvvisa fuga dal giaciglio, la seguì fin sull'ingresso del rifugio, restando però in silenzio per permetterle di concentrarsi.

La mente della Dea era subito andata a cercare le energie familiari dei suoi compagni. Erano vivi, ma non sapeva se la stessa sorte fosse spettata anche a Ifrit. Dentro di sé sapeva che nessuno dei Siderei voleva ferire l’Ardente, ma quello scontro e la rabbia mostrata del Dio non erano un qualcosa di facilmente controllabile.

Con domande sempre più pressanti e angosciate, attese un segno da parte degli altri Dei, che parve arrivare con un lampo di luce che rischiarò il cielo per qualche secondo.

«Bahamut…», mormorò, riconoscendo il potere dell’Illuminato.

«Sai cosa sta succedendo?», le domandò Hyperion, ma la Dea scosse il capo.

«Nonostante le leggende sui Siderei, la nostra vista non è così sviluppata», ammise, «tuttavia, posso avvertire la loro energia e dare forma a ciò che sta accadendo tramite le loro emozioni. Si sono fermati con l'arrivo di Bahamut. Quel lampo era infatti lui: è sceso in battaglia».

«L’Illuminato?»

«Sì…»

«Credi che… possano vincere?», chiese ancora l’uomo.

«I nostri poteri… si equivalgono», cercò di spiegare la Dea senza distogliere lo sguardo dall'orizzonte, «e benché Ifrit sia in una situazione di svantaggio numerico… nessuno di noi…»

“ _ Nessuno di noi vorrebbe ucciderlo _ ”, concluse mentalmente con l'amaro in bocca, ricordando a se stessa che anche un'esistenza immortale come la loro aveva dei limiti. Infatti, non aveva bisogno di essere lì per sapere che la battaglia si stava svolgendo con il solo scopo di fermare l’Ardente, di farlo ragionare e porre fine a quella follia assassina.

«Ho capito», assentì Hyperion, prendendole la mano senza insistere su quell’argomento, «riusciranno a placare la sua ira… stai tranquilla».

Shiva annuì, cercando di aggrapparsi a quelle parole, lasciandosi poi andare tra le braccia dell’uomo che, stringendola a sé in un caldo e rassicurante abbraccio, iniziò ad accarezzarle la schiena con delicatezza.

La Glaciale non poté non riportare a mente le sensazioni di fiducia e in parte di liberazione che aveva provato quando era finalmente stata in grado di dirgli tutta la verità. Hyperion, superato il primo momento, era stato comprensivo e curioso, gentile e talvolta anche buffo. Le aveva posto tante domande nel tentativo di capire non solo la natura della donna della quale si era innamorato, ma anche ciò che la loro relazione aveva causato nel mondo.

Tuttavia, nonostante Shiva fosse stata sincera quando aveva accennato alla sua relazione con Ifrit, l’uomo non aveva osato porgerle altre domande riguardo a quel rapporto. Si era mantenuto quasi a una distanza di sicurezza, e anche se Shiva non sapeva esattamente cosa stesse provando in quel momento Hyperion, lei stessa si sentiva a disagio all’idea di spiegare all’uomo ciò che aveva provato, e che provava ancora, per l’Ardente. Era quindi chiaro che nessuno dei due volesse realmente avventurarsi in quel terreno impervio.

Si presero qualche minuto per rilassarsi l’uno contro l'altra, e quando alle loro orecchie iniziarono a giungere di nuovo i forti rumori della battaglia, che scossero anche l’animo di Shiva, decisero silenziosamente di rientrare nel rifugio.

“ _ Neanche Bahamut lo ha placato”, _ pensò cupa la Dea, riportando però le sue attenzioni al presente.

Lo spettacolo che si presentò davanti ai loro occhi all'interno del riparo fu lo stesso di quando la Glaciale si era spinta fino all’ingresso di quel luogo: la paura e la disperazione dei sopravvissuti sembravano aver prevalso sulla stanchezza, e i pochi che erano riusciti ad assopirsi erano invece diventati le vittime perfette per gli incubi che facevano tremare e sudare i loro corpi, come se fossero colti al tempo stesso da dei brividi di freddo e potenti vampate di calore. 

Forse, si era detta la Dea, era causa dello spavento e di quel forte trauma che avevano provato da tutti indistintamente.

“ _ È comprensibile _ ”, prosegui poi, continuando a osservarli mentre prendeva posto accanto a Hyperion, “ _ sono terrorizzati... e la paura può causare simili effetti nelle persone _ ”.

Eppure, più i suoi occhi indugiavano su quegli individui scossi dagli incubi, più la Dea si sentiva certa di percepire un qualcosa di negativo crescere in loro e che sembrava sfuggire alla sua stessa comprensione.

Cercò di convincersi di trovarsi davanti a una sua impressione erronea che, unita all’incapacità di affrontare la situazione in modo imparziale, sembrava aver guadagnato un aspetto più cupo, ma la sua mente dimostrò sin da subito di non essere in grado di chiudere altrove i suoi pensieri. E, con gli occhi bene aperti, passò il resto della notte a vegliare su quella povera gente.

  
  
  


La battaglia andava avanti ininterrottamente da due giorni quando delle aeronavi provenienti da Flaminis, presero quel piccolo gruppo per condurlo in salvo nel territorio a nord-est della capitale. Le condizioni dei sopravvissuti sembravano essere peggiorate rapidamente in quel breve lasso di tempo, e alla febbre ormai costante si erano aggiunti i deliri notturni e una leggera sensibilità alla luce del sole.

Shiva, di nascosto per non creare allarmismi, aveva provato a usare le sue abilità per curarli ma come aveva poi spiegato a Hyperion, preoccupata, era come se la sua magia venisse respinta.

Una volta giunti a Flaminis, scoprirono tuttavia che quel misterioso morbo non era circoscritto solo al loro piccolo gruppo di sopravvissuti, ma che aveva colpito anche gli altri superstiti dell'attacco che erano stati accolti dall’immenso cuore degli abitanti di quel luogo.

In passato, viste le sue montagne e la posizione strategica, Flaminis era stato utilizzato come avamposto di vedetta contro gli eserciti provenienti da oltreoceano. Solo il cessare delle ostilità aveva permesso a quel territorio dalla singolare geografia di diventare, nel corso dei secoli, il centro nevralgico di quella cosiddetta oasi di pace.

Era stato infatti grazie alla sua posizione, lontana dalla costante crescita tecnologica di Solheim, che alcune delle più grandi menti di Eos avevano deciso di unirsi e di gettare le basi di quella società, partendo direttamente dal palazzo di Flaminis, attorno al quale vennero costruite molte altre strutture sulle montagne, collegate l’una all’altra da dei solidi ponti di pietra e circondate dalla fauna che prosperava rigogliosa.

Spesso Flaminis era stato definito un luogo di esilio nel quale concentrarsi solo ed esclusivamente sulla spiritualità e sugli studi, e Shiva stessa lo aveva visitato più volte durante i secoli passati, affascinata dalla naturale magia che sembrava nascere e crescere tra quelle alte montagne.  Tuttavia, una volta nel cuore di Flaminis, la Dea comprese a malincuore che neanche la conoscenza di quelle persone sembrava essere in grado di riconoscere l’origine di quella malattia né di arginarne i sintomi.

Quello, ovviamente, non sembrò fermare l’animo altruista di quegli uomini e donne che, dopo aver condotto gli infetti in stanze apposite - lontani dalla luce del sole che sembrava causare loro un lieve fastidio - e averli affidati alle cure dei medici, si prodigarono per mettere a loro agio anche chi invece non era stato contagiato.

Shiva e Hyperion vennero infatti raggiunti da una giovane donna che, con gentilezza e comprensione, si offrì di controllare i loro parametri medici. Non doveva avere più di diciotto anni, notò la Glaciale seguendo i movimenti della ragazza accanto al suo compagno.

Il viso non aveva ancora perso le forme un po’ paffute dell’adolescenza, e la pelle chiara era abbracciata da lunghi capelli biondi, chiari come la luna. I suoi occhi chiari erano risoluti e concentrati, ben decisi a portare a termine il compito che le era stato affidato, ma la Dea notò ugualmente la paura lampeggiare in essi.

«Credo che… lei abbia una leggera tachicardia…», iniziò la giovane, guardando un po’ confusa Hyperion, come se non fosse certa della sua diagnosi.

«Ma sto bene, non preoccuparti», dichiarò l’uomo, con un sorriso che, forse più per istinto che per reale gioia, si rispecchiò anche nel viso della ragazza.

«Per fortuna», commentò lei, «stiamo cercando altri sopravvissuti e trovare persone vive e in salute ci… dona speranza».

La speranza sapeva essere un’arma molto potente per gli animi delle persone, e Shiva sperava che quello potesse bastare a tenere gli umori dei superstiti quieti. Chiuse gli occhi, rivolgendo ancora i suoi pensieri verso gli altri Siderei. Potevano combattere per giorni e settimane intere senza conoscere i morsi della fame o la fiacchezza, cose che invece avrebbero spezzato quei mortali e chi cercava di scappare dall’inferno della battaglia.

«Posso occuparmi anche di lei?», domandò la giovane poco dopo, riportandola al presente, «Mi sembra un po’... pallida».

«Mia moglie è sempre così», rispose Hyperion per Shiva, afferrando subito la mano della compagna, come se avesse notato l’ombra di insicurezza che aveva attraversato i suoi occhi nel pensare agli altri Dei.

«Non temere: sto bene», aggiunse la Glaciale, regalandole un sorriso gentile.

«Siete sicura?»

«Lo sono, e se fosse possibile, gradirei aiutarvi e dare assistenza medica a chi ne ha bisogno», proseguì, lasciando per qualche momento la ragazza spiazzata.

«Siete… ospiti e dei rifugiati. Non credo sia...»

«Astraea, dammi una mano!»

I tre si voltarono verso un’altra giovane donna che, rapida, li raggiunse con le braccia piene di lenzuola pulite. Somigliava in un modo quasi impressionante all’altra ragazza, stessi occhi e capelli ma su un viso un po’ più maturo.

«Tenebris!», esclamò prontamente la più giovane, Astraea, balzando in piedi per aiutare l’altra con il carico di lenzuola.

«Portale nella Sala Est», la istruì la nuova arrivata, Tenebris, con sicurezza e Astraea, annuendo con decisione, indicò con un gesto del capo Hyperion e Shiva.

«Vorrebbero aiutarci con i malati», annunciò cercando nell’altra una risposta che lei non era stata in grado di dare con sicurezza.

La Glaciale, come per dimostrare anche a quella giovane donna di essere in forze, si tirò in piedi, salutandola con un gesto del capo.

«Siamo lieti di fare la vostra conoscenza e vi ringraziamo per l’ospitalità e il supporto medico. Il mio nome è Daya e lui è mio marito, Hyperion», si presentò.

«Tenebris Nox Flauret», rispose brevemente l’altra, guardandoli da capo a piedi. Li stava studiando, come per assicurarsi che la loro presenza fosse più d’aiuto che d’intralcio.

«Volete aiutarci?», chiese infatti per cercare conferma.

«Certamente», assentì Hyperion.

«Sono disposta ad accettare», rispose Tenebris, puntando lo sguardo direttamente sulla Dea, «ma temo di dovervi chiedere di portare solo un po’ di pazienza… al momento siamo oberati di lavoro. Vi consiglio nel mentre una visita con una delle nostre ostetriche. Lo shock per quanto è accaduto potrebbe aver affaticato il feto».

Shiva rimase sinceramente spiazzata dalla serietà e accuratezza della giovane donna.

«Come…?», esalò Hyperion a sua volta sorpreso dalle parole di Tenebris che, vista la reazione di entrambi, sembrò quasi sbiancare.

«Non… lo sapeva?», balbettò, «Mi dispiace, credevo lo sapesse e…»

«La mia gravidanza non è un segreto», intervenne Shiva, rassicurando prontamente la giovane, «mi farò visitare, non si preoccupi», aggiunse. Tenebris la guardò per qualche secondo poi annuì.

«Allora attendo di ricevere notizie positive dalla visita, abbiamo davvero bisogno di gente volenterosa in questo momento», rispose e, dopo aver guardato Astraea, che annuì con risoluzione, le due si divisero per andare in diverse Sale del Palazzo di Flaminis.

«… quindi sono uno stupido se non mi sono reso conto prima della tua gravidanza?», mormorò Hyperion. Shiva scosse il capo.

«L’ho tenuta nascosta con la magia… ma ora che lo sai non ho più bisogno di celarla. Anche se in realtà credo semplicemente che quella giovane donna sia… particolarmente dotata in campo medico», rispose la Dea, guardandosi attorno, pronta a mettersi a lavorare per aiutare quella gente.

«Hai intenzione di farti visitare?», la seguì subito l’uomo.

«No. Il mio corpo temo darebbe risultati inconcludenti per i medici, causerei solamente degli inutili allarmismi», spiegò.

«E… stai bene… vero?»

Shiva, nel sentire il tono incerto di Hyperion, si fermò per prendergli entrambe le mani in un gesto che sperava essere rassicurante.

«Sto bene», mormorò con un sorriso.

«E la piccola?», chiese ancora l’uomo, spostando le mani sul ventre della Dea, come se volesse assicurarsi che fosse tutto a posto.

«Piccola? Credi sarà una femmina?»

«Non lo so», ammise Hyperion, piegando timidamente le labbra verso l’alto, «maschio o femmina, sarà l’amore della mia vita così come lo sei tu. E per ora… l’importante è che stia bene, no?»

La Glaciale annuì, appoggiandosi a lui nel sentire quelle parole cariche di speranza e fiducia. Portò a sua volta una mano sul ventre per sentire l’energia crescere in lei che sembrò reagire lievemente al suo tocco. Stava bene, ne era certa, e anche Hyperion era in salute... e quello era tutto ciò che, in quel momento, le serviva per sentirsi al sicuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Flaminis [2] - >** Durante la creazione di questo “mondo antico”, mi sono spesso chiesta che ruolo dare non solo all’antica Tenebrae, ma anche ad Accordo e a Lucis. È dalle loro origini che, in fondo, nascono i Regni moderni. Quindi, essendo la casa degli Oracoli (so che in italiano è stato tradotto come Sciamana, ma a me proprio non piace. Quindi ho tradotto in italiano la versione inglese), nonché un luogo abbastanza pacifico e quasi ‘fatato’, ho immaginato Flaminis come una sorta di oasi di studio. Non un vero e proprio ‘Regno’, almeno non per il momento, ma solo un palazzo dove vive una comunità in cerca di pace e luoghi per studiare.  
> Ovviamente, con il passare degli anni, oltre al palazzo e alle altre sue strutture, ci saranno anche piccoli villaggi/città, soprattutto di fedeli giunti lì per venerare l’Oracolo… e questo creerà il vero e proprio Regno di Tenebrae - che noi nel gioco non vedremo mai, ma mi piace immaginare che ai piedi di quelle montagne che sembrano sospese per aria ci siano anche villaggi oltre che prati.  
>  **\- Astraea Nox Flauret & Tenebris Nox Flauret ->** Sono sorelle e vivono, ovviamente, a Flaminis con il resto della famiglia. Astraea è un omaggio a Stella - ricordate, la protagonista prima di Lunafreya X°D - infatti il suo nome deriva dalla parola “Stella”. Nella mitologia greca era inoltre il nome di una Dea della Giustizia e dell’Innocenza.  
> Tenebris invece è la maggiore, e come si capisce il nome significa “Oscurità, Buio, Scuro”, esattamente come Tenebrae.


	7. VII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La battaglia tra Ifrit e gli altri Siderei si protrasse per altri tre giorni, intervallati da alcune brevi pause che la Glaciale, con l’animo rivolto verso i suoi compagni alla ricerca di risposte, interpretava come dei tentativi di dialogo che l’Ardente aveva rifiutato testardamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Hyperion (Original Character), Tenebris Nox Flauret (Original Character), Astraea Nox Flauret (Original Character)  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2400  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.  
>  **7.** Revisionata da **Molang** del forum di EFP! Grazie di tutto!!

**** **_VlI._**

La battaglia tra Ifrit e gli altri Siderei si protrasse per altri tre giorni, intervallati da alcune brevi pause che la Glaciale, con l’animo rivolto verso i suoi compagni alla ricerca di risposte, interpretava come dei tentativi di dialogo che l’Ardente aveva rifiutato testardamente.

«Potrebbero sconfiggerlo facilmente», aveva confidato a Hyperion la notte prima, riprendendo il discorso che avevano vagamente affrontato quando Ifrit aveva acceso la miccia di quella follia distruttiva, «ma pensano di poterlo far ragionare… di non dover ricorrere per forza alla violenza. Per questo la battaglia sta durando così a lungo...»

In quel modo, tuttavia, si stavano dimenticando degli innocenti che, bloccati tra le rovine della città e nei suoi dintorni, non sarebbero mai stati in grado di raggiungere un rifugio con le loro stesse gambe. Shiva, però, non riusciva a incolpare gli altri Siderei per quella ‘dimenticanza’, perché i suoi compagni stavano agendo come avrebbe fatto lei stessa. Perché se solo ne avesse avuto l’opportunità, anche la Dea avrebbe tentato di riportare la luce e la ragione nella mente di Ifrit.

La conclusione di quel conflitto venne inizialmente accolta con gioia dai sopravvissuti, ma portò con sé sia sollievo che ansia negli animi di tutti perché era come se le certezze di qualche giorno prima, il roseo futuro che il Regno di Solheim aveva iniziato a creare per sé e per il resto di Eos, non esistessero più. Anche il cuore della Glaciale si riempì di una cupa inquietudine, più per conoscenza dell’Ardente che per una vera e propria sicurezza. Quella per Shiva non era né una vittoria e né tanto meno una sconfitta, sentiva che Ifrit si era ritirato dalla battaglia di sua spontanea volontà, segno di una follia crudelmente lucida. Era certa che presto avrebbe riattaccato Eos, probabilmente con molta più rabbia, alla ricerca dei suoi veri obiettivi: Shiva e il suo mortale.

Intanto, in quei giorni, a Flaminis erano giunti circa altri ottocento abitanti provenienti da varie zone di Solheim, e oltre la metà di questi presentavano gli stessi sintomi delle persone già ricoverate nelle diverse strutture del territorio. Medici e volontari si erano sin da subito impegnati in una meticolosa scrematura che prevedeva la divisione dei veri infetti da quelli che, come era prevedibile, si erano lasciati trasportare dall'isteria di massa. Al termine di quel delicato processo, poterono dedicarsi completamente alla ricerca di una cura o, quanto meno, di riuscire a trovare un modo per dare un po’ di sollievo ai che versavano tutti in condizioni sempre più critiche e inspiegabili. La febbre non accennava ad abbassarsi e, costretti ormai all'immobilità su dei lettini, erano vittime di lunghe crisi deliranti e ben pochi momenti di lucidità. La loro sensibilità alla luce solare era andata inoltre a peggiorare e tutti i test, i prelievi di sangue e non, avevano dato dei risultati inconcludenti.

Shiva avvertiva qualcosa di oscuro crescere in quei corpi. Un'ombra aleggiava sulle loro teste come una minaccia che, appena risvegliata, stava raccogliendo le sue forze prima di sferrare un unico e devastante attacco. La Dea temeva di veder giungere quel momento, aveva paura di non essere in grado di affrontarlo perché non aveva mai provato nulla di simile in tutta la sua lunga vita.

Non si era arresa, ovviamente, e nonostante quei pensieri aveva continuato a tentare di utilizzare i suoi poteri per curarli. Ogni suo approccio magico si rivelò però inutile, e pur di fare qualcosa di concreto iniziò ben presto ad affiancare la famiglia Nox Flauret dando loro supporto medico.

La Glaciale aveva più volte avuto a che fare con i Nox Flauret durante quei secoli. La loro famiglia risiedeva a Flaminis da generazioni, e avevano contribuito alla crescita di quell’oasi di conoscenza con le loro idee innovative e scoperte, non solo in campi artistici ma anche in quello medico, e Tenebris e Astraea rappresentavano in tutto e per tutto ciò che i loro antenati avevano portato in quel luogo.

Orfane di madre erano cresciute accompagnate dall'amore del padre e dal calore e il rispetto che il resto della popolazione di Flaminis riservava loro. Astraea era un’artista. Amava dipingere e la musica, e si muoveva elegante come una ballerina per le strutture di Flaminis portando con sé una ventata di gentilezza e delicatezza. I giardini di quel luogo erano in gran parte sotto la sua tutela e cura, e nonostante il momento di crisi continuava a prendersi anche carico di quel compito.

«Se permettiamo a Flaminis di oscurarsi, come possiamo aiutare chi ha perso la speranza?», aveva detto a Hyperion con un sorriso timido che aveva fatto spuntare delle piccole fossette sulle sue guance. Astraea guardava al futuro e lo vedeva di nuovo carico di luce, senza quell’ombra che stava gravando su tutta Eos.

Era ovviamente attenta con i ricoverati e dolce con il resto dei rifugiati, ma per quanto a sua volta conoscesse parecchie nozioni mediche, non eccelleva in quel campo come invece faceva sua sorella Tenebris. La giovane donna era infatti sempre stata affascinata più dal concreto incedere delle scienze che dall'astratto e morbido cammino dell'arte.

Sapeva essere sensibile e gentile, ma spesso il suo carattere si mostrava pungente come le spine di una rosa. Con ottime probabilità sarebbe stata lei a succedere all'attuale Capo Medico di Flaminis, e inoltre dotata non solo di un forte senso d’osservazione, ma anche di una spiccata inclinazione in tutte le arti mediche. 

Certo, le sue abilità si erano rivelate inutili con gli infetti, ma era ugualmente riuscita a diagnosticare e curare alcune ferite più o meno gravi negli altri superstiti di Solheim che aveva visitato.

Shiva si sentiva sollevata nel pensare che esistessero mortali simili, perché in quei momenti era certa che Eos avesse bisogno proprio di gente come loro.

Le sue considerazioni divennero ovviamente realtà quando Leviathan, la mattina successiva al termine della battaglia, si presentò a Flaminis. Aveva assunto il suo solito aspetto da bambina, con lunghi capelli castano scuro e occhi violacei, vividi di magia.

I tratti infantili che era solita indossare si univano alla perfezione al suo carattere capriccioso, ma in quegli istanti di crisi sembravano entrare in netto contrasto con l’espressione seria e un po’ provata che la Glaciale lesse nel suo viso.

Frettolosamente, Shiva la portò in uno dei giardini di Flaminis per cercare un po’ di intimità, permettendosi di abbracciarla quasi di slancio quando furono finalmente sole. Il contatto con il corpo dell'altra Dea riuscì a rassicurarla per qualche istante, e Leviathan stessa sembrò voler ricambiare quella stretta. Sentì infatti le sue braccia sulla schiena, una breve carezza con la sola punta delle dita che venne seguita da un sospiro tra il sollievo e il tormento, come quello di chi aveva trattenuto il respiro troppo a lungo.

Quell’abbraccio durò tuttavia poco, infatti l’Abissale iniziò a divincolarsi quasi subito, allontanandosi con le labbra piegate in una piccola smorfia imbarazzata, guardandola poi da capo a piedi con un’espressione critica.

«Hai… un aspetto terribile», commentò.

«Anche tu», rispose la Glaciale con un sorriso leggero, che si costrinse a far morire per assumere un'espressione più seria, «cosa… cosa è successo?»

Il viso di Leviathan, limpido come le acque del mare, era lo specchio dei suoi sentimenti. Ira e timore si alternarono per qualche secondo nei suoi tratti da bambina, ma alla fine fu la frustrazione, alimentata dall'orgoglio della Dea, a prendere forma sulle sue labbra.

«Se n’è andato», sbottò infatti, «Ramuh ha tentato in ogni modo di parlarci, ma non ragionava ed era… strano. Nel senso di oscuro. Ha tagliato il legame con tutti noi, ma al posto di esserne indebolito ci è sembrato più forte. Ci siamo chiusi in difesa, e quando è arrivato Bahamut abbiamo cercato di cambiare strategia. Abbiamo attaccato con l’intenzione di tramortirlo e portarlo lontano da Solheim… ridurre i danni e cose simili. Ma è stato impossibile: quella maledetta testa calda di Ifrit non ha voluto sentire ragioni!»

La Glaciale annuì seria, ascoltando parola per parola la breve ricostruzione di Leviathan, riuscendo solo dopo qualche momento a mormorare un basso: «Lo sospettavo».

Conosceva Ifrit meglio di chiunque altro e sapeva che il suo tradimento nei confronti del compagno era una ferita che difficilmente sarebbe guarita senza lasciare una profonda cicatrice. Shiva gli aveva voltato le spalle e l’Ardente non l’avrebbe mai perdonata e non si sarebbe fermato fino...

«Sta cercando te e il mortale», dichiarò Leviathan, dando voce ai pensieri dell’altra Dea, «non sappiamo quando tornerà alla carica. Può essere in questo momento oppure tra anni. Non possiamo saperlo e di certo tu non puoi stare qui».

«Non voglio mettere in pericolo altri innocenti», assentì Shiva, «hanno già perso le loro case e… sono malati, Leviathan. Il mio potere è inutile e anche i medici non sanno come comportarsi», aggiunse con più urgenza, sperando in quel modo di poter raggiungere una soluzione con l'aiuto dell’Abissale, la quale storse il naso.

«Che intendi dire?»

«Alcuni sopravvissuti di Solheim hanno contratto una malattia che neanche i medici di Flaminis sono riusciti a riconoscere. Febbre, deliri e soffrono alla luce del sole. Ultimamente sono spuntate delle macchie, simili a degli stigmi», spiegò, «ho provato a curarli con la magia, ma è come se venisse rifiutata. Non conoscendo la natura di questo morbo non so come indirizzarla e dove agire».

«Credi che sia opera di Ifrit?»

Era un’opzione che Shiva aveva preso in considerazione, ma che aveva cercato di ignorare fino a quel momento.

«Temo di sì», si ritrovò costretta ad ammettere, «il fatto che sia scoppiata insieme all’attacco mi aveva già portata a pensare che fosse lui la causa…»

«Era… davvero strano, Shiva», mormorò Leviathan, mettendo improvvisamente a nudo i suoi pensieri sull’Ardente, «era circondato da questa sorta di polvere nera… non  avevo mai visto niente di simile...»

«L’ho intravisto da lontano», assentì la Glaciale cupa.

«Hai causato un gran bel casino», sbottò a quel punto l'altra Dea, ma prima di poter aggiungere qualcos’altro, entrambe si voltarono verso una delle stradine del giardino. Le spalle di Shiva si rilassarono subito nello scorgere la figura di Hyperion e, sorridendo, fece qualche passo verso di lui per andargli incontro. Il suo corpo, insieme all'animo, trovavano sempre conforto dalla vicinanza di quell'uomo.

«Va tutto bene, Daya?», domandò Hyperion quando furono abbastanza vicini. Alzò le braccia, attirandola in un abbraccio caldo e affettuoso che la Glaciale accettò senza battere ciglio, allontanando per un breve momento l’inquietudine.

«Sì», rispose piano lei con gli occhi chiusi per qualche istante, prima di allontanarsi e di rivolgersi a Leviathan che, alle sue spalle, fissava l'uomo con fare critico, «stavamo parlando e…»

Era nervosa all’idea di presentare l’Abissale al suo compagno. Aveva preso bene la notizia della sua natura, ma conoscere due Siderei? Shiva non era certa che Hyperion avrebbe retto. Tuttavia, l’uomo si ritrovò a sorridere senza alcun problema a quella che, almeno apparentemente, sembrava una bambina.

«Ciao, piccola», la salutò amichevole, «come ti chiami?»

« _ Piccola _ ?!», ripeté Leviathan con un tono acuto e indignato, «Come ti permetti, mortale?!»

Hyperion rimase spiazzato dalla reazione dell’altra ma tentò di non mostrarsi spaventato o a disagio.

«Oh, perdonami. Non intendevo assolutamente mancarti di rispetto, signorina!», rispose con un piccolo sorriso, «Ti sei persa? Hai bisogno di qualcosa?»

«Un’altra parola e sarai tu ad avere bisogno di qualcosa!», gracchiò Leviathan, e la Glaciale si sentì costretta a fare un passo avanti per mettersi tra i due, tentando di fare da paciere, «Ha una faccia da idiota! Mi aspettavo di meglio da te, Shiva!»

«S-Shiva?», balbettò Hyperion guardando la compagna sorpreso, «Non…»

«Lei è… Leviathan, l’Abissale», mormorò la Dea, prendendo la mano dell’uomo per rassicurarlo.

«L’Abissale…», ripeté Hyperion, rimasto quasi senza voce, con in viso un'espressione attonita.

«Faresti meglio a mostrarmi un po’ di rispetto, mortale!», dichiarò Leviathan, «Davvero, Shiva… non potevi trovarti di meglio? Cosa ci trovi in questo qui?!»

La Glaciale scosse la testa, stringendo più forte la mano di Hyperion.

«È… la persona giusta», rispose sincera e all’Abissale non restò altro se non guardare i due con un’espressione seria.

«Deve essere per davvero quello giusto se ora stiamo combattendo contro uno di noi», commentò quasi rassegnata. Le sue parole, nonostante il peso che gravava su di esse, non erano volte a ferirli. Shiva conosceva bene Leviathan, era schietta e decisa, e la sua era più che altro una cupa considerazione dettata dall’evolversi degli eventi generati proprio a causa della loro relazione.

«Bene!», riprese l’Abissale poco dopo, tagliando ogni scusa sul nascere, «Portatemi dai malati, vedo se posso fare io qualcosa», dichiarò con le mani sui fianchi, in una posizione così fiera e decisa che poteva sembrare quasi buffa visto il suo aspetto infantile.

Shiva, incapace di rispondere alla precedente affermazione dell’altra Dea, poté solo annuire e dopo aver rivolto uno sguardo d'intesa a Hyperion - ancora un po’ provato dall’inusuale e schietta presentazione dell’Abissale -, condussero entrambi Leviathan verso una delle strutture di ricovero per gli infetti.

Luci artificiali illuminavano la sala, le cui finestre erano state coperte da dei teli neri per evitare ai raggi del sole di ferire i malati. L’aria sapeva di medicinali ed era pregna di lamenti e parole prive di senso provenienti dalle persone distese nei vari lettini. L’Abissale si accostò subito ad uno di loro, era una donna giovane e con degli stigmi che stavano iniziando a macchiarle non solo spalle, ma anche il collo e le braccia.

Leviathan le prese la mano delicatamente, con le labbra strette in una smorfia concentrata. Shiva la osservò in silenzio, nervosa e speranzosa al tempo stesso, avvertì subito l’energia dell’altra Dea riversarsi nella donna malata ma, come era successo anche a lei in precedenza, non videro alcun netto miglioramento.

«Niente?», domandò Hyperion a Shiva, la quale scosse la testa.

«Niente…», confermò.

«Sento qualcosa di strano», mormorò Leviathan, accostandosi alla Glaciale senza però smettere di guardare i malati come alla ricerca di una spiegazione, «… oscuro. Come… Ifrit».

Shiva chiuse gli occhi, accettando quell’affermazione come l’ennesima conferma di ogni suo dubbio.

«Dobbiamo fare qualcosa…», sussurrò, «forse… fermare Ifrit potrebbe impedire a questa piaga di propagarsi... lui potrebbe sapere come curarla...»

«Ne parlerò a Bahamut e agli altri», la rassicurò l’Abissale, prendendo in considerazione le parole della Glaciale, «troveremo una soluzione e fermeremo quella testa calda. Tu… pensa a nasconderti da qualche altra parte, non possiamo permettere che attacchi proprio questo posto».

«Sì…», annuì seria pienamente consapevole della minaccia rappresentata dalla sua presenza a Flaminis, e stringendo con più decisione la mano Hyperion, cercò in lui la forza necessaria per superare quel momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- I Siderei e la Piaga delle Stelle - >** Ciò che si sa dell’origine della Piaga delle Stelle, è che è stata generata da Ifrit. Mi sono chiesta più volte come, in che modo Ifrit abbia potuto creare questa malattia, e con i miei trip mentali sono arrivata anche ad attribuirla al Meteorite che, bruciando nella sua caduta su Eos, ha liberato l’organismo della malattia ecc ecc.  
> Alla fine la scelta è caduta su ciò che ha dettato tutti gli altri avvenimenti della fic: inesperienza dei Siderei. Come ho già detto, i Siderei nella storia vengono creati con Eos e le loro Leggi si sono evolute con loro in base alle esperienze fatte. Hanno passato millenni a formare la loro natura e le leggi, a scoprire come comportarsi in varie situazioni e per questo non potevano sapere che, lasciandosi trasportare dall'oscurità come Ifrit, sarebbero stati loro stessi i creatori della Piaga - inoltre la parola Sidereo significa proprio ‘delle Stelle’, quindi è strettamente legata a loro.  
> Negli scorsi capitoli ho parlato più volte di nubi e polvere nera attorno al corpo di Ifrit, di conseguenza ho supposto che chi ha respirato quell’aria sia rimasto contagiato dalla Piaga e i sentimenti negativi, la paura e la disperazione, hanno fatto il resto. I sintomi della Piaga sono inventati eccetto le macchie nel corpo (in una scena del gioco Lunafreya cura un uomo con delle macchie, e si suppone sia affetto dalla Piaga in uno dei suoi stadi iniziali) e la sensibilità alla luce. Infatti, come ben si sa, i Daemon sono deboli alla luce del sole, cosa che viene confermata in un documento che si può leggere nel Capitolo 13 del gioco dove gli scienziati di Niflheim parlano della fotosensibilità dei soggetti infetti.
> 
> **Commenti Casuali dell’Autore:**  
>  Non sapevo dove mettere “questa cosa” quindi mi infilo a fine fic giusto per dire che… è immensamente piacevole e soddisfacente leggere le novità canoniche sull’universo di Final Fantasy (esempio il Bestiario) e scoprire di aver azzeccato praticamente tutto nella fic XD  
> Già in passato mi esaltavo nel rendermi conto di essere riuscita a collegare più cose nel modo più logico possibile… ma vedere la conferma delle mie teorie proprio nel gioco mi ha dato una carica extra XD


	8. VIII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I giorni si erano presto trasformati in settimane e queste si erano tramutate infine in un mese, e Shiva, nonostante il proposito di lasciare Flaminis come promesso a Leviathan, non aveva potuto far altro se non continuare ad aiutare gli abitanti di quel rifugio tra le montagne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Hyperion (Original Character), Tenebris Nox Flauret (Original Character), Astraea Nox Flauret (Original Character)  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2300  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.  
>  **7.** Revisionata da **Molang** del forum di EFP! Grazie di tutto!!

**** **_VIII._**

I giorni si erano presto trasformati in settimane e queste si erano tramutate infine in un mese, e Shiva, nonostante il proposito di lasciare Flaminis come promesso a Leviathan, non aveva potuto far altro se non continuare ad aiutare gli abitanti di quel rifugio tra le montagne.

Con il susseguirsi dei giorni, il numero dei rifugiati di Solheim era cresciuto a tal punto da dover creare nuove strutture di ricovero, e per la Dea si era rivelata una notizia oltremodo rincuorante, perché se si ignorava la malattia era fonte di speranza l'idea che così tanta gente fosse stata in grado di sfuggire all'inferno che aveva distrutto la capitale.

Le porte di Flaminis si erano aperte per tutti indistintamente, e anche se lo sconforto per la totale assenza di risultati con gli infetti stava iniziando a pesare, nessuno - tra medici e volontari - sembrava intenzionato a tirarsi indietro, e la stessa Shiva stava continuando a mettersi in prima fila per alleviare il peso di quelle persone che stavano dando così tanto ai rifugiati di Solheim.

Anche Hyperion, come la Glaciale, si stava a sua volta impegnando per aiutare il più possibile chi aveva bisogno, e nell’osservarlo Shiva non poteva evitare di sentirsi anche rassicurata dalla sua presenza. Una qualsiasi altra persona, probabilmente, se ne sarebbe andata, perché tutte le bugie e le colpe che gravavano sulle loro spalle erano difficilmente sopportabili perfino per lei, ma l’uomo era rimasto, dividendo quel peso e dimostrandosi quasi disposto a portarlo tutto su se stesso se fosse stato necessario.

La Dea si sentiva davvero rasserenata dall’impegno di Hyperion e dal suo cieco amore nei suoi confronti, tuttavia neanche la sua presenza riuscì ad impedirle di sentire la paura bloccarle il respiro quando, durante la cena, ricevettero via radio la richiesta d’aiuto di alcuni ricognitori di Flaminis.

La routine giornaliera di quegli uomini era ormai scandita dalle ricerche di altri sopravvissuti e dagli aiuti che portavano nelle città vicine, e anche se il loro rientro alla base era previsto per il tramonto, lì per lì nessuno si era preoccupato per quelle poche ore di ritardo. Solo l’arrivo della comunicazione fu in grado di sollevare nei presenti un vago senso di apprensione, soprattutto perché la trasmissione tra la base e quella manciata di volontari giunse agli operatori radio frammentata e frenetica, e l’unica cosa chiara fu proprio il bisogno di aiuto e il tono di terrore delle loro voci. Senza conoscere il motivo di quella richiesta, una seconda squadra di ricognitori prese il volo da Flaminis e per ore attesero il loro rientro. 

Dei dodici volontari che erano partiti sia per la missione di recupero che per la ricognizione giornaliera, ne fecero ritorno solo otto e gli sguardi di quei sopravvissuti erano tinti di terrore e paura.

«Mostri!», aveva raccontato uno dei membri più anziani ed esperti del gruppo, «Esseri mai visti, nati dall’oscurità. Ci hanno attaccato mentre esploravamo delle rovine nella zona sud di Solheim e… non tutti sono riusciti a scappare...»

Si erano riuniti, medici e volontari, in una sala vuota e Shiva aveva ascoltato le loro parole con un’ansia crescente: con il timore che tutto fosse collegato al morbo che stava tenendo impegnata Flaminis intera.

«Che genere di mostri? Dateci un’analisi meno emotiva e più tecnica», si era imposta Tenebris. Era decisa, ma la Glaciale sentì chiaramente una nota preoccupata rendere il suo tono un po’ più acuto.

«Io…»

«Tenebris, dà loro un po’ di tregua. Sono terrorizzati e hanno perso dei compagni», a intervenire fu Albus Nox Flauret, i cui capelli bianchi e gli occhi verdi brillavano sotto le luci artificiali della sala. Era un uomo dall’aspetto duro ma dalla voce dolce così come il suo carattere. Simile in tutto e per tutto a sua figlia Astraea, Albus era un artista. Amava la poesia e la pittura, e Shiva lo aveva visto più volte trattenersi con Hyperion a far compagnia ai bambini rimasti orfani o che avevano visto i loro genitori cadere vittima di quella malattia ignota. Il cuore di Albus era grande tanto quanto l’amore che mostrava per le sue due figlie, unico ricordo vivente della moglie morta anni prima.

«Padre…»

L’uomo sorrise ai ricognitori, cercando di incoraggiarli a parlare senza fretta e timore e infatti, dopo qualche minuto di balbettii, questi riuscirono a esprimersi con più precisione. Descrissero degli esseri umanoidi ma che di umano sembravano avere ben poco. Deformi e deliranti, occhi che brillavano sinistri nel buio.

Nessuno, neanche la Glaciale, aveva mai sentito parlare di esseri simili. Sembravano essere spuntati dal nulla, dall’oscurità come avevano detto gli uomini, e mentre Shiva continuava ad elaborare in silenzio i suoi dubbi e le paure, queste raggiunsero invece le labbra di Tenebris che, fino a quel momento, erano rimaste strette in una smorfia.

«Non vorrei azzardare troppo con la mia teoria», esordì, «ma abbiamo subito l’attacco dell’Ardente che, come abbiamo supposto, ha fatto nascere la malattia che stiamo cercando di curare… e ora questo. Sono dei fatti troppo strani che mi fanno pensare ad un’unica cosa: tutto questo è collegato agli Dei».

«Come?», chiese un volontario.

«Se Ifrit ha contribuito per davvero a far ammalare queste persone, in qualche modo può anche aver creato questi mostri. Non sappiamo quali siano i reali poteri dei Siderei, né il perché l’Ardente abbia attaccato Solheim… ma sono delle coincidenze che non riesco a ignorare».

I presenti non osarono contraddirla, sorpresi e sconvolti dal ragionamento della giovane donna che sembrava non lasciar spazio a contraddizioni o dubbi.

«È… assurdo! C-come possiamo curare qualcosa creato dagli Dei?», domandò un medico allarmato, ricevendo come prima risposta un’occhiataccia da parte di Tenebris che, nonostante la paura, sembrava non essere disposta ad abbandonare i rifugiati che avevano chiesto asilo lì a Flaminis.

«Hai intenzione di tirarti indietro?», sibilò infatti.

«No!», esclamò l'altro, «È solo che…»

«Hai paura», intervenne Albus, la cui voce morbida e comprensiva era addirittura in grado di addolcire il carattere pungente della figlia maggiore, «nessuno è costretto a restare qui. Questo deve essere chiaro a tutti, non è questione di tirarsi indietro o meno. Ciò che sta accadendo è al di là della nostra comprensione: oltre le capacità umane. Tutti sono liberi di anteporre i propri bisogni, e quelli delle loro famiglie, agli altri. Credo però di parlare non solo a nome mio ma anche per le mie figlie: noi Nox Flauret resteremo a Flaminis, a proteggere e aiutare chi ha bisogno».

Shiva ascoltò le sue parole, avvertendo sia preoccupazione che orgoglio. Era stato gentile e comprensivo, aveva dato a tutti l'opportunità di scappare senza essere visti come codardi. La Glaciale lo stimava per questo, ed era certa che solo grazie a persone come Albus e le sue figlie che Flaminis sarebbe riuscita a rimanere unita in quei giorni di terrore.

Ripresero a parlare, vagliando ogni ipotesi di difesa contro quei mostri fino ad arrivare alle possibili cure, sperimentali e non, da sottoporre agli infetti. Tuttavia la Dea, attratta da un’energia a lei familiare, si costrinse in silenzio ad allontanarsi lentamente dalla sala, seguita subito da Hyperion che la raggiunse in uno dei corridoi all'apparenza deserti.

«Hanno... ragione?», chiese piano l’uomo con tono carico di incertezza, «Pensi sia tutto collegato all’Ardente?»

«Lo temo», mormorò Shiva seria, rimanendo impassibile quando alle orecchie di entrambi giunse una nuova voce calma e profonda - che, al contrario, fece fare un balzo a Hyperion, trovandolo infatti impreparato.

«I vostri dubbi sono fondati», dichiarò l’uomo appena apparso alle spalle dei due.

Per quanto quella non fosse la prima volta che Shiva vedeva l’Illuminato in vesti umane, non poté non restare vagamente sorpresa nel posare gli occhi sulla sua alta figura maschile. Era sempre stato quello più restio ad abbandonare il loro Regno, ma quando Bahamut si sentiva incline a scendere per le strade di Eos era solito assumere l’aspetto di un uomo giovane, dai capelli scuri e la carnagione chiara. La mascella, dalle linee morbide, era macchiata da un leggero filo di barba e le sopracciglia, perennemente corrucciate, facevano sembrare i suoi occhi viola ancor più cupi. Quel corpo non era imponente quanto quello divino, né poteva rivaleggiare con il fisico statuario che era solito assumere Titan, ma chiunque guardandolo avrebbe provato rispetto nei suoi confronti.

«Bahamut», lo accolse la Dea. L’Illuminato rimase composto e, dopo aver salutato con un elegante gesto del capo anche Hyperion - cosa che sembrò stupire non poco l’uomo, rimasto ancora un po’ scosso dalla visita di Leviathan, nonché suo primo incontro con un Sidereo che non fosse Shiva -, si rivolse alla Glaciale con un’espressione seria e grave.

«Come anche i mortali hanno intuito, i mostri e la malattia sono strettamente collegati a Ifrit», dichiarò, «ho ragione di credere che il suo allontanamento, il fatto che io stesso fatichi ad avvertire la sua presenza, sia da imputare all’astio e all’oscurità che ha fatto crescere nel suo cuore».

Parlava senza troppi giri di parole, segno della premura che avvertiva in quegli istanti.

«Possiamo fare qualcosa?», domandò Shiva. Conosceva già la risposta, ma avvertiva ugualmente la necessità di sentirla pronunciare dall'altro Dio.

«Temo di non sapere cosa possa comportare tutto ciò. Non abbiamo mai affrontato una simile emergenza», ammise, e la Glaciale annuì. Quelle conferme e scoperte l'avevano svuotata di ogni emozione e pensiero, e il peso che già gravava sulle sue spalle sembrò sul punto di schiacciarla.

«Mi dispiace...», mormorò debole, «se non avessi agito in modo così egoista e sconsiderato, tutto questo non sarebbe accaduto».

La mano di Hyperion raggiunse la sua in un attimo, calda e rassicurante come sempre, e insieme a essa anche la calma voce di Bahamut la abbracciò con delicatezza.

«Ifrit covava già da tempo l'oscurità nel suo animo. Il malcontento che ha mostrato negli ultimi secoli non ci era estraneo ma abbiamo preferito ignorarlo. Puoi essere stata la miccia che ha scatenato l'incendio, ma è solo con l'erba secca che le fiamme riescono a fare più danni. Prima o poi sarebbe successo».

Shiva aveva già sentito parole simili, ma il suo cuore continuava a rifiutare il sollievo e il conforto. Era consapevole delle sue colpe e niente poteva cambiare quei fatti.

«S-signore… posso farle delle domande?», domandò Hyperion, riscuotendo la Glaciale. Si era rivolto all’Illuminato con sicurezza e rispetto, con la mano ancora stretta a quella della Dea. 

Bahamut, per nulla offeso o sorpreso, assentì con un movimento del capo, dando il permesso all’uomo di esporre i suoi quesiti.

«Gli infetti potranno guarire? E questi mostri? Da dove vengono?», chiese, e l’Illuminato si prese solo un breve momento prima di rispondere.

«Ho tentato io stesso di curare i mortali, ma sembra che i miei poteri li feriscano», ammise, «per quanto riguarda la natura di questi mostri, temo di non potervi ancora dare una risposta sicura, non prima di essermi accertato di una cosa. Ciò che so è che sono destinati ad aumentare».

Bahamut si concesse una nuova pausa, guardando Hyperion e Shiva con un’espressione tanto seria quanto grave.

«Credo che siate entrambi consapevoli che la vostra presenza qui fa crescere anche il rischio che Ifrit attacchi questo luogo», riprese la divinità. La Glaciale e il suo compagno si scambiarono uno sguardo breve e, alla fine, fu proprio l’uomo a riprendere la parola.

«Partiremo domani», annunciò. Nessuno dei due voleva mettere ulteriormente in pericolo Flaminis e, annuendo, Bahamut accettò la loro scelta.

«Titan verrà con voi, vi scorterà. Non esistono luoghi sicuri, ma data la tua condizione, Shiva, suppongo sia necessaria un'ulteriore protezione».

Gli occhi dell’Illuminato si spostarono sul ventre della Dea, la cui curva accentuata dava una conferma visiva della vita che stava crescendo in lei. Shiva vi portò subito la mano, sentendo l’energia vibrare sotto il suo palmo. Il suo umore e le preoccupazioni si trasmettevano immancabilmente anche in quella creaturina, che pur non avendo ancora aperto gli occhi in quel mondo già stava vivendo in un certo qual modo quegli attimi di tensione. La Glaciale lo aveva infatti sentito sobbalzare con lei quando era giunta la notizia di quei mostri e, accarezzando ancora il ventre, cercò di rassicurarlo ricevendo in risposta una reazione calda e rassicurante.

Solo in quel momento, Bahamut sembrò volersi rivolgere di sua spontanea volontà a Hyperion, il quale si irrigidì da capo a piedi. L’Illuminato non disse niente, almeno non a parole, limitandosi a fissare l’uomo in quello che sembrò alla Dea un muto dialogo. Hyperion, assunse inizialmente un’espressione sorpresa poi, con le labbra strette, il suo viso prese un cipiglio serio e solenne.

«Lo farò», rispose deciso e, annuendo soddisfatto, Bahamut guardò Shiva. 

«Domani», dichiarò per confermare le parole dette da Hyperion qualche minuto prima.

«Domani», confermò lei. I loro occhi si incrociarono per qualche istante, e solo l'attimo dopo Bahamut, con un ultimo e semplice cenno del capo per salutarli, scomparve nel nulla, sussurrando nella mente della Glaciale un basso: « _ Fai attenzione _ ». 

«Non credo mi abituerò mai a questo», commentò piano Hyperion, scegliendo in quel modo di spezzare il silenzio e di non parlare della gravità della situazione che già pesava sui loro animi.

Shiva si appoggiò istintivamente a lui, chiudendo gli occhi alla ricerca del suo calore.

«Generalmente non dovresti abituarti… non dovremmo farci vedere così dai mortali», mormorò in risposta, rilassandosi un poco nel sentire le braccia dell’uomo stringersi attorno al suo corpo.

«Vero», assentì Hyperion, facendo affondare la mano nei capelli della Dea, piegandosi poi un poco per posare per qualche momento le labbra sulla sua fronte, «almeno non è stato traumatico come con l’Abissale», aggiunse quasi ironico, riuscendo a strappare un piccolo sorriso alla Glaciale.

«Cosa ti ha detto?», domandò poi lei, alzando lo sguardo per cercare una risposta anche negli occhi chiari dell’uomo.

Hyperion le accarezzò i capelli con dolcezza, in viso un'espressione seria senza traccia di scherzi. Sembrò esitare per qualche istante poi, con tono quieto ma fermo, decise di rispondere con un: «Di proteggerti dall'oscurità».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Albus Nox Flauret - >** Padre di Astraea e Tenebris. Albus in latino significa “Bianco, brillante”. Ho scelto questo nome sia per creare una sorta di ‘contrasto’ con Tenebris, che come riferimento ai colori che sembrano essere quelli dei Nox Flauret (i vestiti di Lunafreya e Ravus sono bianchi).  
>  **\- La Piaga delle Stelle - >** I tempi di decorrenza della Piaga variano da un minimo di un mese (inalazione pura da Ifrit) a un massimo di quattro mesi (inalazione del plasmodium nominato nel gioco). Il mese di inalazione pura è una mia supposizione, gli altri quattro sono stati calcolati grazie a dei file rinvenuti nell’Episodio Prompto.


	9. IX.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonostante l’indignazione mostrata poche ore prima, anche Tenebris si rivelò comprensiva come suo padre e la sorella quando Shiva e Hyperion annunciarono di voler lasciare Flaminis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Hyperion (Original Character), Tenebris Nox Flauret (Original Character), Titan  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2400  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.  
>  **7.** Revisionata da **Molang** del forum di EFP! Grazie di tutto!!

**** **_IX._**

Nonostante l’indignazione mostrata poche ore prima, anche Tenebris si rivelò comprensiva come suo padre e la sorella quando Shiva e Hyperion annunciarono di voler lasciare Flaminis.

«Non si tratta di una fuga», aveva spiegato Hyperion, cercando di esporre le loro motivazioni senza rivelare la verità, «Vogliamo solo raggiungere la famiglia di Daya nel Villaggio delle Cascate».

Ovviamente, la notizia dell’attacco di Ifrit alla capitale del Regno di Solheim si era sparsa in tutta Eos. Era giunta così lontano da essere addirittura arrivata fino a Lucis e alla sua famiglia reale, che con una comunicazione aveva annunciato la preparazione - e successiva partenza qualche giorno prima - di un convoglio militare e medico per proteggere e aiutare Flaminis. Di conseguenza chiunque, alla luce di quei fatti, avrebbe visto la giustificazione di Hyperion come ragionevole, e probabilmente fu proprio per quel motivo che Tenebris non mostrò alcuna irritazione nell’apprendere la notizia. Infatti, insieme ai suoi parenti e anche gli altri rappresentanti più altolocati di Flaminis, fece in modo che i due avessero la giusta dose di viveri e medicinali per affrontare il viaggio.

Il mattino successivo vennero infine aiutati a preparare una piccola aeronave, e durante il pranzo, cercando di ignorare il peso di quei momenti così drammatici, si concessero un ultimo pasto tutti insieme. Non parlarono dei morti che avevano appena pianto e seppellito, né dei problemi che avrebbero affrontato. Cercarono addirittura di ignorare i mostri che erano apparsi a Solheim per provare invece a concentrarsi sul futuro, tentando di dipingerlo nel modo più roseo possibile.

Astraea, ad esempio, aspettava la primavera e la fioritura dei suoi giardini tanto amati, e un medico annunciò con un po’ di imbarazzo il suo desiderio di volersi sposare e adottare dei bambini.

Shiva li ascoltò con un sorriso quasi triste sulle labbra, sperando con tutta se stessa che quei loro sogni si realizzassero, dicendosi al tempo stesso che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di esaudire quei desideri. Doveva solamente attendere di partorire, e dopo quel momento sarebbe stata lei stessa a farsi avanti contro Ifrit per porre fine a quella follia che stava facendo soffrire troppi innocenti.

Ripeté quella promessa fatta a se stessa per l’intera durata del pranzo e le bastò uno sguardo con Titan, apparso accanto all’aeronave al momento della partenza da Flaminis, per convincersi di non essere la sola ad aver preso quella decisione.

“ _ In un modo o nell’altro fermeremo Ifrit” _ , si disse.

Caricarono gli ultimi bagagli con l’aiuto dell’Immane - che grugnì una breve presentazione a beneficio di Hyperion, rimasto come sempre spiazzato e un po’ affascinato dalla presenza di un’altra divinità -, ma quando si apprestarono a salire sul mezzo, una voce familiare li fermò.

«Daya», Tenebris stava correndo loro incontro lungo la strada tra il palazzo e la pista di decollo e Shiva, sorpresa, le andò subito incontro lasciando vicino al mezzo di trasporto sia Hyperion che Titan, nascosto alla vista della giovane donna all'interno dell'aeronave. Il viso di Tenebris era arrossato per la corsa e quando si fermò, la Glaciale le permise di riprendere fiato.

«Va tutto bene, Tenebris?», le chiese gentilmente, quando la vide un po’ più calma.

«… volevo… parlarti del bambino che aspetti...», mormorò la giovane, lasciando per un momento la Dea spiazzata, «r-riguarda il sesso, credo… di poterlo dire», aggiunse imbarazzata.

«Come?», fu spontaneo per Shiva rivolgerle quella domanda. Aveva assistito a numerose gravidanze e parti nella sua lunga vita, e la tecnologia di Solheim aveva addirittura permesso a tutte le donne di conoscere il sesso del nascituro durante i mesi di gestazione. Tuttavia, la Glaciale, aveva evitato accuratamente ogni test e incontro medico per via del suo corpo non umano e immortale.

«La pancia e i seni, e altre piccole cose...», mugugnò Tenebris, scostandosi dietro l’orecchio una ciocca di capelli, «vuoi… cioè… vorresti saperlo?»

Shiva esitò e, lanciando un’occhiata a Hyperion fermo sull’aeronave, si rivolse ancora alla giovane donna muovendo il capo in un cenno affermativo.

«Sarà un maschio», svelò Tenebris.

«Un… maschio?»

«Posso dirlo quasi con assoluta certezza», spiegò rapidamente, «ma per sicurezza, una volta nel Villaggio delle Cascate, cerca di fare qualche test, d’accordo? Ho capito che non ti piace essere sottoposta alle analisi ma… è per il vostro bene», si raccomandò e la Dea, con un sorriso quasi intenerito e le mani che erano andate istintivamente sul suo ventre in una carezza, annuì pur sapendo di aver appena mentito.

“ _ Un maschio _ ”, ripeté mentalmente, con il cuore in gola per una gioia che credeva di non poter provare. Un’emozione sconosciuta e il desiderio di poter un giorno stringere quel bambino, il figlio suo e di Hyperion, tra le braccia. Quelle sensazioni positive sembrarono quasi animare il bambino che, al solo contatto delle sue mani sul ventre, iniziò a muoversi strappandole il primo sorriso, sincero e genuino, da quando avevano lasciato Solheim.

«Ti ringrazio Tenebris», sussurrò quasi commossa.

«Cercate di tornare presto e state attenti...», aggiunse la giovane e Shiva, facendosi avanti, le prese entrambe le mani per stringerle nelle sue, tentando in quel modo di infonderle un po’ di sicurezza.

«Lo faremo…», rispose, «Cercate anche voi di essere forti… non potete permettere a questi eventi di piegarvi…»

Tenebris annuì seria, e dopo essersi scambiate un altro sorriso in segno di saluto, le due si allontanarono l’una dall’altra. La Glaciale raggiunse di nuovo il suo compagno mentre la giovane donna, rimasta ferma in mezzo alla strada, agitò la mano per congedare anche Hyperion, il quale rispose con un sorriso e un ampio cenno del braccio.

L’uomo si sporse subito per aiutare la Dea a salire sull’aeronave e, una volta accomodati sui sedili del mezzo, le chiese con gentilezza: «Tutto bene? Tenebris aveva bisogno di qualcosa?»

Shiva scosse la testa, appoggiandosi alla sua spalla senza poter smettere di sorridere.

«Mi ha solo fatto dono della sua conoscenza».

  
  
  
  


Della capitale di Solheim rimanevano solo poche costruzioni. Scheletri metallici che si allungavano come rami scuri verso il cielo azzurro del pomeriggio. La città e il Regno, che fino a poche settimane prima i Siderei chiamavano con affetto il ‘Gioiello di Eos’, erano scomparsi tra le fiamme e i potenti attacchi della battaglia che si era consumata settimane prima.

Il silenzio che aleggiava in quel luogo era quasi irreale, la vita e l’energia che animavano quelle strade un tempo gremite di uomini, donne e bambini, sembravano essersi perse, lasciando solo un eco lontano nella mente di Shiva.

La scelta di viaggiare fino alla città, anziché dirigersi verso est, era stata dettata proprio dalla necessità della Dea di conoscere lo stato di quel luogo e, con più urgenza, la vera natura dei mostri che stavano nascendo su quel territorio. Tuttavia nella desolazione delle macerie lei, Titan e Hyperion trovarono solamente cadaveri e ricordi di una vita passata.

Lasciarono l’aeronave in quella che un tempo era una delle piazze centrali e si avviarono poi a piedi attraverso i detriti che ormai occupavano le strade. Aggirarono con attenzione i crateri causati dalla battaglia cercando indizi e raccogliendo con lo sguardo la consapevolezza di quella distruzione. Era uno spettacolo che la Glaciale non avrebbe mai desiderato vedere, e con le labbra strette poteva solo chiedere perdono alle anime che si erano perse per via del suo egoismo.

«Ramuh e Bahamut hanno parlato a lungo della natura di questi mostri. Hanno motivo di sospettare che siano le stesse persone infette. Inizialmente, così come hanno teorizzato i mortali, avevano ipotizzato potessero essere stati creati da Ifrit.. ma temono sia qualcosa di peggiore», spiegò Titan, spezzando l’irreale silenzio che si era creato quando avevano messo piede in quel luogo.

Hyperion, accanto alla Dea, si irrigidì e Shiva stessa chiuse gli occhi. Pur non avendolo mai detto ad alta voce, per timore di concretizzare quel pensiero così terribile, erano quelle le inquietudini che avevano attraversato non solo la sua mente, ma probabilmente anche quella dei medici di Flaminis.

«Nutro gli stessi dubbi», ammise.

«Però… dove sono?», chiese Hyperion nervosamente, fermo accanto alla Glaciale.

«Il fatto che non siano qui in questo istante, potrebbe farci presumere che si manifestino solo la notte», rispose Titan, facendo scorrere lo sguardo attorno a sé, imitato dalla Dea e dall’uomo.

«Se così fosse, temo non sia ragionevole soffermarci qui fino a notte inoltrata», concluse Shiva.

«Nessun posto è sicuro per voi, ma è una scelta sensata», accettò l’Immane, «fermarci troppo a lungo in un posto ci rende bersagli facili», concluse, facendo di nuovo loro strada verso l’aeronave.

«Quindi…», esordì Hyperion, «continueremo a viaggiare fino a…», non riuscì a finire la sua frase e Shiva, stringendogli la mano, tentò di incoraggiarlo. 

Il coraggio e l'affetto di quell'uomo continuavano a sorprenderla. Leggeva nei suoi occhi tanta forza quanta era la paura e la confusione.

Non avrebbe sbagliato nel definire Hyperion spaventato, perché lei stessa non sapeva cosa il futuro aveva in serbo per lui, e tra quelle scoperte e il trovarsi accanto a delle divinità - essere il compagno della Glaciale, nonché padre della creatura che la Dea portava in grembo -, Shiva era certa che l’uomo si sentisse oppresso… e lei, a quel punto, poteva solo cercare di rassicurarlo come meglio poteva per permettergli di trovare un po’ di equilibrio.

«Viaggeremo fino a quando non partorirò…», concluse lei per l’uomo, «E a quel punto, cercherò personalmente Ifrit», dichiarò infine con tono sicuro, muovendo il pollice contro il dorso della mano di Hyperion in lente carezze circolari.

«Non sarà pericoloso?», chiese l’uomo.

«Siamo immortali», rispose l’Immane intromettendosi senza pensarci due volte, «non sottovalutarci».

«Ma anche l’Ardente lo è. Immortale, intendo».

Quell’affermazione fece calare il silenzio che si protrasse fino al decollo della piccola aeronave che, lentamente, si levò in cielo abbandonando le spoglie delle rovine di Solheim.

«Perdonatemi», riprese Hyperion dopo un po’, «ma per come la vedo io… questa è una guerra tra immortali. Esseri così potenti e instancabili da non aver bisogno di riposo e in grado di spazzare via un intero Regno. E noi mortali siamo come insetti, impotenti», spiegò dando voce ai suoi pensieri.

Shiva, così come Titan, lo ascoltò in silenzio, dandogli modo di esporre i suoi dubbi e le impressioni.

«Mi chiedo solo… come potrebbe finire tutto questo? Anzi: avrà mai una fine?»

Nessuno dei due Siderei aveva una risposta. La Glaciale avrebbe voluto dare qualche sicurezza in più al suo amato, ma sfortunatamente neanche lei poteva sapere quando e come quella follia si sarebbe spenta.

«Non possiamo uccidere uno di noi», mormorò serio Titan, confermando i timori dell’uomo, «ma possiamo ugualmente sconfiggerlo e fargli entrare in testa un po’ di buon senso».

Sembrava facile attraverso la voce profonda e ferma dell’Immane. La sua decisione sembrava precludere qualsiasi dubbio o incertezza, ma Shiva non era certa che si trattasse per davvero di una sua convinzione o di un tentativo di rassicurare Hyperion. Eppure l'uomo apparve quasi rincuorato nel sentire Titan pronunciare quelle parole, e con un semplice cenno del capo, e un piccolo sorriso, sembrò volerlo ringraziare.

Il loro viaggio proseguì con gli occhi fissi sul paesaggio sottostante alla ricerca di indizi, mentre la loro mente era rivolta a tutte quelle persone che non erano riuscite a raggiungere Flaminis e che giacevano sotto quelle macerie… o che avevano incontrato un destino peggiore: quello della piaga che li aveva mutati in mostri.

«Titan… credi che i malati a Flaminis abbiano speranze? Non si sono ancora trasformati», domandò Shiva, osservando la reazione dell’Immane, che pur mostrandosi come sempre composto e fermo, permise ai suoi occhi di incupirsi.

«Non possiamo saperlo. L’aver agito prontamente proteggendoli dalla luce solare ha sicuramente rallentato il processo», spiegò, facendo virare l’aeronave verso le miniere della costa est di Solheim, nelle quali si sarebbero rifugiati per qualche giorno.

«La loro è stata una mossa saggia e corretta, ma ciò che mi preoccupa è la nostra magia», ammise la Glaciale, «i nostri poteri generalmente sono in grado di curare le ferite dei mortali, ma in questo caso vengono rifiutati dai loro corpi o addirittura siamo noi stessi a causargli nuovo dolore».

L’Immane assentì pensieroso, mormorando poi un secco e quasi frustrato: «Scopriremo come comportarci».

Shiva stessa sapeva che prima o poi sarebbero riusciti a venirne a capo, ma non poteva non chiedersi: “ _ A quale prezzo? Quanti altri innocenti dovranno soffrire o morire? _ ”

Strinse le labbra, tentando di ignorare quei sentimenti negativi di colpevolezza che la stavano perseguitando, cercando al contrario di concentrarsi sull’energia pura che sentiva crescere in lei. Portò una mano sul suo ventre, accarezzando lentamente la curva che pian piano stava prendendo una forma sempre più chiara e ingombrante.

Ciò che avvertiva dentro di sé la rassicurava e la riempiva di gioia, non poteva negarlo. Era speranza e felicità, era calore... e tutto ciò che Shiva desiderava per suo figlio era un mondo migliore nel quale crescere.

«Va tutto bene?», le chiese Hyperion, riportandola al presente. La Glaciale alzò lo sguardo su di lui, rivolgendogli un piccolo cenno del capo in risposta, tentando poi poco dopo di dargli anche una vera e propria replica.

«Titan ha ragione», dichiarò infatti, «troveremo una soluzione e… Eos tornerà a essere un posto sicuro per tutti».

L’uomo annuì a sua volta, stringendole la mano e donandole poi uno sguardo pieno di fiducia insieme a un sorriso sincero e che sarebbe apparso quasi allegro se non fosse stato per quella leggera ombra di preoccupazione che aleggiava nei suoi occhi.

«Quindi i piani sono resistere ancora qualche mese fino al parto», ricapitolò Hyperion, «e a quel punto potrai cercare di metterti in comunicazione con l’Ardente»

«Sembra facile detta così ma… sì», rispose Shiva.

«Intanto potremmo anche riuscire a bloccarlo noi per primi», aggiunse l’Immane e la Glaciale assentì di nuovo.

Erano quelli i loro progetti per il futuro, e per quanto la speranza che tutto si risolvesse nel modo più pacifico e breve fosse il desiderio più grande della Dea, Shiva non poteva non provare un forte senso di oppressione e ansia dinanzi all’ipotesi di dover affrontare una vera e propria battaglia.

Nonostante si fosse ripromessa di fare qualsiasi cosa pur di fermare Ifrit, aveva tuttavia la certezza che non sarebbe mai stata pronta a fronteggiare proprio il suo ex compagno in un combattimento che, probabilmente, avrebbe distrutto la Eos che tanto avevano amato e che avevano contribuito a creare.

Chiuse gli occhi e, trattenendo un sospiro dietro le sue labbra strette in una smorfia, non poté far altro se non chiedere ancora una volta perdono a tutti gli innocenti che si erano ritrovati coinvolti in quella follia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Lucis - >** Avevo varie idee sul possibile nome da dare alla Lucis del passato, ma alla fine ho deciso di mantenere il nome che conosciamo. Non per mancanza di fantasia, ma perché mentre cercavo un nome adatto tra quelli che avevo selezionato ho semplicemente pensato alla sua posizione geografica in confronto a Solheim, che è la culla di tutta quella civiltà. Lucis, infatti, sorge a Est come il sole e visto che Lucis che significa “Luce” in latino, ho pensato che avessero potuto dare quel nome al continente proprio perché ‘porta la luce del sole’ e altre cose simili XD


	10. X.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il viaggio andò avanti senza ulteriori soste, e quando giunsero alle miniere il sole aveva già raggiunto le montagne a ovest, colorando il cielo di un morbido arancione rosato, macchiato solamente dall’ormai lieve foschia causata dalle fiamme che erano divampate a Solheim con l'attacco di Ifrit - solo il tempo avrebbe cancellato le conseguenze del fuoco dell’Ardente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Hyperion (Original Character), Titan, Einar Caelum (Original Character), Aracaelis Sagitta (Original Character)  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2765  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.  
>  **7.** Revisionata da **Molang** del forum di EFP! Grazie di tutto!!  
> 

**** **_X._**

Il viaggio andò avanti senza ulteriori soste, e quando giunsero alle miniere il sole aveva già raggiunto le montagne a ovest, colorando il cielo di un morbido arancione rosato, macchiato solamente dall’ormai lieve foschia causata dalle fiamme che erano divampate a Solheim con l'attacco di Ifrit - solo il tempo avrebbe cancellato le conseguenze del fuoco dell’Ardente.

Da decenni quel villaggio minerario, Cephas, era stato abbandonato in favore di altre abitazioni più comode e moderne sparse in quei territori ricchi di materiali. Di conseguenza, quei luoghi ormai isolati erano il rifugio perfetto per chi, come loro, cercava un riparo per qualche giorno.

«Resteremo qui per qualche giorno, poi partiremo per il Villaggio delle Cascate e infine Lucis», aveva commentato Titan, trovando il supporto degli altri due compagni di viaggio.

Mancavano meno di quattro mesi al parto e, pur di non dare modo a Ifrit di trovarli prima del tempo, avevano deciso di continuare a viaggiare senza fare soste troppo lunghe stesso territorio.

Vivevano nel dubbio, i sensi sempre in allerta e il cuore pronto a fermarsi in caso di attacco. Da una parte, quell’apparente calma era quasi rassicurante, ma era come se il Sidereo stesse solamente attendendo l'occasione più propensa nella sua lucida follia.

“ _ Sta raccogliendo le forze”,  _ era quella la considerazione che più volte aveva attraversato la mente di Shiva, insieme al timore che l’Ardente attaccasse Flaminis o altre città solo per farla uscire allo scoperto. E quella era un'ombra ben lontana dall’essere solo un incubo passeggero.

Scelsero la zona a loro dire più sicura, e quando la notte calò dolcemente sul villaggio abbandonato non poterono fare a meno di restare con le orecchie tese per captare ogni rumore anomalo e i muscoli pronti a scattare alla prima minaccia. Sembrava tutto pacifico, come se niente fosse in grado di smuovere quel luogo, tant’è che Shiva non poté fare a meno di distendersi accanto a Hyperion in una piccola brandina mentre Titan, fuori dall'abitazione, si era preso il compito di fare la guardia e permettere al compagno della Dea di riposarsi.

Era stata una giornata pesante, così come tutte le altre che l'avevano preceduta, e Hyperion sembrò quasi sul punto di crollare addormentato all'istante non appena il suo corpo incontrò il fine materasso.

«Riposa tranquillo», lo rassicurò Shiva, accarezzandogli i capelli.

«Mi… sembra ancora assurdo», mormorò l'uomo, «sono sposato con la Glaciale, che… è incinta. E tutto questo ha portato alla distruzione di Solheim, malattie e mostri. E ora siamo in fuga dal tuo… ex?»

La Dea lo ascoltò in silenzio, comprendendo i suoi dubbi e l'incapacità di credere a quella situazione che sembrava sfiorare l'impossibile.

«Mi dispiace», sussurrò piano lei, forse per l'ennesima volta da quando era iniziato quel calvario. Non poteva cambiare ciò che era accaduto e i suoi errori avrebbero sicuramente segnato l'intera esistenza di tutta Eos, perseguitandola ogni singolo giorno della sua interminabile vita. Avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di evitare a Hyperion quel tormento, si sarebbe fatta da parte se solo fosse stato possibile e se avesse avuto la sicurezza di salvarlo.

«Smettila», la riprese l'uomo, sollevandosi un poco, «anche se è tutto più difficile, non mi sono pentito. Te lo ripeterò fino a quando avrò fiato in corpo: ti amo e il tempo che ho trascorso con te è il migliore di tutta la mia vita».

«Però… se non ci fossimo conosciuti avresti incontrato un’altra donna e tutto questo non sarebbe accaduto».

«Qualsiasi altra donna non mi avrebbe fatto sentire come te», rispose Hyperion prendendole la mano e baciandola, «mi sento completo con te, è come se fossi tu il mio… peso. Ciò che mi tiene ancorato a terra».

«Temo non sia nei miei poteri il controllare la gravità», sorrise lievemente Shiva, affascinata ancora una volta dalla semplicità con la quale l'uomo riusciva a curare le sue ansie e insicurezze. Hyperion sorrise per la sua risposta e, sporgendosi verso di lei, la baciò con delicatezza.

«Grazie per… per aver scelto me», mormorò l’uomo, sistemandosi meglio nel loro giaciglio.

Il sonno lo accolse poco dopo e solo in quel momento Shiva si sentì in grado di rispondere mentalmente a quell’affermazione, ringraziandolo a sua volta per non essere scappato e per esserle rimasto accanto nonostante tutto.

  
  
  
  


Il sole era sorto su quel villaggio minerario per tre volte dal loro arrivo. Le giornate si erano susseguite lente e quiete, insanamente pacifiche come la calma prima della tempesta, e sembrarono trovare una piccola e innocua svolta quando Shiva e Titan, nel primo pomeriggio del terzo giorno, avvertirono delle presenze umane in avvicinamento dal porto a nord-est della regione. 

«Lucis», aveva mormorato l’Immane, rendendo partecipe in quel modo anche Hyperion, e solo poche ore più tardi le sue parole vennero ampiamente confermate quando, in quel villaggio abbandonato, giunse un convoglio militare e medico formato da un centinaio di persone.

Viaggiavano in sella a dei grandi e forti uccelli, tipici della loro terra, chiamati Chocobo, caratterizzati da un piumaggio giallo o nero che catturava i raggi solari facendoli quasi brillare. Tanto belli e fedeli ai loro padroni, quanto antiquati in confronto alle scoperte di Solheim nel campo aeronavale. A Lucis, infatti, solo di recente la popolazione aveva iniziato ad abbandonare le sue antiche tradizioni per affacciarsi alla tecnologia, perché le vecchie abitudini erano difficili da lasciare e, come era accaduto tante altre volte in passato, le novità erano spesso fonte di paura e superstizione.

Nonostante tutto ad Aestuaria, la capitale di quel regno che sorgeva nel continente oltre il mare a est di Solheim, erano sempre stati presenti Re e Regine che, nel corso della storia, si erano dimostrati degni di coraggio e benevoli verso il prossimo. Come in quel malaugurato caso, dove in risposta alla notizia dei pericoli nati a Solheim, avevano subito fatto in modo di promettere un aiuto a Flaminis.

La Glaciale si mostrò visibilmente sollevata dal loro arrivo, e pur essendo consapevole che neanche il loro esercito più forte sarebbe stato in grado di proteggere gli innocenti dalla furia di Ifrit, la loro presenza sarebbe comunque stata fonte di speranza per i rifugiati.

«Sono gli aiuti provenienti da Lucis?», domandò in un sussurro Hyperion, con gli occhi fissi verso la testa del convoglio che si stava fermando a un centinaio di metri da loro.

«Esattamente», assentì Shiva, mentre un uomo e una donna smontavano dalla sella dei loro Chocobo per avvicinarsi a loro.

Indossavano abiti ricchi ma comodi, adatti per un lungo viaggio, e la Dea non aveva bisogno di sentirne le presentazioni per sapere chi aveva davanti perché li aveva già visti in passato durante le sue fughe dal Regno dei Siderei. E così come i loro predecessori, il Principe di Aestuaria, Einar Caelum, e la sua compagna nonché futura Regina, Aracaelis Sagitta, si erano sempre dimostrati degni di fiducia e rispetto agli occhi della Dea.

Einar fu il primo ad avvicinarsi. Il viso dalla pelle un po’ arrossata per il sole aveva una piacevole forma ovale ed era incorniciato da dei fini e brillanti capelli neri come le piume dei Chocobo che li accompagnavano, e per quanto le sue labbra fossero piegate in un sorriso calmo e amichevole, i suoi occhi blu tradivano una certa preoccupazione oltre che stanchezza. Gli stessi sentimenti erano ben visibili anche nel volto e nelle iridi verdi della giovane donna che lo accompagnava, i cui capelli castani cadevano come morbide onde lungo la sua schiena.

«Einar Caelum, Principe di Aestuaria del Regno di Lucis», si presentò solenne, tendendo poi il braccio verso la sua compagna per introdurla, «e lei è Aracaelis Sagitta, della stirpe degli Arcieri di Costlemark».

Titan, fiero e deciso, fece a sua volta un passo avanti.

«Atlas», disse senza troppi giri di parole e senza mostrare neanche un po’ di rispetto per la nobiltà di Lucis, «Daya, mia sorella, e Hyperion, suo marito».

Il suo atteggiamento forte sembrò però non scalfire il giovane principe che, annuendo, fece scorrere lo sguardo sui tre come per memorizzarne i nomi.

«Provenite da Flaminis?», chiese gentile, e a quel punto fu Shiva a parlare, con tono più calmo e tranquillo, meno forte in confronto a quello dell’Immane.

«Sì, Altezza», rispose, «siamo dei sopravvissuti di Solheim, e ieri abbiamo abbandonato Flaminis».

«Cosa vi ha portato lontano da quel rifugio?», domandò la donna, con curioso garbo.

«Intendiamo raggiungere il Villaggio delle Cascate, dove ci ricongiungeremo con altri membri della famiglia», spiegò la Glaciale, utilizzando la bugia creata da Hyperion per giustificare la loro partenza. I due nobili di Lucis si consultarono con un breve sguardo d’intesa, e alla fine fu di nuovo l'uomo a riprendere la parola.

«Il nostro seguito, così come i Chocobo, ha bisogno di riposo. Era nostra intenzione sostare qui per non causare disturbi…», dichiarò con cortesia, «E questa intenzione rimane valida, vista la vostra presenza».

Non era costretto a condividere i suoi piani con degli sconosciuti né a chiedere loro il permesso per pernottare in quel luogo, ma per puro riguardo si era ugualmente premurato di informarli e dare loro la possibilità di rispondere.

«Nessun disturbo, Altezza», affermò Shiva, «è un vero onore per noi», aggiunse.

«Divideremo volentieri con voi le nostre razioni di cibo, se vi fa piacere», aggiunse Aracaelis e, in men che non si dica, il convoglio iniziò a muoversi, in modo ordinato e preciso, verso le altre dimore abbandonate per renderle un po’ più accoglienti. L’umore, nonostante la tensione e preoccupazione, sembrò quasi alleggerirsi dinanzi alla prospettiva di una notte di riposo prima di affrontare il resto del viaggio, e le loro chiacchiere iniziarono ben presto a diventare un piacevole sottofondo durante la preparazione del pasto per tutti.

Einar e la sua compagna, intanto, vennero condotti da Hyperion e Shiva nella dimora che avevano scelto per quei pochi giorni di sosta, e dopo essersi accomodati, iniziarono a raccogliere le ultime informazioni provenienti da Solheim e Flaminis. La Glaciale, più incline a parlare con i mortali, si impegnò per dare voce ai pensieri e alle paure del rifugio che avevano abbandonato solo pochi giorni prima, aggiornandoli sulle scoperte fatte. Parlò infatti dell’attacco che aveva distrutto Solheim, spostandosi poi verso la malattia e infine sulla spedizione che aveva portato alla luce quel nuovo pericolo, sconvolgendo la vita già in bilico di Flaminis. Raccontò del messaggio d’aiuto inviato dai ricognitori e del loro ritorno alla base con il lutto al braccio e gli occhi carichi di terrore al solo pensiero dei mostri che avevano affrontato.

«Eravamo già a conoscenza di alcuni fatti», ammise seria Aracaelis, «tuttavia questi ultimi avvenimenti portano l'allarme a un altro livello».

Shiva assentì a sua volta, composta, tenendo tuttavia per sé ciò che Bahamut e il resto dei Siderei avevano ipotizzato: la vera natura dei mostri. Aveva pensato con attenzione al legame che poteva unire quegli esseri ai malati, e se le loro supposizioni erano fondate - preferiva continuare a beneficiare del dubbio -, temeva che non sarebbe stato possibile guarire quelle persone che avevano ormai raggiunto lo stadio finale della malattia. Per il momento, la Glaciale, poteva solamente basarsi sulle descrizioni spaventate dei ricognitori e non su un’esperienza personale, ma da quel che aveva sentito non sembrava esistere più nulla di umano in quei mostri.

«Se ciò che ci state dicendo viene confermato… non sarà più possibile muoversi la notte senza incontrare questi… esseri», proseguì Einar pensieroso.

«Al momento li hanno avvistati solo a Solheim, ma non escludo che possano spostarsi…», rispose la Glaciale.

«O moltiplicarsi in altri luoghi», concluse impassibile Titan, facendo calare su quel discorso un silenzio pregno di tensione. Né Einar e né Aracaelis parvero volersi mostrare spaventati o pentiti della loro scelta di lasciare Lucis per intraprendere quella missione di soccorso. Forse erano preoccupati, ma sicuramente non sembravano volersi tirare indietro.

«Non sappiamo quanto il nostro aiuto potrà influire sulle sorti dei malati, né se riusciremo a difenderli dai mostri. Ma siamo certi che faremo tutto ciò che è in nostro potere per non rendere vano il nostro intervento», dichiarò il Principe senza alcun ombra di dubbio nella voce, mentre la mano della sua compagna andava a stringersi sulla sua come per infondergli ulteriore coraggio.

Shiva li osservò per qualche momento, trovando come sempre affascinante e sorprendente la forza dei mortali, ma anche come molta gente fosse naturalmente guidata da sentimenti di altruismo e non dalla forte ed egoistica voglia di fuga. E la Dea era certa che anche Titan, il cui cuore si era indurito in quegli ultimi secoli, stesse provando il suo stesso desiderio: la necessità di aiutare e proteggere coloro che, a causa della follia di Ifrit, si stavano impegnando con anima e corpo per aiutare i più sfortunati.

Si spostarono solamente per la cena che venne servita qualche ora più tardi e che li portò a sedersi attorno a degli ampi falò creati per stemperare il freddo della notte e per tenere ulteriormente unito quel gruppo, formato da soldati e medici, che stava viaggiando verso un qualcosa di ignoto e pericoloso. Quella cena aveva esattamente il compito di consolidare quel cameratismo già esistente, e Shiva stessa avvertì quasi un senso di complicità nel pasto che stavano consumando all’aria aperta, illuminati dalle fiamme del fuoco e riscaldati inoltre anche dal calore dei Chocobo che, riposati, giacevano distesi accanto ai loro padroni nutrendosi con l’Erba di Ghisal.

La Dea, Hyperion e Titan rimasero ‘ospiti’ del Principe e della sua compagna, insieme al loro seguito più stretto, formato dai soldati di alto rango, medici e membri indispensabili della loro cerchia. Una delle figure più interessanti, che dava un’idea ben chiara del modo di vivere di Lucis fino a quel momento, era quella occupata dalla famiglia di Aetius Amicitia, un giovane uomo dai capelli castano scuro e la pelle colorata dal sole, sulla quale brillavano piccole e perlacee cicatrici.

Gli Amicitia, come Shiva ben sapeva, servivano il Regno e la famiglia reale da secoli e ricoprivano il ruolo di Falconieri. La loro era un’arte antica, tramandata di generazione in generazione e che li vedeva allevare e afferrare uccelli rapaci non solo per renderli utili per la caccia e la ricognizione, ma anche alla consegna di messaggi lungo tutto il territorio.

«Non saranno veloci come le comunicazioni di Solheim, ma sono fedeli e affidabili», aveva spiegato Aetius con orgoglio, dando poi una risposta a tutte le domande che Hyperion aveva iniziato a porgli, curioso e affascinato da quello che per lui era un metodo quasi antiquato ma sicuramente suggestivo.

La Glaciale, così come Titan, ascoltò in silenzio quei discorsi ma la sua mente ben presto iniziò a vagare verso dei dubbi e pensieri ormai familiari, alla ricerca di quelle risposte che sfuggivano alla sua presa. Desiderava aiutare quei giovani e il loro seguito, così come avrebbe voluto rendersi più utile durante il suo soggiorno a Flaminis, ma non era stata in grado di fare niente di concreto per loro. Si sentiva impotente: incapace anche solo a risolvere quel problema che lei stessa aveva contribuito a creare.

Si accarezzò la pancia, andando alla ricerca dell’ormai familiare sensazione di sollievo e rassicurazione che il bambino che le stava crescendo in grembo era in grado di donarle.

«Se non sono troppo invadente, potrei chiederti quando nascerà?», domandò Aracaelis, il cui sguardo era stato probabilmente attratto dalle carezze calme che Shiva stava riservando al suo ventre.

«Mancano… circa quindici settimane», rispose sincera con un lieve sorriso che venne oscurato da un pensiero che già troppe volte le aveva attraversato la mente. Presto quel bambino sarebbe nato e, senza alcun’ombra di dubbio, lei e Hyperion lo avrebbero amato più di qualsiasi altra cosa… ma sarebbe rimasto un qualcosa in quel mondo? Aveva promesso più volte a sé stessa che avrebbe protetto suo figlio e che avrebbe fatto in modo di farlo vivere in un posto migliore, eppure in quel momento non poteva non pensare a Ifrit in agguato, ai malati di Flaminis e ai mostri che in quelle ore notturne stavano popolando le strade deserte di Solheim.

Il futuro era un’incognita perfino per lei che era una Dea, e non poteva negare di sentirsi spaventata da quell’insicurezza.

«Vedrai che questo incubo finirà!», la incoraggiò Einar, intuendo parte del significato di quell’ombra che aveva attraversato gli occhi della Glaciale, «Dobbiamo credere che sarà così: non possiamo permetterci di perdere la speranza!»

Era un pensiero positivo e ottimistico, al quale tutti si stavano aggrappando pur di non cadere nella disperazione, e Shiva si ritrovò ad annuire più che altro per ringraziare il Principe di Aestuaria che per una vera e propria convinzione. Aveva paura ma desiderava per davvero essere in grado di volgere uno sguardo più fiducioso al futuro e sapeva di doverlo fare: per Hyperion e per il loro bambino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Cephas - >** Questo villaggio mineriario è ovviamente inventato. Non esiste un riscontro nel gioco, l’unica cosa che posso dire è che si potrebbe trovare nella zona di Cartanica. Vivendo in una città con una forte storia mineraria e parecchi villaggi minerari ora abbandonati ho trovato facile pensare alla storia di Cartanica nel passato. Sono delle miniere e i villaggi, sia storicamente che economicamente parlando, nascono e muoiono facilmente in luoghi simili. I minatori si spostano per cercare zone migliori, più ricche e comode. Quindi le vecchie case vengono abbandonate. Detto ciò… Cephas significa “Roccia” in aramaico.  
>  **\- Lucis [2] - >** Nel gioco è chiarissimo che sia Niflheim (che sorge dove era Solheim) il Regno più avanzato tecnologicamente. Di conseguenza mentre creavo l’antica Lucis ho pensato potesse essere vista come una sorta di moderno regno dalle forti basi medievali. Infatti se nel gioco si guarda tutta Lucis si nota che al di là di Insomnia tutto è molto “rustico”. Certo, la guerra che dura da sempre contro Niflheim può aver impedito la crescita di altre città fuori dalle mura, ma penso che sia in parte anche a causa delle loro origini. La mia idea viene confermata anche dall’artwork di Ardyn in sella al Chocobo nero. La città che viene raffigurata nel disegno, così come gli abitanti, infatti non mi sembrano riconducibili ad un’epoca moderna, anche se la storia di Ardyn dovrebbe svolgersi anni, se non secoli, dopo la Guerra degli Dei -> Immagine Esempio!  
>  **\- Aestuaria - >** Nome dell’antica Insomnia. Dal latino “Estuari”. Nome ripreso dall’antico nome di Tokyo “Edo” che per l’appunto significa “Estuario”. Tokyo, infatti, è una delle città che ha dato la base alla moderna Insomnia… inoltre se si guarda la mappa di Lucis sembra che la città sorga proprio vicino ad alcuni grandi fiumi.  
> La scelta di cambiare nome nasce dal fatto che il nome della città sia un riferimento al soprannome di New York: “La città che non dorme mai”. Come New York, infatti, Insomnia sembra sempre in vita anche la notte (si può vedere dai vari artwork e dal film Kingsglaive), e visto che al momento Lucis è ancora ferma a un periodo di stallo con le scoperte tecnologiche, la città non si è ancora meritata il nome di Insomnia (che ovviamente, dal latino, significa “Insonnia”).  
>  **\- Einar Caelum - >** Einar, dal norreno, unisce due parole: _Ein_ “Uno, Solo” e _Arr_ “Guerriero”.  
>  **\- Aracaelis Sagitta - >** Aracaelis significa “Altare nel Cielo”, mentre il suo cognome “Freccia”, chiaro riferimento a “Sagittario”. Ovviamente ciò che ho scritto sulla sua stirpe è inventato… mentre cercavo di darle un titolo da affiancare a quello di Einar.  
>  **\- Atlas - >** In italiano “Atlante”. Personaggio della mitologia greca costretto a sostenere sulle spalle la volta celeste. Ho scelto questo nome perché Titan sostiene il Meteorite.  
>  **\- Famiglia Amicitia - >** Quando stavo creando questo ‘universo’ mi sono chiesta che ruolo dare agli Amicitia visto che i Re e le Regine di Lucis prendono importanza solo dopo la Guerra degli Dei e quindi non avevano bisogno di una figura simile. Soldati era troppo scontato, quindi giocando sui tatuaggi di Gladio e Clarus, ho pensato potessero essere simili a dei Falconieri. Da questo il simbolo della casata.  
>  **\- Aetius Amicitia - >** Aetius significa “Aquila” in latino.


	11. XI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con il calare della notte nel villaggio minerario si era creato un piacevole silenzio che sembrava quasi stonare con la tensione di quei mesi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Hyperion (Original Character), Titan, Einar Caelum (Original Character), Aracaelis Sagitta (Original Character)  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2315  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.  
> 

**** **_XI._**

Con il calare della notte nel villaggio minerario si era creato un piacevole silenzio che sembrava quasi stonare con la tensione di quei mesi.

La cena era terminata da ore, e tutti i membri del convoglio proveniente da Lucis si erano ritirati nelle loro abitazioni o nelle tende, lasciando di ronda solo alcuni soldati che, a cadenze regolari, ricevevano il cambio per concedersi a loro volta qualche momento di riposo.

Come tutti gli altri, anche Shiva, Titan e Hyperion si erano congedati e mentre quest’ultimo dormiva, le due divinità avevano preso posto in un’altra delle stanze della dimora che avevano occupato. Quieti, erano rimasti persi nei rispettivi pensieri per ore, analizzando la situazione e inseguendo delle soluzioni che tuttavia continuavano a sfuggire alla loro comprensione.

Nonostante quelle inquietudini, fu soltanto con i primi raggi del sole che i due Siderei avvertirono quella piacevole pace venire spezzata da un oscuro presagio.

«Flaminis», mormorò senza fiato Shiva, permettendo a quella sensazione di negatività di investirla in pieno petto. Non si trattava di un nuovo attacco di Ifrit - lo avrebbe capito - era un qualcosa di più infimo… e temeva si trattasse proprio di quei malati il cui destino sembrava segnato da un’inevitabile trasformazione in mostri.

«Non è un attacco», confermò Titan.

«Temo si tratti degli infetti», aggiunse lei, cercando di placare la propria angoscia, «dobbiamo… dobbiamo andare e vedere…»

«Sarebbe sospetto per i mortali vederci sparire in questo modo», rispose l’Immane con tono calmo, spostando lo sguardo verso la finestra dell’abitazione, attraverso la quale era possibile scorgere i primi gruppi di soldati destarsi per riprendere le loro normali mansioni.

Sembrava voler apparire controllato e superiore a quella situazione, ma un leggero tic nervoso nelle sue dita, che tamburellavano sulle sue braccia muscolose, tradiva il suo reale stato d'animo.

«Attendiamo che partano?», chiese la Dea, scuotendo poi il capo per l’impossibilità della sua stessa idea, «Ci incontrerebbero poi a Flaminis», concluse infatti, cercando di non lasciarsi trasportare dalla premura e dalla necessità di spostarsi verso dove era richiesto il loro intervento.

Discussero forse per un’ora alla ricerca di una soluzione, venendo interrotti solamente dal risveglio di Hyperion, il quale impallidì nel venire messo al corrente della situazione.

«Non… possiamo proprio fare niente?», domandò ricevendo risposta proprio da Titan che, scuotendo la testa, strinse i possenti pugni come per trattenersi. Shiva avvertiva la crescente frustrazione del compagno e lei stessa trovava complicato nascondere il suo nervosismo.

«Possiamo mentire, dire che dobbiamo tornare indietro…», provò Hyperion, «e non dobbiamo per forza metterli al corrente dei nostri spostamenti! Siamo persone libere! Siete i Siderei, inoltre!», concluse con più decisione.

«Questo è vero, ma non possiamo neanche escludere che si tratti di una trappola di Ifrit», aggiunse l’Immane, «non è uno sprovveduto, e pur potendoci colpire in questo luogo, sa che la ferita che potrebbe aprirsi attaccando Flaminis con voi due presenti sarebbe molto più grande», spiegò.

Aveva pienamente ragione e il silenzio che calò dopo quell’affermazione sembrò concedere ai tre un momento di riflessione. Il pericolo era sempre in agguato, in qualsiasi luogo e momento, e la lunga assenza di Ifrit non faceva altro che renderli sempre più inquieti.

Tuttavia la Glaciale non si sentiva disposta ad abbandonare Flaminis e tutte quelle povere vittime che avevano già sofferto abbastanza. Era il suo dovere proteggerle: su quello non aveva dubbi.

«Si tratta di compiere una scelta…», mormorò l’uomo qualche minuto dopo, sollevando lo sguardo per guardare Shiva negli occhi. La Dea assentì seria, leggendo nel viso del compagno la sua stessa presa di posizione.

«Ho già scelto», rispose infatti la Glaciale, «non possiamo lasciarli soli: qualsiasi cosa sia accaduta».

L’immane sospirò, acconsentendo infine con un basso: «D’accordo», che giunse alle orecchie di Shiva quasi come sollevato. Si era preso il compito di proteggerla ma neanche lui poteva, né voleva, dimenticare i doveri che aveva nei confronti dei mortali.

Iniziarono a raccogliere i pochi bagagli che avevano scaricato dall’aeronave per stabilirsi in quella dimora, e dopo aver permesso a Hyperion di consumare una breve colazione, lasciarono quelle quattro mura. Fuori il sole stava iniziando ad accarezzare ormai tutto il villaggio minerario e i membri del convoglio di Lucis si stavano muovendo attivi ed energici per abbandonare a loro volta quello che era stato il loro rifugio notturno. Anche il Principe Einar e la sua compagna erano tra coloro che si stavano preparando per riprendere il viaggio e accolsero Shiva, Hyperion e Titan con un sorriso gentile nel vederli.

Si scambiarono dei saluti carichi di rispetto reciproco e, anche senza annunciare apertamente le loro intenzioni, sia Einar che Aracaelis sembrarono intuire le loro prossime mosse.

«Anche voi avete deciso di partire?», domandò la giovane donna.

«Esattamente», rispose la Glaciale, ma ancor prima di poter continuare a parlare e dare una breve spiegazione sui loro movimenti per pura gentilezza, la voce calda di Aetius Amicitia li fermò.

«Principe Einar! Zephyr sta tornando», dichiarò con sicurezza l’uomo, prendendo uno dei vari fischietti che teneva legati in vita per portarlo alla bocca. Il suono che produsse giunse alle loro orecchie forte e limpido, e alzando il braccio nudo, Aetius permise al suo falco di atterrare con grazia, senza ferirlo con i suoi artigli - segno del legame che li univa.

«Deve essere successo qualcosa a Flaminis», mormorò, «lo trovo… irrequieto», concluse, sciogliendo con delicatezza il nastrino sulla zampa del rapace per prendere il messaggio attaccato in esso.

Shiva, pur non sapendo il contenuto di quella piccola missiva, trovò facile ipotizzarne l’argomento, infatti le bastò uno sguardo verso il giovane Amicitia per averne la conferma. Il suo viso si fece se possibile ancor più serio e quasi pallido mentre rileggeva forse per una seconda volta il messaggio per assicurarsi di aver compreso del tutte quelle parole. Il volto di Aetius attraverso rapidamente confusione, incredulità e timore, e solo dopo qualche momento di esitazione sembrò trovare il coraggio di consegnare quel piccolo triangolino di carta al suo principe, il quale lo lesse ad alta voce.

« _ Cinquanta pazienti sono scomparsi all’alba. I testimoni sono stati messi in quarantena. Si sta diffondendo il panico», _ recitò, guardando subito Aracaelis. Il messaggio, breve e conciso, non dava risposte ma riuscì in un solo attimo a creare ulteriori domande e preoccupazioni.

«Dobbiamo sbrigarci», dichiarò prontamente la giovane donna

Pur non sapendo cosa avrebbero affrontato una volta giunti a Flaminis, né se il loro intervento sarebbe per davvero stato incisivo, bastarono quelle poche parole a far unire ulteriormente quel gruppo e ad animarlo. Erano pronti ad andare fino in fondo, e per quello Shiva si sentiva quasi in dovere di ringraziarli.

Mossa a sua volta dalla sicurezza dei mortali, lanciò uno sguardo verso Titan. Non era più il momento delle scuse, delle ipotesi e delle paure, ma quello di stare uniti.

«La nostra aeronave può portare altri quattro passeggeri», dichiarò infatti, «Possiamo condurvi a Flaminis in poco tempo e far inviare altre navi a recuperare il resto del vostro seguito».

Einar, sorpreso da quella proposta, la guardò preoccupato.

«Il vostro è un pensiero nobile, ma non vogliamo mettervi in pericolo».

«Lo siamo tutti ormai», rispose la Glaciale, «e a questo punto possiamo solamente fare la cosa giusta senza fuggire».

Anche l’Immane annuì per le sue parole mentre Hyperion, silenzioso, si limitò a stringerle la mano per confermare la sua presenza e presa di posizione.

«Non possiamo farvi cambiare idea immagino», commentò Aracaelis.

«Esattamente», dichiarò Titan senza esistare.

«D’accordo», assentì allora Einar rivolgendosi poi ad Aetius serio, «con noi verranno Zeno e Darius, lasciamo il comando a te e a Iulian. Partite appena pronti, vi verranno incontro con delle aeronavi».

Il giovane Amicitia annuì con un’espressione composta, e dopo essersi esibito in un breve inchino si allontanò per comunicare al resto del convoglio gli ordini del Principe. I preparativi per la partenza furono celeri, e una volta caricata l’aeronave con i pochi bagagli essenziali dei due medici scelti da Einar, si sollevarono in volo diretti verso Flaminis.

  
  
  
  


Il messaggio che il falco Zephyr aveva consegnato quella mattina aveva creato nell’immaginario dei presenti varie ipotesi ma, una volta a Flaminis, nessuno di quei pensieri sembrò essere stato in grado di avvicinarsi anche solo lontanamente a ciò che era realmente accaduto.

Fu Tenebris, pallida in viso e con gli occhi scavati dal sonno, ad accoglierli una volta atterrati. E mentre alcuni suoi collaboratori iniziarono ad occuparsi del trasporto degli altri membri di Lucis, lei si presentò ai due nobili, cercando poi con voce stanca e preoccupata di dare una vera e propria spiegazione a quanto era accaduto in quelle ultime ore.

«Alle prime luci dell’alba, durante il solito giro per controllare i pazienti, il gruppo medico si è reso conto del crescente malore delle persone ricoverate della struttura sud. Hanno detto che tremavano come in preda alle convulsioni. Il protocollo prevede la somministrazione del benzodiazepine e, dopo i dovuti controlli, i medici sostengono di aver tentato di procedere con l’infusione endovenosa… ma i pazienti sono scomparsi sotto i loro stessi occhi».

«Scomparsi?», si intromise Einar, «Sono fuggiti?»

«La fuga sarebbe stata una spiegazione più logica, mi creda Principe… ma sono letteralmente scomparsi nel nulla. Hanno lasciato dietro di sé solo i propri indumenti e un pulviscolo scuro».

«Come è possibile?», esalò Aracaelis, senza ovviamente ricevere una risposta. Tenebris si limitò infatti a scuotere la testa, stanca e provata.

«Abbiamo messo il gruppo medico in quarantena. Sono spaventati ma coscienti. Tra di loro c’è anche il Capo Medico di Flaminis, lui stesso sta svolgendo delle analisi preliminari per determinare la tossicità di quel pulviscolo e se il contatto con i pazienti a quello stadio della malattia abbia causato un contagio», spiegò, «al momento… stiamo cercando di mantenere la calma tra gli altri rifugiati. La notizia si è sparsa e abbiamo avuto alcuni attacchi di panico e svenimenti. Stiamo faticando a mantenere il controllo… per questo avete tutta la mia gratitudine, il vostro aiuto è indispensabile in questi momenti...», ammise con il capo basso.

Della donna forte e sicura che Shiva aveva conosciuto, e che aveva visto solo fino a qualche giorno prima, sembrava essere rimasta solo un’ombra. La stanchezza e l’inaspettata evoluzione di quella malattia sembravano averla debilitata. Tuttavia, la Glaciale nell’osservarla ebbe come l’impressione che non avesse detto tutto, ma che al contrario avesse tenuto per sé dei dettagli che, forse, erano da attribuire a una natura più personale.

Quel dubbio venne confermato solo qualche minuto dopo, quando a Shiva fu permesso di leggere i nomi del gruppo medico messo in quarantena. Albus e Astraea Nox Flauret apparivano nero su bianco tra le persone che avevano preso parte alla ronda mattutina, e quello spiegava ampiamente l’aspetto provato della giovane donna.

La Dea si scambiò solo un breve sguardo con Hyperion, volgendo poi gli occhi verso Aracaelis ed Einar che, solenni e seri, cercarono di prendere il controllo della situazione.

«Zeno e Darius sono pronti ad affiancare i vostri medici e volontari», dichiarò il Principe, noi due ci occuperemo invece di fare un po’ d’ordine. Diverrà più semplice quando arriverà il resto del nostro seguito».

Tenebris assentì permettendo poi a uno dei suoi collaboratori di condurre i nobili e i medici laddove era richiesta la loro presenza. Rimasti soli con la giovane donna, Shiva si fece subito avanti per prenderle le mani, stringendole con decisione come per darle un po’ di conforto.

«Non credevo di rivedervi», mormorò Tenebris, ricambiando debolmente la stretta.

«Siamo… venuti a conoscenza della situazione tramite il Principe Einar e il suo seguito», rispose la Glaciale, aggiungendo poi un:  «Possiamo fare qualcosa per aiutarti?», con dolcezza.

«Avete già fatto troppo… dovresti raggiungere la tua famiglia», commentò la giovane.

«Niente è troppo se possiamo aiutare!», ribatté Hyperion, «Siamo qui per fare la cosa giusta».

«La cosa giusta…», ripeté Tenebris chiudendo gli occhi, «era quello che stavamo facendo qui, no? Stavamo cercando di aiutare i malati e i feriti…»

Le sue parole erano cariche di delusione e stanchezza. Disincantata, sembrava aveva perso la sua forza e decisione sotto il peso degli eventi di quelle ultime ore.

«Posso comprendere i tuoi sentimenti», riprese la Glaciale, comprensiva e calma, «ma combatteremo fino a trovare una soluzione».

Shiva per prima doveva credere alle sue stesse parole. Doveva credere che avrebbero trovato un rimedio a quella piaga che, lentamente, aveva iniziato a evolversi in maniera del tutto inaspettata.

Tenebris, assentì debole, volgendo poi lo sguardo verso Titan, rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento.

«Lui…»

«Atlas, è il fratello di Daya… ci siamo incontrati a Cephas, poco prima che arrivasse il convoglio di Lucis», mentì prontamente Hyperion mentre l’Immane, nel venire presentato con il suo nome fittizio, si limitò a fare un semplice cenno col capo. La giovane donna accettò senza altre domande quella spiegazione.

«Siete davvero sicuri di voler restare qui?», domandò.

«Nessun posto è sicuro», spiegò sincera Shiva, «non possiamo sapere cosa ci aspetta il futuro… ma per il momento, però, siamo qui».

«Vi ringrazio…»

«Ci occuperemo di coprire i turni rimasti scoperti e faremo il possibile per non far gravare questa mole di lavoro solo su di te», proseguì la Glaciale, lasciando in quel modo mute le paure e le incertezze che quel nuovo stadio della malattia aveva creato nella giovane donna.

«Lascia fare a noi», assentì Hyperion, e congedandosi in quel modo da Tenebris si spostò ad aiutare gli altri abitanti di Flaminis seguito da Titan. Poco dopo anche Shiva si allontanò dalla giovane donna, soffermandosi solo per un momento ad osservare il cielo azzurro, macchiato da piccole nuvole candide. Troppi innocenti stavano pagando per il suo errore, e per quel motivo si ritrovò a pregare silenziosamente Ifrit, supplicandolo di ritrovare un po’ del suo buon cuore e di risparmiare quelle persone. L'avrebbe potuta odiare per il resto della sua esistenza, non l'avrebbe biasimato, ma desiderava solamente che l'Ardente accettasse il dialogo che Bahamut e gli altri stavano cercando di avere con lui pur di porre fine a quell’incubo che stava opprimendo gli animi di tutta Eos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Zephyr - >** Da Zephyrus, uno degli Anemoi della mitologia greca. Rappresenta il vento dell'ovest.  
>  **\- Benzodiazepine - >** Le mie conoscenze di medicina si fermano ai corsi BLS-D e PTC ai quali ho partecipato, agli interventi come volontaria del 118 e alle varie serie televisive che ho guardato… ma, se non ricordo male, i farmaci generalmente utilizzati per le convulsioni sono a base di Benzodiazepine che possono essere somministrati per via endovenosa, orale e rettale. Per ogni dubbio mi sono letta la wiki XD ma sicuramente ho cannato qualcosa XD


	12. XII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiva non aveva pensato alle conseguenze del suo gesto quando, durante la notte, l'intera Flaminis venne svegliata da delle urla di terrore e da dei versi che sembravano non poter appartenere neanche a delle bestie agonizzanti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Hyperion (Original Character), Titan, Einar Caelum (Original Character), Aracaelis Sagitta (Original Character)  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2560  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.  
>  **7.** Revisionata da **Molang** del forum di EFP! Grazie di tutto!!

Shiva non aveva pensato alle conseguenze del suo gesto quando, durante la notte, l'intera Flaminis venne svegliata da delle urla di terrore e da dei versi che sembravano non poter appartenere neanche a delle bestie agonizzanti.

A ben pensarci, si disse nell'osservare il muro di ghiaccio che aveva eretto a protezione sua e di Hyperion, sia lei che Titan si sarebbero dovuti aspettare una simile evoluzione degli eventi.

La giornata appena trascorsa era stata frenetica anche per loro che, instancabili, avevano visitato tutte le strutture dove erano ricoverati gli infetti, cercando di aiutare il più possibile lo staff medico e i volontari… e provando inutilmente a curare le persone con i loro poteri.

Durante la mattina erano giunti a Flaminis i restanti membri del convoglio di Lucis, e guidati dalla ferma mano di Einar, si erano spostati da una parte all'altra di Flaminis portando a loro volta supporto a chiunque richiedeva un po' di sostegno.

Si era stabilito di nuovo il controllo grazie al loro intervento, e la stessa Tenebris era stata in grado di respirare per un po' prima di riprendere a sua volta a lavorare.

L'importante incoraggiamento di Lucis aveva dato forza a Flaminis, ma neanche la loro presenza - ormai necessaria - era stata in grado di cancellare l'ombra di paura e incertezza che aleggiava negli occhi di tutti. Si chiedevano se anche gli altri infetti avrebbero incontrato la sorte degli altri, se sarebbero scomparsi anche loro e se si trattava quindi di un morbo contagioso, ma neanche Shiva era certa di poter dare una risposta a tutto - o, probabilmente, di volerla dare.

Anche con il calare del sole la tensione era rimasta alta, e mentre i gruppi medici iniziavano a darsi il cambio per le ronde notturne, la Glaciale si era ritirata in un modesto alloggio insieme a Hyperion e Titan.

L'uomo li aveva ascoltati parlare e discutere, aveva condiviso con loro i suoi dubbi e i timori - gli stessi di tutti gli abitanti di Flaminis -, ed era stato infine messo al corrente dei pensieri delle due divinità, che avevano ammesso con frustrazione ma sincerità la loro impotenza. Shiva nei suoi occhi stanchi aveva scorto un pizzico di delusione e di paura ma, nello studiare meglio il suo sguardo aveva anche visto una cieca fiducia nei suoi confronti che sembrava non essere stata indebolita dagli eventi.

Solo ore più tardi Hyperion si era addormentato, abbracciando un meritato sonno ristoratore sotto lo sguardo vigile e apprensivo della Dea. Lo avrebbe volentieri lasciato riposare, vegliando su di lui per tutta la notte se necessario, chiedendosi al tempo stesso se almeno i suoi sogni riuscissero ad essere lieti e liberi dalla minaccia del presente. Tuttavia, fu costretta a destarlo quasi con premura nel sentire un brivido di terrore percorrerle la schiena. Lo stesso Immane balzò in piedi con un'espressione dura e preoccupata in viso, lo sguardo rivolto oltre le mura di quell’alloggio.

«È… già mattino?», domandò confuso Hyperion ricevendo delle urla di terrore in risposta. Saltò infatti sul letto, spaventato e sorpreso, guardando i due Siderei in cerca di spiegazioni.

«I mostri», mormorò Titan. La voce profonda era piegata da una nota di agitazione, mentre il suo corpo era già proteso verso la porta, pronto ad agire.

«Vai!», ribatté Shiva, «Cerca di fermarli, noi… cercheremo di mettere in salvo i civili».

I mortali avevano la precedenza per loro. Non conoscevano la forza e le abilità di quegli esseri, e anche se ormai il collegamento tra i malati e quei mostri sembrava essere stato confermato, non potevano permettere alla paura di prendere il sopravvento.

L’Immane, con un lieve cenno d’assenso del capo, si fiondò subito fuori dall'alloggio, seguito prontamente da Shiva e Hyperion.

Lo spettacolo che si presentò davanti ai loro occhi, una volta abbandonata quell’ala adibita a dormitorio, fu di terrore generale. Urla e persone in fuga in modo scomposto, e neanche i coraggiosi soldati di Lucis sembravano sapere come comportarsi, a loro volta spaventati dalla comparsa di quegli esseri.

Quella fu per Shiva la prima volta davanti ai mostri. Erano esattamente come i ricognitori li avevano descritti, umanoidi ma non umani. Violenti, e forti, animati da una fame e una rabbia che non poteva essere paragonata neanche a quella delle bestie più feroci.

Anche Hyperion rimase quasi pietrificato dinnanzi a quelle spettacolo, e sia lui che Shiva sembrano riscuotersi quando la possente voce di Titan si impose sui presenti nel tentativo di riportare l'ordine. Aveva preso in mano la situazione, innescando una reazione sia nei soccorritori che nei soldati di Lucis. Questi erano giustamente spaventati, sconvolti da quell’attacco improvviso scagliato da quegli esseri mai visti prima, ma erano pur sempre guerrieri addestrati e avvezzi alla battaglia.

Lo stesso Einar si aggiunse alle file dei suoi soldati qualche minuto dopo,  mentre Aracaelis era andata ad affiancare i volontari che stavano cercando di mettere in salvo non solo loro stessi ma anche i civili e i malati. Shiva e Hyperion la raggiunsero subito.

Solo parole di incoraggiamento e ordini sembravano in grado di nascere dalle loro labbra. Non avevano il tempo di pensare alla paura e alle numerose domande scaturite dalla comparsa di quegli esseri.

Le operazioni di messa in sicurezza dei malati si rivelarono in parte semplici e in egual misura complicate. Ormai molti di quegli infetti non erano più collaborativi e non potevano muoversi sulle loro stesse gambe, e solo l'ausilio dei lettini li aiutò non poco durante il trasporto. Solo nel mezzo il terzo viaggio la Glaciale iniziò tuttavia a rendersi conto del peso della gravidanza che stava andando ad accumularsi al timore e a tutti quei sentimenti di ignoto causati da quella situazione.

Il suo corpo, un tempo instancabile, stava iniziando a provare fiacchezza e il correre avanti e indietro per le strutture mediche, cercando di non incappare nell’agguato di qualche mostro, sembrò causarle quasi la nausea.

Si costrinse infatti a fermarsi, portando una mano sul ventre come per assicurarsi che suo figlio stesse bene. Avvertiva la sua energia e soprattutto l’agitazione, causata dalla situazione che la Dea stava vivendo. E per quanto i suoi movimenti le donassero un senso di sicurezza, in quell’istante Shiva sentì quasi prevalere la preoccupazione.

«Daya! Stai bene?», Hyperion la affiancò subito, abbandonando il resto del gruppo che stava tornando indietro per recuperare altri lettini e presidi di prima necessità.

La Glaciale assentì incerta.

«Credo… che il bambino stia prendendo le mie energie per crescere», mormorò. Probabilmente era sempre stato così, in fondo le stesse madri mortali donavano le loro forze per permettere alla creatura che portavano in grembo di crescere, ma solo in quel preciso istante, nel mettere a dura prova la sua resistenza, sembrò essersene resa consapevolmente conto.

«Forse dovresti restare con gli altri… non puoi affaticarti così», commentò l’uomo, accarezzandole la schiena.

Shiva avrebbe voluto rifiutare, negare il suo bisogno così strano di riposo, ma fu proprio quel momento di distrazione a portare entrambi faccia a faccia con il pericolo. Tant'è che la Dea si ritrovò ad agire per puro istinto, senza pensare alle conseguenze.

Alle spalle di Hyperion era apparso un mostro, piccolo e dalla pelle violacea, che con un movimento fluido ma quasi anormale, scattò verso l'uomo per colpirlo. E con una mano alzata per proteggere Hyperion e l'altra stretta attorno al braccio dell'uomo per allontanarlo il più possibile dalla traiettoria di quell'essere, la Glaciale si ritrovò a usare i suoi poteri e il mostro venne trafitto in un lampo da delle accuminate lame di ghiaccio.

Il lamento di dolore, acuto e agonizzante, investì le loro orecchie e solo quando cessò Shiva poté prendere un respiro profondo. Era ancora sorpresa dalla sua reazione repentina tanto quanto lo era per l'attacco di quel mostro, e solo qualche attimo dopo si costrinse a nascondere l’arto ancora teso verso l'essere, la cui pelle aveva assunto un pallido color blu.

«Daya...»

«Stai bene?», rispose la Dea allarmata.

«Sì… grazie», mormorò Hyperion con voce roca e sinceramente spaventata, «questo però… come lo spieghiamo?»

Entrambi guardarono il muro di ghiaccio, sul quale il mostro, ormai morto, iniziò lentamente a dissolversi. Osservarono quel processo di scomparsa fino a quando di quell'essere non rimase solo il ricordo e lo spavento. Poi, incapace di parlare in quel preciso istante, Shiva compì un leggero cenno con la mano, facendo sciogliere il ghiaccio.

«… beh… è stato interessante», commentò Hyperion, ancora troppo scosso per poter dare alla sua voce un reale tono di ironia.

«Perdonami… ho agito di istinto», mormorò la Glaciale, avvertendo il timore del compagno che, scuotendo la testa, le rivolse un sorriso incerto.

«Mi hai salvato, non devi scusarti per questo», rispose.

«Qualcuno poteva vedermi», constatò, costringendosi a pensare per un momento alle conseguenze delle sue azioni. Non era pentita di aver salvato Hyperion ma rischiava davvero di venire scoperta ed era certa che si sarebbe sparso subito il panico, e in quel momento dovevano evitare a Flaminis ulteriori problemi.

«Andiamo. Hanno bisogno di noi», sussurrò, cercando di allontanare quei pensieri, imponendosi però di controllare i suoi poteri.

Hyperion assentì e, restando vicini, ripresero a camminare veloci verso il punto di raccolta. Vennero presto affiancati da dei soldati di Lucis e dai volontari che, guidati da Einar, stavano cercando di contenere i danni.

Il principe, con la sua spada in mano, aveva preso egregiamente il controllo della situazione e con il supporto di Aracaelis, che si era a sua volta armata con un arco finemente lavorato, iniziò ad assicurarsi che quella grande sala, un tempo utilizzata come sala da ballo nel cuore del palazzo di Flaminis, fosse sicura.

I lettini dei malati più gravi, erano stati trascinati su un lato della stanza, mentre per quelli con uno stadio più basso di contaminazione, erano stati allestiti dei giacigli di fortuna sui pavimenti. Anche al gruppo medico in quarantena, insieme ad Astraea e ad Albus, era stato permesso di spostarsi in quella zona vista la gravità della situazione, ma nessuno sembrava in grado di preoccuparsi per la loro presenza e l’ipotetico rischio di contagio.

«Iniziate a sbarrare le porte!», ordinò Einar a gran voce, «Non appena saranno tutti al sicuro, inizierà la vera battaglia!»

I suoi uomini gridarono in assenso, eseguendo i suoi ordini senza controbattere.

«Dobbiamo fare in modo che non superino le porte di questa zona», proseguì Tenebris dando subito manforte alle persone che si stavano impegnando per mettere in sicurezza quella sala, «sarebbe la fine per tutti».

Hyperion, incoraggiato dalla Dea, si lanciò subito per aiutare quelle persone lasciando Shiva appoggiata al muro, con gli occhi chiusi e un’espressione spossata in viso. Si riscosse solo qualche attimo dopo, quando avvertì la presenza di Titan accanto a sé.

«Hai usato i tuoi poteri», constatò l’Immane con tono fermo.

«Sono stata costretta», rispose lei, «siamo stati attaccati».

Titan annuì, volgendo lo sguardo verso l'unica uscita rimasta disponibile, presidiata dal principe e dalla sua compagna.

«Sono resistenti, ma i soldati sono in grado di sconfiggerli. Tuttavia, restano ugualmente impreparati. Non sono stati addestrati per dei combattimenti così prolungati», spiegò piano, «la prima battaglia li sfianca, la seconda li uccide».

La Dea trovò quasi naturale immedesimarsi in parte in quelle parole. Non aveva combattuto e le era bastato utilizzare per una sola azione i suoi poteri per sentirsi senza forze. Tutte le sue energie erano rivolte alla creatura che portava in grembo e gli sforzi di quegli ultimi, drammatici, momenti rendevano ancor più palese quella nuova realtà.

«Dobbiamo fare qualcosa… la caduta di Flaminis segnerebbe la fine di questa regione… l'ultimo baluardo di speranza...», sussurrò.

«Tu occupati di te stessa», sbottò Titan, mostrandosi pienamente consapevole dello stato della Glaciale, «penserò io al resto», concluse con sicurezza, allontanandosi da Shiva per raggiungere Einar, il quale gli rivolse uno sguardo carico di rispetto ma anche di preoccupazione.

Con l'ingresso dell'ultimo gruppo di sopravvissuti nella sala, il principe diede ordine ad alcune guardie di chiudere quella porta mentre lui e il resto dei soldati, seguiti da coloro che erano abbastanza forti da poter brandire un'arma, abbandonavano quel rifugio improvvisato per andare ad affrontare la minaccia rappresentata da quei mostri.

Shiva, rimasta ferma e sola, non poté fare a meno di sentirsi per la prima volta nella sua lunga vita un peso. Sentiva le sue energie quasi prosciugate e l’animo oppresso da quella stanchezza e dalla preoccupazione.

“ _ Mio figlio sta bene _ ?”, si chiese ricordando come, secoli e secoli prima, la gravidanza avesse portato via la donna amata da Titan. La creatura che le stava crescendo in grembo era forte, e per poter nascere aveva bisogno di un ammontare di energia incompatibile con il corpo di una mortale.

Si sfiorò il ventre attendendo una reazione da parte del piccolo che, fortunatamente, non tardò ad arrivare. Pur essendo immortale, Shiva, sentì chiaramente fluire lì tutte le sue forze, segno che suo figlio stava crescendo e che, nonostante l’agitazione, stava bene.

Era sinceramente preoccupata da quella situazione, ma dentro di sé era anche rassicurata dal fatto che il suo corpo non la stesse tradendo e che avrebbe permesso a quella creatura innocente di nascere.

Prese un lungo respiro, e prima di potersi avvicinare a Hyperion o a Tenebris, per aiutarli almeno a mantenere il controllo in quella sala, i suoi muscoli si irrigidirono costringendola a sgranare gli occhi e a volgerli verso la porta. Il potere di Titan iniziò a tremare sotto la sua stessa pelle preannunciando la scelta compiuta dall'altro Sidereo, e in un attimo l’intero palazzo sembrò vibrare.

Urla di panico si levarono tra i presenti, spaventati non solo dall’attacco dei mostri, ma anche da quell'improvviso terremoto che sembrava far presagire la fine di Flaminis.

Le mura della sala iniziarono a creparsi in alcuni punti, ma la maestria degli architetti e muratori che avevano costruito quel palazzo impedì alla struttura di crollare sotto la potenza di quelle scosse che, fortunatamente, si arrestarono dopo pochi minuti.

Confusione e paura sfiguravano i visi dei presenti e la stessa Dea, disorientata, si guardò attorno cercando di comprendere il motivo del gesto appena compiuto dall’Immane. Con il palmo aperto premuto sul muro, strisciò verso una delle vetrate per far scorrere lo sguardo verso il resto di Flaminis alla ricerca di una risposta. Ciò che si presentò dinanzi ai suoi occhi fu ovviamente la colossale figura di Titan che svettava tra le montagne, illuminate dalla chiara luce della luna, e il cielo stellato della notte.

Non fu l’unica a rendersi conto della sua mastodontica presenza, infatti tutte le persone coscienti si riversarono verso le vetrate per osservare il corpo del Sidereo. Solo chi proveniva da Solheim ed era sopravvissuto all’attacco di Ifrit, aveva avuto modo di vedere di persona i Sei, e la sua comparsa sembrò ovviamente causare nei rifugiati non solo stupore, ma anche ulteriori incertezze e timori… che non si spensero neanche quando, qualche attimo dopo, l’Immane scomparve nel nulla, esattamente come era apparso.

I presenti iniziarono presto a chiedersi se si trattava di un nuovo attacco, e la Glaciale, per quanto avrebbe voluto rassicurarli, non poté far altro se non rivolgere uno sguardo a Hyperion, che dopo averla al termine delle scosse di terremoto, si accostò a lei per sorreggerla con un’espressione preoccupata in viso.

«Cosa… perché?», domandò a bassa voce l’uomo, senza riuscire a formulare un vero e proprio quesito, dando però alla sua voce un tono pregno di urgenza e bisognoso di risposte.

Shiva si limitò a scuotere il capo, senza sapere realmente come spiegare il motivo del gesto appena compiuto da Titan, e dovettero in ogni caso attendere un po’ prima di riuscire ad avere un minuscolo chiarimento sui fatti avvenuti all'esterno del palazzo.

«È apparso l’Immane! Ci ha salvati tutti!», erano state quelle le parole, un poco sognanti, di uno dei soldati, «Ha attaccato quei mostri! Ci ha salvati!»

Quel racconto venne confermato anche da Einar e Aracaelis che, affascinati e grati per l'apparizione del Dio, non esitarono a pronunciare una frase che sembrò dare nuova luce e speranza a quella notte iniziata con la tragedia.

«Gli Dei ci proteggono ancora. Non ci hanno dimenticati».


	13. XIII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'alba portò un vago senso di sicurezza in tutte le persone che si erano barricate nel Palazzo durante la notte. I raggi del sole sembravano aver messo la parola fine a quell’oscurità che, nell'immaginario collettivo, pareva essere uscita dal peggiore degli incubi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Hyperion (Original Character), Titan,  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2455  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.  
>  **7.** Revisionata da **Molang** del forum di EFP! Grazie di tutto!!

**** **_XIII._**

L'alba portò un vago senso di sicurezza in tutte le persone che si erano barricate nel Palazzo durante la notte. I raggi del sole sembravano aver messo la parola fine a quell’oscurità che, nell'immaginario collettivo, pareva essere uscita dal peggiore degli incubi.

Ben pochi erano stati in grado di riposare. Erano tutti tanto sconvolti e spaventati dall'attacco dei mostri, quanto estasiati e rassicurati dalla comparsa dell’Immane che, con un solo gesto - secondo i racconti dei soldati -, aveva sterminato i mostri che stavano prendendo d’assedio le varie strutture.

Restava ovviamente un’incognita l'effettiva sicurezza di quel territorio, anche dopo la comparsa di Titan. Per quanto temessero l’arrivo delle tenebre, l’ottimismo aveva portato i rifugiati a considerare come un vero e proprio miracolo il fatto di aver superato almeno quella prima notte con delle minime perdite. E fu proprio mentre i sopravvissuti piangevano gli inevitabili caduti di quell’attacco che Shiva e Hyperion ebbero modo di allontanarsi con l’Immane che, rientrato nella sala insieme ai soldati con le sembianze umane di Atlas, non era inizialmente stato in grado di spiegare le motivazioni del suo gesto.

Solo quando riuscirono ad allontanarsi da orecchie indiscrete, Titan mise subito in chiaro ciò che, sfortunatamente, aveva già convenuto con Shiva: i soldati stavano andando incontro a una lenta e dolorosa disfatta contro quegli esseri. Non erano addestrati né preparati e l’Immane, per limitare le perdite e la distruzione di Flaminis, aveva agito di conseguenza. Aveva attaccato i mostri con i suoi poteri, donando in quel modo a tutto quel territorio non solo un po’ di speranza, ma anche la possibilità di vivere e di prepararsi per una nuova invasione, che senza alcun ombra di dubbio ci sarebbe stata.

«Devono prendere tempo e prepararsi al prossimo attacco», aveva mormorato Titan, con un’espressione grave in viso e le braccia incrociate all’ampio petto.

«Sì, ma come?», intervenne Hyperion, «Come avete detto, i mostri sono lo… stadio finale di quella malattia. E fin quando non viene scoperta una cura, il loro numero può solo aumentare… e se appaiono ogni notte, i soldati non avranno tempo di prepararsi».

I suoi timori erano fondati e i Siderei non erano certi di avere una risposta in grado di annullare quei dubbi.

«Possiamo solo confidare nel vostro senso di adattabilità, Hyperion… i soldati di Lucis sono capaci, ma hanno bisogno di tempo ed è quello che cercheremo di dar loro...», mormorò Shiva.

«Non potete… agire come ha fatto stanotte l’Immane?», domandò l’uomo.

«Sarebbe rischioso per voi mortali», rispose Titan, «Hai visto i risultati del mio attacco sulle mura del palazzo».

Hyperion non poté far altro se non assentire, riportando probabilmente alla mente le pareti crepate della sala nella quale si erano rifugiati. Erano dei danni minimi nonostante tutto, ma quei piccoli cedimenti strutturali potevano solo peggiorare se sollecitati ulteriormente dal potere dei Siderei.

«I mostri torneranno stanotte, e presto anche gli altri infetti inizieranno ad aggravarsi e a trasformarsi. I mortali ci metteranno poco a collegare le due cose, se non l’hanno già fatto», proseguì l’Immane cupo.

«Quindi… siamo con le spalle al muro», sospirò la Dea.

«Esattamente», commentò l’altro.

«… quali sono i piani?», mormorò Hyperion, guardando entrambe le divinità, pronto ad accettare qualsiasi loro scelta e ordine.

«Non abbiamo potuto far niente per salvare Solheim, ma cercheremo di fare il possibile per salvare Flaminis. Ciononostante, Shiva non può restare qui», riprese Titan, «deve andare via al più presto, come già era stato deciso prima di questa deviazione».

«Sì», assentì l’uomo.

«Terrò d’occhio questo luogo, lo proteggerò e darò delle indicazioni ai soldati e al Principe… devono essere preparati», proseguì l’Immane.

«Quindi… saremo solamente io e Day-... Shiva?»

«Verrà qualcun’altro con voi. Shiva nelle sue condizioni non può proteggersi né proteggere al tempo stesso gli altri», tagliò corto Titan.

La Glaciale accusò quelle parole chiudendo gli occhi per un momento, pienamente consapevole delle sue attuali condizioni. Non poteva controbattere né cercare di difendersi: l’Immane aveva ragione. Se Shiva voleva proteggere non solo il bambino ma anche Hyperion e il resto degli innocenti che stavano pagando a causa del suo amore, doveva per forza affidarsi ai suoi compagni.

«Partiremo presto», assentì infatti, «in… queste condizioni ammetto di non poter più fare niente di concreto per loro», aggiunse senza poter nascondere l'imbarazzo e una nota di biasimo nella sua voce.

Hyperion annuì a sua volta, prendendole la mano per farle sentire la sua presenza.

«Ne verranno a capo!», dichiarò, forse più per incoraggiare se stesso che la Dea, «Qui vivono alcune delle menti più geniali di Eos. Saranno sicuramente in grado di capire come gestire la situazione».

Credere alle parole di Hyperion non era semplice alla luce dei recenti sviluppi, ma la Glaciale sentiva un fondo di verità in quelle sue affermazioni. Per esperienza sapeva quanto le menti mortali fossero capaci di grandi prodigi, miracoli che non avevano niente a che fare con il divino, per quello sapeva che potevano farcela. Ci sarebbero state delle perdite, quello era innegabile, ma prima o poi avrebbero trovato una soluzione.

  
  
  
  


Erano trascorsi cinque giorni dal rientro di Shiva e Hyperion a Flaminis e dagli sfortunati eventi che avevano costretto tutto quel luogo a cambiare abitudini e modo di vedere il mondo. Dal primo attacco, c'erano stati altri tentativi notturni da parte dei mostri di penetrare nel palazzo, ormai unico centro nevralgico dello staff medico, ma erano stati tutti sventati sia dalla crescente tenacia dei soldati che dal discreto aiuto di Titan. L’Immane, cercando di non dare troppo nell'occhio, stava facendo il possibile per aiutare l’esercito di Lucis, restando sorpreso come ogni volta dallo spirito di sopravvivenza dei mortali. Non possedeva una personalità incline ai complimenti, ma Shiva sapeva che nei suoi: «Se la stanno cavando», vi era nascosto del rispetto. 

Quelle piccole vittorie erano fortunatamente state in grado di risollevare sin da subito lo spirito dei sopravvissuti, ma quando venne registrato un nuovo caso di scomparsa, durante l'alba del terzo giorno, il panico fu inevitabile. Un folto gruppo di pazienti aveva iniziato a contorcersi in preda alle convulsioni, e neanche il tempestivo intervento medico riuscì a impedire l'inevitabile, tant'è che non poterono far altro se non assistere alla scomparsa di quelle persone.

Quell’ondata di paura riuscì a paralizzare quasi per ore anche i soldati, che avevano solamente sentito parlare di quell’evento, ma venne per fortuna arginata dal timore di un nuovo attacco dei mostri. Per quel motivo tutti riuscirono a catalizzare le loro attenzioni sulla protezione del palazzo.

La loro reazione aveva rassicurato Shiva, così come si era sentita sollevata nel vedere Tenebris riuscire a mantenere il controllo delle sue emozioni grazie alla necessità di salvaguardare non solo se stessa ma anche il prossimo. La giovane donna, nonostante l'aspetto sempre più stanco, continuava a impegnarsi alla ricerca di una cura. Era animata tanto dalla paura quanto dalla necessità di trovare una soluzione, non solo per aiutare i suoi pazienti ma soprattutto per Astraea e Albus, tenuti sotto stretta sorveglianza dallo staff medico insieme agli altri che erano stati messi in quarantena.

Shiva, dalla sua posizione, aveva invece impiegato quei pochi giorni per cercare non solo di dare una mano a tutti i volontari ma anche per recuperare le forze. Accanto a lei, la costante presenza di Hyperion che, forse terrorizzato dall'evoluzione di quella situazione, aveva a sua volta provato a tenersi occupato pur di non soffermarsi a pensare. La Glaciale era sinceramente grata all'uomo per l'impegno che dimostrava non solo nei suoi confronti, ma anche verso quella comunità che li stava ospitando e proteggendo, tuttavia non poteva fare a meno di domandarsi quanto a lungo Hyperion sarebbe stato in grado di resistere. 

Nei suoi occhi Shiva leggeva sempre più pesanti e forti i sentimenti di paura e la stanchezza, dubbi che la Dea stessa condivideva... e anche se una piccola parte di lei desiderava ignorare quel fatto, sapeva fin troppo bene che la notte, prima di raggiungerla nel loro improvvisato giaciglio, Hyperion era ormai solito sfogarsi di nascosto. Piangeva fino a sentirsi talmente stanco da avere solo le forze di tornare da lei e stringerla in un abbraccio caldo e protettivo. L’uomo cercava di ignorare ciò che, con il calare delle tenebre, accadeva fuori dalle mura, ma la Glaciale lo sentiva spesso tremare e muoversi irrequieto, spaventato e quasi incapace di sopportare il peso e la chiara sentenza di morte che gravava sulle loro teste.

Ogni giorno, la Dea temeva di vederlo crollare e magari fuggire da quel destino avverso, tuttavia Hyperion continuava a sorprenderla. Non scappava, ma invece resisteva e le sorrideva, rassicurandola senza dover parlare. Gli bastavano pochi gesti per farle capire che non l'avrebbe mai abbandonata, che sarebbe rimasto accanto a lei fino alla fine della sua vita mortale.

Senza rendersene conto, Shiva aveva iniziato ad aggrapparsi a quelle piccole cose. Aveva smesso di guardare verso l’immenso quadro del futuro, per concentrarsi e dedicarsi invece a un avvenire più prossimo come la sua vita con Hyperion e il bambino che le stava crescendo in grembo.

Non aveva ancora avuto modo di rivelare al suo compagno le parole che Tenebris le aveva rivolto il giorno della loro partenza, e anche per quel motivo trovò più che piacevole ascoltare Hyperion elencare dei nomi, sia maschili che femminili, con la mano posata sul suo ventre, come in attesa di una risposta.

«Se fosse femmina… Ceres come mia nonna. Oppure Theia o Soma», mormorò piano per poi alzare lo sguardo verso Shiva, «ricordi come ci siamo conosciuti?», le chiese.

«Certo», assentì la Dea. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato quel giorno e dal sorriso che le rivolse Hyperion comprese con certezza che neanche l’uomo sarebbe mai stato in grado di scordare quel momento.

«La bambina che abbiamo riportato dai genitori, si chiamava Hestia. È un bel nome», propose.

«Lo è…», ammise Shiva, con il petto quasi più caldo per quel ricordo, «e se fosse un maschio?», proseguì osservando il viso di Hyperion assumere un'espressione pensierosa. Si prese qualche momento per raccogliere le idee, senza smettere però di accarezzarle il ventre.

«Helios è un bel nome e mio padre si chiamava Janus», ponderò, «Però mi piacciono anche Adonis e Surya… Tu che ne pensi?»

«Che sarà davvero difficile scegliere», commentò la Glaciale sorridendo, assaporando mentalmente quei nomi, come se anche lei potesse ricevere una risposta da quel bambino non ancora nato.

Tuttavia quei momenti di pace venivano sempre oscurati dall’arrivo della notte e dai terrori che nascevano in essa, ma fu proprio l'uomo un pomeriggio ad annunciarle, con voce elettrizzata, che forse gli studiosi avevano trovato un modo per tenere lontani i mostri. Una volta superata la paura, per le geniali menti di Flaminis fu facile riuscire a collegare la comparsa notturna di quegli esseri a una probabile incapacità di vita alla luce del sole.

Non potevano averne la certezza assoluta, ma come uno degli inventori dichiarò la notte stessa davanti ai sopravvissuti: «Da questo momento in poi impiegheremo tutte le nostre forze nella creazione delle luci artificiali in grado di riprodurre i raggi solari. Nel caso funzionassero, faremo in modo che siano abbastanza forti da poter tenere lontani i mostri dalle strutture abitative e verranno distribuite per tutta Eos in modo che queste disgrazie vengano scongiurate sul nascere».

Probabilmente avevano ormai capito anche la vera natura di quegli esseri, ma dinanzi alla speranza che iniziò a diffondersi negli animi di tutti, forse preferirono lasciare quell’intuizione un segreto: un tabù impronunciabile.

Rassicurati da quella notizia e dalle reazioni positive delle persone, Shiva si sentì quasi più tranquilla all’idea di abbandonare Flaminis e di lasciarla sotto lo sguardo vigile e attento di Titan, e aiutata da Hyperion iniziò a preparare l’aeronave.

Poche provviste, per sostenere il viaggio fino a Lucis, e i soliti beni di prima necessità, nulla di più e nulla di meno. Una volta in quell'altro continente avrebbero cercato un luogo isolato dove rifugiarsi per qualche tempo prima di spostarsi ancora ed evitare a Ifrit di localizzarli o di attaccare dei centri abitati.

Almeno, era quello il piano che la Glaciale si era ripetuta mentalmente più e più volte, per prepararsi a quella che aveva il sapore di una fuga.

Tuttavia, per quanto quel momento fosse pacifico e quieto, la Dea non poté fare a meno di sussultare nel sentire un lungo e sinistro brivido percorrerle la schiena. Attorno a lei la vita stava proseguendo tranquilla e Hyperion stava sottoponendo l’aeronave agli ultimi controlli per assicurarsi che fosse pronta per l'imminente partenza, ma poteva ugualmente sentire il pericolo crescere e iniziare a gravarle sulle spalle come un macigno.

Si costrinse a stare in allerta. Stava per accadere qualcosa, ne era certa, e resa nervosa da quella consapevolezza, fece correre lo sguardo attorno a sé alla ricerca di una risposta con crescente timore. La fonte di quella sensazione era vicina, ma a causa della gravidanza i suoi poteri sembravano sempre più letargici, per quel motivo non riusciva a localizzare la fonte di quella minaccia che l’aveva messa in allarme.

Cercò di concentrarsi e di incanalare le sue energie su quella ricerca, rendendosi conto che per quanto le ricordasse il momento in cui i malati raggiungevano l'ultimo stadio del morbo, ciò che stava provando era al tempo stesso differente.

Frustrata e innervosita, e soprattutto spaventata all'idea che si trattasse di Ifrit, seguì con lo sguardo Hyperion, inginocchiato sull'asfalto della rampa di decollo.

Socchiuse le labbra per chiamarlo, attirare la sua attenzione, ma le parole sembrarono quasi morirle in gola facendola sentire nauseata non dalla debolezza del suo corpo ma anche da tutto ciò che la circondava in quel preciso istante.

«E tu che ci fai qua sotto?», mormorò ignaro di tutto l'uomo, tirando fuori quasi con fatica un gattino che si era nascosto sotto i motori dell'aeronave, «Potevi farti molto male, sai?» 

Solo in quel momento, Shiva, avvertì la minaccia concretizzarsi. Era bastato un semplice raggio di luce sul corpo magro e minuto dell'animale per farlo contorcere, come in preda a delle convulsioni, tra le mani di Hyperion.

Le unghie del felino si conficcarono nella pelle chiara dell'uomo che, sorpreso e spaventato dalla sua reazione così violenta, emise un gemito di dolore. Provò subito ad allontanare l'animale per permettergli la fuga, ma ancor prima di potersi muovere per davvero o di consentire alla Glaciale di intervenire, il gatto si dissolse in una leggera nube nera.

Hyperion, pietrificato, non poté fare a meno di iniziare a tossire nel venire investito da quel pulviscolo, sventolando subito le mani davanti al viso per allontanare quella strana polvere scura.

«Hyperion…», esalò Shiva, rimasta a sua volta paralizzata. L’uomo si voltò verso di lei, con gli occhi sgranati e un poco arrossati.

Nessuno dei due riuscì a parlare, ma quanto era appena accaduto era chiaro a entrambi, e la Glaciale sapeva senza ombra di dubbio che la colpa era solo ed esclusivamente sua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Animali e Daemon - >** Durante il Capitolo 13, tra le tante cose che vengono dette da Ardyn, questo accenna al fatto che i Daemon un tempo fossero uomini e animali => http://i.imgur.com/9eq94LD.png  
> Da qui la scelta di mostrare la “trasformazione” di quel gattino.  
> Non odiatemi troppo XD


	14. XIV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titan era apparso accanto all’aeronave solo pochi attimi dopo la scomparsa del gatto, ma Shiva non se ne rese quasi conto. Aveva costretto Hyperion a sedersi all’interno del mezzo, nascosto agli occhi e alle orecchie degli ignari abitanti di Flaminis.  
> Gli prese dapprima le mani, ferite dai graffi del gattino, e infine il viso. Le dita le tremavano e si muovevano incerte, quasi delicate sulla pelle chiara dell’uomo, mentre aguzzava tutti i suoi sensi alla disperata ricerca di un qualsiasi segno visibile di contagio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Hyperion (Original Character), Titan,  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2190  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.  
>  **7.** Revisionata da **Molang** del forum di EFP! Grazie di tutto!!

  
**_XIV._**

Titan era apparso accanto all’aeronave solo pochi attimi dopo la scomparsa del gatto, ma Shiva non se ne rese quasi conto. Aveva costretto Hyperion a sedersi all’interno del mezzo, nascosto agli occhi e alle orecchie degli ignari abitanti di Flaminis.

Gli prese dapprima le mani, ferite dai graffi del gattino, e infine il viso. Le dita le tremavano e si muovevano incerte, quasi delicate sulla pelle chiara dell’uomo, mentre aguzzava tutti i suoi sensi alla disperata ricerca di un qualsiasi segno visibile di contagio.

«Sto bene, Daya. Non è successo niente», dichiarò l'uomo, lanciando un'occhiata quasi colpevole all'Immane, ma la Dea scosse la testa.

«Lo hai inalato… sei entrato in contatto con... con...», rispose senza però riuscire a terminare la frase, incapace anche solo di nascondere la sua agitazione e paura, rese più acute dal senso di colpa. Sembrava aver perso tutto il suo controllo e la compostezza che l’aveva sempre caratterizzata.

La sua distrazione ed esitazione le avevano impedito di scongiurare quel pericolo, mettendo Hyperion in quella situazione senza più avere la possibilità di aiutarlo.

«Shiva», Titan cercò di richiamare le sue attenzioni con tono fermo, «cosa è successo?»

La domanda giunse alle orecchie della Dea che, scuotendo il capo, non provò neanche a rispondere. L’Immane sapeva cosa era appena accaduto, e quello per lei era solo un vano e flebile tentativo di distogliere le sue attenzioni da Hyperion e dalle sue colpe.

«Un gattino, credo… fosse malato», rispose tuttavia l’uomo, prendendo la parola al posto della Glaciale, «è… scomparso tra le mie mani. Un po’ come… come sono scomparsi gli altri infetti…», la sua voce parve spezzarsi nel pronunciare quelle ultime parole, come se fosse stato colpito solo in quell’istante dalle conseguenze di quanto gli era appena accaduto. Abbassò infatti lo sguardo, improvvisamente più pallido. Riscossa da quella reazione, Shiva si voltò verso Titan.

«Dobbiamo fare qualcosa!», dichiarò, «Dobbiamo aiutarlo», rincarò con convinzione, per poi guardare ancora il suo compagno. I suoi poteri erano indeboliti dalla gravidanza, e in quei giorni di frenesia si era resa sempre più conto della crescente fatica, ma iniziò ugualmente a incanalarli nel corpo di Hyperion nella speranza di stroncare quella malattia sul nascere.

Tuttavia, solo le ferite causate dalle unghie del gatto sembrarono reagire alle sue cure, rimarginandosi e sbiadendo fino a non essere più visibili sulla pelle di Hyperion.

L’Immane, silenzioso, la affiancò senza rispondere e qualcosa nel suo sguardo sembrò far reagire l'uomo.

«D-deve esserci una soluzione! Era… era solo un animale», mormorò, con un chiaro ma tremante tono di rifiuto per quella che sembrava essere diventata la sua condanna a morte.

«Non possiamo sapere cosa comporti, abbiamo assistito solo a contagi e scomparse umane», assentì quieto Titan, «ma non possiamo escludere che tu abbia contratto la malattia».

Hyperion sussultò, facendo scorrere lo sguardo dapprima sull’Immane e poi sulla sua compagna.

«Ma potrebbe… n-non essere niente, giusto? Andiamo… forse ci stiamo agitando per niente!», la voce dell’uomo voleva essere allegra, ma suonò alle orecchie della Glaciale forzata e nervosa. Sarebbe stato bello credere a quelle parole, fare finta che nulla fosse mai accaduto, ma Shiva non si sentiva in grado di non dare peso a quella situazione, perché aveva visto con i suoi stessi occhi quel gatto venire scosso da delle convulsioni e scomparire poi tra le mani di Hyperion, lasciando al suo posto un minaccioso pulviscolo nero che aveva abbracciato l’uomo. Era successo qualcosa di terribile e lei doveva agire.

“ _ Devo curarlo. Devo salvarlo… non posso perderlo... _ ”, si incoraggiò mentalmente.

Era una Dea, una dei Siderei che viveva in quel mondo sin dalla sua creazione, e per millenni si era convinta di poter fare qualsiasi cosa. Non aveva mai dubitato delle sue abilità e dei poteri divini che le erano stati concessi, eppure non riusciva a curare quel morbo, che tutt’ora rimaneva a lei sconosciuto.

Come avesse fatto Ifrit a generare quella piaga era ormai quasi del tutto chiaro, il suo animo ricolmo d’astio e gelosia si era lasciato corrompere dall'oscurità, cosa che nessun'altro dei Siderei aveva mai fatto. Per quel motivo, nella sua lunga vita, non le era mai capitato di incontrare una malattia simile, e nonostante i mesi passati a stretto contatto con gli infetti, non aveva ancora compreso come incanalare i suoi poteri e attaccare quella piaga in modo diretto, senza fare dei tentativi a vuoto.

“ _ Perché _ ?”, si chiese.    
Erano forse degli incapaci? Troppo inesperti e impreparati all’oscurità di Ifrit? Erano degli egoisti che pensavano prima al pericolo generato dal loro compagno, nascosto chissà dove, che ai mortali che dovevano proteggere e curare? Forse era a causa di quel pensiero e desiderio che non riuscivano a concentrarsi sui mortali?

L’Ardente in fondo era uno di loro, e la Dea desiderava sia fermarlo che salvarlo da se stesso. Per quel motivo non era certa di poter definire egoistico quel pensiero… perché d'altra parte avrebbero salvato non solo Ifrit ma anche milioni di altre vite fermando sul nascere i suoi attacchi.

Tuttavia, in quel preciso istante, Shiva non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi sempre più consapevole delle proprie colpe, e Hyperion stava solamente pagando per i suoi errori. Pur non potendo definire egoisti i suoi compagni, poteva utilizzare quella parola per descrivere se stessa e le sue scelte in quegli ultimi anni mortali.

Si morse le labbra, tentando ancora di curarlo pur senza vedere segni di contagio e senza avere la certezza di un infezione, cercando di non pensare ai fallimenti che si erano accumulati giorno dopo giorno fino a quel momento, e che davano alla Dea anche la conferma del fatto che la sua magia non fosse assoluta.

Doveva essere utilizzata non solo con un notevole controllo ma anche attraverso la conoscenza della malattia che si voleva affrontare e annientare. Non si trattava di un trauma da caduta con ossa rotte e contusioni, né di un’infezione o di un semplice raffreddore, quel morbo richiedeva dei concetti che Shiva sapeva di non possedere, perché altrimenti sarebbe già stata in grado di salvare tutte quelle altre persone innocenti.

Quello, tuttavia, era il passato ed era nel presente che la Glaciale aveva la necessità di fare qualcosa di concreto. Hyperion aveva bisogno di lei, e Shiva non poteva permettersi di perderlo.

«Non potete restare qui. Se venisse scoperto, verreste messi in quarantena come gli altri», intervenne serio Titan dopo qualche momento di silenzio, e senza attendere risposta, decise di prendere il posto di guida sull’aeronave. Chiuse i portelloni e con un rombo cupo l’aeronave si librò in cielo, diretta verso le lontane terre di Lucis.

  
  
  
  


Hyperion e Shiva rimasero in silenzio quasi per tutto il viaggio. Chiusi nei loro pensieri e nel rifiuto, negando con le loro labbra sigillate ciò che, se non fermato in tempo, sarebbe stato il triste destino dell'uomo.

La Glaciale non riusciva neanche a immaginare cosa stesse provando in quel momento Hyperion. Il suo compagno era sempre stato come un libro aperto, esprimeva le quasi tutte sue emozioni senza timore di mostrarle. Era luminoso come il sole, ottimista e coraggioso, e dava voce a ogni suo dubbio.

Il suo atteggiamento positivo aveva sorpresa più volte la Dea, partendo da come aveva affrontato e accettato la verità su Shiva e sull'attacco di Ifrit, fino alla sua capacità di nascondere dietro il suo sorriso le proprie debolezze e incertezze, sfogandole solo nei rari momenti di solitudine pur di non farle gravare su Shiva.

Aveva dei difetti come chiunque altro, ma per la Glaciale era perfetto. Una persona unica nel suo genere, ma in quel preciso istante era come se accanto a lei ci fosse un estraneo. Immobile e serio, Hyperion aveva trascorso il viaggio fissando un punto imprecisato sulle sue mani, come se fossero quelle la causa del suo male. Non parlava, non esponeva né dubbi e né tanto meno le paure. Si era chiuso in se stesso, impedendo a tutto e tutti di penetrare le sue difese… creando una sorta di muro tra lui e Shiva, incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa per aiutarlo.

Titan aveva rispettato il loro silenzio e, spingendo al massimo i motori dell’aeronave, evitò di effettuare soste fino a quando all'orizzonte non apparve finalmente il profilo delle montagne di Lucis, che non suscitarono in Hyperion nessuna reazione, neppure la curiosità per quel continente che non aveva mai avuto modo di visitare.

Era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato quando atterrarono sulle rive di uno dei rigogliosi fiumi di Lucis, lontani dai centri abitati di quella terra. Non esistevano rifugi per umani in quella zona e, con un po' di fortuna, nessun mortale si sarebbe spinto fin lì. 

«Passeremo la notte nell'aeronave… non sarà comodo ma…», esordì Shiva, cercando di spezzare il silenzio.

«Va… bene. Non preoccuparti», rispose Hyperion. Non le sorrise come era solito fare, né parve sforzarsi di mostrare qualche emozione diversa dal timore che gli aveva riempito gli occhi, che fino a quella mattina erano limpidi e pieni di fiducia.

La Glaciale gli accarezzò allora con dolcezza il viso, provando a rassicurarlo senza però trovare le parole adatte che non fossero rivolte alla minaccia che incombeva su di loro.

«Se inizi ad accusare qualche sintomo…», mormorò piano.

«Lo dirò subito. Lo prometto... ma, davvero: stai tranquilla, Daya. Non è successo niente», riprese l'uomo, le labbra tremavano mentre cercavano di assumere una leggera piega verso l'alto, «era un gattino e basta. Malato, certo ma… era un animale. Non un umano».

L’ombra di un sorriso incerto aleggiava sul suo viso, e quelle affermazioni sembravano rivolte più a se stesso che a Shiva. Hyperion, constatò la Dea, stava tentando di convincersi che non fosse successo niente di grave, che quello fosse stato solo un piccolo incidente di percorso che non avrebbe cambiato assolutamente niente. La stessa Shiva voleva credere a quelle parole e rifiutare quanto era accaduto solo poche ore prima, ma soprattutto voleva non sentirsi incapace. Impotente dinanzi a quella malattia che stava colpendo l’intera Eos.

Chiuse gli occhi e, stringendo le labbra in una stretta linea rosea, sollevò le braccia per cingere il corpo del compagno in un abbraccio. Hyperion esitò, come se non fosse in grado di ricambiare quel gesto, e sulle prime lo sentì teso come la corda di un arco, e solo dopo qualche momento, con un sospiro, che alle orecchie della Glaciale sembrò quasi un rantolo, le spalle dell'uomo si abbassarono e i suoi muscoli iniziarono a rilassarsi lentamente.

Avrebbe desiderato sussurrargli parole di incoraggiamento e dolci dichiarazioni del suo amore, messo alla prova da quella situazione, ma lasciò che fossero il silenzio e quell’abbraccio a cercare di lenire la ferita che si era appena aperta.

Con quiete carezze, fece scorrere le mani sui capelli chiari di Hyperion, permettendogli dopo qualche minuto di sfogare con delle lacrime tutta la frustrazione e la paura che si erano accumulate nel suo animo.

I singhiozzi facevano sussultare il corpo dell’uomo, il suo respiro talvolta sembrava quasi mancare e scivolare fuori dalle sue labbra tremulo e soffocato. Restarono in quella posizione a lungo, e forse l'avrebbero mantenuta per ancora un po' di tempo, ma qualcosa iniziò a ferire le narici di Shiva, cancellando il rassicurante profumo di Hyperion.

Era un soffocante odore di zolfo bruciato, cenere e carbone, con un lieve sapore d’estate quasi cancellato da quei forti e pungenti profumi ma che anticipava un pericolo rimasto dormiente fino a quel momento, come in attesa di una loro debolezza… esattamente come in quell’istante.

“ _ Non può essere! _ ”, si disse tremando, “ _ Non ora. Non in questo momento _ ”.

La Glaciale sconvolta da quei pensieri, si ritrovò costretta a sciogliere quasi bruscamente il suo abbraccio con Hyperion, e mentre Titan esplodeva un: «Shiva!», allarmato, lei ebbe solamente la prontezza di afferrare una delle maschere d’ossigeno di sicurezza dell’aeronave per farla calare sul viso del suo compagno, sorpreso e confuso.

Non sapeva quanto quella maschera sarebbe stata utile in quella situazione. Avrebbe realmente avrebbe filtrato l'aria inquinata che presto avrebbe avvolto quel luogo? E l'ossigeno sarebbe riuscito ad aiutare Hyperion a mantenere la calma? Gli avrebbe donato un po' di sollievo? Quella situazione era talmente incerta da aver privato Shiva di ogni certezza che non fosse quella di dover fare qualsiasi cosa per proteggere il suo amato.  
  
«Non... non toglierla per nessuna ragione al mondo», dichiarò infatti, guardandolo in viso con rinnovata risolutezza, allontanando con decisione ogni dubbio e domanda riguardante l’effettiva efficacia di quelle maschere. Gli occhi di Hyperion, arrossati e gonfi, le rivolsero uno sguardo perplesso e spaventato dal quale la Glaciale riuscì a scappare quasi subito, consapevole di essere dinanzi ad una situazione nella quale non le era permesso esitare. Non poteva più permettersi di compiere altri errori.  
  
Lasciò l’aeronave per spostarsi all'esterno, affiancando Titan il cui sguardo, rivolto verso il cielo, si era incupito.  
  
Shiva sapeva che quel momento sarebbe arrivato prima o poi, ma pur desiderando mettere la parola fine alla follia di Ifrit, aveva ingenuamente sperato di non vederlo mai giungere al suo cospetto. Il suo corpo, indebolito dalla gravidanza e piegato dallo sconforto e dalla paura, non era pronto ad affrontare il suo compagno e forse non lo sarebbe mai stato per davvero, ma ormai erano lì sull'orlo di quella che poteva diventare la fine di tutto e non potevano tirarsi più indietro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- La Magia dei Siderei - >** In questo capitolo ho cercato di spiegare in parte i Siderei non siano in grado di curare la Piaga. Questo argomento verrà approfondito in futuro, ma per ora penso si capisca che per curarla devono anche sapere cosa stanno cercando. Quando si tratta di una ferita superficiale - come in questo caso i graffi del gatto - si sa dove indirizzare i poteri, ma per la Piaga non sanno dove né che cosa cercare esattamente.  
>  **\- Le Cinque Fasi - >** Tra le altre in questo capitolo ho iniziato ad utilizzare le famose “ _Cinque Fasi dell’Elaborazione del Lutto_ ” che si ricollegano benissimo anche alla scoperta di una malattia, come in questo caso. La prima fase, che vediamo già forte in Hyperion, è il _Rifiuto_. Spero di riuscire a rendere al meglio sia questa fase che le successive nei prossimi capitoli!  
>  \- **La Maschera d'Ossigeno - >** Per finire un piccolo dettaglio che mi ero scordata di inserire. Essendo anche Shiva agli albori di questa fase del rifiuto sopra citata, cerca di impedire a Hyperion di inalare il pulviscolo della malattia direttamente da Ifrit. Inoltre, la somministrazione dell'ossigeno può anche essere terapeutica nei casi di agitazione e panico (parlo per esperienza personale come soccorritrice 118, ma non scendo nei dettagli XD)


	15. XV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furono degli archi di pietra, creati prontamente da Titan, a bloccare una palla di fuoco scagliata da Ifrit. Quell’attacco improvviso aveva preceduto di poco la comparsa del mastodontico corpo dell’Ardente che, circondato dalle scure nubi portatrici di malattia, sembrò non esitare nel lanciare un secondo assalto, trattenuto questa volta dal fisico dello stesso Immane, mutato nella sua forma divina per cercare di placare il compagno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Hyperion (Original Character), Titan, Ifrit, Leviathan, Bahamut, Ramuh  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2285  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.  
> 

****  
****

##  **XV.**

Furono degli archi di pietra, creati prontamente da Titan, a bloccare una palla di fuoco scagliata da Ifrit. Quell’attacco improvviso aveva preceduto di poco la comparsa del mastodontico corpo dell’Ardente che, circondato dalle scure nubi portatrici di malattia, sembrò non esitare nel lanciare un secondo assalto, trattenuto questa volta dal fisico dello stesso Immane, mutato nella sua forma divina per cercare di placare il compagno.

La terra tremò sotto i piedi della Dea, ma saldamente ferma nella sua posizione, tenne lo sguardo fisso sull'Ardente.

_ «Ifrit! Poni fine a questa follia _ !», gridò infatti nella loro lingua, impassibile dinanzi alle temperature infernali che il fisico del Dio era in grado di creare nell’assumere la sua forma divina.

Quel calore devastante era portatore di siccità e distruzione, e Shiva faticava a riconoscere in lui il suo compagno. Il corpo di Ifrit, un tempo brillante e pieno di vitalità, sembrava aver ormai assunto un aspetto quasi ferino, partendo dalle intricate corna adornate di gioielli fino alla sua espressione rabbiosa e spietata, resa ancor più minacciosa dalle fiamme e dalle nubi nere che scaturivano dalla sua pelle e che scivolavano ad abbracciare le distese un tempo verdi di quella regione di Lucis. Di quell’animo luminoso non restava altro se non il ricordo del piacevole tocco di quella pelle ambrata sulla sua, gelida.

Shiva lo richiamò ancora a gran voce, allontanando quei pensieri del passato per cercare invece di riportarlo alla ragione, ma dagli occhi scuri dell’Ardente sembrava essere sparita ogni traccia di razionalità.

_ «Ti scongiuro! Ascoltami! _ », lo supplicò ancora, Ifrit si dimenò per liberarsi dalla presa di Titan, costretto ad utilizzare la sua intera mole per fermare i suoi attacchi.

_ «Traditrice _ », fu quella l'unica, dura parola che Shiva si sentì rivolgere dal suo compagno. Spietata e carica d'odio, ironicamente glaciale e priva di qualsivoglia affetto… ma tremendamente veritiera. Lo aveva tradito e niente avrebbe potuto cancellare ciò che la sua infedeltà aveva contribuito a creare.

Aveva avuto tempo per pensare e ragionare, tuttavia neanche quella sua ammissione di colpa le avrebbe impedito di insistere, testarda, nella speranza di salvare non solo Eos, ma anche Hyperion e tutti quegli innocenti che avevano conosciuto a causa sua un terrore inimmaginabile.

Aprì la bocca per chiedergli ancora pietà, per ricordargli il suo ruolo su quella terra, ma un sospiro debole e affaticato, la distolse dai suoi propositi.

«D-Daya…»

Si voltò verso l’aeronave, all’interno della quale incrociò lo sguardo sofferente di Hyperion, provato da quel calore che stava facendo seccare anche la terra attorno a loro.

Corse di nuovo da lui, sorreggendolo e cercando con i suoi poteri di dargli un po' di sollievo. Il suo corpo, anche a causa della crescente debolezza, la riportò come uno schiaffo alla realtà, costringendola ad affrontare il terrore di aver compiuto l'ennesimo errore nel restare in quel luogo con Hyperion… ad aver sperato di riportare la ragione nella mente di Ifrit.

Riuscì tuttavia a creare un muro di ghiaccio per proteggere l'uomo, ma nonostante fosse stata in grado di donare un po' di respiro all'uomo, ben presto quella barriera iniziò a sciogliersi. Strinse le labbra in una smorfia, tentando di concentrarsi su quell'unica protezione che iniziò a battersi contro il calore di Ifrit.

«Resisti», sussurrò, stringendo a se Hyperion, chiedendogli mentalmente perdono per averlo messo in quella situazione di pericolo.

L’Ardente, sordo alle richieste di Shiva e di Titan - che a sua volta aveva cercato di parlarci -, li insultò ancora, mostrandosi ferito e tradito da tutti i Siderei. Esternando la sua rabbia senza alcuna vergogna e con una foga tale da far cadere in mille pezzi lo scudo della Glaciale, e liberandosi al tempo stesso dalla ferrea presa dell'Immane con un’improvvisa vampata di calore.

Il corpo di Titan parve risentire di quell’attacco e, imprecando nella loro lingua, caricò un montante con il braccio destro, che venne tuttavia schivato abilmente da Ifrit. L’Ardente era sempre stato il più veloce tra i Sei e quel balzo, che mise una notevole distanza tra lui e l’Immane ne era la prova. La sua agilità non aveva eguali e sapeva essere flessibile come un giunco ma anche forte e duro come il diamante.

Per nulla scoraggiato dalla rapidità di Ifrit, Titan lo attaccò ancora con degli spuntoni in pietra, mentre la Glaciale diventata ormai solo una spettatrice impotente cercava con le poche energie che aveva salvato di erigere di nuovo un muro di ghiaccio per proteggere Hyperion dal calore dell’Ardente.

La terra tremava violentemente per quella battaglia. Ogni movimento dei due Siderei causava scosse e spostamenti di terreno che, probabilmente, sarebbero stati avvertiti in tutto il territorio di Lucis.

_ «Non costringermi a farti del male _ », dichiarò l’Immane minaccioso, provando con quel monito a destare un pizzico di ragione in Ifrit.

_ «Non potrai mai sconfiggermi _ », rispose però l’altro con voce resa ancor più dura e aspra dalla loro lingua,  _ «ti manca la voglia di uccidere _ ».

Né l’Immane e né tanto meno Shiva si sarebbero mai aspettati di sentire una simile affermazione.

_ “La voglia di uccidere _ ”, ripeté mentalmente la Glaciale, tenendo stretto a sé Hyperion sotto quella cupola di ghiaccio cristallino che, goccia dopo goccia, aveva iniziato a piegarsi al calore di Ifrit,  _ “come può pensare una cosa simile? _ ”

Avevano pensato a quell’opportunità, avevano accarezzato l'idea del fermarlo a tutti i costi... ma non ci sarebbe mai stata una vera e propria intenzione. Loro erano esseri di luce, volti alla creazione e alla protezione e non alla distruzione. Andava contro i loro principi e per quanto la via della rabbia potesse apparire la più facile, avrebbero sempre ricorso per prima cosa alla ragione. Non avrebbero mai posseduto  _ ‘la voglia di uccidere’ _ .

Aprì la bocca per rispondere, per cercare ancora di parlare al suo compagno, ma fu con sollievo che accolse l’arrivo di altre presenze familiari in quel campo di battaglia. Bahamut, Ramuh e Leviathan erano apparsi tra Ifrit e gli altri due Siderei, ponendosi come per formare un immenso scudo per proteggere la loro compagna.

Hyperion, con il respiro ancora fiacco e la pelle arrossata, ormai priva di sudorazione, sembrò quasi tremare nel vedere quei mastodontici corpi gettare una rassicurante ombra su di loro. Si aggrappò alla Glaciale come in preda a delle vertigini e questa non poté far altro se non continuare a sorreggerlo, impedendogli di lasciarsi andare dinanzi alle altre divinità.

Ramuh, senza parlare, levò in cielo la sua asta, evocando in cielo delle cupe nubi temporalesche, rese ancor più cariche di pioggia dalla sola presenza di Leviathan, che a sua volta aveva richiamato a sé delle sfere d’acqua attingendo dal fiume di quella regione.

_ «Ifrit è la tua ultima possibilità! _ », esclamò l’Abissale, la cui pelle cerulea veniva quasi irradiata dai lampi creati dal Tonante,  _ «Torna in te!» _

La risposta dell’Ardente si palesò pochi attimi dopo attraverso una rabbiosa palla di fuoco, scagliata con violenza contro la Dea, che venne difesa prontamente dal corpo di Bahamut, che le fece da scudo. Il forte vibrare dell’attacco contro la solida e brillante armatura dell’Illuminato rimbombò sulla vallata creando un eco cupo e mortale.

_ «Ifrit… _ », sibilò Bahamut, voltandosi lentamente verso l’altro Dio solo dopo essersi assicurato della salute della sua compagna,  _ «ragiona, non siamo i tuoi nemici… qui l’unico nemico è la tua oscurità e la rabbia che covi nel cuore _ ». 

_ «Siamo i tuoi compagni _ », rincarò Ramuh, provando a sua volta a parlare con calma,  _ «sei ferito, ma possiamo aiutarti» _ .

_ «Cosa potete sapere voi delle mie ferite? _ », ribatté Ifrit, la cui ira ben presente nella sua voce veniva resa ancor più dura dal dolore,  _ «Non sapete niente delle mie ferite! Siete solamente dei traditori!» _

_ «Traditori noi? Hai voltato le spalle a tutti noi! E hai coinvolto degli innocenti in questa tua follia! _ », insistette Leviathan, ma ancor prima di poter proseguire, Bahamut la fermò. Gli occhi chiari del Dio erano seri e risoluti al punto da placare l’animo tumultuoso della Dea.

«Sai cosa fare», le disse con un basso sussurro, e all’Abissale non restò altro se non assumere una smorfia stizzita e scagliare tutte le sfere d'acqua che aveva richiamato dal fiume contro Ifrit.

L’Ardente emise un verso infastidito per quell’attacco improvviso, e il solo contatto di quel liquido fresco sul suo corpo caldo causò come reazione una fitta coltre bianca che rese momentaneamente impossibile a chiunque muoversi liberamente.

Un urlo di rabbia raggiunse subito le loro orecchie, ma quello non impedì agli altri tre Siderei di attaccare ugualmente Ifrit, mentre Leviathan, con l'aspetto di ragazzina mortale, approfittava di quel diversivo per apparire accanto a Shiva, borbottando un: «Dobbiamo andare via da qui».

Veloci presero di nuovo posto all’interno dell'aeronave, e aiutati dal denso velo di vapore e dagli attacchi di Ramuh, Bahamut e Titan, riuscirono a far sollevare il mezzo in aria per portarlo lontano dalla battaglia.

Fu inizialmente complicato guidare l’aeronave, sia a causa del calore che aveva mandato in tilt alcuni sensori che per la tempesta che stava imperversando, ma in qualche modo furono in grado di allontanarsi, seguiti ovviamente dall’urlo pregno di collera di Ifrit, che giurava ancora vendetta. L’Ardente desiderava solo ed esclusivamente ottenere la sua giustizia, e Shiva sapeva che non si sarebbe mai fermato.

  
  
  


I rumori della battaglia giungevano come sinistri echi fino alle coste del Villaggio delle Cascate. Avevano raggiunto quel luogo dopo poco più di un'ora di volo, e l’Abissale si era subito impegnata per trovare una zona più appartata per far atterrare l’aeronave senza attirare troppo l'attenzione.

L’aria fresca e pulita del Villaggio sembrò subito donare un po’ di refrigerio a Hyperion che, sotto lo sguardo attento e preoccupato della Glaciale, si privò della maschera che aveva indossato sin dall’arrivo di Ifrit. Prese un respiro a pieni polmoni, gli occhi chiusi per godere di quella riconquistata libertà.

Venne accompagnato fino alla riva del mare che circondava anche quella zona dell’arcipelago dalla stessa Shiva, che con dolcezza lo aiutò a inumidire i polsi e la nuca con quell’acqua limpida. Il sollievo sembrò quasi immediato nel volto di Hyperion e anche la Glaciale si sentì un poco rincuorata nel trovarsi così lontana dal suo ex compagno.

«Qui dovreste essere al sicuro», mugugnò Leviathan affiancandola con un’espressione cupa. Era chiara la sua voglia di raggiungere gli altri Siderei e di battersi, ma Shiva non aveva bisogno di conferme per sapere che l’Abissale sarebbe rimasta lì con loro per proteggerli.

«Sì…», assentì la Glaciale, chiudendo gli occhi e abbassando un poco le spalle, «per il momento…», concluse, volgendo poi lo sguardo verso Hyperion, la cui sicurezza doveva essere la sua priorità in quegli istanti.

_ «Cosa gli è successo?» _ , chiese Leviathan nella loro lingua, intuendo forse qualcosa nella sua espressione.

_ «Questa mattina… potrebbe aver contratto la malattia creata da Ifrit…» _ , rispose piano, senza riuscire a scendere nei dettagli,  _ «e… se per caso fosse stato solo un falso allarme… questo incontro potrebbe…» _

Leviathan imprecò senza vergogna, iniziando a muoversi irrequieta. Non aveva avuto bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni per comprendere la gravità della situazione.

«Non nutro simpatia per il tuo mortale», disse a denti stretti l’Abissale, parlando di nuovo nella lingua comune di Eos, «ma è  _ tuo _ , e non accetto che gli succeda qualcosa. Non mentre sono qui!»

Era agitata, ma Shiva sapeva di non avere parole per riuscire a calmarla né per ringraziarla per l'impegno che si era appena presa, non quando tutto il suo mondo, già in precario equilibrio, era crollato su se stesso nel giro di ventiquattrore.

Solo la sera prima lei e Hyperion avevano iniziato a organizzare la partenza, incoraggiati dai prodigi degli scienziati e al coraggio dei soldati in quella guerra contro i mostri. E in quegli stessi giorni avevano addirittura passato del tempo nello scegliere un nome per loro figlio, fiduciosi per quel futuro che si era invece rilevato tetro e pieno di incertezze.

Fu quasi sul punto di darsi della stupida per essersi concessa quei momenti ma si rese presto conto di quanto fossero stati importanti, sia per se stessa ma soprattutto per Hyperion. Era lui ad avere bisogno di normalità e stabilità, e quegli istanti rubati al terrore, che aveva vissuto sin dalla distruzione di Solheim, erano come un balsamo in grado di lenire un poco le sue ferite.

Cercò di farsi forza, guardando ancora il suo compagno per assicurarsi delle sue condizioni. L'uomo, inginocchiato sulla sabbia fine, le rivolse un piccolo sorriso, l'ombra lontana di quelli che era solito donarle.

«L’acqua è... fantastica», dichiarò, come se volesse non solo mettere in chiaro il suo totale rifiuto dinanzi al pericolo rappresentato dalla malattia ma anche la necessità di ritrovare la normalità. L’Abissale inarcò un sopracciglio ma non rispose, mentre Shiva decise di comportarsi esattamente come Hyperion: pronta a concedere al suo compagno tutta la distrazione della quale aveva bisogno. Ricambiò infatti il sorriso con debolezza, cercandone poi la mano per poterla stringere nella sua.

«Hai ragione», rispose, cercando di concentrarsi su quel breve attimo di quiete e di rendersi al tempo stesso sorda ai lontani rumori della battaglia e alle leggere scosse che sentiva propagarsi nella sua stessa pelle. Le bastava però chiudere gli occhi per vedere i corpi possenti dei Siderei muoversi sulla terra di Lucis, distruggendo il pacifico paesaggio di quel continente pur di salvare il resto di Eos dalle fiamme di Ifrit.

Leviathan, rimasta a pochi passi dietro Shiva, sembrò volersi prendere qualche minuto prima di reagire e accettare la loro scelta di rifiutare almeno per un po’ la dura realtà, e con le mani posate sugli esili fianchi della sua figura mortale in una posizione di buffa superiorità, diede ufficialmente il benvenuto a Hyperion in quell’arcipelago.

«Questo è il Villaggio delle Cascate, mortale!», dichiarò con tono fiero, facendo voltare verso di sé sia Shiva che l’altro, «In questo luogo si venera il Culto dell’Abissale, e fino a quando ti troverai in queste acque sarai sotto la mia totale protezione!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Archi di Pietra - >** Lentamente sto cercando di “costruire” anche la geografia di Lucis. Gli ‘archi di pietra’ sono quelli che si possono vedere per tutta Duscae. E, ovviamente, il fatto che sia quasi tutto desertico è colpa di Ifrit.  
>  **\- La Lingua dei Siderei - >** Scontato da dire, ma i Siderei hanno la loro incomprensibilissima lingua e si capisce dal gioco XD In questo capitolo ho fatto la distinzione vista la presenza di Hyperion, ma generalmente quando sono soli i Siderei parlano solo in quel modo tra di loro.


	16. XVI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come un castello di sabbia in balia del vento, la precaria situazione di equilibrio che si era creata nella battaglia tra i Siderei iniziò ben presto a sgretolarsi in mille pezzi, a tal punto da infrangere senza alcun problema anche l’apparente pace che Shiva e Hyperion avevano trovato lungo le coste del Villaggio delle Cascate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Hyperion (Original Character), Titan, Ifrit, Leviathan, Bahamut, Ramuh  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2260  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.  
> 

  
**_XVI._**

Come un castello di sabbia in balia del vento, la precaria situazione di equilibrio che si era creata nella battaglia tra i Siderei iniziò ben presto a sgretolarsi in mille pezzi, a tal punto da infrangere senza alcun problema anche l’apparente pace che Shiva e Hyperion avevano trovato lungo le coste del Villaggio delle Cascate.

Quella rapida caduta verso la tragedia iniziò con un lampo di luce che, seguito dalla familiare e crescente energia dell’Illuminato, andò ad annunciare la scelta di questo di battersi senza alcun riguardo contro Ifrit.

«Bahamut ha deciso di fare sul serio», commentò piano Shiva, rispondendo alla muta domanda di Hyperion, che aveva reagito a quell’improvviso bagliore con un sussulto.

«Lo fermerà sicuramente. Non se lo farà sfuggire!», aggiunse Leviathan con tono più deciso, quasi speranzoso, e Shiva non poté fare a meno di condividere i sentimenti di sollievo, ma anche di timore e preoccupazione, che sentì vibrare nell’animo dell’Abissale. Era ormai chiaro che Ifrit non potesse essere fermato semplicemente con parole o attacchi d’avvertimento, e la scelta dell’Illuminato segnava l’inevitabile fine di ogni tentativo diplomatico. Quel legame che li aveva uniti per millenni si era definitivamente infranto, e pronte ad affrontare tutte le conseguenze di quel gesto, rivolsero entrambe gli occhi verso l’orizzonte, tentando di seguire pur da lontano quella battaglia.

Per quanto la loro vista fosse più sviluppata di quella dei mortali, non avevano l’abilità di scorgere direttamente le figure dei loro compagni, ma potevano ugualmente sentire i pensieri dei loro compagni, così come le loro energie che sembrarono quasi rinnovarsi in reazione al primo attacco di Bahamut.

Tuttavia, la reazione di Ifrit per la mossa dell’Illuminato non tardò ad arrivare e si manifestò con altrettanta violenza, giungendo fino a loro con l’impeto di un forte terremoto che riuscì a far addirittura innalzare le acque di quel luogo così lontano dalla battaglia.

Come era ovvio, la notizia della comparsa dell’Ardente e degli altri Siderei aveva già iniziato a correre da una parte all’altra di Eos, e quella violenta scossa contribuì solamente ad alimentare il panico negli animi di tutti -anche lì nel lontano arcipelago del villaggio nel quale si erano rifugiati.

Fortunatamente la terra smise di tremare poco dopo, segnando l'inizio di una pace effimera: la tipica calma prima della tempesta. Si trattava di un silenzio quasi irreale che iniziò a gravare sulle spalle di Shiva insieme a un vago senso di oppressione. La sua impossibilità di agire, unita agli sguardi che lei e Leviathan lanciavano verso il lontano continente di Lucis, non le permettevano di rilassarsi e ben presto comprese di aver rivolto gli occhi nella direzione sbagliata.

Il suo sguardo, infatti, si alzò subito verso l’alto dove il cielo, già lievemente rosato dal tramonto ormai alle porte, sembrò quasi colorarsi di sangue.

«Che… che cosa sta succedendo?», domandò Hyperion, sorpreso a sua volta da quello strano cambiamento atmosferico. Shiva lì per lì non riuscì a rispondere, la bocca socchiusa e secca. Incredula e spaventata da ciò che la rabbia di Ifrit era stata in grado di generare.

L’Ardente si era privato di ogni controllo che, sin dall’alba dei tempi, loro come Siderei si erano imposti. Nessuno conosceva l’effettiva forza e capacità dei poteri che erano stati loro concessi, e per evitare disastri naturali avevano deciso di comune accordo di auto-limitarsi... ma Ifrit aveva appena dimostrato di aver infranto volutamente quel limite.

«Non può essere!», esclamò infatti Leviathan che, presa dalla foga e dalla preoccupazione di quel momento, non esitò a scomparire sotto lo sguardo attonito dell’uomo, abbandonandoli in quel luogo per poter raggiungere gli altri Siderei.

«D-Daya?», balbettò Hyperion con un tono più insistente e confuso, quasi terrorizzato dalla mancanza di risposte.

«Ifrit ha…», esordì lei, ma le parole rimasero bloccate quando, qualche istante dopo, nel rosso minaccioso di quel cielo iniziò a farsi strada quello che, agli occhi della Dea, apparve come un grande meteorite diretto verso Lucis.

Anche da quella distanza la sua scia incandescente si rese ben visibile anche per gli sguardi dei mortali, ma solo la Dea fu in grado di avvertire cosa stesse effettivamente accadendo a Lucis.

I suoi compagni si mobilitarono subito per fermare la caduta di quell’enorme minaccia richiamata da Ifrit, ma la battaglia durò tuttavia pochi decisivi minuti che parvero segnare l’ormai certo epilogo di quel gesto tanto sconsiderato e folle.

Attratto dalla gravità, quel grosso masso incandescente attraversò il cielo senza apparenti fatiche, proseguendo il suo percorso verso il terreno trovando un vano rallentamento solo grazie agli sforzi congiunti dei Siderei. L’impatto di quel meteorite avrebbe raso al suolo gran parte di Lucis e avrebbe mutato irreversibilmente tutta la natura di Eos.

Sembrava essere ormai inevitabile e chiudendo gli occhi, Shiva, attese con orrore l’ormai imminente impatto, ma solo in quell’istante, quando tutte le speranze sembravano ormai essere perse, avvertì la forza di Titan e la sua determinazione esplodere con una decisione tale da mozzarle il fiato.

“ _ Inseguite Ifrit! _ ”, lo sentì tuonare nella sua mente, così potente da raggiungere pure lei a quella distanza, “ _ Lo fermerò io!” _

Esattamente come l’Ardente, l’Immane sembrò aver trovato a sua volta il coraggio per abbandonare i limiti che si erano auto-imposti riguardo i loro poteri, e con un secondo terremoto che fece tremare non solo la terra ma anche l’animo della Glaciale, questa sentì tutte le forze di Titan riversarsi coraggiosamente contro quel meteorite nel tentativo di fermarlo e limitare i danni.

Avvertì lo sforzo e il dolore del suo compagno, poté quasi sentire l’odore della sua pelle bruciata e lacerata dalla potenza del meteorite, e la Dea, spaventata e sorpresa, non si rese neanche conto dell’improvvisa debolezza che la costrinse a scivolare in ginocchio sulla fine sabbia di quel luogo.

Quello scontro parve quasi non aver fine ma, così come Shiva era stata in grado di percepire la forza dell’Immane, alle stesso modo avvertì le sue energie esaurirsi lentamente con il cessare delle scosse, lasciando nel suo animo un vuoto incolmabile e una nuova terribile consapevolezza.

_ “È finita” _ , esalò mentalmente mentre Hyperion, incapace di parlare, si abbassò accanto a lei per sostenerla, guardando a sua volta verso l’orizzonte nella speranza di vedere qualcosa che non fosse la scia lasciata dal meteorite e dai suoi frammenti oltre l’immensa distesa d’acqua che separava il Villaggio delle Cascate e Lucis.

«Titan… è morto», sussurrò la Dea dopo qualche momento di silenzio. La sua voce giunse alle sue orecchie piatta, senza nessuna emozione in particolare.

«C-come?», soffiò Hyperion, spiazzato da quell’affermazione, «S-siete immortali, come è possibile?»

«Lo siamo…», spiegò piano la Glaciale, cercando con quelle parole di trovare a sua volta un senso a ciò che era appena accaduto, «Il nostro spirito lo è… ma i nostri corpi possono essere… distrutti…»

L’uomo si irrigidì mormorando un: «L’Immane è stato…»

Shiva scosse il capo, incerta. Neanche lei sapeva dare una definizione esatta alla loro natura perché, in fin dei conti, era ciò che erano sempre stati sin dalla creazione di Eos.

«Il suo corpo è integro, ma le sue energie si sono esaurite per salvare Lucis dal meteorite… si può dire che… si sia addormentato», mormorò. Aveva pronunciato quelle parole con una calma tale da arrivare quasi a sorprendersi dinanzi al suo stesso controllo. Non era neanche certa di sapere come doversi sentire, era stata travolta da così tante emozioni, diverse l'una dall'altra, da arrivare come in quel momento a provare quasi un senso di estraneazione.

«E… e l’Ardente?»

Shiva esitò e, mordendosi le labbra, allungò la mano per stringere quella di Hyperion.

«Temo... sia fuggito…»

La conferma giunse loro durante l’ora successiva, con il ritorno di Leviathan al Villaggio delle Cascate insieme a Ramuh e Bahamut. Avevano assunto il loro aspetto mortale, e sui volti erano ben presenti non solo il dolore e la paura appena provata, ma anche l’impotenza che si erano ritrovati ad affrontare dinanzi alla forza di Ifrit.

Raccontarono alla Glaciale e a Hyperion come l’Ardente, nella foga e nel tentativo di creare un diversivo che gli permettesse la fuga, avesse richiamato a sé una lama infuocata, il cui fendente aveva aperto un’enorme crepa lungo tutta la superficie di Lucis.

«Solo l’intervento di Titan ha impedito a questa faglia di causare ulteriori danni», spiegò infatti Ramuh, continuando poi il suo racconto su come, dopo quell’attacco, l’Ardente avesse utilizzato i suoi poteri per attirare su Eos un meteorite.

«Lo abbiamo rallentato», commentò Bahamut, «ma non siamo riusciti a fermarlo. Eravamo quasi pronti ad accettare l’inevitabile quando Titan è intervenuto».

L’Immane, che da sempre era stato il più silenzioso e duro tra loro, aveva scelto la strada del sacrificio pur di proteggere i mortali. Aveva dato fondo alle sue forze fino a perderle del tutto, rimanendo bloccato sotto il meteorite in quello che Bahamut descrisse come un sonno protettivo.

Al termine di quella spiegazione, si ritrovarono costretti anche a confermare la fuga di Ifrit che, nonostante gli sforzi, era riuscito a scomparire grazie al vuoto causato dalla sconfitta di Titan.

Addolorati e sconvolti, per la prima volta dopo millenni i Siderei non poterono far altro se non sedersi l’uno accanto all’altro, lasciando che fosse il silenzio a piangere la perdita del loro compagno.

Per quanto sapessero che, un giorno, l’Immane si sarebbe risvegliato, in quell’istante vedevano la sua scomparsa non solo come una sconfitta ma anche come l’ennesima conferma del tradimento di Ifrit nei loro confronti.

Eppure, come Ramuh fece saggiamente notare, per quanto l’Ardente avesse deliberatamente tradito la sua natura di protettore di Eos, erano stati loro i primi a dimostrarsi incapaci di controllare e lenire le sue ferite e insicurezze.

«In passato, Ifrit ci aveva già mostrato il suo scontento. Se solo non fossimo stati così ciechi ed egoisti da credere che il tempo sarebbe stato in grado di guarire le sue ferite, saremmo stati sicuramente capaci di evitargli tutto questo dolore. Si è sentito tradito da noi… e quelle morti e la distruzione di Solheim ne sono la prova», spiegò il Tonante.

La loro inerzia, eppure, non era stata l’unica a spingere l’Ardente a quel gesto estremo e anche Shiva, con il capo basso, si costrinse ad ammettere apertamente le sue colpe, non solo quelle rivolte al suo ex amante ma anche nei confronti degli altri Siderei e delle loro Leggi. Era stata lei la causa scatenante di quella terribile guerra che vedeva contrapposti gli Dei.

Lei, che in cerca di una vita mortale di normalità e felicità, aveva tradito la fiducia di tutti e non si era mai sentita realmente pentita per aver inseguito quell’ideale d’amore.

Prese la parola con serietà e gravità, guardando gli occhi dei suoi compagni senza intenzione di fuggire… pronta ad affrontare il loro giudizio.

«Mi assumo la piena responsabilità di questa distruzione», esordì, pronunciando ogni parola con calma e senza fretta, «il mio egoismo mi ha portato a cercare la felicità altrove, ignorando i miei obblighi. Non ho prestato la giusta attenzione al malcontento di Ifrit solo per pensare a me stessa e ai miei sentimenti… ed ho coinvolto degli innocenti nel vortice creato dai miei errori».

Si volse a guardare Hyperion, rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento, spingendo poi la mente verso tutti i caduti di Solheim, ai malati di Flaminis e a tutti coloro che avrebbero continuato a soffrire a causa sua in ogni angolo di Eos. Strinse le labbra guardando poi i suoi compagni e, con una mano sul ventre come per proteggerlo e infondersi al tempo stesso coraggio, riprese a parlare.

«Ho sempre saputo quali fossero le mie colpe, e sapevo anche a cosa stavo andando incontro, eppure ho deliberatamente scelto di ignorare le conseguenze, per questo non sono stata in grado di evitare questa guerra. Però… non sono pronta ad abbandonare Hyperion… né lui né il bambino che porto in grembo…», concluse, ammettendo quella sua ultima debolezza.

Calò per un momento il silenzio in quel piccolo gruppo, e solo dopo quell’attimo di raccoglimento l’Illuminato decise di prendere la parola.

«La ferita che si è aperta con l’attacco a Solheim ha colpito non solo la nostra amata Eos, ma si è ripercossa anche su di te. Questo tormento non si estinguerà mai e dovrai convivere con quel peso per il resto della tua vita immortale», rispose Bahamut con tono serio e fiero, «tuttavia, nessuno di noi potrebbe mai chiederti di sacrificare il mortale che hai scelto di amare e il figlio che aspetti da lui… sono innocenti, caduti in una guerra d’odio più grande di loro. Ma devi essere pronta ad accettarne le conseguenze».

La Glaciale assentì, leggendo negli occhi violacei dell’Illuminato ciò che aveva cercato di rifiutare fino a quel momento e che l’altro Dio non aveva voluto esprimere a parole. Si trattava della sua punizione, ciò che le sarebbe spettato per il suo tradimento.

Non sarebbero stati Bahamut o gli altri Siderei a imporle un castigo: sarebbe stata lei stessa a punirsi attraverso la  _ consapevolezza _ .

Lo aveva ammesso più volte, ed era conscia essere stata lei a causare la fine di Solheim e di tutto ciò che aveva amato e ammirato.

Sul suo animo, quasi più libero dopo la sua ammissione di colpa, iniziarono ben presto a gravare le conseguenze di ogni sua scelta errata e, ultime su tutte, Shiva si ritrovò a pensare sia alla morte di Titan che al momento in cui avrebbe visto la luce di Hyperion spegnersi prematuramente.

Il respiro le si mozzò in gola ma, tremando, alzò ancora lo sguardo verso l’Illuminato come per dimostrare la sua presa di posizione.

Non sarebbe scappata, e niente e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto cancellare quel peso e lei non era disposta a farlo gravare sulle innocenti spalle di chi le stava accanto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Meteorite - >** Quando ho iniziato la fic non avevo ancora tra le mani le traduzioni di Ultimania e quindi, dopo averle lette, mi sono ritrovata con il: “Ma quindi il meteorite è caduto su Eos **prima** della Guerra degli Dei”. Avrei dovuto cambiare alcune cose della fic, ma alla fine ho deciso di lasciare intatta questa parte di storia. Questo perché si dice che Titan sorregga il meteorite da sempre, quindi mi sono chiesta: come avrebbe potuto combattere la Guerra e poi tornare lì sotto? Sì, avrebbe potuto farlo… ma chi glielo avrebbe fatto fare? Se il meteorite non rischiava di fare danni, essendo stato fermato, di conseguenza perché restare lì sotto? In fondo, nel gioco mi pare che Titan scompaia dopo aver dato il suo potere a Noctis e non crei poi così grandi problemi la sua scomparsa da quel luogo. Quindi non era davvero necessario per lui tornare a sorreggere il meteorite al termine della Guerra. Alla luce di questi ragionamenti, ho pensato che il meteorite fosse stato richiamato da Ifrit proprio per creare ulteriore distruzione. Infatti chi conosce anche gli altri capitoli di FF sa che spesso Ifrit appare accompagnato da una meteora e uno dei suoi attacchi speciali si chiama proprio Meteostrike, Titan, avendo il potere elementare della terra si è ‘sacrificato’ per bloccarlo. Quindi ecco perché non ho cambiato la fic ma ho cambiato la timeline di FFXV XD  
>  **\- La Faglia di Taelpar - >** La “faglia” che viene nominata nel racconto dei Siderei non è altro che la Faglia di Taelpar - quell’immenso canyon dove si trova Gilgamesh. Infatti viene detto che sia stata creata durante la Guerra degli Dei!  
>  **\- La Morte dei Siderei - >** Come ho già detto in altre parti della fic: i Siderei sono sì immortali, ma non lo sono i loro corpi. Questo viene confermato da una frase dell’Episodio Gladio e doppiamente anche da Shiva (prima di tutto dalla frase che dice a Ifrit nello scontro finale nel gioco e poi dal suo corpo gigantesco che risiede sulla strada per Gralea).


	17. XVII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Siderei rimasero uniti per quasi una settimana nel Villaggio delle Cascate, durante la quale si erano permessi non solo di cercare un’umile dimora per la Glaciale e il suo compagno, ma avevano anche impiegato del tempo per discutere sul futuro. Si erano confrontati sia riguardo le probabili prossime mosse di Ifrit e sia in rapporto alle loro stesse azioni, che dovevano essere studiate in vista di un nuovo attacco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Hyperion (Original Character), Leviathan, Bahamut, Ramuh  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2225  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.  
> 

  
**_XVII._**

I Siderei rimasero uniti per quasi una settimana nel Villaggio delle Cascate, durante la quale si erano permessi non solo di cercare un’umile dimora per la Glaciale e il suo compagno, ma avevano anche impiegato del tempo per discutere sul futuro. Si erano confrontati sia riguardo le probabili prossime mosse di Ifrit e sia in rapporto alle loro stesse azioni, che dovevano essere studiate in vista di un nuovo attacco.

«È chiaro che Ifrit non abbia intenzione di scontrarsi con noi!», aveva dichiarato Leviathan. Sedeva semi distesa su un divanetto, le gambe comodamente appoggiate sopra quelle di Bahamut che, al contrario suo, aveva assunto una posizione più composta e controllata. L'Illuminato non sembrava infastidito, ma anzi, entrambi apparivano totalmente a loro agio in quel preciso momento. Era come se quello fosse il loro modo di esternare il bisogno che provavano di un po’ di stabilità e familiarità in seguito alla piega tragica presa dagli eventi.

«Altrimenti non sarebbe scappato in quel modo, avrebbe inseguito Shiva fin qui! Gli abbiamo impedito di fare come voleva, no?», proseguì Leviathan con sicurezza.

«Non ho dubbi nel sostenere che i suoi obiettivi principali siano Shiva e Hyperion e che noi siamo soltanto degli ostacoli nella sua vendetta», concesse l’Illuminato, assecondando in parte le parole della sua compagna, «ma temo ci sia di più», aggiunse infatti.

«Che cosa ci dovrebbe essere ancora?!»

«I suoi poteri», rispose Bahamut, scambiandosi poi uno sguardo con il Tonante che prese infatti la parola.

«Pensaci Leviathan… se l’impiego del pieno delle forze, quindi utilizzare i poteri senza imporsi alcun limite, ha portato Titan a cadere sotto il meteorite, possiamo supporre che anche Ifrit nell’utilizzare quelle abilità abbia bisogno di riposo», spiegò calmo Ramuh.

«Quindi… dici che è scappato solo per questo?»

«Non lo escludo», riprese l’Illuminato, serio e pensieroso, «con il suo primo attacco a Solheim ha spazzato via un’intera città. Ha messo alla prova le sue nuove abilità, ha visto quanto spingersi avanti senza esaurire le energie e cadere come Titan. Nel secondo attacco è stato costretto a ricorrere a questo potere…»

«Dall’ultimo suo attacco sono trascorsi circa due mesi», constatò Shiva, prendendo in considerazione le idee dei suoi compagni che le apparivano tutt’altro che inverosimili, «Dobbiamo aspettarci un altro attacco... tra due mesi?»

«Non possiamo ignorare questa ipotesi», assentì il Tonante, «se desidera colpire e ferire, potrebbe volerlo fare al pieno delle sue forze… ma potrebbe anche scegliere un attacco a sorpresa ora che siamo più deboli».

«Continueremo a cercarlo senza abbassare la guardia, e nel mentre cercheremo di aiutare gli abitanti di Eos», intevenne l’Illuminato, «Leviathan resterà qui per vegliare sulla vostra sicurezza, i suoi poteri sono gli unici in grado di placare almeno in parte le fiamme di Ifrit».

«Odio fare la guardia», si lamentò subito l’Abissale, le cui gambe vennero delicatamente scostate dal Dio in procinto di alzarsi.

«Lo so... ma so anche di potermi fidare di te e delle tue capacità», la blandì con un tono più leggero e basso, sfiorandole con la punta delle dita i capelli che, nella forma umana della Dea, cadevano in morbide onde sulle sue esili spalle. Quella lieve e discreta moina riuscì a placare sul nascere le lamentele di Leviathan. Era una piccola dolcezza strappata a quei momenti di crisi e preoccupazione, e Shiva nell’osservarli non poté non rivolgere lo sguardo verso la camera dove Hyperion stava dormendo da ormai qualche ora.

Il loro rapporto era mutato in quell'ultima settimana. Si era fatto teso, sia a causa dei recenti avvenimenti con Ifrit e sia per il pericolo rappresentato dal contagio di quella piaga che stava colpendo gli abitanti di Eos e che, probabilmente, aveva infettato anche l’uomo.

Shiva si era fatta apprensiva nei suoi confronti, molto più protettiva di quanto non lo fosse stata in precedenza, e anche se il suo compagno si ostinava a rifiutare la realtà, per la Dea la vera e propria angoscia era iniziata nell’attimo in cui quel gattino era scomparso tra le braccia di Hyperion. Tuttavia, solo il giorno prima quella certezza aveva preso una diversa consistenza, assumendo la forma di una leggera febbre accompagnata da degli incubi che la Glaciale non era riuscita a ignorare.

«È solo l’agitazione. Non si può dire che non sia stata una settimana movimentata», aveva cercato di sminuire l’uomo, ma Shiva non era stata in grado di credere alle sue parole, men che meno in quell’istante, nel quale le bastava guardare quella porta socchiusa, dietro la quale avvertiva l’animo del suo compagno venire braccato dai primi incubi portati dal morbo di Ifrit.

Inesperti e ancora una volta impreparati dinanzi a quella malattia, i Siderei avevano anche avanzato l'ipotesi che l’Ardente, in quanto creatore di quella piaga, potesse essere l’unico in grado di liberare i mortali da quel destino di sofferenza e morte, e se quella loro congettura fosse stata fondata, solo lui li avrebbe potuti salvare, evitando la trasformazione in mostri… ma erano certi che non avrebbe mosso un dito per risparmiare la vita a quelle persone.

«Che ci vuole? Lo costringiamo!», aveva sbottato Leviathan con tutta la sua spavalderia che, anche a causa del suo aspetto giovane e infantile nella forma mortale, sembrava non poterle appartenere.

«Pensi che sia davvero così facile?», l’aveva ripresa il Tonante, «Anche ammesso che riuscissimo a bloccarlo, non agirebbe mai per annullare gli effetti dei suoi gesti. Per lui sarebbe un’ulteriore umiliazione. Continuerebbe a vederci come nemici».

Shiva non poté dargli torto, tuttavia quella convinzione non era in grado di guarire chi stava soffrendo a causa loro. Avrebbero ugualmente dovuto trovare un modo per eliminare quella piaga o, quanto meno, dare modo ai mortali di combatterla con le loro forze.

«A Flaminis stanno proseguendo con le ricerche mediche anche se i risultati sono inconcludenti non essendo una malattia conosciuta», spiegò infatti, «sono persone che hanno conquistato la mia totale fiducia… e se mai dovessimo affidarci a qualcuno per la ricerca medica, io mi metterei in mano loro».

«La situazione è tesa anche lì?», indagò Bahamut.

«Sì, ma gli scienziati stanno mettendo a punto delle luci in grado di riprodurre i raggi solari per allontanare i mostri… nel mentre i loro confini sono protetti dall’esercito del Principe di Aestuaria», proseguì.

«Sono in grado di ucciderli?», chiese Leviathan, vagamente più interessata.

«Titan li stava aiutando… ma stavano migliorando notevolmente. Non erano pronti a fronteggiare una simile minaccia ma… si sono adattati».

L’Illuminato assentì, assumendo un’espressione pensierosa, come se stesse soppesando le notizie della Dea.

«Terremo gli occhi puntati soprattutto su Flaminis, non solo sul resto di Eos», concluse, «quello è l’ultimo baluardo di speranza per Solheim e la civiltà di quel continente».

Si trovarono tutti d’accordo nella sua scelta e, cullati dalla pace che regnava in quel Villaggio lontano da mostri e malattie, proseguirono a discutere sulle loro prossime mosse fino alle prime luci dell’alba. I raggi del sole, che iniziarono presto a brillare sulle limpide acque dell’arcipelago, furono gli unici testimoni della partenza di Bahamut e Ramuh, che lasciarono le due Dee non solo con la promessa di trovare Ifrit e fermarlo, ma anche con il solenne giuramento di trovare una cura per la piaga che mutava le persone in mostri.

  
  
  
  


Fu la comparsa dei primi stigmi sulla pelle di Hyperion a spegnere l’ottimismo che l’uomo aveva cercato di mantenere fino a quel momento e ad alimentare un sentimento diverso e quasi distruttivo: quello della rabbia.

Aveva sopportato quasi stoicamente incubi e febbre, aveva provato a sorridere e a rassicurare Shiva, arrivando addirittura a ridere dinanzi alle battute pungenti di Leviathan… ma il suo carattere non gli aveva impedito di scoppiare e di colpire con un pugno carico di rabbia il muro quando si rese conto di mal sopportare la luce del sole. Erano subito susseguiti gli stigmi e la conferma di quella condanna a morte che, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, lo avrebbe raggiunto in poche settimane.

Era stata l’Abissale, quel giorno, a curargli la mano ferita nella foga di quel momento, riprendendolo acidamente per aver compiuto un gesto tanto stupido.

«Certo, romperti la mano! Come abbiamo fatto a non pensarci prima? Sei un vero genio, mortale! Sono quasi tentata di rispedirti a Flaminis per dire a tutti quanto sono degli idioti per non aver pensato a questa soluzione! Andiamo tutti a prendere a pugni i muri!»

Shiva non aveva avuto la forza di riprenderla per la sua durezza né per preoccuparsi nello scorgere un lampo di rabbia e frustrazione attraversare gli occhi di Hyperion. Era inquieto e la Glaciale, impotente, non sapeva come agire per placare la sua naturale ira che, come apprese nei giorni seguenti, non era rivolta all’inutilità dimostrata dai Siderei su quel fronte, ma più che altro verso se stesso e alla sua ingenuità.

«Sono stato uno stupido», aveva ammesso con i denti stretti e gli occhi nocciola arrossati per quel pianto nervoso e furioso che aveva preceduto quella confessione, «non avrei mai dovuto cercare di prendere quel gatto. Dovevo stare attento...»

«Non può cambiare ciò che è successo», cercò di riprenderlo Shiva paziente, tentando a sua volta di placare la stessa ansia che le stava ribollendo in petto nel vederlo in quelle condizioni.

Comprendeva la sua rabbia, ma per quanto l’uomo stesse cercando di addossarsi ogni male che gli era capitato, la Glaciale era consapevole che l’unica colpa di Hyperion era stata quella di innamorarsi di lei.

«Troverò un modo per… risolvere tutto», aggiunse con tono vagamente incerto, che vacillò ulteriormente dinanzi allo sguardo disincantato del suo compagno. Neanche Hyperion sembrava più disposto a credere ai poteri degli Dei, e Shiva si sentì a sua volta disillusa: senza la fiducia dell’uomo a sostenerla, anche la sua speranza iniziò a sgretolarsi come un castello di sabbia.

Per quanto forse avesse già pensato a quello che, prima o poi, sarebbe accaduto e si fosse detta disposta ad affrontare le conseguenze per il resto della sua vita immortale, il doverlo fronteggiare nella realtà l'aveva colpita con un peso diverso da quello dei suoi pensieri. Fu proprio quella consapevolezza ad alimentare nella Glaciale gli stessi sentimenti di rabbia che avevano iniziato a trasformare il suo compagno, ma mentre Hyperion ebbe come sfogo una rumorosa fase di totale biasimo nei suoi confronti, Shiva non riuscì ad esternare come il suo compagno i  sentimenti di critica e rabbia, iniziando infatti a chiudersi in se stessa.

Nutrì la sua ira ripensando a tutti gli errori compiuti sin da quel pomeriggio a Solheim, quando il suo sguardo si era posato per la prima volta su Hyperion. A come avesse ignorato non solo gli avvertimenti di Ramuh ma anche il malcontento crescente di Ifrit nei confronti dei mortali… ripensò pure a quanto fosse stata una stolta nel credere che la vita del suo compagno sarebbe passata inosservata e priva di qualsivoglia peso come la breve esistenza di una farfalla agli occhi degli altri Siderei.

La sua era una rabbia lucida e pericolosamente silenziosa che, giorno dopo giorno, aveva permesso al suo animo di venire avvolto da un muro di rimprovero, attraverso il quale neanche il carattere pungente di Leviathan sembrò riuscire a farsi strada.

«Devi reagire! Se molli tu dove credi che finirà il tuo mortale?», insisteva l’Abissale, continuando a battersi per scalfire la sua corazza fatta di: «Ho bisogno di stare sola».

Leviathan era sempre stata testarda, e come unica difesa di quel luogo non sembrava essere disposta ad arrendersi tanto facilmente.

«Stai lasciando il mortale solo a se stesso, e non devo essere io a dirti che è una tua responsabilità!», graffianti le parole della Dea costrinsero Shiva ad alzare lo sguardo.

«Credi che non lo sappia?», ribatté con la voce ridotta a un freddo sibilo, «A cosa credi abbia pensato fino a questo momento?»

L’Abissale sembrò irrigidirsi nell’incontrare i suoi occhi, ma quello non le impedì di aprire di nuovo bocca.

«Lo so, ma...», tentò infatti di rispondere, venendo però bloccata da una seconda ondata di rabbia dell’altra Dea.

«Allora non insistere. Non ho bisogno che sia tu a ricordarmelo!», sbottò, facendo trasalire Leviathan.

«Shiva… ti senti? Ti stai… rendendo conto di cosa stai facendo?»

Shiva sostenne lo sguardo della minore dei Siderei senza mostrare cedimenti ma, soprattutto, senza rispondere.

“ _ Cosa sto facendo _ ?”, si chiese quasi indifferente, “ _ Sto soffrendo e lei non può capirlo, nessuno potrà mai comprendere ciò che sto provando _ ”.

Dolore e rabbia si univano perfettamente nel suo animo, e trovava fastidiosa l'insistenza di Leviathan. Perché non poteva permettersi di soffrire almeno in quel momento? Avrebbe dovuto sopportare quel peso per tutta la sua esistenza immortale, era un suo diritto provare rammarico e tormento.

«Non commettere lo stesso errore di Ifrit…», mormorò però l’Abissale, «se non puoi aprirti con me, almeno fallo con Hyperion».

Erano rare le volte in cui Leviathan chiamava Hyperion per nome, generalmente usava la parola ‘ _ mortale _ ’ o altri epiteti simili per riferirsi a lui, e il fatto che avesse scelto di utilizzarlo proprio in quel momento suonò anche alle orecchie di Shiva come un campanello d’allarme.

“ _ Come Ifrit _ ”, ripeté mentalmente la Glaciale.

Lei non stava cercando di vendicarsi, non voleva distruggere Eos e tutta la sua popolazione. Come poteva essere paragonata a lui?

«Non ho intenzione di essere come Ifrit», mormorò, volgendo di nuovo lo sguardo verso il mare, perdendosi in quella limpida distesa d'acqua.

Sentì ancora gli occhi di Leviathan indugiare su di lei, preoccupati e allarmati per un qualcosa che Shiva, nel suo personale disprezzo, si stava rifiutando di riconoscere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Le Cinque Fasi [2] - >** Come avete potuto vedere in questi capitoli, dalla prima fase del Rifiuto siamo passati alla seconda: _la Rabbia_. Vediamo questa fase sia in Hyperion che in Shiva. Ma mentre Hyperion per il bene di Shiva cerca di superarla passando alla terza (Patteggiamento, dove si cerca una soluzione), la Glaciale cade sempre più dentro la rabbia. Il che, come dice Leviathan, è pericoloso perché sono stati proprio dei sentimenti negativi e potenti come quelli a mutare Ifrit.


	18. XVIII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al contrario delle ipotesi avanzate dai Siderei, Ifrit non rimase a recuperare le energie per due mesi, ma iniziò invece a sferrare piccoli e rapidi attacchi sparsi per tutta Eos. Erano assalti brevi ma frequenti che rendevano non solo impossibile una localizzazione preventiva dell’Ardente, ma che costringevano Bahamut e Ramuh a un inseguimento pressoché inutile che si concludeva con i loro soli tentativi di ridurre l’entità dei danni creati dal loro compagno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Hyperion (Original Character), Leviathan  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2390  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.  
> 

  
**_XVIII._**

Al contrario delle ipotesi avanzate dai Siderei, Ifrit non rimase a recuperare le energie per due mesi, ma iniziò invece a sferrare piccoli e rapidi attacchi sparsi per tutta Eos. Erano assalti brevi ma frequenti che rendevano non solo impossibile una localizzazione preventiva dell’Ardente, ma che costringevano Bahamut e Ramuh a un inseguimento pressoché inutile che si concludeva con i loro soli tentativi di ridurre l’entità dei danni creati dal loro compagno.

Ben presto, lo spirito della popolazione iniziò a piegarsi sotto quell’ormai perenne stato di allerta e gli stessi Siderei avvertirono sulle loro spalle il peso sempre più imponente della loro inadeguatezza, che andava ovviamente a riflettere come uno specchio anche sugli animi di Shiva e Leviathan, costrette a rimanere in disparte.

Ogni attacco era come una stilettata in pieno petto per la Glaciale che vedeva aggiungersi sulle sue spalle non sono tutte le vite che, giorno dopo giorno, venivano spezzate da quegli assalti ma anche quelle che si sarebbero spente in seguito a causa della malattia. Soffriva in silenzio, chiusa nella sua rabbia e sorda alle insistenze dell'Abissale.

_ “Questa è la mia punizione” _ , si ripeteva incessantemente, incapace di ritrovare anche solo la forza di reagire. Perché per quanto Hyperion fosse l’unico ancora in grado di strapparle delle reazioni differenti dall’ira, Shiva non poteva evitare di notare il lento peggioramento dei suoi sintomi. Era talmente doloroso che le sembrava quasi di aver dimenticato sentimenti gioia e rassicurazione.

Addirittura, quasi faticò a reagire quando Ifrit sferrò il suo attacco proprio nel Villaggio delle Cascate, durante un fresco pomeriggio al termine del Terzo Ciclo di Senesco. Assalto che, come nelle sue apparizioni precedenti, durò poco e infatti l’Ardente scomparve quasi subito, lasciando dietro di sé solo fiamme, distruzione e dolore.

Sembrava aver ignorato quasi volutamente Shiva e Hyperion, e quel gesto fece comprendere alla Glaciale e gli altri Dei quanto il suo piano fosse mirato proprio a spossare non solo loro, ma anche gli abitanti di Eos.

«Lo sta facendo di proposito!», aveva infatti sbottato l’Abissale, dopo aver spento gli incendi che avevano iniziato a mangiare le costruzioni del Villaggio da lei tanto amato, «Non è uno stupido! Vuole sfiancarci!»

Erano attacchi senza un apparente collegamento, volti solamente a creare scompiglio per Eos… ma anche a spingere i mortali a dubitare sempre di più sulle capacità dei Siderei. Era stato proprio il sempre minore interesse delle persone ad alimentare la rabbia di Ifrit, e come aveva giustamente supposto Ramuh: «Non è una ripicca indirizzata solo a noi, ma abbraccia anche il suo risentimento verso i mortali. Ci hanno messo in secondo piano e in questo modo forse vuole spingerli a pensare che si tratti della loro punizione per aver smesso di venerarci come un tempo…»

Era plausibile, ma Shiva si stupì nel rendersi conto di non essere minimamente in grado di dare il giusto peso a quelle parole. Oppressa dal fardello che la distruzione stava portando con sé, aveva iniziato a rivolgere i suoi pensieri verso la rabbia che sentiva ribollirle in corpo, accompagnata dalla necessità di porre fine alla follia di Ifrit ripagandolo con la stessa moneta.

“ _ Non posso cancellare i miei errori... ma devo fermarlo. E se per farlo devo utilizzare i suoi metodi, allora sono pronta al sacrificio”, _ si era detta, tenendo tuttavia per sé quei pensieri che, in un certo senso, riuscivano anche a spaventarla.

Il Villaggio delle Cascate, fortunatamente, riuscì a riprendersi da quell’attacco, ritrovando un po' di speranza con l'arrivo di aiuti provenienti sia da Flaminis che da Lucis che, nonostante gli assalti subiti a loro volta, non avevano esitato a stendere le loro generose braccia per sostenere gli altri paesi in difficoltà.

Tra le altre cose che l'attacco dell’Ardente portò con sé, ci fu anche una diversa reazione in Hyperion. Sembrava essersi ormai rassegnato al suo destino ma dopo la paura provata durante l'assalto, sembrò quasi aver esaurito la sua ira. Giorno dopo giorno aveva iniziato a ricercare, sia in Shiva che in Leviathan, del supporto che tuttavia la Glaciale non era più certa di riuscire a donargli.

Si sentiva in colpa nei suoi confronti, indebolita dalla convinzione che niente di tutto quello sarebbe accaduto se solo fosse stata in grado di rifiutare i suoi sentimenti… che, tuttavia, le lasciavano anche la certezza che se si fosse ritrovata in quella situazione per una seconda volta, avrebbe compiuto lo stesso identico errore.

Fu l’Abissale, tra varie lamentele, a cercare però di curare Hyperion ancora e ancora, rivolgendo allo stesso tempo dei rimproveri diretti a entrambi.

«Avete causato tutto questo, lo sapete e non potete scappare. Non vi dirò mai una menzogna per farvi stare bene!», l'aveva sentita borbottare infatti la Glaciale, «Ma state pur certi che con questo atteggiamento non si risolverà niente in ogni caso! Shiva è diventata così stupida da non rendersi neanche conto di avere un comportamento simile a quello di Ifrit! E tu non sei da meno, mortale, non stai facendo niente per aiutarla!»

La Dea la odiò quasi profondamente per quelle parole ma detestò ancora di più lo sguardo che Hyperion le rivolse. Gli occhi color nocciola, ormai perennemente arrossati, si erano posati su di lei preoccupati e carichi di riprovero per se stesso. Un qualcosa che Shiva sentì di non sopportare.

« _ Leviathan. Taci _ », sibilò infatti nella lingua dei Siderei, prima di allontanarsi dalla camera per cercare un po' di solitudine nel porticato fuori dalla loro umile e provvisoria dimora.

Le parole dell’Abissale la inseguono, rimbalzandole in mente con durezza e preoccupazione, rese ancor più fastidiose dallo sguardo di Hyperion.

Si chiese, per la prima volta, se si stesse realmente comportando come Ifrit e a quali conseguenze stava andando incontro, e persa nei suoi pensieri si rese conto di non essere più sola nel momento in cui sentì la voce del suo compagno.

Hyperion si era trascinato fin lì, nel porticato soleggiato, con un'espressione di dolore e fastidio che rendevano la determinazione dipinta sul suo viso ancor più profonda.

«Daya», la chiamò infatti piano e Shiva, non poté fare a meno di scattare subito, spingendolo verso l'interno dell’abitazione.

«Sei pazzo?», lo riprese, «Il sole ti ferisce e non sei nelle condizioni di muoverti! Dov’è Leviathan?»

«È andata al mercato del Villaggio», rispose brevemente lui, «e noi dobbiamo parlare…»

La Glaciale si irrigidì per il tono serio usato dal suo compagno, ma ancor prima di poter ribattere e scappare da quel discorso che non voleva affrontare, Hyperion riprese la parola.

«Anche se qui usano un altro calendario… a Solheim saremmo entrati nel tuo mese… Glacies», constatò con voce più morbida, sedendosi sul divanetto e invitando con una mano Shiva a fare lo stesso. Il viso dell’uomo era stanco e provato, ma altrettanto determinato e dolce. Era come se la sua stessa vita dipendesse da quel discorso.

«Sì…»

«È stato in questo periodo che avevo iniziato a progettare di confessarti il mio amore», rivelò, «Non sapevo come farlo, che cosa dirti… perché ti vedevo così bella e perfetta. Eri disponibile con tutti, gentile e compassionevole, ma al tempo stesso ti vedevo così distante e mi sentivo inadeguato davanti a te».

«Non… lo sei mai stato», mormorò Shiva.

«Sei sempre stata troppo buona nei miei confronti…», rispose Hyperion, «infatti non riuscivo a capire come tu potessi aver accettato quel disastro di confessione d'amore».

A quelle parole, nonostante la tensione, la Glaciale si ritrovò a sorridere nel riportare alla mente quei ricordi felici.

«Eri… tenero ma deciso. Ed ero già innamorata di te, non avevo bisogno di grandi dichiarazioni».

Anche Hyperion sorrise, prendendole la mano come aveva fatto durante la Festa d’Inverno di un anno prima.

«Non mi pento di essermi dichiarato quel giorno», ammise, «per questo merito di essere punito tanto quanto te… non devi addossarti tutte le colpe».

«Non è colpa tua».

«Lo è. Perché compirei quell’errore all’infinito pur di vivere ancora accanto a te», ribatté deciso, «io non voglio lasciarti e non voglio neanche morire. In realtà vorrei poter non morire mai e restare per sempre con te, dire a tutti che sei mia… conoscere e crescere nostra figlia o figlio e formare una vera famiglia… ma so che è un sogno impossibile. E sono terrorizzato da tutto questo… lo sono sin da quando Ifrit ha attaccato Solheim e mi hai detto di essere una Dea. Sono sempre stato ottimista e ho provato a vedere sempre e solo il lato positivo di ogni situazione, questo perché mi fidavo e mi fido tutt’ora di te e degli altri Dei… il mio atteggiamento ti ha sempre sorpreso, lo so, ma è proprio perché ti amo e perché mi fido di te che sono stato in grado di comportarmi in quel modo. Non volevo crearti ulteriori preoccupazioni… ma non per questo sono stupido. So che ora ti stai distruggendo, ed è anche a causa mia».

Aveva parlato senza pause, mettendo a nudo tutti i suoi pensieri senza vergogna e Shiva si sentì quasi investita dai sentimenti del suo compagno che, forti e intensi, la lasciarono quasi senza parole. Non però lo stupore, ma perché Hyperion era sempre stato come un libro aperto per lei che, in quegli ultimi giorni, era stata quasi in grado di dimenticare tutti i sentimenti che l'altro era in grado di farle provare. Le sembrò quasi di riaprire gli occhi dopo un lungo sonno.

«Hyperion…»

«L’Abissale ha ragione… ma sono stato troppo preso dalla mia condizione e dalla situazione per rendermene conto. Devi sapere che sono stato colpito non solo dalla tua bellezza, mi sono innamorato di te per la tua compassione e la dolcezza. La rabbia non… non fa parte di te. Stai soffrendo, lo so, ma sono certo che soffrirai ancora di più se permetterai all’oscurità di macchiare il tuo animo…»

«Non riesco a curarti né a salvarti…»

«Continua a provare allora», rispose l’uomo, «Non arrenderti… sei la Glaciale, una dei Siderei. Io non mi arrenderò, te lo prometto: combatterò con te».

«Non mi sono arresa con i malati di Flaminis, lo sai benissimo… ma non è cambiato niente…»

«Abbiamo ancora del tempo… inoltre, tra qualche settimana partorirai… e il rischio che venga contagiata anche nostra figlia è alto. Dobbiamo proteggerla. Continua a tentare, fallo anche per lei…», portò una mano sul suo ventre ormai gonfio, e Shiva non poté non rendersi conto di quanto quella carezza e la voce di Hyperion avesse portato anche nel bambino una sorta di felicità. Sentiva la presenza del padre e aveva sentito in quei giorni tutta la sua negatività… non lo stava proteggendo e in quel modo aveva seriamente rischiato di compiere un altro irreversibile errore.

«Lui…», lo quieta qualche momento dopo, tentando di rassicurare a sua volta con la mano il bambino, «Sarà un maschio…», rivelò.

«Allora fallo per lui», sussurrò l’uomo, con le labbra che tremavano dietro l’ombra di un sorriso emozionato per quell’annuncio, «Non permettere che qualcuno gli faccia del male…»

«Ma… non voglio perderti…», ammise la Dea, «Ti ho trascinato io in questa situazione, ho fatto cadere tutta Eos a causa del mio egoismo… non voglio che siano altri innocenti a pagare a causa mia».

«Morirebbero molti più innocenti se tu diventassi come l’Ardente», rispose Hyperion, «Per questo devi pensare al futuro. Possiamo ancora farcela, devi solo continuare a provare. Troverai una soluzione».

«Se tu…»

«Ho paura ma… t-tu sei immortale», la fermò Hyperion, incapace però di fermare la sua voce dal tremare, «Quindi, un giorno, dovrà succedere… ti lascerò sola. Quel giorno soffrirai. Starai male anche il giorno successivo e quello dopo ancora… ma immagino che smetterà di far tanto male, no?»

Shiva scosse il capo, incapace di accettare l’idea di smettere di soffrire per lui un giorno.

«Ma… non ho rimpianti», la rassicurò Hyperion, «te lo giuro su quanto di più caro ho in questo mondo, ovvero su te e su nostro figlio».

«Come fai a dirlo?»

«Perché hai reso la vita di un semplice mortale come me davvero speciale… e ovviamente non parlo di tutta questa situazione, ma di quel che ho provato stando con te…»

«Stare con me però ha creato questa guerra».

«Non possiamo cambiare quel che è successo, né quello che accadrà domani…», sussurrò l’uomo, azzardandosi ad abbracciarla sia per nascondere le lacrime che stavano iniziando a bagnargli gli occhi che per rassicurare la Dea, «ma… oggi siamo vivi».

Shiva rimase inizialmente tesa tra le sue braccia, poi i suoi muscoli iniziarono un poco a rilassarsi. Non era certa che sarebbe riuscita ad accettare la situazione, ma sentiva che Hyperion aveva ragione… e sapeva anche quale immane sforzo l’uomo avesse fatto per aprirsi in quel modo, mettendo a nudo i suoi sentimenti e le paure.

Restarono stretti in quell’abbraccio fino al rientro di Leviathan, la quale trovò Hyperion addormentato con il capo vicino alle gambe della Glaciale, mentre questa gli accarezzava delicatamente i capelli.

«È riuscito a farti aprire gli occhi o devo provarci io con la forza?», domandò l’Abissale.

«Abbiamo parlato…», rispose la Dea con calma, senza smettere di sfiorare i chiari capelli del suo compagno.

«E quindi?»

«Avrò… bisogno d’aiuto», ammise Shiva alzando lo sguardo per cercare gli occhi di Leviathan, «temo… di non essere abbastanza forte per superare questo ostacolo…»

«Non sei sola», dichiarò fiera l’Abissale, inginocchiandosi davanti a lei per guardarla direttamente negli occhi, «non… non intendo perdere anche te…»

«Mi dispiace… ma è davvero difficile… non credevo di essere così debole».

Leviathan le sfiorò la mano libera. La strinse forte, con in viso un’espressione seria.

«Non posso immaginare quel che provi, non posso dirti che ti capisco… ma ti conosco e so che sei forte e… Hyperion ti ha resa ancor più forte», commentò, tirando fuori le ultime parole quasi a fatica, «non è male, il tuo mortale intendo… è riuscito ad aiutarti dove io stavo fallendo… e se possiamo fare qualcosa per aiutarlo, insieme… allora lo faremo, d’accordo?»

«D’accordo…», confermò la Glaciale, stringendole la mano e rivolgendole un piccolo sorriso, «grazie… e perdonami se non ho accettato il tuo aiuto».

L’Abissale scosse la testa imbarazzata, piegando le labbra in una smorfia per nascondere il suo disagio.

«Lo avresti accettato con le cattive, non mi sarei mai arresa», dichiarò con decisione, e Shiva non poté non sentirsi quasi più rassicurata dalla presa di posizione dell’altra Dea. Perché sapeva che un giorno, non troppo lontano, avrebbe davvero avuto bisogno di una scossa che la aiutasse a riprendersi da ciò che il futuro aveva in serbo per lei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Senesco e Glacies - >** Senesco è il quarto e ultimo periodo del Calendario dell’antica Accordo. Glacies è il nostro Dicembre che, nel calendario usato a Solheim, è il mese dedicato a Shiva. Per spiegazioni vi rimando [qui](http://torredellestelle.tumblr.com/solheim_calendario)


	19. XIX.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonostante gli sforzi, neanche l'unione dei poteri di Shiva e Leviathan fu in grado di arrestare l’incedere della malattia di Hyperion. Per interi giorni e notti avevano analizzato i sintomi, ragionando e discutendo, prendendo in considerazione ogni possibile soluzione, ma non erano state capaci di arrivare a una cura.
> 
> Hyperion aveva accettato, paziente e un po' speranzoso, tutti i loro tentativi, ma ogni fallimento generava solamente dolore e frustrazione in Shiva e Leviathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Hyperion (Original Character), Leviathan  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2855  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.  
> 

Nonostante gli sforzi, neanche l'unione dei poteri di Shiva e Leviathan fu in grado di arrestare l’incedere della malattia di Hyperion. Per interi giorni e notti avevano analizzato i sintomi, ragionando e discutendo, prendendo in considerazione ogni possibile soluzione, ma non erano state capaci di arrivare a una cura.

Hyperion aveva accettato, paziente e un po' speranzoso, tutti i loro tentativi, ma ogni fallimento generava solamente dolore e frustrazione in Shiva e Leviathan.

«Come possiamo curarlo se non riusciamo a trovare la sua fonte?», aveva sbottato infatti l’Abissale la notte, in seguito all'ennesima sconfitta dei loro poteri. Era avvilita e nervosa, e Shiva scuotendo la testa non riuscì a darle una risposta.

«È come se… scappasse», mormorò, «Più la seguiamo più questa malattia si nasconde a noi…»

«Come Ifrit», constatò Leviathan.

«… non riusciamo più a percepirlo», confermò la Glaciale, «e questa piaga è stata generata da lui. Nasconde la sua presenza».

Era stata quella, alla fine, la spiegazione più logica che le due divinità erano state in grado di raggiungere. Era un morbo infimo, creato quasi ad arte per mettere a nudo le limitazioni degli Dei, rendendoli indegni della fiducia dei mortali.

Tuttavia, neanche l'aver trovato una sorta di spiegazione servì a qualcosa, e con l'arrivo della Festa d’Inverno sembrò ormai chiaro che a Hyperion rimanessero ormai pochi giorni di totale lucidità prima che la malattia iniziasse a trascinarlo in uno stato quasi catatonico.

Aveva iniziato a mostrarsi sempre più letargico, e quella condizione aveva permesso alla depressione di inquinare gli ormai rari momenti di razionalità che la malattia gli concedeva. Il dolore e la paura gravavano come macigni sul suo animo, e la Glaciale non poteva far altro se non supportarlo come meglio poteva.

Malgrado gli attacchi di Ifrit, le celebrazioni della Festa d’Inverno non vennero annullate ma, al contrario, sembrarono essere intrise da ulteriori preghiere affinché i Siderei mettessero fine a quell’inferno. E sotto il cielo stellato nel quale iniziarono a levarsi le prime lanterne, Shiva e Hyperion ricordarono una seconda volta quella stessa notte di un anno prima.

«Lo rifarei per mille altre volte…», mormorò l’uomo, stringendole la mano e volgendo lo sguardo verso l’alto.

«Lo so…», rispose lei, «e io accetterei sempre, ogni volta».

Hyperion accennò un piccolo sorriso, che lentamente iniziò a spegnersi e che sembrò fare da preludio a delle silenziose lacrime. Quei ricordi, per quanto piacevoli, non erano in grado di donare sollievo nell’animo dell’uomo. Rimpiangevano entrambi quei momenti ormai così lontani, quasi cancellati dalla distruzione di quei mesi.

La Glaciale gli permise di sfogarsi, concedendogli di piangere senza intromettersi. Certa che nessuna parola avrebbe potuto cambiare la situazione, solo dei gesti incisivi e sicuri sarebbero riusciti a fermare quella sicura condanna a morte.

«Presto… non sarò più lucido… non sarò più in grado di parlarti… di vederti come sto facendo ora», sussurrò Hyperion, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, intervallato da dei bassi singhiozzi, «Daya… non voglio. N-non voglio diventare un m-mostro», non sembrava aver la forza per nascondere la sua paura e il dolore.

«Non… non è ancora finita», dichiarò in risposta Shiva, senza però trovare la giusta sicurezza nella sua voce. L’uomo, tuttavia, alzò lo sguardo verso di lei. Il viso di Hyperion, un tempo solamente baciato dalle stelle, era macchiato dagli stigmi. Era pallido, sia per la mancanza dei raggi solari che per quella malattia che sembrava aver iniziato a portargli via tutta la luce che brillava naturale in lui. Gli occhi, arrossati, tremavano per la paura ma sembravano al tempo stesso aver trovato un po' di coraggio.

«Devi… promettermi una cosa...», esordì incerto, come se fosse combattuto dalle sue stesse richieste.

«Qualsiasi cosa».

«… non arrenderti. Continua a provare e a combattere… devi… proteggere nostro figlio».

La Glaciale non poté non irrigidirsi per quelle parole, stringendo le labbra in una smorfia. Non comprese, inizialmente, perché avesse sentito un brivido percorrerle la schiena. Sentì sulla sua stessa pelle la paura e, tentando di frenare quelle sensazioni, cercò di rispondere al suo compagno.

«Lo… farò, ma…»

Hyperion scosse la testa, impedendole di continuare a parlare.

«Avete provato e continuerete a farlo fino… a quando non capirete come guarire le persone».

«C-certo. Troveremo una cura e starai bene…»

«No».

Quella semplice e sola parola pietrificò totalmente la Dea, mozzandole il fiato.

«Hyperion…»

«Ho… pensato a lungo a… questo», riprese l'uomo, «Non si tratta di u-una scelta frettolosa… e q-questa notte è importante. Domani potrei… non svegliarmi più fino… alla trasformazione... non voglio che… i miei ultimi ricordi siano la paura…», mormorò l’uomo lentamente, sforzandosi di mettere insieme quelle frasi.

«Non puoi chiedermelo», Shiva scosse il capo, rifiutando quell’idea. Trovando inconcepibile l'ipotesi di mettere in atto un simile gesto.

«Ti prego…»

«Non ti ucciderò!», esclamò la Glaciale, balzando in piedi come per confermare la sua opposizione.

«… se non lo farai tu lo chiederò a Leviathan…», ribatté prontamente l'altro. La sua voce non tremava,non era incerta, ma era intrisa di paura. Sembrava terrorizzato dalla sua scelta eppure Shiva scorse nei suoi occhi un timore ancor più grande: la fine di quella malattia.

«Voglio ricordare qualcosa di bello e non il terrore di… diventare un mostro», proseguì infatti l'uomo, abbassando lo sguardo.

«Hyperion… d-devi resistere… troveremo una cura», Shiva si inginocchiò davanti a lui, prendendogli ancora le mani e cercando di rivolgergli uno sguardo carico di fiducia che, tuttavia, sentiva di non possedere. La sola idea di uccidere il suo compagno la spaventava, apriva nel suo petto un vuoto che non credeva potesse esistere.

«Ci riuscirete un giorno… ma… temo che per me s-sia tardi… e p-più della morte… temo quella trasformazione», sussurrò, chiudendo gli occhi come se volesse nascondersi, «la notte… n-non sogno più ma… non sono neanche degli i-incubi. Vedo… ciò che diventerò, sento la voglia di uccidere e di distruggere... è la realtà, Daya… e non voglio».

La paura era palpabile nelle sue parole, e quando Hyperion riaprì gli occhi quel terrore si riversò anche nell’animo di Shiva, causandole quasi la nausea. Era spaventato e stanco, ma ciò che tormentò di più la Dea fu la risolutezza di quello sguardo. Non era una scelta impulsiva o da codardi, il suo compagno aveva per davvero pensato a lungo a quell’ipotesi e le stava chiedendo una mano: un atto di misericordia.

La Glaciale non poteva non comprenderlo, le era bastato incrociare i suoi occhi per capire i sentimenti e le paure che angosciavano lo spirito un tempo solare e ottimista di Hyperion… ma una parte di lei continuava ad opporsi a quella scelta, ed era la parte più umana ed egoista che aveva sviluppato in quei pochi anni accanto all'uomo.

Come Dea sapeva quale fosse la strada da percorrere ma come Daya non si sentiva pronta a lasciar andare l'uomo che amava.

«Ti prego…», sussurrò ancora Hyperion, «prima che… che sia troppo tardi…»

Shiva chiuse gli occhi, rivedendo sia gli errori compiuti che li avevano portati a quella notte ma anche la felicità che aveva provato con lui.

Non aveva rimpianti, se non la sua incapacità di proteggerlo e prevenire la follia di Ifrit. Hyperion l'aveva resa felice, l'aveva fatta sentire amata e desiderata senza mai chiederle niente in cambio, se non il suo amore.

Ciò che le stava chiedendo in quel momento era solo la pietà, l'essere liberato da quella paura e dal destino che non erano riusciti ad evitare.

“ _ Non vuole morire… ma non vuole neanche subire quell’orrore _ ”, si disse stringendo le labbra, “ _ mi chiede solo un ultimo ricordo di felicità…” _

Riaprì gli occhi e, prendendogli dolcemente il viso tra le mani, posò le labbra sulle sue per baciarlo.

«Lo farò…», mormorò infine, senza però osare allontanarsi da lui, «quando sarà il momento… lo farò».

Hyperion si irrigidì in un primo momento, poi con un singhiozzo il suo corpo sembrò quasi rilassarsi, perdere ogni difesa e forza mentre le lacrime tornavano prepotenti a bagnargli il viso. Non nascose il suo sfogo e, senza esitare, la strinse in un abbraccio che non sapeva solamente di paura, ma che riuscì a trasmettere nella Glaciale anche un vago senso di liberazione.

  
  
  


Leviathan era stata incredibilmente comprensiva quando, tra le lacrime, Shiva le aveva rivelato il desiderio di Hyperion. L'aveva ascoltata in rigoroso silenzio, concedendosi di abbracciare la Glaciale quando il dolore le aveva impedito di continuare a parlare.

«Non sei sola», le aveva ripetuto più volte, sia in quel momento che nelle ultime settimane, «non ti permetterò di affrontare tutto questo da sola», e così era stato. L’Abissale le era rimasta accanto fino al concludersi del Primo Ciclo di Himas e, sempre al suo fianco, avevano iniziato ad affrontare il Secondo Ciclo.

Insieme, avevano continuato a cercare una cura, ma i fallimenti si erano solamente potuti accumulare agli altri mentre Shiva veniva costretta ad affrontare il suo ottavo mese di gravidanza con la consapevolezza di dover mettere la parola fine alla vita di Hyperion.

Ormai il suo stato catatonico lo costringeva a dormire, vittima degli incubi, anche per giorni interi ed erano di conseguenza pochi i momenti di lucidità… e da sveglio non aveva pressoché più le forze per alzarsi.

Rimaneva infatti disteso, ad ascoltare Leviathan e Shiva parlare o a porre a sua volta piccole domande.

«Pensavo fosse solo una leggenda… intendo, l’Abissale e l’Illuminato…», aveva constatato infatti quel pomeriggio, uno dei pochi nei quali gli era concesso di fuggire ai suoi incubi.

«Come una leggenda? È il mio compagno da millenni!», rispose Leviathan, con voce squillante.

«È… vero che ha fatto piovere le stelle?»

Il petto della Dea sembrò quasi gonfiarsi d’orgoglio mentre rispondeva anche a quel quesito.

«Quella che voi mortali chiamate  _ ‘Festa delle Stelle’ _ è il simbolo dell’amore eterno tra me e Bahamut!», dichiarò, costringendo in parte Shiva a intervenire per dare una sorta di spiegazione.

«Bahamut desiderava compiacerla, corteggiarla se vogliamo. Quindi ha spostato le stelle, come hai detto tu, e alcune scontrandosi, hanno dato vita a una pioggia di stelle cadenti. Da allora lo fa ogni anno».

Hyperion ascoltò quella breve storia con un'espressione interessata, quasi divertita.

_ “Forse _ ”, pensò la Glaciale intenerita,  _ “non si aspettava di scoprire queste storie d'amore e di corteggiamento…” _

«Le vostre sono… unioni per la vita?», chiese poi dopo un momento di silenzio.

«Per un Sidereo niente è ‘ _ per la vita _ ’ in quanto immortali», spiegò paziente Shiva.

«Ma alcuni legami sono più forti di altri e io non mi faccio scappare Bahamut», tagliò corto l’Abissale.

Hyperion si chiuse ancora nel silenzio, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso il soffitto fino al momento in cui riprese la parola.

«Tra di voi non… potete avere figli, quindi?», domandò a quel punto, e la Glaciale scosse la testa.

«Il dono di creare la vita è stato dato ai voi umani e basta. Tuttavia, come nel nostro caso, un mortale e un immortale possono creare la vita».

«E… sapevi che sarebbe successo?»

«Lo sapevo», ammise, «ma ero così assuefatta dalla felicità che a malapena ricordavo le nostre Leggi, che avevo già iniziato a infrangere da tempo».

«Quindi… c’è stato un precedente», suppose Hyperion, guardando Leviathan che, irritata dal suo sguardo, si mosse irrequieta - sembrava quasi seduta su delle spine.

«Non guardare me! Non ho mai fatto una fesseria simile e mai la farò! Sono pienamente soddisfatta della mia relazione!», esclamò, per poi concludere con un: «Era stato Titan».

L'affermazione sorprese l'uomo che, con gli occhi affossati per la malattia ma curiosi, cercò ulteriori risposte.

«Si era innamorato di una contadina», svelò Shiva, «ai tempi non sapevamo di poter creare la vita unendoci con i mortali e quando la ragazza rimase incinta fu una sorpresa anche per noi… esattamente come il suo destino».

«Non…»

La Glaciale annuì.

«La creatura che stava crescendo in lei era per metà divinità e il suo corpo non aveva abbastanza energie… sono morti entrambi».

«Quindi… questa è la prima volta che la gravidanza va così avanti…»

«Esattamente», rispose l’Abissale, «Avevamo deciso di vietare simili relazioni, ma Shiva ha ignorato tutte le nostre Leggi».

«Anche se ha causato questa battaglia, non mi sembra una cosa brutta il creare la vita», commento Hyperion, spiazzando un poco Leviathan, «se si chiama  _ ‘miracolo della vita’,  _ deve pur esserci un motivo…»

L’Abissale sbuffò in risposta e allora l’uomo si permise di riprendere la parola con una debole risata.

«Non sei felice di… conoscere il tuo nipotino?»

«Nipotino?», ripeté la Dea, sorpresa.

«Sarai zia, non è emozionante?», riprese Shiva, scegliendo di concedere a Hyperion quel momento di scherzo.

«… affatto!», sbuffò, ma nei suoi occhi la Glaciale lesse un pizzico di interesse che, prima di quel momento, non aveva ancora mostrato.

«Ho… pensato ancora ai nomi…», commentò a quel punto Hyperion, voltandosi un poco verso Shiva, allungando la mano per posarla sul ventre della Dea.

«Hai un vincitore?»

Hyperion annuì e con un gesto spinse la Glaciale ad abbassarsi per poterle sussurrare il nome che aveva scelto per loro figlio.

Shiva lo ripeté mentalmente più volte, come se volesse imprimere nella sua memoria il tono di voce dell'uomo e l'accento mentre pronunciava quel nome. 

«Mi piace», rispose, sollevandosi per poter guardare il compagno in viso.

«Lo… chiamerai così?»

La Dea assentì, accarezzandogli con dolcezza la fronte, piegandosi poi per posare le labbra su quelle dell'uomo. Le sfiorò con delicatezza, godendosi quel breve momento di pace mentre Leviathan iniziava a lamentarsi, pretendendo di sapere a sua volta il nome del bambino.

«Ti amo…», soffiò Hyperion, «e amo anche te», aggiunse diretto al ventre di Shiva.

«E noi amiamo te», rispose la Glaciale, continuando a sfiorare con gentilezza il capo dell’uomo, osservando il suo lieve divertimento davanti alle proteste sempre più insistenti dell’Abissale - che aveva iniziato a lamentarsi anche delle effusioni in pubblico - diventare sempre più debole.

Il sonno era sopraggiunto, e ancora una volta Hyperion venne abbracciato dagli incubi che gli mostravano morte e distruzione.

Calò il silenzio non appena l'uomo iniziò a dormire, la stessa Leviathan rimase muta nell’osservare i tratti di quel viso assumere una piega cupa e triste, talvolta anche spaventata e addolorata.

«Shiva…»

La Glaciale annuì.

«Lo so… ma è così difficile dirgli addio…», rispose, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul volto del suo compagno. Fermò le carezze sulla fronte di Hyperion, e con un po' di concentrazione provò ad agire almeno contro quegli incubi, per regalargli un sogno felice.

Cercò di infondere nell'uomo i suoi ricordi, i sentimenti che aveva provato per lui e che erano cresciuti fino a diventare amore. Tentò di mostrargli tutta la gioia che era stato in grado di regalargli giorno dopo giorno. Si spogliò di ogni inibizione e paura in quei momenti così delicati, mostrandosi a Hyperion per quell'ultimo ricordo felice.

«Una volta mi hai chiesto che cosa ci trovassi in lui», mormorò la Dea.

«Mi avevi detto che era quello giusto», rispose Leviathan.

«Già… non ho mai pensato il contrario», confermò, osservando il viso dell'uomo iniziare lentamente a rilassarsi, contagiato dai ricordi che Shiva stava cercando di mostrargli, «era come il sole per me, era in grado di scaldarmi anche solo con un sorriso. Ed era sincero, forse un po' ingenuo, ma il suo animo è sempre stato puro e luminoso… mi ha dato forza e amore, molto più di quanto mi meritassi».

Le labbra di Hyperion, pallide a causa della malattia, si incurvarono pian piano verso l'alto, dandogli un’espressione quasi pacifica: la prima dopo settimane di incubi.

«Lo amo…», riprese la Dea, portando con un po' di esitazione l'altra mano sul petto dell'uomo. Posò il palmo, ascoltando il regolare battito del suo cuore.

«Lo amo così tanto che… credo che non sarò più in grado di provare lo sentimento simile», ammise, ricordando vagamente anche le parole che Titan aveva usato per descrivere i suoi sentimenti per la sua amata e il vuoto che lo aveva abbracciato quando era morta.

Indugiò ancora, incerta su come agire, chiedendosi se quella fosse per davvero l'unica soluzione. Non voleva arrendersi, non con Hyperion, voleva vivere con lui e non privarlo della sua luce in quel modo… ma, forse, era troppo tardi.

«Perdonami…», sussurrò. Gli chiese perdono per ogni errore commesso e che li aveva portati fino a quel momento, per non essere stata in grado di curarlo e proteggerlo e per non essere stata la Dea che lui e la popolazione di Eos meritavano.

Abbassò le spalle, quasi in segno di resa, incolpandosi per non aver avuto abbastanza forza per continuare a combattere e di aver scelto invece la morte. Era stato Hyperion a desiderare quella via di fuga, ma lei avrebbe potuto rifiutare… si sarebbe potuta battere ancora e ancora. Ma alla fine: quanto sarebbe rimasto del suo amato dopo quella malattia?

La mano posata sul cuore del suo compagno iniziò ad assumere una lieve e pallida tonalità blu, e mentre i ricordi più felici continuavano a fluire nell’animo di Hyperion, Shiva utilizzò i suoi poteri per esaudire l'ultimo desiderio dell'uomo. Esitò più volte, si sentì sporca e spaventata, ma non si tirò indietro mentre il cuore del suo compagno iniziò a congelarsi lentamente fino a fermarsi del tutto.

Hyperion non si svegliò, né sembrò mostrare dolore o fastidio. Il suo viso, provato dalla malattia, era invece rilassato, quasi sollevato: come se non avesse aspettato altro se non il liberarsi di quella vita diventata ormai troppo pesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Himas Primo Ciclo - >** È il primo mese del calendario in uso nel Villaggio delle Cascate, l'antica Altissia. Come già detto, vi lascio questa pagina per spiegazioni e curiosità -> [here!](http://torredellestelle.tumblr.com/solheim_calendario)  
>  **\- Festa delle Stelle - >** Dal 10 al 13 Agosto. Le credenze popolari collegano la "pioggia di stelle" che viene vista durante quei giorni come un segno divino dei Siderei e, per ringraziarli e omaggiarli, i vari culti dedicati ad essi organizzano delle feste.  
> In realtà quelle notti nascono come dono di Bahamut verso la sua compagna, Leviathan. Il corteggiamento del Dio nei confronti dell'Abissale l'ha portato a "muovere le stelle" e visto il gradimento della Dea, Bahamut ha continuato a compiere lo stesso gesto ogni anno.


	20. XX.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiva era rimasta accanto al corpo di Hyperion per giorni dalla sua morte. Si era chiusa nel suo silenzio e nel dolore, con la mano stretta attorno a quella dell'uomo, un tempo calda e piacevole.  
> Aveva passato ore a chiedersi se non avesse sbagliato nell’arrendersi così facilmente. Forse, se solo fosse stata un po' più testarda, avrebbe potuto trovare una soluzione diversa, in modo da evitare quella scelta, dalla quale non poteva più tornare indietro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Leviathan, Bahamut, Ramuh  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2225  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.

  
**_XX._**

Shiva era rimasta accanto al corpo di Hyperion per giorni dalla sua morte. Si era chiusa nel suo silenzio e nel dolore, con la mano stretta attorno a quella dell'uomo, un tempo calda e piacevole.

Aveva passato ore a chiedersi se non avesse sbagliato nell’arrendersi così facilmente. Forse, se solo fosse stata un po' più testarda, avrebbe potuto trovare una soluzione diversa, in modo da evitare quella scelta, dalla quale non poteva più tornare indietro.

Non poteva cambiare il passato, e la consapevolezza di essere stata lei stessa a togliergli la vita era quanto di più terribile avesse mai provato nella sua esistenza. Si era creato un vuoto nel suo animo, una sensazione di sconfitta e di estraneità che gravava a tal punto sulle sue spalle da farle provare ancora una volta un vago senso di impotenza e una cupa rabbia.

Tutto nel suo corpo le gridava di sfogarsi, di distruggere qualcosa pur di distrarsi e non pensare al dolore, ma i suoi pensieri tornavano immancabilmente a Hyperion e alla promessa che gli aveva fatto. Non poteva permettersi di lasciarsi andare a quei sentimenti d'ira, doveva invece concentrarsi per trovare la forza per proteggere loro figlio.

Ormai, solo i quieti movimenti del bambino le donavano un po' di sollievo, facendola sentire meno sola e abbandonata alla sofferenza. Suo figlio era forte, aveva un po' risentito del suo stato d'animo, ma lo sentiva ugualmente in salute e pieno di energia. Era la prova più tangibile di ciò che il suo amore con Hyperion era stato in grado di creare, e lo avrebbe protetto ad ogni costo.

Solo in quel modo riusciva a placare le emozioni negative che minacciavano di oscurarle l'animo, anche se in quegli attimi niente sembrava in grado di arginare il tormento per quella perdita così importante.

Leviathan, come promesso, le era rimasta accanto sin dal primo momento, paziente e sinceramente preoccupata. Non l'aveva abbandonata, né aveva cercato di forzarla o di intromettersi nel suo dolore. Le aveva permesso di piangere e chiudersi nel silenzio, ricordandole però che poteva contare su di lei in qualsiasi momento. Che avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di rendersi utile e aiutarla a superare quel lutto.

Si era mostrata quasi più matura, ben lontana dal suo solito carattere capriccioso e volubile.

Forse, constatò Shiva, anche lei si era affezionata a Hyperion in quei giorni di convivenza forzata. Era impossibile non legarsi a lui e al suo animo buono e ingenuo, e la Glaciale non poté non rivolgere quel pensiero quasi divertito proprio all’uomo, sicura che anche lui avrebbe sorriso nel rendersi conto dell’effetto che aveva avuto sull’Abissale.

Tuttavia quel momento di ilarità durò poco e tutto ciò che le rimase fu la sensazione di amaro in bocca e il pungente dolore che le strappò un basso singhiozzo.

Solo durante il quinto giorno, Leviathan, sembrò voler cercare di riportarla alla realtà, consigliandole con incertezza di seppellire il corpo di Hyperion. Il suo tono non nascondeva una nota di timore dinanzi a una reazione più o meno rabbiosa che quella proposta avrebbe potuto scatenare nell’altra. La Glaciale rimase tuttavia calma quando sentì quelle parole, non reagì con ira ma bensì con altrettanto dolore e lucidità.

«Non posso seppellirlo qui… non… è il suo posto», rispose infatti, alzando lo sguardo verso l'altra Dea.

«Se lo desideri… possiamo portarlo a Solheim», constatò l’Abissale, e Shiva assentì senza però aggiungere altro.

Razionalmente, la Dea sapeva di dover dare una degna sepoltura al suo compagno ma l'idea di abbandonarlo, di chiuderlo in una cassa sotto la fredda e impersonale terra, le sembrava altrettanto impossibile e crudele. Hyperion era come il sole, seppellirlo le sembrava quasi come spegnere del tutto la sua luce, tant'è che neanche Solheim, la città che solo qualche mese prima avrebbe descritto come la più bella di tutta Eos e che aveva visto nascere il loro amore, le sembrava il posto adatto.

L’Abissale sembrò non voler aggiungere altro ma parve visibilmente sollevata quando Bahamut e Ramuh le raggiunsero la sera stessa, entrambi preoccupati per la loro compagna. Si mostrarono dispiaciuti e comprensivi con lei, dicendosi disposti ad aiutarla senza alcuna esitazione, spronandola però al tempo stesso a reagire.

Detestavano vederla in quel modo, sostenevano, permettendosi poi di parlare quasi per conto di Hyperion nel dire che quest'ultimo non l'avrebbe mai voluta vedere in quelle condizioni.

«Ho solo bisogno di tempo», aveva risposto lei a quelle parole, mettendo a tacere il dolore e la frustrazione, cercando come poteva di gestire il lutto senza impazzire. Sentiva la necessità di trovare lei stessa la forza per accettare quanto era accaduto senza permettere alla rabbia di controllare le sue azioni e i pensieri.

Non doveva essere qualcun'altro a dirle cosa fare e come dovesse sentirsi: doveva dipendere solo da lei e da nessun'altro.

Pazienti e comprensivi, i suoi compagni provarono ad assecondare quel suo bisogno, ma tentarono ugualmente di convincerla a dire addio al corpo di Hyperion, disposti ad aiutarla a dargli una sepoltura.

«Devi solo dirci come possiamo aiutarti, come possiamo rendere onore alla memoria del tuo amato», disse infatti Ramuh, parlandole con delicatezza.

Shiva esitò, incerta e nervosa, quasi incapace di mettere a nudo i suoi timori, e solo sforzandosi, con lo sguardo fisso sul viso pallido e rilassato di Hyperion, riuscì a svelare parte dei suoi pensieri.

«Lui… mi scaldava il cuore… il suo sorriso, l'ottimismo, tutto di lui era calore e luce. Seppellirlo… sarebbe quasi crudele».

Le parole erano uscite con difficoltà, incerte e timide. Non erano neanche lontanamente vicine a descrivere i suoi reali sentimenti, ma i suoi compagni sembrano riuscire ugualmente a cogliere ciò che non era stato detto.

Si ritrovò infatti a rivolgere la sua totale fiducia a Bahamut, quando questo le giurò che se lo desiderava non si sarebbe limitato a sotterrarlo in un’anonima tomba, ma che avrebbe al contrario fatto di più.

«Forse non scoprirò mai cosa significhi perdere la persona amata, ma so cosa significa provare un sentimento talmente forte da farti sentire come se tutta la tua esistenza dipendesse da qualcun'altro», le disse infatti, con tono calmo e controllato, «Titan una volta mi disse che l'amore per un mortale non è semplice. Parte dalla consapevolezza che non potrà mai essere per sempre, ma ci spinge ugualmente a viverlo… quindi per me è impossibile chiederti a cuor leggero di abbandonarlo o di dimenticare».

Shiva annuì, lasciandosi cullare da quelle parole cariche di conforto.

«Nei tuoi occhi leggo il dolore. Sento il peso che grava nel tuo animo», proseguì il Dio, «Hyperion era un brav’uomo e la sua sorte ci addolora. Per questo, per te e per l'amore che avete condiviso, sento di potergli dare un luogo nel quale riposare, dove non verrà mai raggiunto dall’odio di Ifrit…»

La Glaciale lo guardò negli occhi, sorpresa dalla sua affermazione, dolce e pregna di conforto e comprensione, che le fece provare un vago senso di pace. Era come se l'altro Dio avesse capito i suoi sentimenti pur non potendoli provare in prima persona, la rispettava e sapeva ciò che Hyperion rappresentava per lei.

«Posso renderlo luce, se lo vorrai…», concluse prendendole la mano, stringendola come per rassicurarla. E Shiva, posando di nuovo lo sguardo sul volto pallido e immobile di Hyperion, non poté far altro se non annuire. Pur ancora restia ad abbandonare il suo compagno, sentiva di dover accettare la proposta di Bahamut.

«Credo… sia la cosa giusta…», mormorò infatti.

«Prenditi il tuo tempo», assentì l’Illuminato.

Shiva si prese l’intera notte per prepararsi a quell’addio, e solo alle prime luci dell’alba trovò la forza per prendere quella prima decisione. Sapeva che era la cosa giusta da fare, dopo aver posato le labbra un'ultima volta su quelle di Hyperion per salutarlo, permise a Bahamut di avvicinarsi al letto.

Rimase in silenzio, incapace di parlare, osservando il Dio posare le mani sul corpo dell’uomo.

Una lieve luce iniziò a bruciare gli stigmi che macchiavano la pelle di Hyperion, riportandola come a prima della malattia. Sembrò quasi riprendere colorito, facendolo sembrare vivo agli occhi della Glaciale, tant'è che fu quasi tentata dal fermare Bahamut.

Riuscì tuttavia a trattenersi, a non lasciarsi incantare da quell'illusione, e tenendo ancora lo sguardo fisso su di lui lo osservò svanire in una flebile ma calda luce, che le donò un familiare senso di sollievo.

Il fiato le si mozzò in gola a causa di quella strana familiarità. Era un abbraccio, quel calore le aveva ricordato le braccia di Hyperion che la stringevano con amore, e cullata da quella sensazione che stava combattendo contro il dolore, Shiva sentì di aver finalmente fatto la cosa giusta.

  
  
  
  


La Glaciale ebbe bisogno di altre due settimane prima di trovare la spinta per lasciare la casa. Il sole non era ancora sorto, ma il cielo si era già rischiarato inghiottendo nel suo tenue azzurro le stelle, e con le mani posate sulla sua pancia ormai prominente e con passo incerto a causa delle caviglie gonfie e della prolungata inattività, si spostò verso il piccolo porticato dell’abitazione, prendendo posto con difficoltà sugli scalini dell’ingresso.

Il pungente fresco delle mattine del Secondo Ciclo di Himas le accarezzò piacevolmente il viso e, chiudendo gli occhi, inspirò a pieni polmoni l’aria pulita del Villaggio delle Cascate. Grazie all’aiuto della magia di Leviathan quel luogo si stava risollevando dopo gli attacchi di Ifrit e la stessa Glaciale, dopo quelle lunghe settimane, aveva sentito la necessità di farsi forza.

Aveva esitato prima di lasciare le mura domestiche ma, una volta fuori e all’aria aperta, non poté negare di sentirsi quasi più leggera. Continuava a sentire il peso della scomparsa di Hyperion, il dolore difficilmente l'avrebbe abbandonata in così poco tempo, eppure aveva sentito impellente il bisogno di guardare ancora Eos e i suoi paesaggi. Forse le sue ferite stavano iniziando a cicatrizzarsi in vista dell’ormai imminente parto… esattamente come aveva promesso al suo compagno.

Iniziò quindi a massaggiare con lenti movimenti circolari il ventre, ascoltando quasi con sollievo l’energia costante che avvertiva provenire dall’interno nel suo corpo.

Mancavano poche settimane al termine e, ormai, il parto poteva avvenire da un momento all'altro, e nel pensarci, Shiva, non poté evitare di sentirsi quasi spaventata.

In passato, prima dell’avvento ospedaliero, aveva avuto modo di fare da levatrice a innumerevoli altre donne in quella stessa situazione. Aveva salvato dei bambini con problemi polmonari, altri che erano nati troppo presto e madri con emorragie che una levatrice normale non sarebbe mai stata in grado di curare. Sapeva benissimo come comportarsi, ma quel pensiero da solo non era in grado di aiutarla.

Leviathan l'avrebbe assistita, ma nessuna delle due poteva sapere realmente come un Sidereo avrebbe potuto partorire. La sua stessa gravidanza e disturbi legati a essa si erano rivelati differenti da quelli delle altre donne proprio a causa della sua magia, e quella diversità la stava spingendo a porsi domande su domande riguardanti ciò che avrebbe dovuto affrontare, dalle contrazioni al travaglio, fino al parto in sé. Ma non era in grado di rispondere a nessuno di quei quesiti, e l’ignoto riguardante il destino di suo figlio continuava a spaventarla.

Cercò di calmarsi per non spezzare quel momento di pace, e riaprendo gli occhi portò lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte, dove il sole stava pian piano facendo capolino oltre l'immensa distesa d'acqua che circondava quell’arcipelago.

I primi raggi le accarezzarono la pelle pallida come una timida e tiepida carezza e, concedendosi un piccolo sorriso nostalgico, non fece niente per impedire alle lacrime di iniziare a solcarle il viso. Si era quasi dimenticata quanto l'alba potesse essere bella con i suoi colori e profumi. La magia della natura aveva iniziato ad abbracciare tutta Eos che, presto, avrebbe iniziato a destarsi, pronta ad affrontare un nuovo giorno nella speranza di venire risparmiata dall’Ardente e dalla sua ira.

Attese ancora un po', fino a quando non sentì la presenza di Leviathan alle sue spalle.

«Non credevo di trovarti qui fuori», constatò infatti l’Abissale, superandola per poter scendere i gradini del piccolo portico e guardarla quindi in viso.

«Volevo vedere l'alba», rispose sincera Shiva, e Leviathan sorrise sollevata, voltandosi a sua volta per fronteggiare l’orizzonte.

«Come sempre è uno spettacolo da mozzare il fiato. Non importa quante volte l’abbia visto… è sempre stupendo», ammise l’Abissale, borbottando le ultime parole quasi per imbarazzo.

«Già…», annuì la Glaciale, asciugandosi il viso con una mano per tentare poi di rivolgere all'altra un piccolo sorriso.

Aveva fatto un primo, esitante, passo. Non era tanto, ma avrebbe cercato di far sì che non fosse l'ultimo.

Quasi più fiduciosa, osservò Leviathan stiracchiarsi allargando le braccia come per abbracciare quella nuova giornata. Ciò che però apparve davanti ai suoi occhi fu una lama infuocata che attraversò da parte a parte il minuto corpo dell’Abissale.

L'odore di carne bruciata schiaffeggiò Shiva, scaraventandola in un'altra realtà, lontana dalla piacevole alba del Villaggio delle Cascate.

Ifrit, il cui aspetto appariva quasi demoniaco, rise di gusto nell’estrarre lentamente la lama dal petto di Leviathan. Solo un piccolo lamento abbandono le labbra dell’Abissale, ma ancor prima di poter reagire o di guarire da quella ferita, Ifrit si mosse ancora.

Shiva sentì chiaramente le energie di Leviathan farsi più deboli a causa di quella ferita inferta a tradimento proprio quando era più vulnerabile, e non poté fare nulla quando l’Ardente sferrò un solo, preciso, fendente che distrusse tra le fiamme il corpo della Dea e tutto il pacifico paesaggio alle sue spalle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Himas Secondo Ciclo - >** È il secondo mese del calendario in uso nel Villaggio delle Cascate, l'antica Altissia. Lascio ancora questa pagina per spiegazioni e curiosità -> [here!](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cN0qqcDkI-VRn-JuZowYM12YKrOCp3qaksFVjjRZ_ag/edit?usp=drivesdk)  
>  **\- La Morte dei Siderei [2] - >** Ho già parlato di questo argomento qualche capitolo fa. Come avevo ipotizzato, solo le anime dei Siderei sono immortali. I loro corpi possono essere o sfiancati, come nel caso di Titan e di Shiva, o addirittura distrutti, come è successo in questo caso a Leviathan. Torneranno in vita, ovviamente, ma essendo un qualcosa di nuovo e sconosciuto per gli stessi Siderei, non sanno quando accadrà. In ogni caso, Leviathan sarà così indispettita da scegliere di assumere la forma di un mostro marino.


	21. XXI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con le braccia strette attorno al ventre come per proteggerlo, Shiva cercò di ordinare al suo corpo di muoversi, di alzarsi per lasciare il porticato della casa. I suoi muscoli, tuttavia, sembrarono quasi volersi ribellare alla sua necessità di scappare. Sentiva le gambe molli, tremanti e instabili, rese pressoché inutilizzabili dal panico. La mente si era riempita di pensieri sconnessi, parole e sensazioni che la lasciavano pietrificata, incapace di reagire dinanzi all’inferno appena creato da Ifrit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Ifrit, Bahamut, Ramuh  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2445  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.  
> 

  
**_XXI._**

Con le braccia strette attorno al ventre come per proteggerlo, Shiva cercò di ordinare al suo corpo di muoversi, di alzarsi per lasciare il porticato della casa. I suoi muscoli, tuttavia, sembrarono quasi volersi ribellare alla sua necessità di scappare. Sentiva le gambe molli, tremanti e instabili, rese pressoché inutilizzabili dal panico. La mente si era riempita di pensieri sconnessi, parole e sensazioni che la lasciavano pietrificata, incapace di reagire dinanzi all’inferno appena creato da Ifrit.

Sapeva di dover scappare e di dover fare qualsiasi cosa pur di proteggere suo figlio, ma il calore generato dalle fiamme dell’Ardente e l’improvvisa morte di Leviathan la facevano sentire impotente e debole.

Faticava a respirare, e ogni tentativo di raccogliere più aria possibile nei polmoni le causava una violenta voglia di tossire che si costringeva a trattenere, come se l’emettere un qualsiasi rumore e abbassare la guardia in quel modo potesse segnare la sua fine.

_ “Non è forse quello che ho già fatto?”, _ si chiese riuscendo a strisciare lentamente all’indietro, senza però essere per davvero in grado di fuggire. Ifrit era stato spietatamente paziente in quella sua battaglia per ottenere la tanto agognata vendetta, aveva colpito Eos su più punti, sfiancando gli animi dei suoi vecchi compagni in un inseguimento senza vincitori né vinti, e al momento giusto, nel quale lei e Leviathan erano concesse un singolo istante per abbassare le difese, aveva sferrato il suo colpo più duro. Era stata una stupida, doveva prevedere quell’attacco ed evitare di trascinare l’Abissale, pur inconsciamente, in fallo.

Ancora una volta gli errori di Shiva avevano causato morte e distruzione, e temeva che quell’inferno non sarebbe finito né con la sua morte né con quella di suo figlio.

Quel pensiero, il collegare la morte a quella del piccolo che portava in grembo la riscosse e, aggrappandosi a quel terrore riuscì ad alzarsi sulle sue gambe ancora troppo deboli per assicurarle una via di fuga. Il tempo andò a perdersi in quegli istanti e sembrò riprendere a scorrere solo quando l’Ardente iniziò ad avanzare lentamente verso di lei, con la lama infuocata stretta in mano.

Il corpo di Ifrit, grande e imponente, era circondato dalle fiamme e dalla nociva nube nera del suo odio. Gli occhi erano privi di sentimenti positivi, animati solamente dall’odio e dalla cupa soddisfazione provata per quella macabra vittoria.

La Glaciale aprì la bocca, cercò di parlare e di placarlo in qualche modo, ma non uscì nessun suono. Muta dinanzi a quel terrore provò con tutta la sua magia a creare un muro di ghiaccio tra lei e il suo ex compagno, ma il calore di Ifrit sciolse facilmente quella sua barriera, cosa che causò nello sguardo del Dio una cinica luce di divertimento.

« _ Sarei voluto essere io ad uccidere quel mortale _ », dichiarò con voce dura e minacciosa, sollevando l'arma per puntarla contro Shiva, « _ ma mi prenderò ugualmente la tua vita e quella del bastardo che porti in grembo _ ».

«No...», sussurrò la Dea con il cuore in gola, serrando le labbra quando senti una forte fitta trafiggerle il ventre come in reazione al suo terrore. Strinse con più decisione le braccia attorno alla sua pancia in reazione a quel dolore, tentando di creare una nuova barriera nonostante i suoi deboli poteri.

" _ Ti prego _ ", pensò cercando di rivolgergli quei pensieri disperati, " _ non farlo... _ "

La sua vita non importava, si disse, voleva solo che suo figlio vedesse la luce. Voleva crescerlo e amarlo, parlargli di suo padre…

Ifrit, tuttavia, rise ancora una volta, mostrandosi sordo a quelle preghiere. E alla fine fu solo questione di pochi attimi, esattamente così come era avvenuto l'attacco dell’Ardente: repentino e improvviso. Infatti, Ifrit alzo la sua spada per sferrare un fendente, e un lampo di luce li avvolse, fermando l’affondo dell’Ardente. Alle orecchie di Shiva giunse forte un urlo di dolore e rabbia, che rieccheggiò nell'aria pregna di fumo e fiamme.

La luce diminuì gradualmente, e quella che la Glaciale sentì dapprima come sola energia divenne una vera e propria presenza. Bahamut era apparso tra i due Siderei, le sue lame di luce galleggiavano minacciose accanto al suo corpo e per terra, a pochi metri di distanza come segno della sua comparsa, un pezzo delle intricate corna di Ifrit, staccato con rabbia e precisione dall'Illuminato.

« _ Tu _ ...», la voce profonda di Bahamut rimbombò nelle orecchie di Shiva lasciandola senza fiato. Dolore e ira lampeggiavano come dardi nei suoi occhi, e con un solo gesto le lame si scagliarono contro l'Ardente. Non vi era intenzione di ferire con lo scopo di fermare la follia di Ifrit: l'Illuminato era lì, con il cuore a pezzi, per uccidere e vendicare la morte della sua compagna.

Quei sentimenti si riversarono violenti nell'animo già provato della Glaciale che non riuscì neanche reagire quando Ramuh, apparso accanto a lei, la aiutò a muoversi.

«Dobbiamo andare», sbottò il Tonante, mentre Bahamut si lanciava all’inseguimento di Ifrit, ferito, nell'immensa distesa di mare che circondava il Villaggio delle Cascate.

" _ Non ti lascerò vivo _ ", la rabbia dell’Illuminato penetrò nella mente di Shiva come un ululato intriso di cieca disperazione. Era quasi spaventoso nella sua gravità, e forse proprio per quel motivo Ramuh sembrò quasi voler forzare la Glaciale a destarsi dal suo stato semi-catatonico.

«Non possiamo stare qui», era agitato, diverso dal calmo Dio che Shiva era abituata a conoscere. Aveva perso il suo controllo, e la sua stessa voce suonava alle orecchie della Glaciale carica di rabbia e paura. Terrorizzata a sua volta da quell'improvviso ribaltamento degli eventi e dal preoccupante dolore che le feriva il ventre, la Dea continuo a faticare a muoversi. Le sue energie sembravano essersi esaurite e le sue gambe, tremanti, le permettevano solamente di strisciare i piedi in quella fuga.

Proprio per quella sua stanchezza, per i poteri che aveva riversato nel suo ventre con la sola intenzione di proteggere suo figlio, i suoi movimenti iniziarono presto a farsi ancor più lenti nonostante gli incoraggiamenti di Ramuh.

«Dobbiamo allontanarci, stare qui è pericoloso per te e per tuo figlio», insisteva il Dio, ma Shiva sentì quelle parole sempre più lontane. La bocca secca e un tremolio su tutto il corpo la spinsero a rallentare. La sua vista si era quasi appannata, gli angoli bianchi e sfocati.

«R-Ramuh...», sussurrò, ma la sua voce sembrò uscire quasi come un soffio, impossibile da avvertire per davvero. Gli occhi si fecero pesanti, secchi, e le bastò chiuderli per un solo momento per far diventare il suo mondo completamente nero.

  
  
  


Quando Shiva riprese i sensi, sentì per prima cosa una fitta nel basso ventre che le strappò un verso di dolore. Inconsciamente comprese subito cosa le stesse accadendo, ma la sua mente sembrò quasi estraniarsi come per un semplice meccanismo di difesa.

Rimase immobile, con gli occhi fissi su un anonimo soffitto bianco, un po' ingiallito. Avvertiva vicina a sé la presenza di Ramuh e sapeva che l’altro Dio le stava parlando, ma alle sue orecchie giungeva solo un fischio continuo.

Estraniata da quel luogo, sentì però con chiarezza la più lontana energia rabbiosa di Bahamut, ancora impegnato nella sua vendetta personale contro Ifrit.

Quel pensiero la fece tremare e, istintivamente, cercò di proteggere il ventre che le doleva a causa delle contrazioni. Doveva salvare suo figlio e quella era la sua unica priorità, non poteva farlo nascere in quel mondo… era pericoloso.

Poteva ancora sentire sulla pelle il calore di Ifrit, il suo sguardo carico d'odio e rabbia. Quegli occhi, un tempo luminosi e giocosi, l'avevano attraversata da parte a parte, come se l’Ardente avesse visto in lei solamente un inutile pezzo di carne. L'avrebbe uccisa, si disse la Dea tremando.

“ _ Ma prima avrebbe ucciso mio figlio davanti ai miei occhi, così come ha distrutto il corpo di Leviathan _ ”, aggiunse con ulteriore terrore, scuotendo la testa ed emettendo un altro gemito di dolore al solo pensiero.

L’Abissale non era neanche stata in grado di trasformarsi o di proteggersi, dalle sue labbra era solamente sfuggito un lamento di sorpresa e dolore prima di venire colpita ancora.

“ _ Vigliacco _ ”, pensò con disperazione Shiva. Ifrit l'aveva attaccata alle spalle, non aveva cercato una lotta tra pari… aveva atteso di trovarle senza difese per colpire e ferirle. L'oscurità era ormai così potete e ben radicata in lui che ogni briciolo di luce e affetto che un tempo aveva provato per gli altri Siderei sembrava essere scomparso.

Avevano sperato di aiutarlo, di chiedergli perdono per i loro errori che li avevano spinti ad ignorare il suo malessere e a tradirlo, ma con i suoi gesti l’Ardente non faceva altro se non confermare l'impossibilità di ricucire un qualsiasi legame.

Non cercava la salvezza né questa sembrava comparire tra i suoi desideri più profondi. Tutto ciò che Ifrit desiderava era la vendetta, far soffrire Shiva e tutti coloro che gli avevano voltato le spalle.

Un singhiozzo scosse il petto della Glaciale, accompagnato poi da una nuova contrazione.

“ _ Devo contare l'intervallo tra una contrazione e l'altra _ ”, si disse a quel punto cercando di ragionare, ma il tempo le sembrava instabile, a tratti troppo lento o troppo veloce, rendendole impossibile capire quanto durassero le fitte. L'unica sua certezza era il pericolo che suo figlio avrebbe corso nel nascere in quel mondo.

_ “Ho bisogno di più tempo... _ ”, pensò stringendo i denti, tentando con la sua magia di placare le contrazioni, “ _ ti prego, dammi più tempo…” _

Quel distacco dalla realtà, il bisogno di trovare più tempo, spinsero Shiva a mantenere quello stato semi-comatoso per ore, forse giorni. Perdeva e riacquistava coscienza, una sorta di meccanismo di difesa che l'aveva allontanata dalla realtà impedendole tuttavia di trovare la lucidità. Quello però non le impediva di avvertire la preoccupata presenza di Ramuh accanto a lei e la battaglia furiosa tra Bahamut e Ifrit, era come in un limbo che sembrava dissolversi solo con l’arrivo delle contrazioni, fortunatamente sempre più lontane tra loro.

Tornavano di tanto in tanto a strapparle dei lamenti. Forse era stato lo shock a causarle quell’attacco, a convincerla che il parto fosse ormai prossimo, ma in qualche modo era riuscita a calmare il suo corpo: a guadagnare un po' di tempo.

_ “Deve essere così”, _ si disse,  _ “perché ho bisogno di proteggerlo. Devo farlo”. _

Suo figlio era vivo, lo sentiva, e lo stava ancora nascondendo dentro il suo corpo. La magia l’avrebbe aiutata a ritardare quel momento. La Glaciale non aveva bisogno di sapere altro, e con quei pensieri si addormentava ogni volta, risvegliandosi solo per accertarsi che suo figlio stesse bene.

Solo quando sentì vicino a sé anche la presenza di Bahamut, oltre quella del Tonante, i suoi sensi sembrarono reagire alla ricerca di una speranza, una qualsiasi notizia in grado di rassicurarla.

Volse lo sguardo verso l’Illuminato, mormorando il suo nome con voce talmente bassa e roca da faticare quasi a riconoscerla come sua. Gli occhi violacei di Bahamut si spostarono su di lei, cupi e tristi, e senza aver bisogno di ricevere la domanda, scosse il capo.

Ifrit era ancora là fuori, pronto ad attaccare quando meno se lo aspettavano, mentre loro tre erano lì: ad affrontare l’attesa per la ricomparsa di Ifrit e il dolore per la perdita di Leviathan.

«So che tornerà, così come Titan», mormorò Bahamut, con voce profonda e carica di un dolore talmente estraneo da spingerlo quasi a esitare, come se non fosse in grado di descrivere realmente i suoi sentimenti, «è… stato come se… un pezzo di me mi fosse stato strappato via… ho sentito il cuore venire dilaniato, lacerato e bruciato… divorato dall’oscurità...»

Shiva, ormai quasi del tutto cosciente, anche se non possedeva ancora il pieno controllo del suo corpo, annuì debolmente. Comprendeva quella spiegazione senza dover chiedere ulteriori chiarimenti, trovandosi ancora una volta pienamente consapevole dei sentimenti del compagno quando questo riprese a parlare, confidandosi con loro.

«L'oscurità era talmente forte che…», proseguì l’Illuminato, «… che per un momento ho quasi ceduto al suo richiamo…»

«Non lo hai fatto. È questo ciò che conta», lo incoraggiò Ramuh, posando la mano sulla sua spalla.

«Mi sono trattenuto perché ho compreso due cose», rispose Bahamut, senza mai nascere il suo dolore e l'amarezza, «ciò che ho provato per la perdita di Leviathan… è paragonabile ai sentimenti che Ifrit ha provato dinanzi al tradimento…»

Shiva chiuse gli occhi nel sentire quelle parole, nauseata ancora una volta dal senso di colpa che sarebbe stata costretta a portare sulle spalle per il resto della sua esistenza. L’Illuminato non aveva torto nel definire i suoi sentimenti simili a quelli di Ifrit. L’Ardente l’aveva amata in un modo talmente forte e possessivo che la Dea, abbandonandolo, gli aveva strappato il cuore lasciandolo in balia dell’oscurità che lo aveva dilatato, diventando la sua unica compagna e forza.

«Distruggendo Ifrit non salverò Eos, né riporterò Leviathan a me prima del tempo…», riprese serio Bahamut, riportando su di sé le attenzioni della Glaciale, «dobbiamo sconfiggerlo senza mai lasciarci trascinare dalla rabbia. Per fermarlo dovremo utilizzare tutti i nostri poteri come ha già fatto Titan. Le nostre energie finiranno per esaurirsi e il nostro riposo potrebbe durare pochi anni mortali, secoli o anche millenni: non possiamo saperlo. Ciò che è certo, è che in quel lasso di tempo Eos sarebbe senza protezione, in balia della malattia e dei mostri… e anche di Ifrit che, così come Titan e Leviathan, tornerà prima e poi».

«La sconfitta potrebbe portare la ragione e la pace nel suo animo», ponderò Ramuh.

«È possibile», assentì infatti Bahamut, «ma non possiamo esserne certi, potrebbe anche tornare più forte di prima».

Shiva lo ascoltò seria, cercando di mettere da parte la spossatezza e il senso di colpa per poter ragionare con la mente più lucida. Bahamut aveva ragione, non avevano alcuna sicurezza. Il futuro non era mai apparso così oscuro ai loro occhi e salvare Eos dalla rovina immediata rappresentata dall’Ardente significava al tempo stesso condannarla, lasciarla priva di difese.

«Mi duole ammetterlo… ma hai ragione», commentò Ramuh gravemente dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, «Eos è l'unica vera vittima. Solheim è già caduta e le altre città stanno cercando di non crollare sotto il peso degli eventi. Senza di noi tutti gli sforzi sarebbero vani».

«Esattamente», assentì Bahamut, «ciò che sta accadendo ha messo a nudo le nostre limitazioni e l’inesperienza. Sono errori che non intendo più ripetere in futuro. Tuttavia, pur avendo raggiunto questa consapevolezza, sono anche conscio che non possiamo rimediare alle mancanze del nostro operato in questo stato...»

«Cosa… suggerisci di fare?», chiese con tono incerto la Glaciale, certa che il Dio avesse già raggiunto una risposta. L’Illuminato, infatti, si concesse un basso sospiro, come se la sua soluzione non fosse condivisa pienamente neanche da lui stesso, benché apparisse come l'unico modo per proteggere Eos e tutti i suoi abitanti.

«È mia intenzione donare ai mortali la nostra magia».


	22. XXII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'inaspettata affermazione di Bahamut era giunta alle orecchie di Shiva come sofferta ma ben ponderata. L’Illuminato non era mai stato tipo da scelte avventate, e la Dea non aveva dubbi: sapeva che il loro compagno doveva aver vagliato con attenzione ogni singola opzione prima di prendere la decisione di esporre quella soluzione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Bahamut, Ramuh  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2335  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.  
> 

  
**_XXII._**

L'inaspettata affermazione di Bahamut era giunta alle orecchie di Shiva come sofferta ma ben ponderata. L’Illuminato non era mai stato tipo da scelte avventate, e la Dea non aveva dubbi: sapeva che il loro compagno doveva aver vagliato con attenzione ogni singola opzione prima di prendere la decisione di esporre quella soluzione.

«Ai mortali?», ripeté sorpreso Ramuh, strappando all’altro un nuovo sospiro, basso e cupo.

«Temo che non ci sia altra scelta», confermò, «troppe persone sono morte in questi mesi e tante altre continueranno a perire se non interveniamo. Tuttavia, la nostra battaglia non ci permetterà di prestare attenzione ai mortali, né alla malattia, né ai mostri creati con essa. Per questo motivo ho preso in considerazione il renderli capaci di difendersi e di attaccare, almeno fino a quando non ci sarà più bisogno di mantenere uno stato d’allerta», spiegò infine.

«La situazione è grave, come hai ben detto, ed è destinata a peggiorare: di questo ne siamo ben consapevoli», intervenne ancora il Tonante, «ma dare un simile peso ai mortali? Credi realmente che saranno in grado di sopportarlo?»

«No. Non ne sono certo», ammise l’Illuminato, «non è una scelta facile né è stato semplice per me giungere a questa conclusione. È un rischio che, tuttavia, penso vada corso per il futuro di Eos e dei suoi abitanti».

Ramuh rimase in silenzio, serio e composto. Giudice di quella proposta che anche alle orecchie di Shiva sembrava al tempo stesso pericolosa e comprensibile. Una battaglia tra gli Dei avrebbe portato ulteriore distruzione e morte, una disattenzione e lei stessa avrebbe potuto congelare un’intera terra, rendendola un deserto di arida e gelida neve.

Senza l’aiuto dei Siderei, i mortali difficilmente sarebbero stati in grado di sopravvivere a quella che si preannunciava l’apice degli scontri con Ifrit. La magia, però, li avrebbe potuti aiutare.

«Non tutti i mortali sono degni di questa fiducia», riprese il Tonante con tono grave, come se avesse a sua volta raggiunto le stesse conclusioni della Glaciale, «la crudeltà è capace di insinuarsi in tutti gli animi e durante questi mesi sono emerse entrambe le facce della medaglia. C’è chi si è rivolto al prossimo per aiutarlo e chi, al contrario, ha deciso di derubare chi si trovava in difficoltà per arricchirsi».

«Ne sono consapevole… se intendiamo prendere in considerazione la mia proposta, dobbiamo anche essere certi che il nostro dono venga elargito solo a persone degne di fiducia».

«Sono d'accordo», intervenne Shiva, sorprendendosi nel sentire la sua voce tanto decisa quanto stanca, «per quanto sia mio desiderio farmi carico delle mie colpe e risolvere i problemi creati dal mio egoismo… temo sia d'obbligo permettere anche i mortali di difendersi con le loro forze. Ho… avuto modo di conoscere persone meritevoli, che stanno tuttora dando la loro vita per curare i malati e proteggerli, e sono certa che se avessero delle capacità superiori, allora i loro progressi sarebbero più incisivi. Potrebbero diventare simboli di speranza per chi ha perso tutto».

Concluse di parlare quasi con il fiato corto. Aveva cercato di limitare le pause per dare alla sua voce più risolutezza possibile. Era una decisione importante e non potevano più permettersi incertezze, perché il destino di Eos e dei suoi abitanti era nelle loro mani più durante quegli istanti che in tutti i millenni che avevano preceduto quella guerra.

Prese un lungo respiro, tremando quando sentì l’ennesima contrazione venire un poco mitigata dalla sua magia. Doveva resistere, anche per suo figlio.

«Spero sia così», assentì Bahamut, guardandola in viso come se si fosse reso conto del suo improvviso fastidio, «al momento però, desidero che la nostra priorità sia un'altra: riguarda le tue condizioni. Non possiamo fronteggiare Ifrit da soli, abbiamo bisogno anche di te».

Shiva fu quasi sul punto di protestare perché a suo giudizio era molto più importante l'argomento riguardante la protezione dei mortali, ma una seconda contrazione, sempre controllata dalle sue abilità, la costrinse a tacere. 

«Il parto è ormai prossimo. Probabilmente per difesa, i tuoi poteri hanno impedito che il bambino nascesse nella scorsa settimana in seguito al trauma causato dall’attacco di Ifrit», spiegò Ramuh con tono un po’ più accorto, «ma come ti sarai resa conto, più tuo figlio cresce, più alto è il tuo dispendio di energie…».

La Glaciale fu costretta ad annuire, mettendo da parte le sue proteste. Non aveva bisogno di ammettere niente, era ben conscia della situazione. Sentiva chiaramente le sue forze e la magia risentire dell'ormai avanzato stadio di gravidanza, e come aveva lasciato inteso il suo compagno, presto le sue energie si sarebbero esaurite. Non sarebbe mai stata di alcun aiuto in quella battaglia.

Per quanto volesse pensare al futuro di Eos, il presente continuava ad essere un pericolo per lei e per suo figlio.

«Resterò al tuo fianco per tutto il parto, assicurandomi che tutto vada per il verso giusto», riprese il Tonante, fiducioso e senza la minima ombra di incertezza nella voce, «Bahamut si occuperà della difesa… perché temo che Ifrit possa attaccare proprio in quei momenti, richiamato dalla tua debolezza e dall'energia emessa da tuo figlio».

Quel pensiero fece rabbrividire un poco Shiva. In qualche modo poteva ancora ritardare il parto dando fondo a tutte le sue forze, ma alla fine il momento sarebbe arrivato e, come aveva supposto Ramuh, non sarebbe più stato possibile evitare un nuovo attacco di Ifrit.

«Allora dobbiamo trovare un luogo.. dove i danni siano minimi…», rispose piano. Si sarebbe affidata a loro mettendo da parte i suoi timori, ma aveva ugualmente bisogno di un'unica sicurezza: nessun mortale doveva rimanere coinvolto in quell’attacco.

«Abbiamo già preso provvedimenti», rispose l’Illuminato, «abbiamo infatti convenuto che fosse più sicuro portarti a Solheim. Ormai questo territorio è disabitato e non vi sarà alcun rischio per i mortali in caso di attacco».

Solo con quell’affermazione, Shiva, si rese conto del familiare aspetto di quel luogo. La sua mente, così concertata sul presente e sulla gravità della situazione, le aveva permesso di notare solamente un soffitto leggermente ingiallito, impedendole di far scorrere lo sguardo su quella stanza arredata in modo semplice, da uomo, ma con un leggero tocco femminile… come se quella presenza si fosse aggiunta nella vita del padrone di casa da poco.

Un gemito lasciò le sue labbra e, con la vista ormai annebbiata dalle lacrime, portò una mano alla bocca come per impedire ad altri versi di scappare al suo controllo.

Era a  _ casa _ , nella dimora che aveva diviso con Hyperion dal giorno del loro matrimonio. Erano scappati, lasciando quel luogo durante il primo attacco di Ifrit e niente sembrava essere cambiato. L’armadio era aperto e su uno sgabello, riposta in modo ordinato, una pila di indumenti da suddividere nei vari cassetti. Sul comodino un libro iniziato e mai finito sui “ _ Sacerdoti Guerrieri di Steyliff _ ” e infine quel soffitto, che Hyperion aveva promesso di ridipingere.

La familiarità di quella stanza la rassicurò e ferì al tempo stesso ma, più di ogni altra cosa, sapeva che quello era il posto giusto per far nascere suo figlio.

Si concesse quel pianto liberatorio e, senza aver bisogno di aprir bocca, rivolse ai suoi due compagni un unico pensiero di fiducia e ringraziamento.

  
  
  
  


Inizialmente non fu semplice per Shiva abbassare le difese e permettere al suo corpo, e non alla mente, di guidarla verso il parto. Aveva cercato di approcciarsi a quei momenti decisivi nel modo più logico possibile, conscia della sua esperienza come levatrice che l’aveva portata a conoscere le varie fasi del parto... eppure quando ripresero le vere e proprie contrazioni, con successiva rottura delle acque, niente di tutto ciò che aveva imparato nei secoli sembrò poterla aiutare.

Il dolore, diverso da quello provato durante le doglie dei giorni precedenti, aumentò gradualmente, e con lo scorrere inesorabile delle ore iniziò quasi a diventare insopportabile, rendendo impossibile anche solo tentare un intervento magico.

“ _ Le doglie devono essere costanti _ ”, ricordò quasi distrattamente, come per incoraggiarsi, ma mai come in quel momento il tempo sembrò assumere quasi un ruolo beffardo nei suoi confronti. Aveva sempre sperato di poter avere più di qualche prezioso momento da trascorrere in quel luogo, ma le ore passate a Solheim in compagnia di Hyperion erano sempre volate fin troppo velocemente. In quell’istante però, i minuti sembravano scorrere lenti ma implacabili, scanditi dal dolore delle contrazioni che, solo dopo mezza giornata, sembrarono assumere una cadenza regolare.

Fu Ramuh, come promesso, a prendersi cura di lei mentre Bahamut si occupava di proteggere quel luogo. Il Tonante, con calma e controllo, iniziò subito ad assisterla con notevole esperienza e tatto, incoraggiandola ad andare avanti senza timore.

«Non sei sola», le diceva, «resterò qui accanto a te fino alla fine».

La aiutò infatti a trovare una posizione comoda per il suo corpo, inumidendole il viso con delicatezza, mentre la mente di Shiva iniziava a scivolare in un limbo di confusione.

Era l'energia emessa dal bambino a farle perdere quasi il contatto con la realtà. Durante quelle lunghe ore di travaglio e di dolore, suo figlio si era fatto quasi più forte e la sua magia si era riversata nel corpo della Glaciale, dandole una sensazione simile all’euforia ma anche all’assuefazione. Probabilmente fu solamente grazie a quello che i suoi sensi le impedirono di avvertire pienamente l'attacco di Ifrit e la successiva, ferrea difesa di Bahamut.

Si irrigidì quasi per istinto, come per difesa, ma le sembrava tutto così lontano: ovattato dal dolore e dalla stanchezza ormai crescente.

«Pensa solo a questo, a tuo figlio», dichiarò Ramuh, e Shiva annuì chiudendo gli occhi come per isolarsi, fidandosi ciecamente dei suoi compagni.

La voglia di spingere arrivò quasi all’improvviso. Le contrazioni non si arrestarono neanche in quei momenti, volte ad aiutare suo figlio a nascere, e la Glaciale iniziò a considerare quelle fitte come una sorta di indefinito conto alla rovescia: ogni contrazione la stava avvicinando sempre di più al suo bambino.

“ _ Voglio spingere”,  _ pensò quasi disperata, “ _ posso farlo? Sarà troppo presto? O troppo tardi?” _

Confusa e stanca, trovò quasi un istantaneo sollievo quando il Tonante la incoraggiò a spingere, ed emettendo un gemito quasi disperato, la Dea si affrettò a eseguire quel semplice ordine.

Continuò a spingere, aiutata dalle parole di Ramuh e dalla sua pazienza, e quando Shiva si sentì ormai esausta, pronta a lasciarsi andare, il Dio la incitò a fare un ultimo sforzo.

«È quasi finita», le disse, fermo tra le gambe della Dea, «puoi farcela». 

La Glaciale strinse i pugni e le labbra con forza, cercando di dare fondo a tutte le energie che le erano rimaste pur di mettere la parola fine a quel doloroso supplizio, che neanche i suoi poteri erano riusciti a semplificare.

Si inarcò, facendo affondare il capo sul il cuscino sotto la sua testa, i muscoli tesi gridarono per la fatica e, lasciandosi sfuggire un nuovo lamento, sentì il corpo del bambino lasciare del tutto il suo.   
Incredula per quell’inaspettata sensazione di liberazione, si ritrovò a trattenere il respiro fino a quando non sentì il Tonante annunciare un: «È fuori…», carico di sollievo e soddisfazione.

Solo a quel punto la Dea si permise di lasciarsi andare, crollando con la schiena sul lettino. Le lenzuola, umide per il sudore, si attaccarono subito alla sua pelle come un fastidioso ma sopportabile abbraccio, mentre le orecchie iniziavano a riempirsi del suo respiro e dei furiosi battiti del suo cuore. Quel rumore che le stava bombardando la testa entrava in netto contrasto con la quiete che era calata nella stanza e, sfinita, la Glaciale attese che quel silenzio venisse spezzato dal pianto del suo bambino.

Forse trascorsero solo pochi secondi, ma l’ansia della Dea la portò a vedere quel breve lasso di tempo quasi come infinito.

«R-Ramuh…», lo chiamò infatti con voce roca e nervosa a causa di quell’inaspettato silenzio. Il suo corpo, stravolto, sembrò non voler rispondere ai suoi ordini. Voleva alzarsi, vedere suo figlio e capire perché il suo compagno si era allontanato da lei senza mostrargli il neonato.

Fece forza sui gomiti per sollevarsi, poi alle sue orecchie giunse prepotente un pianto disperato e pieno di vita. Lo sentì esplodere e spezzare il silenzio che si era creato nella stanza, e ancora scossa si ritrovò a rilasciare il respiro che neanche si era resa conto di aver trattenuto. Chiuse gli occhi, concedendosi a sua volta un pianto basso e liberatorio.

“ _ È finita. Ci sono riuscita _ ”, si disse, cercando di calmarsi quando sentì il Tonante, confermarle con voce calma e sollevata, forse anche un poco emozionata, che suo figlio stava bene.

«È un maschietto ed è in piena salute», annunciò, controllando con attenzione il neonato prima di avvicinarsi alla Dea con il piccolo avvolto da una morbida copertina bianca. Lo stava cullando con attenzione, ma solo quando si sporse per posarlo sul petto di Shiva il suo pianto iniziò lentamente a calmarsi.    
La Glaciale piegò il capo per poterlo osservare senza nascondere la sua emozione. La pelle era arrossata e umida, gli occhi socchiusi un poco gonfi e la bocca semi-aperta, mentre le manine piccole e grassottelle, erano strette a pugno. Aveva assistito alla nascita di tanti neonati e altrettanti avevano visto la luce solo grazie al suo stesso intervento, per lei il parto di una donna era sempre stato paragonabile a un miracolo, un vero e proprio prodigio della natura dei mortali… e quel bambino era il suo di miracolo.

«…  _ Surya _ …», mormorò, accarezzandogli il capo, con la punta delle dita.

«Hai deciso di chiamarlo così?», domandò il Tonante.

«Lo… lo aveva scelto Hyperion…», rispose senza distogliere lo sguardo dal figlio appena nato, incantata come se non avesse mai visto un neonato. Si sentiva stanca, provata nell’anima e nel corpo, ma non intendeva chiudere gli occhi. Non era il tempo di riposare, perchè tutto quello che Shiva desiderava era continuare a osservare il suo piccolo Surya.

E mentre fuori Bahamut metteva in fuga Ifrit, che aveva fallito una seconda volta nella sua personale vendetta, la Glaciale rimase chiusa in quel suo piccolo limbo protettivo. Sfiorò le manine di Surya e, posando con delicatezza le labbra sulla sua fronte, lo cullò dolcemente con il suo stesso respiro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Il Parto - >** Non ho mai descritto un parto in vita mia né l'ho vissuto in prima persona, quindi mi sono trovata in seria difficoltà quando sono arrivata al punto di scrivere questa parte. Non solo per la mancanza di esperienza, ma anche perché Shiva è una Dea (la sua gravidanza, in fondo, è stata aiutata dalla magia). Quindi, dopo essermi documentata e sofferto per giorni, ho cercato di restare nel vago, di fermarmi solo sui pensieri e le sensazioni… spero di non aver scritto cavolate.  
>  **\- Surya - >** Dio del Sole della mitologia hindi. Questo è il nome scelto da Hyperion. Diciamo che questo nome esiste sin dall’inizio della fic, è stata una delle primissime cose che ho scelto quando ho iniziato a scrivere e arrivare finalmente a poter presentare il personaggio… beh: mi emoziona parecchio. Ma andiamo al principale motivo che mi ha spinta a sceglierlo.  
> Shiva, come ho detto nei primi capitoli, è la Luna (il Dio Shiva viene spesso raffigurato in quel modo), e in contrapposizione alla luna abbiamo Hyperion che rappresentava il sole (il suo nome proviene dal Titano della Luce).  
> Esiste anche un secondo motivo, ma si scoprirà in seguito *ride* diciamo… beh, forse già dalla prossima longfic su questo universo 8D


	23. XXIII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“L’energia di Surya è diversa dalla nostra”_ , fu quello uno dei primi pensieri più o meno razionali che attraversò la mente di Shiva una volta recuperate le forze. Aveva passato un'intera giornata in uno stato di dormiveglia per riprendere il controllo dei suoi poteri, limitandosi ad ascoltare il respiro del neonato e il battito del suo cuoricino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Bahamut, Ramuh  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2350  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.  
> 

  
**_XXIII._**

“ _ L’energia di Surya è diversa dalla nostra _ ”, fu quello uno dei primi pensieri più o meno razionali che attraversò la mente di Shiva una volta recuperate le forze. Aveva passato un'intera giornata in uno stato di dormiveglia per riprendere il controllo dei suoi poteri, limitandosi ad ascoltare il respiro del neonato e il battito del suo cuoricino.

Dapprima, i suoi pensieri si erano semplicemente riempiti di gioia e speranza, quasi di stupore nel rendersi conto di essere stata lei stessa ad aver dato la vita a quel piccolo miracolo, e infine con la magia dare vigore al suo corpo, iniziò a trovare pressoché impossibile non notare quel dettaglio.

L'energia del neonato era sempre stata diversa per la Glaciale. Durante la gravidanza l'aveva avvertita come calda e rassicurante, ma solo dopo la nascita sembrava aver preso una forma diversa che Shiva poteva descrivere solo come  _ ‘singolare’. _

Prima di tutto il suo aspetto era quello di un normalissimo neonato, non sembrava possedere niente di divino, però era possibile avvertire in lui la magia. Non era forte né riconducibile a un qualche elemento naturale come poteva essere il dono della Glaciale, eppure era presente.

Gli stessi Ramuh e Bahamut non erano stati in grado di trovare una spiegazione quando la Dea decise di parlarne e di esporre le sue considerazioni.

«È il primo. Non possiamo sapere cosa il futuro ha in serbo per lui», aveva concluso il Tonante, incapace di dare una vera e propria risposta. Per il momento potevano solo avanzare svariate supposizioni e cercare di ragionare sui pochi dati a disposizione. Ciò che sapevano, era che quel neonato non era né una divinità né un umano. Era un mezzosangue, un Semidio - per prendere il termine che Ramuh aveva utilizzato quando era stato concepito -, e vista l'energia che sentivano scorrere nel suo corpo potevano quasi confermare la presenza della magia in lui, nonostante ciò non potevano sapere quali poteri avrebbe manifestato né se sarebbe stato benedetto dall’immortalità come gli altri Siderei.

Era un'incognita che pur gettando ansia e timore nell'animo di Shiva, non le impediva di provare anche coraggio e speranza nel posare lo sguardo sul figlio. Surya aveva riportato la luce nella sua vita, una felicità che temeva di aver smarrito con la scomparsa di Hyperion. La sua nascita era davvero vista come un miracolo per la Dea, ogni smorfia di Surya, il pianto e i piccoli versi che emetteva erano per la Glaciale fonte di stupore e gioia. Uno spiraglio di speranza gettato sull’oscurità di quei mesi. 

Quei sentimenti avevano acceso in lei il desiderio di vivere nel presente con il neonato e di godersi ogni singolo momento con lui, ma nonostante quella felicità non poteva neanche negare il bisogno di proteggere il presente per poter in quel modo creare un futuro migliore.

Infatti fu con quel pensiero ben radicato nella mente che, con rinata forza e fiducia, si apprestò ad affrontare ancora una volta l'argomento Ifrit con i suoi compagni.

Il suo ultimo attacco aveva colpito le ormai disabitate spoglie di Solheim e, come avevano inizialmente sospettato, era rivolto solo ed esclusivamente a Shiva.

«Non appena hai iniziato a indebolirti, ha tentato di radere al suolo la casa», raccontò infatti Bahamut, «ero pronto, attendevo la sua comparsa, quindi sono riuscito a evitare che succedesse l’irreparabile. Nonostante ciò, non sono stato in grado di fermarlo quando è scappato. Temevo potesse essere una trappola per farmi allontanare da questo luogo».

«Scelta saggia», ponderò Ramuh, «non dobbiamo dimenticare che è sempre stato avvezzo a simili trucchi».

Shiva, per un breve momento, fu quasi sul punto di correggerlo e di ricordargli che quelli di Ifrit erano semplici scherzi, non dei trucchi, ma le parole le morirono in bocca subito dopo essere state concepite. Perché l’Ardente che affollava i suoi ormai lontani ricordi, quello giocoso e incline alle risate, sembrava non esistere più. Ciò che un tempo lei avrebbe definito come uno scherzo, ormai erano infimi trucchi per spingerli in errore.

«Dobbiamo decidere come agire non appena recupererò del tutto le forze», dichiarò allontanando quei pensieri.

«Sicuramente, le nostre priorità da questo momento in poi saranno due. Scegliere dei mortali che facciano da contenitore temporaneo ai nostri poteri», rispose Bahamut, «e decidere se attendere Ifrit o sfidarlo apertamente».

«Accetterebbe la sfida senza alcun timore», mormorò Shiva e l’Illuminato assentì serio.

«Dobbiamo valutare ogni scenario», commento, «non dovrà sfuggirci né coglierci di sorpresa questa volta. Conosciamo le sue abilità e io stesso inizio ad abituarmi alla sua nuova natura e ai poteri che ha sviluppato».

«Abbiamo soppresso la necessità di salvarlo per mettere in primo piano il bene di Eos, ciò ci ha privato delle nostre inibizioni», ragionò il Tonante, «e per quanto sia ancora complicato e duro ammetterlo, credo che la morte possa essere in grado di donargli del tempo per calmare lo spirito e ragionare sulle sue azioni».

«Lo spero», rispose Shiva, «ma Ifrit è testardo, non credo sarà così semplice… potrebbe utilizzare quel tempo per alimentare ulteriormente la sua rete di vendetta».

«Ci troverà pronti», concluse Bahamut, «noi tutti abbiamo commesso degli errori. Siamo disposti a pagargli e per questo motivo non ci troverà più indeboliti o distratti».

Nessuno aggiunse altro all'affermazione del loro compagno. Condividevano i suoi stessi pensieri e pure la Glaciale si sentiva pronta sia a usare i suoi poteri senza alcuna inibizione che ad accettare totalmente la sua punizione. Avrebbe pagato lei in prima persona per i suoi errori: gli abitanti di Eos non meritavano di perire a causa sua.

«Prima di gestire un piano attacco, è nostro interesse principale organizzare la difesa di Eos», riprese poco dopo l’Illuminato.

«Mi chiedo ancora se sia giusto far gravare sulle spalle dei mortali questo peso», commentò Ramuh.

«Impareranno a difendersi con il tempo, Titan aveva già notato la loro predisposizione ad adattarsi anche dinanzi a un evento estremo come questo. Il nostro intervento li aiuterà a proteggersi nell’immediato, impedendo ulteriori morti», rispose Bahamut.

«Dobbiamo anche permettere a chi non si è ancora trasformato in un mostro di guarire», aggiunse Shiva, «non è solo il campo bellico che dobbiamo benedire con i nostri poteri, ma anche quello medico».

«Proprio per questo motivo la nostra scelta dovrà ricadere su persone assolutamente degne di fiducia, non inclini all'oscurità», prosegui il Tonante, «ricevere questo tipo di magia potrebbe spingere un mortale a credersi un essere superiore».

«È un rischio», concesse l'altro Dio, «dividendo però i poteri si potrebbe creare l'equilibrio, uno non può esistere senza l'altro».

«Potrebbe essere una soluzione», acconsentì Ramuh, tentando con un po' di difficoltà di accettare quel gesto estremo ma che, a sua volta, considerava necessario per aiutare i mortali.

«Per quanto riguarda la difesa, ciò che dobbiamo assicurarci è che i poteri donati non siano assoluti. Devono essere limitati alla protezione», continuò Bahamut, «la magia scaturisce da noi, quindi anche i mortali devono ricordare che è un dono e non un qualcosa che spetta loro di diritto».

«Intendi utilizzare un catalizzatore?», domandò il Tonante, leggendo quella conclusione tra le parole dell’altra divinità.

«Sarebbe di facile attuazione», assentì infatti l’Illuminato, «uno strumento che venga riconosciuto come fonte del potere, un simbolo».

«Mentre per la cura?», intervenne Shiva, il cui unico desiderio era prima di tutto evitare la morte di quegli innocenti che, ogni giorno, cadevano vittima della piaga di Ifrit.

«I nostri poteri nel campo terapeutico sono limitati. Non possiamo restituire la vita e senza la giusta conoscenza non possiamo agire su malattie e ferite. Circoscrivere quel tipo di magia a un mero catalizzatore non aiuterebbe i mortali a trovare una cura».

Discussero ancora a lungo sui vari aspetti di quella concessione, raggiungendo inoltre alcune importanti conclusioni come l'impiego di spiriti angelici fedeli ad Eos. Guerrieri e sacerdoti del passato, il cui animo e sacrificio aveva rafforzato quella terra in ogni suo aspetto. Il loro legame con Eos li aveva spinti in una sorta di limbo tra quella realtà e l’aldilà.

Erano incorporei, e visto il pericolo che gravava su quei territori che tanto avevano amato, avrebbero risposto senza ombra di dubbio alla chiamata dei Siderei. Ne scelsero ventiquattro e non solo avrebbero ottenuto il potere di assumere una forma fisica, ma sarebbero diventati un mezzo di comunicazione, dei cosiddetti Messaggeri, tra gli Dei e i mortali.

Il loro impiego avrebbe permesso ai Siderei di recuperare le forze dopo l'ultima battaglia con Ifrit e di assicurare in quel modo l'equilibrio tra i poteri concessi ai mortali.

Quelle scelte li portarono a prendere in considerazione, con più consapevolezza, il ruolo dei portatori dei loro poteri. Vennero proposti vari nomi di famiglie importanti e non che, sotto il loro sguardo attento, si erano distinte durante i secoli.

Vi erano i Maris del Villaggio delle Cascate che gestivano con successo il mercato navale e il commercio. Erano persone dallo spiccato senso dell’onore, intelligenti e grandi lavoratori ma che tuttavia non erano né medici né guerrieri. Nominarono anche i Ferrum di Lucis, noti come guerrieri ma ben poco portati al dialogo e al comando, e i Sericum di Flaminis, dotati nelle arti ma non in battaglia.

«Una delle famiglie più di spicco di Solheim è quella degli Aldercapt. Durante l'attacco si sono salvati i figli più giovani del capo famiglia insieme e qualche zio», spiegò Shiva, continuando a vagliare i vari possibili candidati senza tuttavia nascondere un pizzico di insicurezza nella sua voce quando propose quell’ultimo nome, «attualmente sono rifugiati a Flaminis e potrebbero raffigurare la speranza per i sopravvissuti… ma, come Ramuh ci ha fatto notare, ammetto di non essere sicura di questa scelta. Temo che possano essere inclini all’oscurità, soprattutto dopo aver perso tutto ciò che possedevano».

«Concordo. Per quanto possano essere visti come la rinascita di Solheim, ciò che hanno perso potrebbe alimentare la loro rabbia», assentì infatti Bahamut, «chi propongo io è la famiglia reale di Lucis. Venerano la mia figura da secoli, e questo mi ha portato a tenere spesso lo sguardo sulla loro famiglia. A mio parere li giudico degni di questo fardello. Governano Lucis e la loro capitale con fermezza e imparzialità. Sono giusti e leali. Hanno la mia fiducia».

Ramuh annuì.

«Ciò che dici è vero», dichiarò infatti, «il Re tuttavia è ormai troppo anziano per guidare una vera e propria difesa. La scelta dovrà ricadere sul figlio, l'erede al trono», aggiunse, raccogliendo in quel modo l'approvazione anche degli altri due Siderei.

Solo dopo quella scelta la Glaciale si fece di nuovo avanti, proponendo il nome di un’altra famiglia a suo dire meritevole della magia.

«Vorrei fare il nome dei Nox Flauret come portatori del potere curativo», riprese, «i membri della famiglia sono sempre stati attivi nella cura e nella ricerca, e durante questi mesi di emergenza, hanno aperto le porte di Flaminis senza alcun riservo, mettendosi in prima fila per proteggere i meno fortunati».

«Ho avuto modo di conoscere altri Nox Flauret in questi secoli», convenì prontamente il Tonante, avvalorando la proposta di Shiva, «credo siano le persone più adatte a ricevere questo dono. In loro vedo sacrificio, amore per la conoscenza e per il prossimo. Non oscurità e smania di potere».

«Sono d’accordo», rispose Bahamut, «io stesso li ho osservati quando ho visitato Flaminis e li reputo degni di assumere questo ruolo».

«Saranno guidati dalle loro conoscenze mediche, ho fiducia in questo. Sono certo che troveranno una soluzione a questa malattia», aggiunse fiducioso il Tonante, ma ancor prima di poter aggiungere qualcos’altro, Surya bloccò le sue parole esplodendo in un pianto lamentoso che fece sussultare i tre Siderei.

«Credo... abbia fame», mormorò Shiva, cullando il figlio per calmarlo. Le sue labbra si piegarono verso l'alto quasi senza rendersene conto non appena i suoi occhi si posarono sul neonato, e alzandosi si scusò con i suoi compagni.

«Proseguite pure, sarò nella stanza accanto. Poi mi aggiornerete», disse, trovando subito comprensione nello sguardo di entrambi i Siderei, che con un gesto del capo le permisero di allontanarsi indisturbata.

Si spostò in cucina, e dopo essersi accomodato su una delle sedie accanto al tavolo, aprì un poco la veste che indossava per permettere al figlio di mangiare. Esattamente come una mortale, anche il suo corpo aveva reagito in quel modo alla gravidanza. Era una sensazione strana ma anche intensa e importante, era come se in quel modo si stesse creando un ulteriore legame tra lei e il figlio. 

Emozionata, continuò a osservarlo come se non esistesse niente di più bello e unico al mondo. Sentiva il cuore riempirsi di gioia e commozione alla sola vista del neonato, ma per quanto si sentisse sia rafforzata che incoraggiata da quei sentimenti così forti da sembrare quasi palpabili, non poté non scorgere un'ombra nel loro futuro, un qualcosa che non aveva considerato quando con gli altri Siderei aveva iniziato a progettare l'ultimo e decisivo attacco contro Ifrit.

Quella realizzazione avanzò lenta nella sua mente, infima e crudele. La battaglia li avrebbe visti impegnati per un tempo che non era in grado di quantificare con leggerezza, lo scontro sarebbe stato sfiancante e senza esclusioni di colpi, ed era infatti probabile che al termine di esso si sarebbero a loro volta addormentati per recuperare le forze.

Si era trovata d’accordo in tutto il loro piano d’azione, sentendosi addirittura pronta a battersi per porre fine alle scellerate azioni di Ifrit, tuttavia il suo dovere e la necessità di assicurare un futuro al neonato che teneva tra le braccia si erano sovrapposti, impedendole di visualizzare l’immediato avvenire: quando lei sarebbe andata a combattere, cosa ne sarebbe stato di Surya? Lo avrebbe dovuto abbandonare? Affidare a qualcun'altro?

Quelle domande aprirono come una voragine nel cuore della Dea, e un gelo che non le apparteneva arrivò quasi a mozzarle il respiro al solo pensiero di dover lasciare suo figlio.

_ “Deve esserci una soluzione _ ”, pensò con le labbra strette in una smorfia. Non voleva lasciarlo né affidarlo a qualche altra persona, Surya era suo figlio e doveva rimanere con lei. Non poteva neanche lontanamente concepire l’idea di stare lontana da lui.

Era una scelta difficile, perché se voleva assicurare un domani a suo figlio doveva prima di tutto salvaguardare quello di Eos… e temeva che, ancora una volta, si sarebbe lasciata guidare dal suo egoismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- I Messaggeri degli Dei - >** Anche se nel gioco appaiono solo Gentiana, Umbra e Pryna, il libro Cosmogony lascia intendere che siano ventiquattro (quindi, immagino, che ci siano quattro messaggeri per ogni Sidereo). Li ho definiti “spiriti angelici” perché in giapponese si chiamano _‘Tenshi’_ che significa proprio ‘Angelo’, ed ho cercato in qualche modo di… giustificarli, ecco XD  
>  **\- Maris, Ferrum e Sericum - >** Giusto per curiosità. Maris deriva da "Mare", Ferrum "Ferro" e Sericum "Seta". Scelti più che altro per il collegamento con il loro luogo d'origine e il ruolo che ho dato.  
>  **\- Aldercapt - >** Non ero convinta di voler inserire il nome della famiglia dell’Imperatore, poi mi sono ricordata di un piccolo fatto: gli Aldercapt, per riportare alla luce Solheim attraverso Niflheim, dichiarano guerra agli altri regni. Quindi… perché fare una guerra per una civiltà del passato se non per il fatto che gli Aldercapt erano una famiglia di spicco di Solheim?  
>  **\- Bahamut e Aestuaria (Insomnia) - >** Bahamut è il simbolo degli Angoni ([eccolo](http://i.imgur.com/GFgX98F.png)), quindi ho immaginato che così come Leviathan viene venerata nel Villaggio delle Cascate (Altissia), Bahamut venisse invece venerato nell’antica Insomnia.  
>  **\- I Siderei, i Nox Flauret e i Lucis Caelum - >** Ho già parlato dell’inesperienza dei Siderei, ed è sempre a questo che mi aggrappo per spiegare alcune scelte. L’inesperienza li ha portati a non fermare subito Ifrit, a indebolirsi, e quindi a non poter più svolgere il loro compito. Quindi decidono di dare a dei mortali l’abilità di ‘curare’ la Piaga e di proteggere Eos, cosa che a ben pensarci mi è sembrata stupida.  
> In fondo, se è stato Ifrit a dare il via a tutto… perché non sono stati gli stessi Siderei a risolvere il problema? Alla fine i mortali sono state le vittime della follia/gelosia di Ifrit, quindi perché dare sempre agli abitanti di Eos quell’ulteriore peso? La risposta che mi sono data, e che ho cercato di spiegare in questa storia, è che non ne fossero in grado. Non sapevano come usare i loro poteri per curarla, ma hanno conosciuto persone - i Nox Flauret e i Lucis Caelum - adatte a usare la loro magia nel modo corretto.  
> Complimenti Siderei: avete fatto un pessimo lavoro è_é


	24. XXIV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per quanto Shiva sapesse di doversi concentrare e affrontare le discussioni sul futuro di Eos con gli altri Siderei, non poté far niente per impedire alla sua mente di cristallizzarsi sul presente, permettendole di prestare attenzione solo ed esclusivamente a suo figlio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Bahamut, Ramuh  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 3115  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.  
> 

Per quanto Shiva sapesse di doversi concentrare e affrontare le discussioni sul futuro di Eos con gli altri Siderei, non poté far niente per impedire alla sua mente di cristallizzarsi sul presente, permettendole di prestare attenzione solo ed esclusivamente a suo figlio.

Tentava di memorizzare ogni singolo aspetto del neonato. Dalle piccole smorfie, ai vagiti, fino ai suoi occhi che, pur non avendo ancora trovato il loro colore definitivo, sembravano variare dal lievissimo lillà al ghiaccio a seconda della luce. Shiva adorava giocare con le sue manine, gli sfiorava il nasino e la testa ricoperta da una fine e morbida lanugine chiara come la luna, lo cullava dolcemente e gli parlava con voce sommessa, raccontandogli del padre e di quanto fosse stato importante per lei. Gli ripeteva che lo amava come se quelle parole potessero essere seriamente comprese dal neonato. Erano attimi importanti, legati a quel lungo addio che faticava ad affrontare ma che, prima o poi, sarebbe giunto segnando la fine di quei momenti di pace.

Né Ramuh e né Bahamut sembrarono volersi intromettere dinanzi a quel suo allontanamento, perché forse entrambi avevano intuito le sue intenzioni e desideravano darle più tempo possibile per fronteggiare la separazione da Surya. Shiva fu grata a entrambi per la loro delicatezza, e rincuorata almeno in parte da quel loro tacito consenso, trascorse le restanti settimane a occuparsi solo ed esclusivamente di suo figlio.

L'inizio di Fulmen segnò il lento e naturale allontanarsi dell'inverno, e la Glaciale prese l’imminente arrivo della primavera come il momento adatto per compiere quel difficile passo. Annunciò le sue intenzioni con voce ferma e seria, priva di espressione, arrivando addirittura a rifiutare la presenza dei suoi due compagni.

«Devo farlo da sola», dichiarò, «è... importante che sia da sola».

A ben pensarci, forse sarebbe stato di conforto avere Bahamut e Ramuh accanto a lei in quei momenti, ma si trattava di una sua scelta e voleva dimostrare soprattutto a se stessa di aver preso la giusta decisione.

“ _ Lo sto facendo solo per Surya _ ”, si disse infatti, “ _ il suo futuro dipende da me e dalle mie scelte _ ”.

Si ripeté più volte quelle parole fino a farle suonare davvero convincenti nella sua testa, e continuò a farlo anche quando lei e i suoi compagni avvertirono l’ormai oscura ma familiare presenza dell’Ardente attaccare il Villaggio delle Cascate.

L’alba era alle porte e con quella rabbiosa offensiva da parte di Ifrit, la Dea si sentì pronta ad agire. Lasciò Ramuh e Bahamut a fronteggiare e fermare l'altro Sidereo mentre a sua volta si apprestò ad abbandonare quell’abitazione a lei tanto cara.

I primi raggi del sole avevano iniziato, pigri, a illuminare la desolazione di Solheim, e avvolto da una morbida copertina all’interno di un cesto da trasporto, Surya dormiva pacifico, ignaro di tutto. Cullato dai passi lenti di Shiva, il neonato sembrò non essere rimasto turbato da quello spostamento all’esterno della sicura dimora nella quale era nato.

Con tutti i suoi sensi tesi per captare ogni singola minaccia, la Glaciale attraversò i prati un tempo verdi di Solheim ben conscia che Ifrit l’avrebbe potuta attaccare se fosse riuscito a fuggire alla presa dei suoi compagni. Tuttavia si sentiva forte e sicura di sé, aveva appena riacquistato i suoi poteri e avrebbe affrontato con il suo ghiaccio ogni tentativo di offensiva dell’Ardente.

Animata da quella risoluzione, proseguì la sua marcia accompagnata da paesaggi di desolazione e distruzione: città ormai abbandonate e rase al suolo dall’ultimo attacco di Ifrit.

Camminò per ore, instancabile, superando la tristezza di quei luoghi per dirigersi verso uno più pacifico, lontano da quel regno un tempo rigoglioso e luminoso.

Fu un lago calmo, colorato dell’azzurro del cielo, quello che i suoi occhi accolsero con un moto di nostalgia. Surya si destò proprio in riva ad esso, piagnucolando e attirando in quel modo tutte le attenzioni di Shiva, il cui sguardo si era perso nel passato.

Si spostò all’ombra di una grotta a pochi metri dalle sponde del lago e, sedendosi su una roccia, prese tra le braccia il neonato. Lo cullò mentre gli dava da mangiare, osservandone il viso illuminato dalla luce del giorno.

I suoi tratti erano ancora troppo poco definiti per poter parlare di una reale somiglianza, ma per la Glaciale, Surya era come Hyperion. Luminoso e puro come il sole, un’esistenza calda e rassicurante che sentiva quasi necessaria per continuare a vivere.

“ _ Come posso lasciarlo?” _ , si chiese con le labbra strette, “ _ Ha bisogno di me _ ”.

La sua convinzione sembrò quasi vacillare, ma scuotendo il capo tentò di aggrapparsi al ricordo della distruzione di Solheim, alla paura che leggeva negli occhi dei mortali e alla fine fatta da Hyperion.

“ _ Non posso tirarmi indietro. Le mie scelte si rifletteranno sul futuro di Surya e devo fare in modo che esista un futuro per lui _ ”, pensò provando a dare un tono più saldo alle sue conclusioni.

Posò ancora lo sguardo sul neonato, mantenendo quel silenzio fino a quando non trovò la forza per parlare e cercare di esprimere a voce i suoi sentimenti.

«Ti amo, piccolo mio», sussurrò infatti piano, come per timore che un tono più alto potesse spezzare quel delicato momento di pace, «ciò che sto per fare, è per me un gran sacrificio… ma è necessario affinché un giorno tu possa vivere in un luogo migliore…»

Le sue parole, forse, non avrebbero raggiunto per davvero Surya, ma il solo pronunciarle ad alta voce sembrò quasi donare alla Dea un’ulteriore ragione per continuare su quella strada.

«Un giorno questa follia finirà e quel giorno… potremo di nuovo stare insieme», riprese, mentre il neonato riprendeva un poco a sonnecchiare dopo aver mangiato. Si mosse, camminando verso il fondo della grotta per accompagnare con il dondolio del suo passo calmo il riposo del figlio.

«Ti giuro che farò di tutto per poterci riunire… non avrò pace fino a quel momento».

Continuò a muoversi e a parlare con tono sommesso fino a quando Surya non venne di nuovo abbracciato da un ignaro sonno, e posandolo ancora una volta nella cesta, Shiva gli accarezzò il viso con un sorriso sofferto.

«Ora… devo lasciarti...», soffiò coprendolo con attenzione.

Aveva escluso l’affidarlo a qualcuno, ma così come inizialmente aveva rifiutato categoricamente l’idea di abbandonarlo, si era ritrovata a prendere in considerazione quell’ipotesi. Non poteva proteggerlo fisicamente mentre era impegnata a battersi per Eos, ma i suoi poteri potevano farlo per lei. Avrebbe creato una barriera tra lui e quel tempo che, tiranno, li avrebbe tenuti lontani per chissà quanto.

_ “Egoista”, _ si disse, chiudendo gli occhi,  _ “mi sto ancora comportando consapevolmente come un’egoista”. _

Voleva abbandonare quel lato del suo carattere, quel difetto talmente grande da aver causato quella spaccatura tra gli Dei e la morte di tanti innocenti, ma le sembrava inconcepibile l'idea di non crescere suo figlio.

Esitò ancora e solo dopo dei momenti che sembrano quasi interminabili si chinò per baciare la fronte del neonato.

«Mi dispiace», sussurrò, e dopo quel semplice e leggero contatto, delle piccole spirali di ghiaccio iniziarono lentamente ad avvolgere il bambino come uno scudo protettivo, «il ghiaccio non ti ferirà mai perché sei parte di me… e ti proteggerà sempre perché ti amo più di ogni altra cosa», mormorò, osservando il corpicino di Surya ormai dietro quel freddo cristallo.

Non poté evitare ai suoi occhi di riempirsi di lacrime e, posando il palmo aperto sul ghiaccio, lo prego di perdonarla per quel suo gesto tanto estremo e egoista.

Era conscia del fatto che, oggettivamente, sarebbe stato più giusto lasciarlo a qualcuno di fidato anziché rinchiuderlo in quel modo, ma Shiva non poteva accettare nessun’altra soluzione.

«Tornerò... te lo giuro», promise asciugandosi le lacrime, aggrappandosi come ultima cosa alla necessità di tornare presto in quel luogo e di ricongiungersi di nuovo con il suo  _ Piccolo Sole. _

Con l'utilizzo dei suoi poteri, raggiunse in poco tempo Bahamut e Ramuh sulle coste del Villaggio delle Cascate. Il suo cuore, spezzato, la pregò di tornare indietro da Surya, di stringerlo ancora tra le sue braccia come se non lo avesse mai abbandonato, ma il suo dovere e la necessità di proteggere Eos e il neonato la spinsero a mantenere ben salda la sua posizione.

Attaccò infatti Ifrit cercando di coglierlo di sorpresa, ma il suo attacco, pur riuscendo a colpirlo, non sortì l'effetto desiderato.

_ «Tu _ …», sibilò l’Ardente, assumendo una posizione difensiva, tipica delle belve ferite,  _ «ti sei liberata di quel piccolo bastardo?» _

Shiva lo attaccò ancora, infastidita dalle sue parole.

_ «Non ti permetterò mai di avvicinarti a mio figlio _ », rispose con decisione. L’aria attorno a sé era gelida, un minaccioso avvertimento per Ifrit.

_ «Non portai difenderlo per sempre… lo troverò ovunque tu l'abbia nascosto» _ , ringhiando l’Ardente in una macabra promessa che generò nella Dea un nuovo attacco, accompagnato subito dal supporto delle altre due divinità.

La battaglia, tuttavia, non ebbe il risultato sperato e mentre Ifrit sembrò preferire une fuga tattica, i Siderei dovettero affrontare la distruzione del Villaggio delle Cascate.

I pianti disperati dei bambini, le grida di dolore e paura, il duro odore del fumo e il calore delle fiamme impedirono agli Dei di affrontare quell’inseguimento e in rigoroso silenzio si impegnarono invece a salvare non solo le vite di quegli innocenti ma anche le dimore che il fuoco stava mangiando.

I morti erano tanti e i feriti altrettanti, e con quel lutto nel cuore non poterono far altro se non curare i più gravi e bisognosi di un intervento medico e scomparire, lasciando quella Eos terrena per raggiungere il loro Regno.

Da mesi, Shiva, non tornava in quel luogo e subito si sentì avvolgere dalla sicurezza della sua forma divina che, finalmente, era riuscita a riacquistare.

Si sentiva forte e potente, ma il suo cuore era ben lontano da potersi definire guarito. Gli stessi Ramuh e Bahamut le rivolsero degli sguardi consapevoli, dimostrandosi pronti ad aiutarla anche senza bisogno di dare voce a quei pensieri.

La Glaciale li ringraziò mentalmente per la loro silenziosa delicatezza, e con unico obiettivo il ricongiungimento con suo figlio, si impose di mettere temporaneamente da parte il suo dolore per concentrarsi sui suoi compiti.

«Non abbiamo tempo da perdere», dichiarò fiera, con gli occhi fissi sui suoi compagni, «dobbiamo agire subito, perché troppi innocenti stanno soffrendo a causa del mio errore, e intendo porvi rimedio».

«Ne siamo consapevoli, Shiva», rispose quieto Bahamut, «per questo vi domando un’ultima volta se siamo realmente sicuri di voler procedere con il  _ dono _ ».

«Sono stato il primo a esporre le mie perplessità», intervenne Ramuh, «ma al momento temo che sia l'unico modo per salvaguardare la popolazione di Eos».

Rassicurata dalla presa di posizione di Ramuh, Shiva stessa assentì, sperando al tempo stesso di essere in grado di privare i mortali di quel fardello il più presto possibile.

Anche Bahamut annuì, riprendendo subito la parola per aggiornare non solo la Glaciale sulle loro ultime decisioni, ma anche per fare un punto più chiaro di ciò che avrebbero affrontato.

«Abbiamo convenuto che i mortali abbiano bisogno di oggetti fisici di loro conoscenza per accettare il compito che stiamo affidando loro», spiegò infatti, «e la scelta è ricaduta su un Cristallo come fonte del potere e simbolo della nostra presenza per l’umanità. Il legame dei mortali con le pietre preziose renderà più semplice la loro comprensione. Il Cristallo verrà creato attraverso i nostri poteri e avrà una coscienza. Sarà esso a donare ai prescelti il potere, se ritenuti degni».

«Sono d'accordo», assentì Shiva, ascoltando senza traccia di esitazione quelle brevi spiegazioni, convincendosi che quella fosse l'unica soluzione possibile.

Da quel punto in poi, il piano sarebbe stato per così dire semplice: avrebbero affrontato Ifrit, richiamandolo per una battaglia in campo aperto come una resa dei conti. Sarebbe stato l’orgoglio dell’Ardente a spingerlo ad accettare quella sfida.

In realtà, non potevano organizzare un vero e proprio piano d'attacco, vista l'imprevedibilità di Ifrit, ma avevano ugualmente bisogno di prendere quelle importanti decisioni.

Rassicurati e incoraggiati dalla loro presa di posizione, si preparano per compiere quel gesto che avrebbe sicuramente mutato l’umanità.

Apparvero infatti a Flaminis con le loro possenti forme divine e con voce solenne, che riscosse i primi increduli che li avevano visti giungere, chiamarono la popolazione a raccolta.

Dimezzati di numero dalle battaglie contro i mostri e dalla malattia, tutti i sopravvissuti restarono senza parole nel posare lo sguardo sui tre Siderei. I loro occhi trasmettevano sentimenti contrastanti, dallo stupore alla paura, ma anche rabbia e rassegnazione che Shiva sperò di poter alleviare.

Il primo a prendere la parola fu Bahamut, che con tono forte e sicuro si premurò come prima cosa di incoraggiarli e rassicurarli, annunciando anche il loro coinvolgimento nel dolore che aveva raggiunto ogni abitante di quella terra un tempo ricca.

«Il grave lutto e la distruzione che ha colpito Solheim e tutta Eos toccano profondamente anche il nostro cuore. Soffriamo per ogni vostra perdita ed è con immensa umiltà che vi porgiamo le nostre scuse dinanzi alla follia dell’Ardente», dichiarò Bahamut, decidendo di nascondere loro il vero motivo del tradimento di Ifrit. La fiducia dei mortali verso i Siderei era già stata messa a dura prova durante quei mesi di tensione e non avevano bisogno di scoprire la verità in quel modo.

“ _ Non stiamo mentendo loro. Stiamo solo nascondendo una dolorosa verità”, _ si disse Shiva, come per voler giustificare a se stessa le loro scelte.

«Vi assicuriamo che il suo comportamento non verrà perdonato e faremo in modo che i suoi attacchi cessino al più presto in modo da riportare la pace su tutta Eos», riprese la Glaciale.

«Tuttavia, la nostra battaglia non sarà semplice, né ci permetterà di affiancarvi nel momento del bisogno… per questo motivo intendiamo darvi il potere di proteggere questa terra», aggiunse Ramuh, facendo apparire un enorme Cristallo al centro della piazza che loro stessi avevano scelto come punto di raccolta per quel dono.

Un brusio sorpreso si levò tra i presenti dinanzi alla comparsa di quella grande pietra che, sin dal primo momento, sembrò emettere un calore quasi rassicurante.

«Questo è il nostro primo dono all’umanità», annunciò Bahamut, «il Cristallo donerà potere e protezione a chi ne sarà degno. Diventerà baluardo di speranza e simbolo di rinascita, così come i Prescelti che abbiamo indicato come portatori di questo fardello».

Gli occhi dell’Illuminato si posarono dapprima sul Principe di Aestuaria e infine sulla maggiore della famiglia Nox Flauret.

«Einar Caelum di Lucis e Tenebris Nox Flauret. Il vostro coraggio e la forza dei vostri animi sono noti anche a noi. I sacrifici compiuti da voi e dalle vostre famiglie per proteggere chi si è trovavo in difficoltà ci ha colpiti. Avete combattuto su diversi fronti per non far spegnere la speranza, ed è per questo che abbiamo creato voi e le vostre famiglie come vessilli di questo potere. Il Cristallo sarà la fonte e il simbolo di questo dono, e dovrà essere protetto per mantenere l’equilibrio di Eos».

«A te, Tenebris Nox Flauret doniamo il potere di curare questa terra e i suoi abitanti. La tua famiglia è sempre stata benedetta da grandi menti ed è per questo che affidiamo a te e ai tuoi eredi questo gravoso compito», riprese Ramuh, permettendo poi a Shiva di prendere a sua volta la parola.

«Einar Caelum, i poteri che doneremo a te e alla tua famiglia saranno fonte di un grande fardello. A te, e a chi riterrai degno, sarà dato il potere di combattere e di difendere gli innocenti. Portai usare la magia a fin di bene, proteggendo il prossimo come hai sempre fatto».

«Vi chiediamo, in questo importante giorno, di giurare al cospetto degli Dei. Il peso che graverà su di voi e sulle vostre famiglie vi metterà costantemente alla prova. Potete rifiutare», concesse Bahamut, «ma se al contrario il vostro cuore è abbastanza forte da accettare il fardello rappresentato da questo potere, avanzate e ponete la mano sul Cristallo», concluse.

Ciò che seguì fu un totale silenzio da parte dei presenti. Esitazione, paure e domande si presentarono negli occhi non solo dei sopravvissuti ma anche in quelli dei due prescelti. Li avevano posti dinanzi ad una scelta complicata, con poco tempo per decidere e pensare davvero alle conseguenze… ma avevano la certezza di aver preso la giusta decisione nel designare quei due.

«Potrò… realmente curare le persone?», domandò Tenebris.

«Le tue conoscenze mediche ti permetteranno di usare questo potere al meglio, confidiamo in te per salvare gli innocenti caduti vittima di quella malattia che già ha mietuto troppe morti», rispose Ramuh.

«Ma… come?», chiese allora Einar, «So combattere e guidare un esercito… ma la magia…»

«Non temere, a guidare entrambi in questo compito, a fare da tramite tra il vostro e il nostro mondo, invieremo dei Messaggeri», aggiunse Shiva, «essi vi aiuteranno a comprendere i vostri doni. Anche se la battaglia ci porterà lontani da voi, non vi abbandoneremo».

Sia Tenebris che Einar parvero soppesare quelle parole per qualche attimo. Incerti sul onere che quel dono avrebbe portato nelle loro esistenze.

Era una scelta complicata ma gli Dei erano certi che avrebbero preso la giusta decisione.

La prima a muoversi fu infatti Tenebris che, attraversando la folla con passo risoluto, arrivò al cospetto del Cristallo. La sua sete di conoscenza e il bisogno di curare le persone in difficoltà avevano preso il sopravvento sui naturali dubbi causati da quell’imprevedibile svolta degli eventi.

«Sono pronta», dichiarò, allungando la mano verso la pietra magica. Al solo tocco, il suo cuore e il suo animo accolsero quei poteri con una semplicità quasi disarmante, come se fosse nata per quel compito.

A seguirla, accompagnato da Aracaelis per dargli il supporto necessario, giunse anche Einar. Si scambiò un ultimo sguardo con la compagna che gli servì a dissipare le sue incertezze, e animato dalla necessità di fare la cosa giusta, posò a sua volta il palmo sul Cristallo.

La magia iniziò a scorrere nelle sue vene, forte e rassicurante. Rendendolo più coraggioso di quanto già non lo fosse.

«Giurate di proteggere Eos e i suoi abitanti?», domandò Ramuh, perdendo per un momento il suo tono caldo per assumerne uno più duro, «Giurate di rispettare questo potere e di non utilizzarlo per i vostri scopi personali?»

«Lo giuro», risposero entrambi con sicurezza e il Cristallo si illuminò, reagendo alla risolutezza dei due prescelti dagli Dei, dando loro la sua benedizione e la conoscenza di cui avevano bisogno, insieme alla libertà necessaria per utilizzare e comprendere al meglio la magia.

Quella reazione positiva, la luce emessa dal dono dei Siderei, sembrò portare in tutti i presenti un'ondata di speranza.  
«Non perdete la speranza, perché anche nell’ora più buia noi combatteremo al vostro fianco anche se su fronti diversi. Uniti, vinceremo insieme», dichiarò solenne Bahamut, e con quelle parole, lui, Shiva e Ramuh lasciarono Flaminis. Pronti ad iniziare la vera e propria battaglia contro Ifrit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Fulmen - >** Nome del mese di Marzo secondo l'antico calendario di Solheim. Come le scorse volte lascio questa pagina per spiegazioni e curiosità -> [here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cN0qqcDkI-VRn-JuZowYM12YKrOCp3qaksFVjjRZ_ag/edit?usp=drivesdk)  
>  **\- Surya [2] - >** Vorrei sprecare due righe per dare la mia motivazione sul perché Shiva abbia “congelato” il figlio per dargli più tempo ma non abbia fatto lo stesso con Hyperion. I motivi sono due. Primo, i suoi poteri, al periodo della malattia di Hyperion erano troppo deboli per permetterle di compiere un gesto simile. Secondo, Surya è pur sempre un Semidio, quindi il suo corpo, per quanto sia quello di un neonato, è già più forte e resistente di quello di un mortale. Infatti, per me, è anche probabile che Hyperion non sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere ad un simile trattamento. Per avvalorare la mia tesi, penso a Noctis quando appare Shiva nell’evocazione. Trema per il freddo. Però, quando prende il controllo dei suoi poteri (diventando forte come un Dio), riesce facilmente a resistere al gelo di Shiva. Esiste anche un terzo motivo extra che sarebbe “esigenze di trama” ma questo resterà sempre un’incognita fino alle prossime fic. Ovviamente, però, vi ho lasciato alcuni indizi 8D  
>  **\- Il Cristallo - >** Perché solo il Cristallo e non anche l’Anello di Lucii? Perché pare che l'anello funga anche come contenitore delle anime dei Re di Lucis e il suo potere per quanto collegato al Cristallo svolge un altro ruolo nella storia. Quindi verrà introdotto un po' più in avanti.  
>  **\- Nox Flauret - >** Okay, viene fatto intendere che solo le donne della famiglia Nox Flauret siano gli Oracoli e mi sono chiesta il perché di questa disparità di sessi visto che è noto che a Lucis ci siano state anche delle Regine. È davvero possibile che siano sempre e solo nate figlie femmine in ogni generazione? No. Non è possibile. Tenebris potrebbe avere un solo maschio come figlio e cosa comporterebbe? La fine degli Oracoli per una generazione? Dubito anche che i Siderei possano scegliere il sesso dei nascituri di una famiglia, benedicendola in modo che abbiano solo femmine… anche perché Ravus è il fratello maggiore di Luna. Quindi ho deciso che gli Oracoli più potenti e conosciuti siano QUASI tutte donne, alcune generazioni avranno avuto degli uomini come Oracoli, ma come con il Cristallo che sceglie chi sarà Re/Regina e chi no, alcuni di questi uomini e donne non avranno avuto dei poteri forti come chi li ha preceduti.  
>  **\- Einar Caelum [2] - >** Come ho detto in precedenza il nome Einar unisce due parole: _Ein_ “Uno, Solo” e _Arr_ “Guerriero”. Ed è il primo Re di Lucis scelto dal Cristallo/Dei. E ora posso dire il perché del nomeXD ho voluto giocare sulle traduzioni dell’appellativo del Re al quale l’ho associato. Il Solitario, in italiano, e The Warrior, in inglese. Pare sia uno dei Re più antichi di Lucis e la sua tomba, quella della Katana, si trova fuori dal suo regno. La descrizione della spada, nel gioco, lascia intendere anche un certo legame importante con la sua Regina XD questo però lo lascio scoprire a voi u.u


	25. XXV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il tempo, per i Siderei, era sempre stato un concetto quasi astratto. Un anno o un secolo mortale non creavano quasi nessuna differenza per un’esistenza immortale come la loro, tuttavia Shiva aveva ormai un motivo per continuare a contare i singoli giorni e le settimane, e sentiva addirittura di avere quasi ogni diritto nel provare una sorta di frustrazione nel vedere i mesi diventare inesorabilmente anni. Perché nonostante il desiderio e il progetto di mettere al più presto la parola fine alle scellerate azioni di Ifrit, erano già trascorsi dieci anni mortali dal momento in cui lei aveva compiuto il suo ultimo, egoistico, gesto: abbandonare suo figlio in una prigione di ghiaccio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Bahamut, Ramuh  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2230  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.  
> 

  
**_XXV._**

Il tempo, per i Siderei, era sempre stato un concetto quasi astratto. Un anno o un secolo mortale non creavano quasi nessuna differenza per un’esistenza immortale come la loro, tuttavia Shiva aveva ormai un motivo per continuare a contare i singoli giorni e le settimane, e sentiva addirittura di avere quasi ogni diritto nel provare una sorta di frustrazione nel vedere i mesi diventare inesorabilmente anni. Perché nonostante il desiderio e il progetto di mettere al più presto la parola fine alle scellerate azioni di Ifrit, erano già trascorsi dieci anni mortali dal momento in cui lei aveva compiuto il suo ultimo, egoistico, gesto: abbandonare suo figlio in una prigione di ghiaccio.

In quel decennio, l'intero territorio di Eos era diventato un campo di battaglia.

I Siderei si erano battuti senza esclusione di colpi, feriti nel corpo quanto nello spirito. La superiorità numerica era stata quasi annullata dalla crudeltà dell’Ardente che, senza alcun riguardo della terra una volta tanto amata, continuava a distruggere e uccidere senza esitazioni.

Lo avevano seguito, cercando in ogni scontro quella tanto agognata vittoria senza sosta. Trovando un non desiderato riposo solo durante i momenti in cui Ifrit si dava alla fuga, alimentando in quel modo la loro frustrazione.

«È una tattica», sosteneva giustamente Ramuh, «vuole spingerci in errore, metterci fretta».

Il Tonante non era nel torto nel definire le azioni dell’Ardente orchestrate. Si sentivano realmente stremati: al limite della sopportazione. Perché in quel gioco del gatto e del topo tra loro e Ifrit chi continuava a pagarne le conseguenze era la popolazione innocente di Eos.

Durante quel decennio avevano anche cercato di limitare i danni nelle città, ma inevitabilmente alcuni luoghi erano stati rasi al suolo dalle loro battaglie e con loro sommo dispiacere non erano state solo le fiamme dell’Ardente a portare distruzione. Fulmini, ghiaccio e lame di luce avevano a loro volta condotto interi territori alla rovina, mentre altri erano stati preventivamente abbandonati per la sicurezza dei loro abitanti, come la Torre di Costlemark e Steyliff nel territorio di Lucis.

La distruzione aveva abbracciato tutta Eos senza però riuscire a spegnere la speranza che brillava calda e rassicurante nei rifugi di Flaminis, Aestuaria e del Villaggio delle Cascate. Quei luoghi erano cresciuti e avevano accolto rifugiati da ogni parte dei loro territori, ma solo le prime due furono in grado di conquistare una certa notorietà grazie ai prescelti degli Dei, che stavano svolgendo il loro compito meglio di ogni aspettativa.

Il Principe Einar era diventato il Re di Aestuaria in seguito alla morte del padre, e con Aracaelis al suo fianco come Regina, si dimostrò sin da subito un sovrano giusto e sensibile ai bisogni della sua gente. Aveva aperto le porte del palazzo di Aestuaria per accogliere chi non aveva più una dimora e al tempo stesso aveva iniziato delle opere di ricostruzione per restituire a quelle stesse persone un po’ di indipendenza e dignità.

Il popolo di Lucis lo ammirava senza alcun riservo, ma come Bahamut fece un giorno notare: «Re Einar non verrà ricordato come un costruttore, né per il suo buon cuore. Agli occhi di Eos lui sarà sempre un guerriero. Colui che, a capo del suo esercito, si è contrapposto ai mostri».

Einar e Aracaelis, sempre consigliati e protetti dai loro compagni più fedeli, si erano inoltre presi carico del Cristallo, portandolo nella capitale di Lucis per custodirlo e proteggerlo. Solo quel gesto, compiuto di comune accordo con i membri del consiglio di Flaminis, sembrò portare un po’ di malumore tra alcuni sopravvissuti delle famiglie più importanti di Solheim. Avevano espresso il desiderio che il Cristallo diventasse il nuovo cuore di quel regno caduto sotto gli attacchi dell’Ardente, ma alla fine fu la necessità di proteggere Eos e il dono degli Dei, ad avere la meglio sul voler tenere il Cristallo a Solheim.

Tenebris invece aveva utilizzato i suoi nuovi poteri per aiutare le persone come aveva sempre fatto. Impiegò un anno di attenti studi di quelle abilità divine per riuscire a trovare una cura alla malattia creata da Ifrit, senza però essere in grado di tradurla in un linguaggio medico.

Comprese di dover essere solo ed esclusivamente lei a dover curare i malati, e ben presto il suo nome venne associato a termini come ‘ _ guaritrice _ ’, e tramite con uno dei Messaggeri inviati dai Siderei - che si impegnò per condurre a lei sani e salvi altri infetti da ogni parte di Eos -, Tenebris riuscì ad ottenere anche l'appellativo di ‘ _ Oracolo’ _ : colei che parlava agli Dei eseguendo il loro volere.

Instancabile e fiera, la giovane donna aveva percorso la strada tracciata dai Siderei a testa alta ma con immensa umiltà. Aveva messo di fronte alle sue stesse necessità il bene del popolo, facendo conoscere sacrificio e dedizione a tutti coloro che entravano in contatto con lei. Quello, fortunatamente, non le impedì di trovare un po’ di inaspettata pace proprio insieme ad una delle persone che era riuscita a salvare. Aveva accettato l'amore con un pizzico di esitazione, e la vita l'aveva premiata con una delle gioie più grandi: una figlia.

“ _ Astraea _ .  _ Come la sorella che la malattia le ha portato via prematuramente _ ”, si era detta Shiva nell’osservare da lontano la nascita della neonata.

In quegli anni si era permessa più volte di spiare la sua vita, aveva ammirato i suoi progressi, esultando dinanzi alla scoperta della cura. Inoltre, si era sentita immensamente felice per lei quando aveva scoperto la gravidanza, rendendosi addirittura pronta a intervenire nel caso di un qualche attacco di Ifrit.

La nascita di Astraea aveva portato in Tenebris una felicità genuina, quasi contagiosa. Era radiosa, ma la Glaciale sentiva di non poter condividere appieno quei sentimenti perché provava gioia e invidia in egual misura, che diventavano infine angoscia e delusione mentre il suo sguardo si spostava più lontano di Flaminis: verso una sperduta grotta nel territorio di Solheim. Luogo nel quale dormiva suo figlio.

“ _ Avrebbe dieci anni ora _ ”, pensò la Dea stringendo le labbra. Surya era un pensiero fisso nella mente di Shiva. Le bastava chiudere gli occhi per riportare alla memoria il viso del neonato, dalla sua pelle rosea e morbida alle piccole smorfie che faceva. Quei ricordi la rassicuravano e ferivano al tempo stesso. Mettevano in dubbio le sue scelte, spingendola quasi a compiere un passo indietro, ma ogni volta si ritrovava ad andare avanti, confermando le sue decisioni. Si ripeteva di aver fatto la scelta più saggia e, aggrappandosi a quella convinzione che di tanto in tanto vacillava, Shiva si preparò alla nuova battaglia, inviando l'ennesimo: “ _ Perdonami se non sono ancora tornata da te”,  _ diretto al figlio.

Stava combattendo anche per assicurargli un futuro migliore, per proteggerlo dalla rabbia e dalla vendetta di Ifrit… e non sarebbe tornata da lui fino a quando non sarebbe calata la parola fine su quella Guerra.

  
  
  
  


Era stato Ramuh, con un ultimo e disperato tentativo di arrestare l’ennesima fuga dell’Ardente, a far cadere un grande fulmine a largo delle coste sud di Lucis. L'impatto riuscì a fermare Ifrit, la cui corsa sul pelo dell’acqua venne bloccata da un muro di terra, animata quasi di vita propria, che aveva iniziato ad arricciarsi su se stessa, creando un isolotto in mezzo al mare.

Le energie del Tonante erano al limite, ma né Shiva e né tanto meno Bahamut osarono accertarsi delle sue condizioni, lanciandosi subito contro l’Ardente per non rendere vana l'azione del loro compagno.

Ifrit era a sua volta stremato e ferito, ma nonostante la netta minoranza numerica, si era sempre dimostrato un avversario temibile. Era animato dalla sete di vendetta, e grazie alla totale noncuranza nei confronti di Eos e dei suoi abitanti aveva messo in seria difficoltà gli altri Siderei.

Si preparò alla difesa con alte fiamme che iniziarono subito a lambire l’inconscia creazione di Ramuh. Gli occhi bruciavano di rabbia, con un'ombra di disperazione tipica di chi veniva messo con le spalle al muro.

Le spade di Bahamut si fecero strada tra quelle lingue di fuoco, conficcandosi nel terreno dal quale iniziarono a spuntare spesse lastre di ghiaccio create da Shiva con lo scopo di fermare gli agili movimenti del suo ex compagno.

“ _ Anche a costo di ucciderlo _ ”, si ripeteva stringendo i denti in quei delicati attimi di battaglia. Aveva ormai perso la speranza, si era convinta di non poter più portare la luce nel suo animo perché ad ogni suo tentativo di dialogo, durante quel decennio, era giunta come risposta solamente altra violenza e rabbia. Gli aveva chiesto scusa innumerevoli volte, lo aveva pregato di calmarsi e di ricordarsi quale fosse il suo posto, ma il cuore di Ifrit era ormai avvolto dall’oscurità: irraggiungibile dalla ragione.

Con la strada sbarrata da ghiaccio e lame, l’Ardente sembrò trovare come unica via di fuga uno scontro frontale con i due Siderei che, nonostante la stanchezza, si prepararono a quello che poteva essere l'epilogo di quella guerra.

Ifrit uso l'agilità, come sempre, e compiendo un balzo sferrò un attacco con la sua lama di fuoco stretta in mano.

Spada contro spada fronteggiò a muso duro Bahamut.

«È finita, Ifrit», sibilò l’Illuminato, ma l'altro lo ignorò con una scintilla di maligna follia negli occhi.

«La riconosci? Con questa lama ho ucciso la tua compagna», lo stuzzicò con voce cupa, senza nessun rimpianto o senso di colpa, con il solo intento di liberare la rabbia nell’animo dell’Illuminato.

Un lampo d'ira attraversò infatti gli occhi di Bahamut, riaprendo quella ferita che a fatica aveva cercato di far cicatrizzare con la sola certezza che un giorno avrebbe potuto riabbracciare Leviathan. Shiva reagì subito a quelle parole per placarlo e fargli mantenere il controllo delle sue azioni, tuttavia la tattica di Ifrit era infima, nutrita dalla sua astuzia, e gli bastò quello per colpirli di sorpresa.

La lama infuocata roteò sopra di lui, sferrando senza alcuna pietà un fendente sul braccio dell’Illuminato per calare poi sul ventre della Glaciale.

Gridò per il dolore, lasciandosi andare sulla secca terra di quell’isolotto appena nato.

«Shiva!», riscosso dal verso della Dea, Bahamut tentò subito di soccorrerla ma Shiva non si diede per vinta. Nonostante la ferita raccolse le sue energie per creare una lancia di ghiaccio che usò per colpire Ifrit, che si era subito dato alla fuga, sul fianco. La lama gelata si conficcò nella carne ambrata dell’Ardente strappandogli un ululato di dolore e rabbia.

Nonostante la piccola vittoria appena archiviata, quell’attacco la lasciò senza fiato, e con i denti stretti guardò l’Illuminato con decisione.

«Non… permettergli di scappare…»

Bahamut annuì, e in un lampo si mise subito all’inseguimento di Ifrit, rallentato dalla ferita che Shiva gli aveva inferto, lasciandola da sola insieme a Ramuh, entrambi con le energie ormai esaurite.

Il taglio provocato dalla lama dell’Ardente si sarebbe rimarginato senza lasciare traccia, ma la sua magia era ormai troppo debole per permettere al suo corpo di combattere ancora.

“ _ È la fine? _ ”, si chiese la Dea, guardando il cielo reso cupo dalle fiamme e dalle nubi temporalesche richiamate dal Tonante, “ _ Non rivedrò Surya… per anni? Secoli? Quando potrò riabbracciarlo? _ ”

La sua mente si spostò immancabilmente verso Solheim e suo figlio. Verso tutti i ricordi che aveva condiviso in quel luogo, la felicità che aveva vissuto con Hyperion e quell’amore che non avrebbe mai più provato. Presto però le sue attenzioni si spostarono altrove: alle pendici del vulcano di Lucis.

Bahamut aveva raggiunto Ifrit, ed entrambi indeboliti dagli eventi e dall’uso dei loro poteri, si prepararono all’ultima battaglia. Poteva sentire i loro corpi scontrarsi, luce e fiamme lampeggiare sulle coste ovest di Lucis, e concentrandosi con le energie rimaste poté addirittura riuscire a vedere quella resa dei conti.

Il primo a cadere in quello scontro tra Dei fu il braccio di Ifrit, la cui mano stringeva ancora la lama di fuoco.

L’urlo di dolore che l’Ardente si lasciò sfuggire raggiunse anche quelle lontane coste, macchiato di ulteriore rabbia e disperazione. Ifrit si era impegnato senza alcun limite in quelle battaglie e la stanchezza aveva fiaccato anche il suo corpo, e quello era il risultato. Le sue fughe non erano solamente volte a creare frustrazione negli altri Siderei, ma a permettergli di recuperare le energie che impiegava per fronteggiare i suoi vecchi compagni.

“ _ Perderà” _ , pensò Shiva, “ _ questa è la sua battaglia finale…” _

Rassicurata da quel pensiero, la Glaciale si sentì quasi più sicura nel lasciarsi andare al suo sonno. Poteva riposare, recuperare le energie, sicura che Ifrit non avrebbe raggiunto suo figlio. Non era del tutto un pensiero positivo, perché il suo sonno l'avrebbe tenuta lontana da Surya, ma i suoi poteri l'avrebbero tenuto al sicuro fino al suo risveglio.

Osservò Bahamut colpire ancora l’Ardente, spezzando il suo corpo fino a privarlo dell’immortale fiato che scorreva in quel possente fisico. Cadde nel cuore del vulcano Ravatogh che parve quasi abbracciare il Dio che gli aveva sempre donato potere e vita come per proteggerlo.

L’energia di Ifrit, che ormai avevano imparato a riconoscere e avvertire nonostante l’oscurità, si dissolse lentamente ponendo finalmente la parola fine a quella battaglia.

Shiva sospirò quasi sollevata, ma il respiro le si mozzò in gola nel sentire la debole risata di Ifrit.

“ _ Credete che questo servirà a fermarmi?”, _ la voce dell’Ardente rimbombò cupa nella mente della Glaciale e dei suoi compagni, placando in un solo istante quella vaga ma amara sensazione di vittoria, “ _ Potete uccidermi, distruggere il mio corpo e dare a quegli stolti e sporchi mortali tutti i poteri che volete… ma non potete fermare ciò che ho creato _ ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Angelgard - >** Con il trucco dei chocobo ho fatto andare Noctis a nuoto fino ad Angelgard per studiarla meglio. Ho visto il luogo dove Noctis si risveglia e le spade di Bahamut… e mi sono chiesta cosa potesse essere in origine. Il luogo dove si risveglia Noctis sembra fatto di ghiaccio con all’interno una “prigione” fatta dall'uomo. Quindi, guardando anche la forma, ho pensato che fossero stati proprio Ramuh, Shiva e Bahamut a crearla durante il combattimento. La forma potrebbe essere riconducibile a ciò che crea sulla sabbia un fulmine (ed essendo il fulmine creato da un Dio non ha la stessa potenza di uno naturale, quindi non è né fragile né piccolo come i soliti ritrovamenti di Folgorite), il ghiaccio è opera di Shiva e le spade, come ben sappiamo di Bahamut. Poi, con uno degli ultimi aggiornamenti queste cose sono state confermate… quindi YAY avevo ragione XD  
>  **\- Ravatogh - >** La teoria del corpo di Ifrit sul Ravatogh è stata confermata nell’Episode Gladiolus: _"Molto tempo fa, il traditore Ifrit dichiarò guerra al resto dei Siderei. Molte lune passarono mentre la battaglia infuriava, battaglia che infine culminò nello scontro tra Bahamut e Ifrit. Ifrit fu scaraventato, a pezzi, in cima al Vulcano Ravatogh. La Faglia di Taelpar, la grande gola che separa Duscae e Cleigne, testimonia la durezza della Guerra degli Dei, ma anche la separazione di Ifrit dai Sei."_


	26. XXVI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La voce di Ifrit si spense con quelle parole, lasciando nell’animo dei Siderei l'angoscia per quella minacciosa promessa. Avevano già messo in conto il doversi ancora scontrare contro l’Ardente in futuro, ma quelle parole avevano gettato una nuova, sinistra, luce su quella agrodolce vittoria.
> 
> “Tenebris sta combattendo contro la malattia… mentre il Re Einar sta eliminando i mostri… un giorno tutti saranno guariti e quegli esseri estinti… cosa significa?”, si chiese nervosa. Avrebbe voluto prendere la dichiarazione di Ifrit come una sterile intimidazione dettata dalla sconfitta, ma conosceva l’Ardente e non parlava mai a vanvera. Quella minaccia che stava incombendo su Eos era reale e lei non sapeva come comportarsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
>  **Character(s):** Shiva, Bahamut, Ramuh  
>  **Relationship(s):** Shiva/Hyperion (Accennate: Shiva/Ifrit e Bahamut/Leviathan)  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Warnings:** Siderei in forma umana, Original Characters, Spoiler (alcune cose penso si capiscano meglio conoscendo il gioco)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 1670  
>  **Note:**  
>  **1.** Ambientata molto molto _molto_ prima dell’inizio di Final Fantasy XV. Sono state dette poche cose su Solheim e sulla Guerra degli Dei che ha gettato la base per il gioco di FFXV, quindi sto cercando di creare tutta la storia di Eos, dei Siderei e degli antenati dei personaggi principali del gioco.  
>  **2.** Questa fic è nata mentre vagavo per il kinkmeme quando, leggendo dei prompt, le mie attenzioni sono cadute su uno che parlava, per l'appunto, dell'Antica Civiltà di Solheim. Leggendo questo prompt - che non posso spoilerare per intero per motivi che si comprenderanno dei prossimi “volumi” di questa saga - mi sono detta: _«Che cosa è Solheim?»_ , e dopo alcune ricerche, aver letto bene la guida di FFXV e una seconda run di gioco, ho compreso che si trattava del Regno precedente a Niflheim, distrutto dalla Guerra degli Dei.  
> Da quel punto in poi ho iniziato a elaborare una piccola headcanon che, dopo essere stata esposta a Kuromi, ha iniziato a crescere. È stata proprio lei a dirmi: “ _Inizio a pregare i Siderei che tu un giorno la scriva questa cosa”_ , e la notte stessa avevo iniziato a scrivere quella che doveva essere una oneshot. Durante la stesura però mi sono resa conto che andavano scritte molte più cose, momenti che non potevo tralasciare e che avrebbero spiegato - secondo il mio punto di vista - alcuni avvenimenti della storia di Eos non narrati nel gioco.  
> Si può benissimo dire che le cose mi siano sfuggite di mano e che la storia non sia diventata solo una ‘what if?’ (perché lo è, come chiedeva il prompt originale) ma una vera e propria saga che cercherà di spiegare in modo logico alcune vicende della trama di FFXV ma non solo... ma di questo penso ne parlerò nei prossimi capitoli e "volumi" di questa raccolta di Sei Longfic.  
>  **3.** Tabata riguardo la Guerra degli Dei e il tradimento di Ifrit: _"Sorry, I don't know the details"_. #citazioni importanti  
>  **4.** La bellissima fanart di Shiva che fa da sfondo alla cover della fic è stata fatta da [Alicyana](https://www.facebook.com/alicyanart). Il resto è opera mia *rotola*  
>  **5.** Alla fine della fic ci saranno spesso **chilometri** di note e spiegazioni su alcune scelte fatte nella fic... perdonatemi XD ma... mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo e non riesco a controllarmi a volte XD  
>  **6.** Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali.  
> 

  
**_XXVI._**

La voce di Ifrit si spense con quelle parole, lasciando nell’animo dei Siderei l'angoscia per quella minacciosa promessa. Avevano già messo in conto il doversi ancora scontrare contro l’Ardente in futuro, ma quelle parole avevano gettato una nuova, sinistra, luce su quella agrodolce vittoria.

_ “Tenebris sta combattendo contro la malattia… mentre il Re Einar sta eliminando i mostri… un giorno tutti saranno guariti e quegli esseri estinti… cosa significa?” _ , si chiese nervosa. Avrebbe voluto prendere la dichiarazione di Ifrit come una sterile intimidazione dettata dalla sconfitta, ma conosceva l’Ardente e non parlava mai a vanvera. Quella minaccia che stava incombendo su Eos era reale e lei non sapeva come comportarsi.

I suoi poteri la stavano per abbandonare e presto il sonno l’avrebbe avvolta con le sue rassicuranti e ristoratrici braccia, ma non sarebbe stato un riposo privo di incubi. Sarebbe stata braccata dai dubbi e dai rimpianti, dagli errori e dall’ombra di quella minaccia che rendeva incerto il futuro che aveva cercato di proteggere in quel decennio.

Fu la presenza di Bahamut su quelle coste a sud di Lucis a riscuoterla. L’Illuminato attirò su di sé sia le sue attenzioni che quelle di Ramuh, a sua volta indebolito. Era ferito, privo di energie e di qualsivoglia velleità: sembrava pronto a lasciarsi a sua volta andare a quel sonno tanto anelato.

«Ifrit ha detto il vero…», mormorò con voce cupa, «abbiamo… sottovalutato ciò che la sua oscurità ha creato».

«C-cosa?», esalò Shiva, nervosa e spaventata.

«Ho visto il cuore di Ifrit. Ho guardato dentro la sua oscurità e scoperto le sue intenzioni… come una tetra visione del futuro», spiegò l’Illuminato, condividendo con le sue ultime energie ciò che era stato in grado di vedere.

L’animo di Shiva venne inondato in un solo momento da delle sensazioni estranee, che non le appartenevano. Era ciò che aveva provato Ifrit in tutti quegli anni. Vi era stato il rifiuto, la necessità di battere quell’oscurità che andava contro la sua stessa natura.

“ _ Non possono avermi abbandonato in questo modo. Perché mi hanno tradito così? Perché lei mi ha tradito? _ ”, si chiedeva l’Ardente, cadendo sempre di più nell’oblio.

Aveva sofferto, aveva combattuto contro il dolore ma quando la rabbia e la disperazione erano giunti nel suo animo, l’Ardente si era ritrovato solo. Nessuno era stato lì presente per aiutarlo e rassicurarlo.

“ _ Lo abbiamo abbandonato… io l’ho abbandonato _ ”, si disse Shiva, mordendosi le labbra.

Quelle sensazioni lo avevano abbracciato, avevano spento il suo fuoco solo per farlo rinascere alimentato dalla rabbia. L’oscurità si era insinuata nel suo animo, annientando la luce che naturale brillava all’interno del Sidereo, e quasi come se fosse una reazione chimica, ciò che era nato da quel contatto era stato un pulviscolo nero: la malattia che si era insinuata nei corpi di chi aveva inalato quella polvere. Privava le persone della gioia e della voglia di vivere fino a far loro desiderare la morte… che non sarebbe mai arrivata. Agli infetti spettava un destino ben peggiore: quello della trasformazione in mostri.

Ma non era quello ciò che aveva messo in allarme Bahamut e gli altri Siderei. La realizzazione arrivò poco dopo. Ifrit, abbandonato nel buio della sua disperazione, aveva desiderato distruggere tutto e far calare l’oscurità su tutta Eos che l’aveva tradito, ed era proprio della luce che quel pulviscolo generato dall’Ardente si nutriva.

Così come la natura di Ifrit era entrata in contrasto con l’oscurità, la stessa fotosensibilità degli infetti e dei mostri era in grado di generare quello stesso pulviscolo.

«Gli sforzi dei nostri prescelti non basteranno a riportare l’equilibrio… ci vorranno generazioni prima di riuscire a placare questa piaga…», mormorò Ramuh. 

«Fin quando Ifrit avrà forza… questo morbo non verrà annientato», proseguì Bahamut, con tono debole, «deve essere sconfitto… purificato, che dir si voglia…»

«Come?», chiese la Glaciale, «Tu lo hai sconfitto…»

_ “Ma tornerà”,  _ si disse. Era un circolo vizioso, al quale dovevano mettere la parola fine.

Il silenzio fu l’unica risposta che l’Illuminato fu in grado di dare. Non avevano le forze per pensare ad una soluzione attuabile, e come fece notare Ramuh c’era solo un qualcosa che potevano fare in quell’istante, ed era dare ulteriori poteri ai mortali, in modo da rafforzarli in vista del ritorno dell’Ardente.

«Possono mantenere l’equilibrio», commentò piano il Tonante, «in nostra assenza… loro possono curare i malati e uccidere i mostri. Avevamo già deciso di dar loro questo compito».

«Sì», assentì Bahamut, «tuttavia le intenzioni di Ifrit ci portano a dubitare dell’effettiva attuazione di questo piano…»

Indeboliti e affranti da quella situazione, i Siderei si trovarono costretti a fare una scelta che, forse, avrebbe cambiato totalmente il futuro di Eos.

Avevano ucciso il corpo Ifrit, costringendo il suo animo immortale ad un sonno forzato... ma i sacrifici erano stati tanti. L’Ardente li aveva messi alle strette, portandoli ad una vittoria che sapeva di sconfitta.

«Dobbiamo debellare la piaga del tutto…», sussurrò Shiva, «se… Tenebris è in grado di… curare gli infetti, potrebbe curare anche Ifrit?»

Anche solo nel pronunciare quelle parole, la Glaciale si rese conto dell’assurdità della sua proposta. Ifrit non si sarebbe mai fatto avvicinare da una mortale, e Tenebris sarebbe andata incontro a morte certa.

«I poteri della mortale non sarebbero abbastanza forti per sconfiggere l’oscurità di un Dio…», rispose Ramuh.

«Tuttavia… l’unione dei poteri e dell’esperienza di molti potrebbero… essere abbastanza», esordì Bahamut. Il suo tono era sofferto, come se quell’idea che aveva appena elaborato non fosse pienamente condivisa nemmeno da lui stesso.

«Che intendi dire?», chiese il Tonante.

«Un guerriero, in grado di raccogliere in sé l’esperienza di chi ha combattuto questa guerra prima di lui...»

«Un altro prescelto», mormorò Ramuh, soppesando a sua volta la proposta dell’Illuminato.

«Ne sarebbe davvero in grado? Un… mortale?», domandò Shiva.

«Con il nostro potere incondizionato, diventerebbe più forte di un Dio», commentò Bahamut, «combatterebbe al nostro fianco e ci aiuterebbe a sconfiggere e purificare Ifrit. I mortali ci hanno dimostrato di possedere abilità che hanno addirittura surclassato i nostri poteri… in un anno Tenebris Nox Flauret ha trovato una cura a questo morbo. Noi abbiamo fallito. Einar Lucis Caelum ha protetto Eos e la sua gente. Noi abbiamo fallito. Solo uniti potremo riuscire ad uscire vincitori da questa battaglia… per il bene di Eos»

Non fu facile accettare quella scelta. Era rischioso. Avevano già messo in conto l’ambizione dei mortali e la loro inclinazione a desiderare il potere, e non potevano escludere l’ipotesi che questo  _ Guerriero Prescelto _ , una persona in grado di curare il mondo da quella malattia e di accogliere nel suo corpo la magia incondizionata degli Dei, si rivoltasse contro gli stessi Siderei.

Tuttavia non avevano altra scelta se non quella di affidarsi a quel nuovo Prescelto che un giorno avrebbe racchiuso in sé i poteri di tutti loro. Erano ben consapevoli di quanto quella fretta potesse essere portatrice di cattivi consigli, ma il tempo era ancora una volta contro di loro, e non potevano far altro se non accettare l’incertezza dettata da quelle loro decisioni.

L’ultima scelta che si ritrovarono a prendere, fu quella della creazione di un anello, che avrebbe assunto non solo il ruolo di tramite tra i guerrieri del passato e i loro successori, ma anche quello di catalizzatore dei nuovi poteri che erano stati concessi ai mortali.

«Verrà consegnato ai Lucis Caelum», mormorò Bahamut, riversando in quel piccolo oggetto appena creato ciò che rimaneva dei suoi poteri. Lo rese uno strumento unico, quasi senziente in modo che potesse scegliere di sua spontanea volontà chi fosse davvero degno di indossarlo.

«Affideremo ai Messaggeri il compito di… parlare del  _ Guerriero della Luce _ , del Prescelto, alimentando in questo modo la speranza di un mondo migliore senza la minaccia dell’oscurità…», aggiunse l’Illuminato, trovando nella risoluzione degli altri due Siderei l’assenso.   
Shiva mosse infatti il capo per annuire, senza avere la forza di parlare, incapace di trovare per davvero pace e sollievo. Le sue colpe gravavano come macigni sulle sue spalle, e la consapevolezza di non riuscire a mantenere la promessa fatta a Surya le faceva provare un ulteriore senso di impotenza.

Chiuse gli occhi, come per lasciarsi andare finalmente a quel tanto agognato sonno, ma la voce di Ramuh le impedì di abbandonare del tutto Eos.

«Vai da lui», dichiarò il Tonante guardandola quasi con dolcezza nonostante l’ormai prossimo sonno, «torna da tuo figlio, dormi con lui… è l’unico modo che hai ora per stargli vicino».

Sorpresa dalle sue parole, la Glaciale guardò anche l’altro suo compagno che, annuendo, gli diede la sua benedizione. Non esitò oltre, e ringraziandoli con un semplice cenno del capo, lasciò Lucis per andare verso Solheim.

Il viaggio fu lento a causa dei suoi poteri ormai ridotti al minimo, ma trovò ugualmente la forza necessaria per giungere alla grotta sulle rive del lago dove suo figlio, ancora protetto dal suo ghiaccio, riposava ignaro di tutto.

Era esattamente come l’aveva lasciato dieci anni prima. Sfiorò il ghiaccio con la mano, avvertendo chiaramente al di là di quello scudo l’energia di Surya. Si lasciò avvolgere da quella sensazione di familiarità, sospirando quasi per il sollievo.

«Perdonami se ho tardato tanto e se non potrò starti accanto come avevo promesso…», mormorò poi, prendendo lentamente posto accanto al figlio.

Fuori dalla grotta il tramonto aveva iniziato a far colorare d’arancio le cupe nubi, che altro non erano che  _ fumo _ , e aleggiavano sulle terre deserte di Solheim, un ricordo ancora vivo delle fiamme che avevano distrutto quella civiltà.

Con il morire del giorno e con il nascere della notte, anche la Glaciale si lasciò lentamente andare. Sentì il suo corpo diventare sempre più leggero e debole e, chiudendo gli occhi, ebbe solo la forza di rivolgere un ultimo pensiero a Surya e Hyperion, abbandonando con naturalezza quelle spoglie per permettere al suo animo immortale di riposare.

_ “Hyperion… proteggerò nostro figlio, costi quel che costi. Non permetterò a nessuno di fargli del male… perdonami se siamo arrivati a questo”,  _ si disse siamo,  _ “volevo il meglio per te, volevo il meglio per noi… ora posso solo cercare di dare il meglio a Surya…”  _

E con quella promessa, Shiva, si addormentò. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Il Prescelto e l’Anello - >** Ed è così che secondo me hanno deciso sia il destino di Ardyn che quello di Noctis. I Siderei si sono ritrovati con le spalle al muro e hanno fatto sia la cosa più logica che stupida. Al posto di occuparsene loro hanno lasciato tutto agli umani... non sono riuscita a trovare un'altra spiegazione a questa situazione. E penso, sinceramente, che i Siderei abbiano sbagliato XD


End file.
